Vignettes On What Could Have Been
by alohakaoha
Summary: [Ginger Series]Read Mating of the Wersh, first. As these are vignettes on what should have been, they are exactly that. A look into the lives of Gwen Prewett and Sirius Black had they not been torn apart by dark wizards with a megalomaniac complex.
1. Awkward Conversations

Hello all, again! Like the summary says, this fic will be a series of vignettes about Gwen and Sirius (and of course the other Marauders), had a certain megalomaniac who shall not be named not caused havoc. Do not fear, I will go back to canon once this fic is done, and write about what would really happen between these two favourite characters of mine, and sadly that means we'd have to say goodbye to Gideon and Fabian... but for now, in this fic, they will stay very much alive.

Disclaimer: Do not own any characters except Gwen Prewett.

* * *

Awkward Conversations

"Hang on I've just got to grab something from James' room, I left it on his bed side table." Sirius says, opening the door to James' room, pulling Gwen inside with him. He was so in shock as to what he saw that he didn't hear Gwen's sharp inhale. "Oh bloody hell."

James and Lily, however, hear _him_.

Gwen pulls him out of the room. "Sirius…"

"I… he and Evans… god I should have knocked." He says, looking at Gwen whose eyes were as large as Galleons. She is shaking her head muttering under her breath, when Sirius says, "He's going to kill me."

Gwen is about to respond when the door to James' room opens and a flustered looking Lily Evans rushes out, and without a word, she follows her into the room they shared. She looks back at Sirius who nods understandingly.

"Lily… I'm… we… I'm really sorry, we didn't knock. We should have. I mean, if we'd known-"

"It was so _bad_." Lily pauses. "I think...I think I'm a little bit glad you interrupted. I mean, everyone says your first time should be awkward-"

"Hang on." Gwen interrupts. "Just...just hang one second." Sirius is still standing in the doorway when Gwen gets to him. "Sirius, a word."

"Er...sure." He says, looking at James, sitting on the edge of his bed, his head buried in his hands.

"Did you know that it was their first?" She mouths the last word.

Sirius nods half-heartedly, "It explains why they had squished up faces."

Gwen shakes her head incredulously. "James, I'm sure it wasn't that bad-" She says just as they hear Lily complain with a loud, resounding "MEN."

"She thinks it's bad. She probably said it's bad. Did she tell you it was bad?" James groans, looking up at Gwen, who keeps her face blank and passive. "She probably hates me."

"Correction, she hated you. Then she liked you-"

"You're so helpful."

"And now she hates me again?" James asks after Gwen's comment. The three of them pause when they hear something smashing from Lily and Gwen's room.

"Did she just break something?" Sirius asks, a bit surprised as to how the normally calm and collected Head Girl was reacting. "Anyway, James, I've got some tips for you, you'll be shagging a-plenty in no time at all-"

"Sirius! You quit being a git, and just… be nice to James. I'll go calm her down, _you_, be sure not to say anything stupid." Gwen admonishes him, both hands on her hips, looking up at Sirius. "And don't say it. Just don't."

"You don't sound like Molly." Sirius smirks.

"Oh you _lose_r." Gwen rolls her eyes and walks back to the girls' room. "Lily, are you alright? I heard something broke."

"Fixed it." She sighs. "I accidentally knocked the lamp over. Just a quick 'Reparo' fixed it right up."

"Just a bit over a month, and I can do whatever magic I want." Gwen sighs wistfully. "But...we're talking about you now. Lily, just...give it another go."

"No, it was… it was too horrible." She sighs, shaking her head. "So awkward, him on top-"

"Well that's your problem." Gwen finds herself saying unable to stop herself. Lily looks up at Gwen, eyes wide.

"You at least had someone experienced who knew what to do. I mean, we were so lost…" Her voice trails. "You probably don't hate it."

"You're right that I don't." Gwen says quietly. "Lily… promise me that what I'm about to tell you does _not_ leave this room."

"I promise." Lily sighs.

"Sirius was horrible our first time." Gwen replies in what she hopes is an encouraging and supportive voice.

"There were also the extenuating circumstances that he hadn't been with a girl in ages according to Sirius-time." Lily adds.

"Yeah but nonetheless, I didn't really understand all the fuss about it. But then… we tried it again, and since then, erm, well, we look forward to all Hogsmeade weekends now." Gwen continues, her cheeks pink.

"I don't know if I can look at him again, though, Gwen. I mean, he's seen me naked… I've seen _him_ naked." Lily answers.

"What, is he hairy in odd places?" Gwen asks, confused.

"No, thankfully." Lily says laughing slightly before something dawns on her. "Wait...so the...the illustrious Sirius Black was bad at it your first time?

"Horrible." Gwen replies, "but I'm glad I got over it."

At the same time, Sirius and James were still sitting in silence. "Well we're now in the same situation, mate. Gwen's upset with me, Lily's upset with you, we'll never get shagged agian."

"I'm sure Gwen'll shag you again after she stops being upset with you." James sighs. "Lily, though, she'll probably never speak to me."

"I mean Gwen she's a lovely girl-"

"But she's probably never thought you were rubbish at sex-"

"Bless her she didn't say anything when I was rubbi-"

James exhales. "_YOU?_"

"What? I never said anything." Sirius says quickly, suddenly feeling very sheepish.

"Yes you did!" James insists. "You said you were rubbish!"

"No, I didn't." Sirius lies. James gives him a look of disdain that Sirius knows all too well. "Fine. Fine. You know, since I'm you're best mate and a supportive best friend, it's time for a story."

"Will it make me cringe? Should I go fetch a bin, just in case I get sick?"

"Oh shut up, Prongs." Sirius replies. "Anyway, it should be stated, first, that even Sex Gods must lose their virginity. And I, Sirius Black, had to overcome that hurdle, even if it meant that it only lasted five minutes, and that I cried at the end of it."

James' eyes are saucer-like, and he was fighting the urge to laugh, then he remembered, that Sirius has shagged-a-plenty since then, where as he, James Potter, is looking to live the rest of his life shag-free.

"And that never leaves this room, Prongs." Sirius says emphatically. "The only people who know that are me, and whatever her name was."

"You don't even know her name?"

"Oh you know I'm rubbish with my disposable exes." Sirius says, grinning slightly. "Relationships that last as long as the condom were the best kind for a while. And then, there's Gwen."

"With whom you were rubbish at sex." James adds.

"Now there were variables that made me rubbish, alright? But ask her now, and I can guarantee that she'll say I'm not rubbish. Especially after our first night here."

"Ergh, the fact that your room is next to mine sickens me." James cringes.

"Silencing spells and locking doors, Prongs. That's all one needs." Sirius says wisely. "Well maybe you might need some help."

"Oh, thanks." James sighs, and there is silence between them. "You're probably right."

"I really hope you didn't go at it flags waving, full speed ahead. Because, if you did, then it probably was bad for her." Sirius says and feels as though he is a career counselor.

"I might have."

"Prongs." Sirius says, letting out a small laugh. "You've…you've… got to treat her like a lady."

"Like_you _know what that means." James rolls his eyes.

"I keep Gwen happy." Sirius grins. "You can't just go at it all willy nilly. You've got to pay special attention to _her_ first. I mean, I could go into detail, but, really, neither of us wants that."

"I think I might have to hex you." James adds.

"And I'll hex you if you break up with her and cry-wank over it." Sirius smirks.

"I would _not _cry-wank." James says defensively. "And like _you_ wouldn't cry wank if Gwen broke things off with you?"

"She wouldn't, so I have nothing to worry about." He grins. "And I'm sure you and your dearest Tiger Lily won't be broken up by the end of this holiday."

"Thanks, mate." James nods, and there is another silence between them. "So...just… let her have all the fun _first_?"

"And she'll be yours, mate. Honestly. Works every time." Sirius grins. "So, buck up, Prongs. I'm sure she doesn't hate you, or she would've left by now."

"D'you think she's left?" James asks, getting up suddenly and opens the door, Sirius runs behind him. "Oh, er...hi ladies."

Sirius winks at Gwen, who replies by pursing her lips, but before he can say anything, Mrs. Potter has made her way upstairs. "Oh, lovely that you're all here! Your father and I thought we'd take you to a dinner. A fancy dinner."

"Erm… does this mean we have to dress up, mum?" James asks, looking at Lily who interests herself with some of the pictures on the wall.

"Of course! Well, not dress robes, just something lovely. It will be so pleasant to see you boys in something other than trainers and grubby shirts." She sniffs. "Now as for you girls, you know I don't have any daughters, so if you'd let me help you find something to wear?"

"They'll be gone for ages." James says, turning to Sirius who had disappeared. "Padfoot?"

"I'm pretty sure Gwen brought that dress." Sirius says as James comes into his room. His best friend is pacing back and forth in front of his wardrobe. "So I'll wear this."

"You cannot be-"

"Serious?" He grins.

Lily and Gwen were in the bathroom, with Lily helping Gwen put the finishing touches on her look just as Sirius came in with his wand and a bottle of what appeared to be Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. "All right, Evans?" Sirius grins. "Mind if I crowd you?"

"I'm done, take all the room you want." Lily says before walking out of the bathroom.

"So, my favourite ginger, you realise that this is our first fancy date?" He asks, uncapping the bottle.

"With James, Lily, and James' parents? How...intimate." Gwen sniffs.

"Oh Gwen, you can't still be mad at me for being a prat to James. That was hours ago." Sirius says looking at her unable to discern whether she was bluffing. Shrugging, he turns back to the mirror and runs his hands, covered in potion. "What?"

"You spend more time looking at yourself in the mirror than I do." Gwen says dryly. "I mean, I don't know that I like that."

"Well, you know, as Fabian says, you are genetically blessed, and therefore don't need to spent half the time I do to perfect a look." Sirius smirks.

"That was a horrible attempt at trying to get into my knickers, Sirius." Gwen says, and though she looks upset, Sirius knows that she's amused. Gwen has one single tell when she is bluffing, the corners of her lips are slightly upturned, as opposed to when she's actually angry with Sirius, in which her lips are usually pursed, and Sirius, by this point has apologised.

"Well, you'll have to tell me if it works." He says, smoothing his hair.

She watches him carefully working the product through his hair. "I don't know why you're doing that."

"I think it looks good." He grins, looking at Gwen, who is actually looking quite serious. "But you don't."

"Well, I prefer it when it's natural...and it's just going to get messed up later anyway." Gwen says casually as she walks out of the bathroom.

Sirius takes one final glance in the mirror before running after Gwen. "Is it? Are you going to be the one messing it up, Gwen?" He looks at her, her bluffing face in full use, "You are you cheeky ginger."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Sirius."

The two of them head downstairs and into the living room, where it appears all of the Potters have been waiting, and Lily looks relieved that she doesn't have to be left alone with the Potters and their darling boy.

"Ah we were wondering what happened to you two." James' father laughs. "Thought you might've forgotten about this dinner."

"Oh, we wouldn't forget, Sirius was just primping." Gwen smirks.

"All for you." He whispers, and Gwen rolls her eyes in response. "So, Mrs. P, we're ready." After receiving the address from Mr. and Mrs. Potter, they all Apparated, Sirius, taking Gwen, with Side-Along, to the restaurant.

The maitre'd was dressed in fine dress robes and greeted their party with a very posh and stuffy "Welcome to Maison d'Etre, I am Simon, your Maitre'd, Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, under Charlus Potter."

"Ah yes, the group of six. Right this way then." He says, grabbing menus. "I will bring out a wine list as well, our selection of rose wines is very popular at the moment, with it being spring and all. Though, if you would like something else, we also have a bar on the other side of the entryway."

He shows them to an elegantly set rectangular table, and James' parents take their seats at either end. Gwen and Sirius sit next to each other, Lily and James across from them. "Well, men, we can go to the bar for manly drinks. I'll buy you a round of firewhiskey, but after that, it's your Galleons you're spending for drinks."

Sirius leans over and gives Gwen a quick kiss on the cheek, before he leaves. James and Lily both see this, but James instead chooses to give her a weak smile. The two join James' father at the bar. "Now, boys, I think it's time I've told you the rule about gingers."

"Dad…"

"No, James this is important. Gingers have fiery tempers. They do. Went to school with Ginevra, Gwen's mum, and she nearly killed Caspian for forgetting her birthday. Turned out he had a whole day planned and that's when he proposed to her, but nonetheless, it was a frightening day in Gryffindor Tower." He pauses to take a sip from his firewhiskey. "So, this is why I'm warning you, make sure you keep your gingers constantly placated, or else fear the consequences."

"Too late for that, Gwen's already been angry with me her fair share of times." Sirius grins, thumbing his glass of firewhiskey.

"I think Lily's been mad at me enough for a lifetime." James sighs. "And that was before we started dating."

"Like I said, son, keep her happy and you won't have to worry about the fiery ginger temper." His father chortles. "Now, let's head back. We don't want your mum sharing stories about how you wet the bed until you were seven."

"You did that?" Sirius asks.

"Not a word.

"Lips are sealed, mate." He pauses when he sees Gwen. The breadsticks appear to have arrived, and she was tending to one in a manner that causes him to stare, mouth agape. She is still managing to eat her breadstick in this manner when he sits down next to her, still staring. An oblivious Mrs. Potter engages Lily in a discussion of what it was like being a Muggle-born student at Hogwarts apparently without noticing either the look on Sirius' face or Gwen's treatment of the breadstick.

"Gwen…" He says in what he knows is an alluring voice. She looks at him, and realizes what she has been doing, and proceeds to tear her breadstick into smaller manageable pieces. She stops mid-chew when she feels Sirius' hand gently stroke her inner thigh through her dress. One quick glance at her glare and he removes his hand, though he winks at her before taking another drink from his firewhiskey.

"So, Gwen, Lily, you're the first girls that these two have brought for the holidays?" Mrs. Potter says finally after they managed to order their dinner.

"Well. James has only ever had eyes for Lily, Dorea." Charlus says jovially. "Sirius on the other hand, plenty of girlfriends for you, eh?"

Sirius squirms in his seat as he looks at Charlus and then back to Gwen. "Er-"

"I wouldn't really call them girlfriends." James grins.

"This is inappropriate for dinner." Sirius retorts.

"Look who's talking." Gwen adds.

The dinner, aside from Sirius' occasional under the table frisking, goes swimmingly, for Sirius and Gwen at least. When they've gone home, the four teens find themselves sitting in Lily and Gwen's shared room. "You still upset with me, Prewett?" Sirius asks, smirking. She rolls her eyes, and takes him by the hand, leading him out of the room. Before he is completely out of the room, Sirius says, with a grin, "Remember! Treat her like a lady!"

James shuts the door. "Look, Lily...erm, I understand if you want to, you know, leave, go back to your family for the rest of the holiday."

"Why would I do that?" She asks, looking up at him, his hair perpetually untidy, just the way she likes.

He stops and grins, sitting down next to her he sighs. "Sirius says I was probably doing it all wrong. I went in...er trumpets blaring, flags waving."

"Gwen says its just practice." Lily says this very slowly.

James realises that she's taken his hand, and swallows. "Erm, right now? Here, in your room? I mean, you do realise you're sharing with Gwen-"

"She hasn't slept in this room since we've arrived, James."

"Oh...well…"

"So, shall we practice?"

"It sounds like you're asking me for an afternoon on the Quidditch pitch."

"Will that make it better, Potter? Because I'm sure you can arrange that, you and that handy cloak of yours." Lily trails, grinning.


	2. The Newest Weasleys

Here we have it, chapter two. Again, I don't own any character except Gwen Prewett. Be warned the beginning and end of this chapter is a bit Mish, but not really as nothing is explicity mentioned, but just to be polite, there's that warning.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Newest Weasleys

"Gods, Gwen." Sirius groans just before Gwen kisses him eagerly on the lips. The two of them were in Sirius' bedroom at the Potter's for the Easter Holidays, in the middle of rather steamy morning love, when they were interrupted by an owl that dropped a letter right on Sirius' face. "Bloody hell."

Gwen stops, immediately noticing Gideon's untidy scrawl. She rips the letter open and gasps. "Sirius! We've got to go! Molly's been taken to hospital!"

"Right now? Right… right this second?" Sirius says, almost laughing. "We're… aren't we kind of in the middle of something, Gwen?"

Gwen looks up from the letter, and effectively, down at Sirius. "OH… erm…" She tosses the letter out of sight. "Alright, well, let's do this properly then?"

"Good, I thought you'd leave me hanging."

"That's next to impossible, at the moment." Gwen responds, wrinkling her nose.

"You know what I mean." He grins.

Lily is sitting in the kitchen, trying desperately for the fourth morning in a row to make her own tea without James puttering about trying to do it for her. "James, honestly, it's...it's really lovely and nice that you're-"

"Lil, you're a guest, you shouldn't have to lift a finger." James interrupts. "And besides, can't I make tea for my girlfriend?"

"Can't your girlfriend make tea for herself?" Lily retorts.

"Oh, so you've finally come to terms with you being my girlfriend, then, Evans?"

"Yes," She sighs dramatically, "it's the only way you'll stop bothering me."

James kisses her softly on the cheek. "Must you always be so feisty, Evans?"

"Well, it's the only way you'll have me, Potter, or have you forgotten?"

"I may need a reminder." He grins, but they are interrupted by a flushed looking Gwen, her clothes looking slightly askew, and a smug looking Sirius following her.

"Is there any toast?" Gwen asks, oblivious to the potential snogging their presence has interrupted. "We need toast. I need toast. I'm famished."

"I'll have you lot know that's all my doing." Sirius says, grinning proudly.

"Shut it Sirius." Gwen says, liberally putting jam on her toast. "Molly's gone to St. Mungo's. I'll be an aunt!"

"For the fourth and fifth time." Sirius adds flippantly, which causes Gwen to glare daggers at him. "I'm sure they'll be just as special as the first time."

James smirks and mouths 'Skivvy' to his best mate.

Sirius shakes his head and mouths in response, 'No, I'm just being smart.'

'Skivvy.'

"So, Sirius, if you're done mouthing sweet nothings to your man-wife, does that mean you'll come with me to St. Mungo's? Or would you rather stay here, without me, as the awkward third wheel?" Gwen asks as Lily stifles a laugh.

"Man-wife, I should remember that." Lily mutters.

"Well, how else are you going to get there?" Sirius responds. "They don't allow floo-ing do they? At least to the birth floors, rather unhygienic don't you think?"

"Ergh, the day I turn seventeen-" But Gwen doesn't finish that statement as another owl came into the open window, carrying what looked like a Howler. "Bets on whether it's Gideon or Fabian, any of you?"

"Gideon." Sirius answers without hesitation.

And sure enough Gideon's voice fills the entire kitchen. "_Gwen Prewett! I don't care if you're on holiday with the Minister of Magic! Your sister is having TWINS_! _We sent you that owl near two hours ago, where are you? Don't make us go over there, because we will! And we won't be so kind to your special friend either. And don't laugh at me for calling him your special friend as this is a Howler, and it's supposed to be filled with angry nasty yelling. AGHHH."_

"I'll take that as our cue to leave." Gwen says, rolling her eyes. She nabs a bit more of toast, before Sirius takes her quite dramatically by the waist and Apparates out. Sirius, having never been to St. Mungos for any occasion, let's Gwen take over and she leads him out of the alleyway to a rather rundown looking shop and whispers to a mannequin "We're here to see Molly Weasley."

They step through the window and arrive in front of the Information Desk, and a quick glance at the map points them in the direction of the birth floor. "Here, eat this." She says and hands him the toast she grabbed before Sirius Apparated.

"Why?" Sirius asks before shoving the bread into his mouth.

"Just do it, you'll thank me later." She says as they reach the waiting room, where she sees her two brothers. Fabian holding a crying Percy and Gideon trying desperately to get Bill and Charlie to quit running around the coffee table. "Oh, so _this_ is why you sent the Howler?"

"Gideon sent it, not me." Fabian adds.

"Always the turncoat, you. And Molly _has_ been here for two hours." Gideon replies defiantly.

"Bill." Gwen says, stopping her ginger haired nephew from his twelfth lap around the coffee table. "How long have you been here with your uncles?"

"We've just arrived!" Bill grins. "Uncle Gideon gave us Fizzing Whizbees for breakfast! Isn't he great?"

"Oh yes, a real character." Gwen says disdainfully looking at her brother. "Oh, give Percy here for a bit, Fabian, I'm sure it's not you."

Sirius eyes Gwen as she takes Percy into her arms, cooing at him to quiet down. "And you two. Bill, Charlie, let's go for a walk."

Gideon keeps his focus fixed firmly on Sirius. "So, what kept you two, then?" He asks once Gwen's completely out of earshot.

"Breakfast." Sirius lies, though the rumble in his stomach gives it away. "There was a war over the toaster. I only got a slice."

"Right." Gideon answers, looking over at Fabian, who is looking slightly more restrained at this.

Eventually, Gideon relaxes on a particularly comfortable sofa in the waiting room in the maternity ward. Fabian, next to him looks unconcerned, flipping through whatever old newspapers he could find. Sirius is across from them, tapping his foot. "Where's Gwen?" He asks, looking up at the clock. "She's been gone nearly half an hour.

His question is answered when he sees two spritely redheads running past, Gwen behind them, toting Percy. She glances into the room, seeing Sirius. "Oh, Sirius, keep an eye on Percy for me?" Sirius is about to answer when she interrupts. "No ifs, ands, or buts. Just do it."

Sirius nods, and took the mellow two year old from Gwen, who takes a deep breath, before running full speed after Charlie Weasley. "Didn't put up much of a fight there, did you, Black?" Gideon smirks.

Sirius looks at Gideon and says, frankly, "What, and face the wrath of Gwen Prewett? Gideon, I spent nearly four and a half months completely deprived, only to get it taken away again?"

Fabian feigns retching onto an unsuspecting Gideon's lap. "I don't want to know what it is you were deprived of, nor how it involves Gwen."

"Oh come _on._" Sirius laughs, as he gently bounces Percy on his lap. "Not like you're chaste. Neither of you."

Gideon grimaces. "This is a true statement. However, it is our sister you're talking about. She is the baby of the family, and Fabian and I assume she will remain, er, unsullied until the age of thirty five, when, hark! She will have three children, already fully formed, and required no dirty deeds."

"What like, immaculate conception? You know, the psych ward for hopeless cases is just down a level." Sirius snorts.

"I'd like to add that Gideon just tossed my name in. I don't ever recall agreeing to that." Fabian mutters.

"Hmm."

"What's that, Gideon?" Fabian asks, looking at his brother.

"Just thought about Melissa." Gideon grins.

"What, the girl you lost your virginity to? Random. And...odd." Fabian replies, shaking his head.

"She was this fantastically leggy brunette." Gideon continues with a sigh.

Sirius chortles and asks "A leg man, Gideon? I never took you for a leg man."

"Actually the real surprise is that he was with a brunette." Fabian smirks. "Probably too much of a woman for him, hasn't been with a brunette since."

"Aye, I haven't." Gideon answers wistfully. "And never again."

"This conversation has taken an odd turn, hasn't it Perce?" Sirius snorts, and Percy looks up at him, before reacquainting himself with his stuffed bear that Sirius had given him for Christmas.

"YOU." Gwen stands in the doorway, with Bill and Charlie looking absolutely murderous. "You two have just been _sitting here_?"

"Erm...yes." Fabian answers nervously, and looks at his brother. "Did...you probably wanted help?"

"I went up two floors, by the stairs, five times in the last ten minutes. Thank your nephews." Gwen answers.

"It's a good workout for the heart." Gideon suggests vainly.

But before Gwen could berate her siblings any more, a very pleased Arthur Weasley struts into the waiting room and announces: "Twin boys!"

"Boys again?" Gideon asks, getting a nudge from Fabian. "Er, boys!"

"Oh? Can we go see them? Can we?" Bill asks his father excitedly.

"Ah yes, Moll wants the boys to see them first, and then you lot can come in." Arthur answers. Gideon gets up to follow Arthur. "No, _her_ boys, Gideon."

"Right!" He laughs. "Sorry, you know our sisters have a habit of calling us boys, no idea why though."

"Because you act like you're twelve?" Gwen suggests as she sits down next to Sirius, taking his hand in hers. "I hope James and Lily didn't shag in the kitchen after we left. That would get horribly messy. I think I left the jam out...ergh."

"No jam for you until we get back to Hogwarts, then." Sirius grins.

"What brothel have you lot been staying at over this holiday?" Gideon asks, aghast.

"Not a brothel, you tit, I've been at the Potters'. Sirius lives there, though one afternoon, we were over at his cousin Andromeda's. She's got the most delightful daughter, metamorphmagus, and completely adorable." Gwen gushes. "Hair was blue when we arrived and ginger when we left."

"Means she likes you." Sirius clarifies. Gwen doesn't see, but Gideon rolls his eyes and Fabian responds with a muffled laugh.

Arthur comes back into the room. "Alright, you lot can come now. Their names are Fred and George, and don't tell Molly, but I've put a little dot on George's right foot, _just _below his pinky toenail, or else I'll never be able to tell them apart."

"What if they wear socks?" Gwen asks, as they walk through the halls. She stops in awe once they enter Molly's suite. Somehow, while managing to hold two babies in her arms, her three older sons trying to get a better look, she still looks radiantly happy. "Molly! Can I?"

"Of course, Gwen! Of course!" Molly practically bursting with happiness. "This one's Fred, I know because he's the fussier one. Though once they both start going, I have no idea how I'll keep them straight."

Gwen has never gotten over how wonderful newborns are and nearly starts laughing at seeing the small tuft of bright ginger hair. "He's absolutely darling, Molly." She sighs, and she can feel Sirius peering over her shoulder to get a better look. "Look at him, isn't he lovely?"

Sirius gently rubs her back and asks, quietly, "May I hold him?" He doesn't tell her that he's never held a newborn. He looks up at Gideon who holds the other infant with ease, and realises that if the Great Stealth Master Gideon Prewett can hold a baby, then he can too.

"They're quite small, aren't they?" Sirius asks, grinning at the little baby.

Gwen laughs and says, "You're also a good foot taller than me, Sirius. Of course they're tiny."

They spend the rest of their day in Molly's recovery suite, and it isn't until a kindly medi-witch comes in to tell them visiting hours are over that Gwen and Sirius leave the room with Gideon and Fabian. "So, you just going to leave without saying a proper goodbye to your favourite brothers?"

"Wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." Gwen replies, grinning. "I'll see you at the end of term, right?"

"Of course. We'll have banners and a band if you like." Gideon laughs after she pulls away to hug Fabian.

"Well, you'll definitely get a feast for your birthday. Even if it's a month later. You know Molly will want to bake you a cake, and make your favourite foods. Have a party, even." Fabian laughs. "Even with twin boys, and three other sons."

"She's mad." Gideon adds.

"Bless her."

"Be good." Fabian grins.

"That goes for you too, Black. We don't want to be in this wing nine months from now. Or else your head will be mounted on my wall." Gideon says warningly.

"That would be a horrible wall decoration, Gid." Fabian replies disgustedly.

"Oh don't worry about that, we're smart about it." Sirius says, and Gwen's eyes widen to the size of Galleons.

"That wasn't wise." Gwen hisses, just before she and Sirius Disapparate. Once they arrive back to the Potter's, she continues. "I mean, sure they're all high on being uncles again, but I still don't think they're keen on the idea that their baby sister is shagging-a-plenty with the likes of you."

"They'll just have to get used to it then." Sirius replies, with his trademark haughty grin. "Merlin, I'm famished. And my arm is sore from holding Percy all day."

"That was really nice of you to give him the attention like that." Gwen says quietly.

"Just reminds me of when my brother was born. Everyone fawned over him." He says, a slight sneer forming on his face. "They still do."

"Well, it was thoughtful, and earns you another shag." She grins, kissing him.

"D'you think about having kids?" Sirius asks, as Gwen finally finds some dinner for them.

"Is this another attempt to earn a shag?"

"No, serious question. Pun intended?" He laughs. "So, do you?"

"I do. I'd love to have a boy and a girl." She says wistfully before reaching for some plates in a cabinet.

"I'd love a whole lot of them, at least four."

"You've put a lot of thought into this. Have you always wanted them?"

"He most certainly hasn't." James' voice interrupts their conversation, as he enters the kitchen. "Until you turned up, Gwen, he was going to live the rest of his days shagging as many women as possible."

"Thanks for that, Prongs." Sirius replies.

Later that night, as Gwen is pulling Sirius' pyjama shirt over her head, she asks, "So what James said earlier, that wasn't an attempt to get a second shag tonight?"

"Will there be another?"

"That would put our tally today up to three, and I might die, or be unable to walk. Remember last time? I had to lie to McGonagall about why it took me forty minutes to walk up the steps to get to class." Gwen replies, lying down next to him.

"Yes, I do remember. What was it you said?"

"I said I was playing a muggle sport that required a lot of running."

"Horrible."

"You're avoiding my question."

"Oh." He pauses. "Well, I guess he's right. I did at one point say that I wanted to 'show some gratitude to all the ladies in the world by making love to them.'"

"That is horrid, Sirius. You are such a chauvinistic git."

"Was._Was, _Gwen, my ginger minx." He replies with his most soothing voice. "It's all your doing that I'm not a chauvinistic git anymore. You've turned me horribly soft, in the metaphorical sense, that is… as you well know."

"It is metaphorical, isn't it." Gwen replies, smirking mischievously as she sits up next to him.

Sirius grins and pauses before sitting up as well, his fingers running along the bottom of her shirt. "You realise that you did say a third time may kill you."

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."


	3. The Unexpected Guest

These just keep on coming, don't they? I hope you all enjoy! Many thanks to fuegodealmas for beta-ing, undercrisis for practically co-writing this chapter with me, and EveyM, britpicker (authentic!) and fellow Sirius lover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Gwen Prewett and Sandra.

* * *

The Unexpected Guest

"Where's the birthday girl?" Gideon's unmistakable voice echoes in the kitchen as he enters the Weasley home in Ottery St. Catchpole. He takes a seat down at the kitchen table, and takes an apple from the fruit dish.

"She and Sirius went to the market, I'm making Chicken Parmesan tonight, and I haven't any cheese." Molly says cheerfully waving her wand at some cutlery which began slicing and dicing onions. "They should be back by now though, I sent them away an hour ago."

And just as Gideon rises to go look for his sister, Bill came rushing in looking distraught. "Sirius! He's… he's hurting Auntie Gwen! He's got her against the garden shed mum!" And he lowers his voice so only she can hear, "and he was touching her… where you said no one's supposed to-"

"Oh heavens. Bill, William, darling. Erm…" Molly is blushing a brilliant shade of red. "What Aunt Gwen and Sirius were doing… erm, that… that's normal. Just a special hug between, erm… special friends."

Gideon overhears this and feels the overwhelming need to beat his head against the table. The apple he was eating suddenly does not taste as appealing. While Molly explains, with much trepidation, just exactly what it was Sirius and Gwen were doing by the garden shed, they stumbled into the kitchen, and wear the same expressions of shock at the glares received.

"Er...everything all right?" Gwen asks, noticeably pink in the face.

Molly tells Bill to go upstairs and see if Charlie wants to play Exploding Snap before taking a deep breath. "Gwen, darling, baby sister-"

"Oh Merlin…"

"I know I said 'not in the house,' but I also assumed that you knew that extended to the outer premises. I've just had to explain to Bill what exactly it was you were doing." Molly says slowly and evenly so as not to lose her temper.

"Yeah, it might be all your fault that he'll never want to be with women. Imagine the horror, and he looks just like me." Gideon adds.

"Thank you for that, Gideon." Molly says rolling her eyes, though there is amusement in her voice. "So, would you two just… not so anyone knows." She sighs with resignation. "Have you got the cheese for this, Gwen?"

"Oh! Right." She says, taking the bag that Sirius was holding.

"Anything we can do to help?" Sirius offers.

"That's very kind of you, Sirius, I think we're fine in the kitchen. I know Arthur is working on some muggle contraption in the garage." Molly says casually.

"Bill might not be too keen on asking you to play Exploding Snap for a while, Sirius, he looked pretty distraught-" Gideon starts just as Bill does the exact opposite, and the little ginger-haired boy pulls Sirius into the living room.

Gwen sits down at the kitchen table across from Gideon just as Molly sets a large bushel of potatoes next to her. "Peel those, please, Gwen."

She tries her hand at peeling one with magic with some success, and eventually she manages to peel them completely, though not as quickly as Molly. "Where's your other half, Gid?"

"Dunno," Gideon sighs, "he's been acting funny lately, I don't know if he might be sick or something. But he's just been...funny."

Gwen and Molly both stop and look at each other before looking at Gideon. "Has he said anything to you?" Gideon shakes his head, and as if on cue, Fabian's voice is heard from the living room.

"They're in the kitchen." They hear Sirius say this before giving a muffled yell.

Fabian enters the kitchen looking oddly apprehensive. Gwen gets up and hugs him eagerly. "We were wondering where you've-oh you've brought someone!"

"Er, yes." He answers. "Sandy… er, Sandra. This is my baby sister Gwen."

Gwen studies the woman next to Fabian. She's just a little taller than Gwen, and brunette. She smiles nervously and extends her hand. "Pleasure to meet you," She says timidly, "and happy birthday by the way."

Gwen smiles, shaking her hand eagerly. "It was last month, but Molly, our older sister, that's her over there, she insists on throwing tomorrow's party."

"Well seventeen _is_ an important age." Molly replies. "And _you_ wanted the party to begin with Gwendolyn Claire."

"Molly, I jest." Gwen grins. "The lovely woman slaving away is Molly, the eldest, the materfamilias."

"Pleasure to meet you!" Molly smiles before turning her attention back to the pot on the stove.

"And I suppose you've met Gideon then?" Gwen adds.

"We've met several times, I was always leaving the flat, if you catch what I'm saying." Gideon smirks. Gwen rolls her eyes and takes her seat.

"Erm, well, glad that you're all here, because… Sandra and I...erm, I'm going to be a father."

Molly drops her spoon at the same time that Gwen accidentally flicks her wrist the wrong way, causing her potato to shoot out of one of the kitchen windows. "Sorry?"

"You… Sandra why don't you wait the living room." Fabian says quietly, and looking very apologetic. He looks back to see that Molly's already pursed her lips, but is somewhat surprised to see that Gwen, like Gideon, is seething to say something.

Sirius is wrestling with Bill and Charlie, and briefly wonders why it seems these boys never tire when he hears two distinctive shrieking voices yelling in the kitchen, and an embarrassed brunette standing in the corner of the living room.

"WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING FOR YOUR SISTER, FABIAN PREWETT?"

"WHY DIDN'T I HEAR THIS BEFORE NOW?"

"HOW_COULD_ YOU, FABIAN?"

Each sibling continues on their tangent, impossible to understand as each was getting progressively louder and more emotional. Bill and Charlie stop their wrestling when they see Sandra standing there. Bill brushes himself off and takes Sandra's hand leading her to a sofa to have her sit down. Sirius' eyes sweep across the cluttered living room and stops to watch Bill and Charlie entertain this new guest.

"I'm Bill, who are you?" He asks, his resemblance to Gideon at this moment is uncanny, Sirius thinks as he picks up the scattered cards and straightens out the furniture

"I'm Sandra. Fabian's...erm, girlfriend." He hears her pause as she sees Sirius wave his wand at a broken vase, and it returns to its original unbroken state.

"Do you want to play Exploding Snap?" Charlie asks.

Sirius sits down in an armchair a good distance away from them, which is perfect because Percy has woken from his nap, and Sirius manages to set the ginger haired toddler onto his lap so that he avoids the row in the kitchen.

"Er, sorry, I'm… I'm not magic like you." She says quietly. "But have you ever played the game 'musical statues?'"

"You're a muggle!" Bill says looking at Charlie excitedly. "No! No we haven't! Is that a muggle game?"

Sandra starts explaining the game, and soon enough the boys are moving and trying their hand at dancing, stopping when Sandra stops humming the tune, trying to stop at least. Charlie is immediately out, though Sandra continues to let them play, glad that there are at least two people in this house who don't mind her being here.

Gwen stomps out of the kitchen, her face softening slightly when she sees Sirius sitting back in the chair, looking through a muggle magazine on automobile maintenance. "He can go into the kitchen now, Sirius." Obliging, Sirius gets Percy onto his feet and he toddles away into the kitchen.

"Come on, then, Gwen. Let's go for a walk, yeah?" He suggests, and gets up, taking her hand. For a while, there's silence between them as they walk onto a dirt road. "So, let's have it."

"What?" She asks.

"You're dying to vent, I know it."

"I_can't believe_ he thinks he can just waltz in here, ruining_my _day. MY day, Sirius. Celebrating _me_ being of age, not some stupid tart he's knocked up!" She's in a rage, and Sirius just listens, which is a wise choice. "And then there's_that_. He goes on and on about how we should be careful, how we shouldn't shag at all, and there he goes not listening to his own advice. Who is he to tell me what to do? And he has the _nerve_ to bring her here!"

Gwen breathes deeply trying to calm herself when Sirius finally speaks. "I know you're upset, Gwen. I do, and wish there was something I could do, but… remember she's probably very scared. You know, you and your siblings, quite frightening. I still have nightmares of Gideon barging in on us." He adds humorously, hoping that she will be placated by this. He wraps his arm around her, kissing her gently on the forehead. "And besides, we'll always have what we did on your real birthday to remember fondly."

Gideon is still sitting in the kitchen, and has taken over peeling the potatoes, though he does this with a knife instead of by magic. Keeping his hands occupied was a way for him to avoid conversation with Fabian, even though earlier he'd been wishing that Fabian was more communicative.

"Look, I know you're mad, Gid." Fabian starts.

"Not now, Fabian. Just leave me alone, I can't sort this all out with you talking." He snarls.

Sandra enters the kitchen, looking meek and avoiding Gideon's glare. "Er, who was that Gwen just left with? Dark haired, tall?"

"That would be her boyfriend, Sirius Black." Fabian answers after waiting for the others to answer.

Sandra finds the cutting board with the onions on it, and is about to start chopping the other half when Molly whisks it away from her. "Oh, you're a guest, you don't have to."

"Er, but I'd like to help." She says, following Molly back to the stove, and Molly begins stirring a pot of simmering red sauce. "Is that marinara? You know, a sprig of rosemary adds a wonderfully delicate flavour to it. My mum always swore by it."

"Her mum's an excellent cook." Fabian adds quietly.

Molly ignores this and says, "I think I know how to prepare my sister's favourite meal, thank you."

Sandra tries not to look hurt and sits down next to Fabian, who doesn't know what else to do but hold her hand.

Gwen is by no means content with the situation, but far more calm when she returns to The Burrow, and helps Molly watch the boys while she bathes the twins. Sirius, not knowing what else to do, decides to join Arthur in the garage.

"That was smart of you, Arthur, staying out of the, er, commotion." Sirius says, lighting his wand so that the older man could get better lighting under the car's bonnet. Arthur chuckles as Sirius continues, "Any idea on when they'll let up, relax a bit-"

Arthur looks up at him and wipes his greasy hands on a rag. "When dealing with the women in this family, Sirius, it is important to keep one word in mind at all times, and that word is _tact_."

Sirius furrows his brow, and tries to follow with, "So, basically, I tell Gwen that she's absolutely right for the next twenty-four hours?"

Arthur ponders on this question, knowing the infinite ways this could be answered when he remembers that this is a young man who has just gotten out of school, and was likely to make a lot of mistakes. To spare him of this potentially grave error, he finally answers, "Yes."

"I remember the first time I met Gwen," Arthur continues, "I accidentally sat on her stuffed bear. Mind you she was seven, and the bear emerged completely unscathed, but she refused to speak to me for weeks. Never thought she'd like me after that. She had a frightening glare at seven."

"I didn't pay her any attention when she first started to fancy me when I was a fourth year, and she managed to hate me up until the start of my seventh." Sirius replies. "I think I've outdone you there, Arthur."

"Well from what I understand, Sirius," He answers, shutting the bonnet, "you weren't even aware that there were any gingers in the world at all."

Sirius stares at Arthur dumbfounded that even _he_ knew of his past stupidity, and is about to say something when Gwen comes into the garage. "Molly would like it if you both washed up, the boys have already eaten and dinner for the adults is almost ready."

Sirius looks at Arthur when Gwen's back is turned, and he is wearing the same look of apprehension at the awkward dinner that they both know is about to follow.

--

"So, what do your parents do?" Arthur asks interestedly, after he finds out that she is a muggle.

"My dad's the CEO of a banking firm so he works long hours." Sandra replies, and Gwen responds with derisive cough. "But it all pays off because we go on holidays together." She says, trying to smile, ignoring the daggerlike stares coming from Gwen and Gideon. "Gets a bit lonely though, I'm an only child, and my mum's always off planning charity events."

"Oh, woe to you." Gideon snorts, he looks up to see that Gwen is stifling a grin.

"Er, anyway, Gwen, have you gotten any good gifts for your birthday?"

Gwen rolls her eyes and nearly doesn't answer the question when she feels Sirius tap her foot. "Not yet." She answers icily.

Sandra is still desperately trying to make conversation. "Well," Her voice is higher pitched now, "erm, my father got me a horse for my tenth birthday. It was probably the best gift I've gotten, I even fed it every morning before school."

"Why would anyone want a horse? They're… smelly." She looks upset with herself as she cannot find a more scathing remark.

"And useless creatures that leave their shite everywhere. Sorry, Molly." Gideon apologises quickly for the profanity.

"Hence them being smelly, Gid." Gwen replies, almost brightly. "And besides, who bloody cares that you got a stupid horse for your birthday anyway?"

"Gwen," Fabian says in a voice that she's never heard from him. He is visibly upset and snarls, "You may be of age, but it doesn't give you the right to treat a guest so poorly."

"But she isn't a guest, is she, Fabian? She's _family_." Gwen replies just as coolly.

"And seeing the way you traipse in, just for Gwen's birthday, I think you're one to talk about treating someone poorly, _Fabian_." Gideon adds.

The colour is rising in Fabian's cheeks as he says, "Oh? And who was the one who almost forgot to send a greeting owl? And her birthday isn't even today, you git!"

Gwen pauses from her next rant and looks at Gideon, "You almost forgot?"

"Gwen, the important thing is I didn't."

Fabian laughs coldly, "Why don't you tell her who reminded you, then?"

"Oh sod off, Fabian. You've no right to tell me what to do, you're not the perfect one anymore."

"Would you three JUST BE QUIET?" Molly, who was quiet for nearly the entire meal, has finally had enough.

"-But Molly, he could've waited till after my-"

"Gwen, it's not just about _you_ all the bloody time." Fabian says irately.

"Excuse me?" She looks stunned that Fabian would say such a thing.

"Acting like a spoilt brat, crying about your party being ruined, when _I'm_ going to be a father? Put your life into perspective and _grow up_."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Molly yells again. She takes her wand from her apron and yells, "_Silencio!_" Pointing at Gwen, Gideon and Fabian. "WE'RE ALL ADULTS HERE!" She breathes and lowers her voice. "Yelling about it for the next county to hear isn't going to change the fact that Fabian… that Fabian… there's nothing we can do about it, it's already happened."

The three younger Prewetts send glares at each other. "Gideon, I will not have profanity at my table,_ Fabian_, you will not do any name calling, and you'll apologise to Gwen once I've lifted the spell, and Gwen, _you_ will apologise for being rude to our guest. And I mean _Sandra_, not Sirius." Molly quips. "Do you all understand? It's hard on all of us, alright?" She lifts the spell.

"Molly, may I be excused?" Gwen walks off, not waiting for Molly to answer.

"I'll go talk to her." Fabian says instinctively.

"No, not you, she doesn't want to talk to you." Gideon replies, "I'll do it."

"Both of you just… sit here, I'll go talk to her." Sirius interjects and nods to Molly as a silent apology. He finds Gwen sitting on the ground outside, fiddling with a tall blade of grass. He tries not to call any attention to the fact that she's crying, or the fact that he's never really seen her cry.

Sirius sits down, wraps his arm around her, and brings her closer to him. "I know you're not all right, so bugger that question… but, do you… do you want to talk about it Gwen?"

"Do you think I'm a spoilt brat?" Gwen asks with a quavering voice.

Sirius knows that if he answers this wrong, he'll find himself packing his things faster than one could say 'Quidditch,' and so he thinks his answer through very carefully. "I think that you're strong willed… and, that you've always known what you wanted, and made it known."

Gwen sniffs, wiping her cheeks, and says, "Oh, so you think I'm a spoilt brat, then."

"I didn't say that, Gwen." He answers quickly. "And besides, there are benefits. If you weren't so adamantly strong willed, you'd've probably given up on me." Seeing Gwen smile, Sirius relaxes a bit before asking this next question. "Are you really upset about the announcement ruining your party, or is there something else bothering you?"

"I was hoping that you weren't going to bring that up."

"Too late."

Gwen sighs, "I just… Not Fabian. Not from Fabian. You know, he read to me nearly every night after my mum and dad died. He remembered how to do all of the voices dad would make and everything… This is just, all wrong, Sirius."

"Look, maybe it feels like… he's chosen Sandra over you, but Gwen, he's still your big brother Fabian." Sirius says after a long silence.

"What, then? This leaves me in the very capable hands of Stealth Master Gideon, the sodding git. It's not much comfort, is it?"

Sirius can't help but laugh. "Trust me, I don't like the idea either, but think of it this way," He finally finds the one thing that will brighten Gwen's surly demeanour, "You _might _have a niece in a few months."

Gwen does respond just as Sirius expects. "Oh! After all these boys!" And yet she tries to find something to pick apart. "But why a muggle of all people?"

"Gwen, some of your best friends are muggleborn."

"Yes, but they're still one of us, Sirius."

"Gwen," Sirius starts, "I don't think that makes any difference at this point. And like Molly said, it's already happened."

"Well, I'm still mad at Fabian." Gwen pouts, and leans onto Sirius' shoulder, resting her head.

"That's perfectly acceptable." He replies. "Though, when you're done being mad, maybe you should tell him what's bothering you."

"Do I have to?"

"You can wait till after your party if you want." Sirius says in his most soothing voice.


	4. Family Portrait

Here we are again! I do not own Gwen Prewett nor Sandra nor Cassandra Dearborn. Thanks for all of the reviews! Many thanks again to fuegodealmas for betaing, undercrisis for practically cowriting with me, and EveyM, authentic britpicker extraordinaire (and she occasionally helps with Welsh, which I have yet to use)

* * *

Family Portrait

"This one, what's this one?" Charlie Weasley asks eagerly, looking up at Sirius. The two were sitting in the living room, waiting for Molly and Gwen. Fabian is in a corner with Sandra, Gideon sitting in the opposite side of the room, next to Sirius, though he is entertaining Bill.

"The Common Welsh Green. Looks tame doesn't it?" Sirius grins. "Eats sheep, mostly, not like the Horntail. The Horntail eats people."

"No!" Charlie exclaims, eyes widening.

"Yeah, it does! And, look at the picture, this one just looks horrible." Sirius laughs as Charlie scrambles onto his lap for a better look at the pictures.

"Alright, alright, the birthday girl is coming!" Molly says excitedly, holding one of the twins as she makes her way down the stairs, Arthur following behind her holding the other twin. "Family pictures, and then everybody needs to behave because our guests will be here, so, no double dipping, or wiping your noses on your hands or sleeves."

"Where, then, Molly?" Fabian asks, smirking. He looks over at Gideon who, upon seeing him, changes his expression to a scowl.

Sirius tries to get Charlie to close the book, which proves futile as they reach a picture of the Antipodean Opaleye, and Sirius has to admit that the dragon is actually quite intriguing with its iridescent scales. However, his and Charlie's admiration of the mesmerizing dragon is interrupted when Molly scurries over shutting the book. Sirius stands up, loosening his teal-coloured tie once Molly's back is turned.

"My eyes! They burn!" Gideon yells, and Sirius looks up to see what he was complaining about.

He knows he's staring, looking foolish with his mouth hanging open. He smiles when he sees that she's wearing the necklace he gave her on her actual birthday in May. He leans casually against the wall, waiting his turn for a hug from the birthday girl. "Look at you, all grown up." He says slyly. "We match."

"On purpose." Gwen replies. "So, why are you just standing there?" Sirius laughs and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Alright,_alright_, break it up you lot, there are children present." Gideon bellows. A slew of family pictures follow, ranging from Gwen with her nephews to everyone in the house courtesy of photographer, the early guest, Remus Lupin.

"Moony!" Sirius shouts, after the last picture is taken. He eagerly hugs his friend, as if he hadn't seen him just a few days prior. "Is it just you?"

"No, Wormtail's here as well, he's surveying the buffet. Where's Gwen gone off to?" Remus asks.

Sirius cranes his neck and sees that Gwen is talking to an elderly woman. "Molly's taken her hostage. It's alright, I think I've learnt to share my Gwen."

"Padfoot! Look at you! They managed to get you in a tie _after_ term!" Remus chortles. "Matching even."

"It was this or my head on a stake warning all ye who dare to anger a Prewett." Sirius snorts.

"Yes well, I think I got a preview when Fabian pulled his girlfriend into the picture." Remus says, lowering his voice. "I feared for my life! Gideon's smile looked deadly."

"That's because it probably was." Sirius mutters.

"Gwen looked frightening." Remus adds, and seeing Sirius giving him a questioning look, he adds, "No, not like, ugly frightening. She looks quite lovely. I meant-"

"Mate, I know, just testing you." Sirius laughs.

"And Molly, well, I've never seen someone smile with disappointment." Remus finishes. "Everyone else was all smiles though."

Luckily for Remus, they finish their conversation on the various Prewett reactions, as Gwen arrives, greeting Remus with a hug. "Thank you so much for being our on-the-spot photographer. Care for any hors d'oeuvres, champagne?"

"I'll make my way over there eventually, Gwen- Are you taller today?" Remus asks.

"Oh it's these horrid heels." Gwen groans. "Molly says I should keep them on."

"Gwen! Thanks for the invitation." Peter says brightly, holding an hors d'oeuvres in one hand, and a slice of treacle tart in the other, spoils from his survey of the buffet.

"Ah, Sirius would throw a fit if his only company was under the age of seven." Gwen laughs. "Now honestly, is there anything I can get you, anything at all? Oh, hide me. Sandra's trying to talk to me." She says, inching further away from the approaching Sandra.

"Er, I won't have to, Cassandra and Dorcas have arrived." Sirius whispers.

Gwen narrowly avoids striking up a conversation with Sandra, hugging her two best mates, Cassandra Dearborn and Dorcas Meadowes. "I'm so glad that you two made it!"

"Would we miss your seventeenth, Gwen?" Cassandra laughs. "Now, point us into the direction of the presents-"

"And your brothers." Dorcas interrupts.

"Oh, well, erm, Gideon is in the kitchen, Dorcas, and Fabian...he's in the garden, with his girlfriend." Gwen strains to say the last word. She looks at Cassandra whose mouth is agape.

"Do I hear correctly? Fabian Prewett, Auror extraordinaire, ladies man, has a _girlfriend?_" Dorcas asks incredulously. Gwen nods in response, and Dorcas continues, "Too bad, Cass."

"Sorry that I have to make this short, I promise I'll mingle with you, but Sirius' cousin Andromeda has just arrived, and I have to greet them." Gwen smiles. "Catch me up on the gossip, all right?"

Sirius already has Dora in his arms, tickling her as Gwen makes her way to them. "Andromeda, Ted, thank you so much for coming, you really didn't-"

"No, Sirius made it known that it was important." Andromeda answers. "And please, call me Andy."

Gwen chats quickly with the Tonks family before Molly whisks her away for a picture with one of the Macmillans. Two hours later, on her feet_and_ in heels, Gwen makes her way into the kitchen, looking for anything to eat. "Gwen! Did you hear the news? Remus and Alexa are no more." Cassandra says, peering out into the living room, making sure the subject of their discussion is far from earshot.

"I didn't! Sirius never mentioned." Gwen replied, taking a sampling of hors d'oeuvres. "Any reason why?"

"Story is they just drifted apart." Dorcas adds.

"Shame." Cassandra says. "Who's the little girl?"

"Dora." Gwen replies. "Andromeda's daughter."

"Why's it a shame, Cass?" Dorcas asks interestedly, standing next to her to see what she was looking at.

"Alexa missed out on the adorable Remus Lupin entertaining a toddler." Cassandra replies dismissively, though Dorcas and Gwen share an amused look that their friend doesn't see. "Anyway, Gwen, tell us, how are things with you and your diseased flea bag?"

Gwen laughs. "Things with Sirius? They're quite lovely, he's… he's so… adorable-"

"Who, me?" Gideon asks as he enters the kitchen. "Well, that's a given as we're related. Hullo Dorcas," He winks, "Cassandra."

"Not you, you git." Gwen laughs, swiping Gideon's full champagne glass, and taking a drink. "Sirius."

"Gwen, you injure me, I, the bastion for your safety, defender of your honour, overtaken by an interloper of your affection? Cruel."

"Have you been 'round the Victorian literature again?" Gwen laughs. "Do you even know what half those words mean?"

Gideon threateningly brings a hand close to her hair. "I'll ruin it, I'll ruin it all."

"Oh bugger off, you great lump." Gwen laughs. "And Sirius Black is_not_ an interloper for my affections."

"And Gwen doesn't have much honour to defend anyway." Dorcas mutters into her drink.

"Now's probably not the best time to mention that, Dorcas." Cassandra hisses before turning her attention back to the living room.

"Oh come on, like he didn't know Black's style, he practically wrote the book on it, Cass." Dorcas laughs.

Gwen looks at Gideon who is eyeing the desserts, and the slightly pursed lips give away that he's heard every word, and is choosing to ignore it. "Were you saying something, Dorcas?"

"Ah, Gideon. Bless you." Gwen mumbles.

"Oh nothing, Gideon… erm, nothing." Dorcas replies, blushing.

"You should go mingle some more before Molly has your head, Gwen." He suggests, just as Fabian and Sandra enter the kitchen. "And Dorcas, you're sure you didn't say anything… important?"

"Erm. I like your trousers, are they dragonhide?" Dorcas says. Gwen bites her lip to stop from laughing, and instead pats Dorcas on the shoulder on her way out to mingle again.

Gwen sees that James and Lily have joined Sirius, Remus and Peter, and she eagerly goes to greet the new guests. "Gwen! This is a great party, good food!"

"Tell that to Molly, Peter, and she'll adopt you." Sirius laughs. "And you, Gwen, I've been looking for you."

"Why's that?" Gwen asks just before Sirius plants a very sloppy kiss on her lips. "Alright, which one of you has been giving him liquor? James?"

"Why do you always think that it's me?" James asks, grinning.

"Ah, Gwen, I've only had a glass. I just thought you could use a bit of stress relieving." Sirius says with a wink. Gwen rolls her eyes,

"I feel your pain, Gwen." Lily laughs. "Especially with this one."

"What are you nudging me for?" James asks, affronted.

Gwen unfortunately has to limit her time with them as she sees Molly approaching. Hours pass, and awkward conversations with distant relatives dwindle until Gideon has to escort their Great Aunt Mildred home via side-along.

Gwen sits on the sofa with her feet up on the coffee table. "Gwen! You're officially an adult now, sit like one!" Molly implores as she bustles around gathering the wrapping paper from the other gifts she's already opened.

"Oh, but _Moll_, my feet. These heels. I won't be able to walk tomorrow." Gwen sighs.

"This time you can give a legitimate excuse." Sirius grins, his arm wrapped around her. He quickly represses it when he sees Gideon glaring at him from across the room. "He still frightens me, Gwen."

"Sirius? Shush." She says, sitting up and leaning against him.

"Alright, it's time for the best presents from the most important people." Gideon says setting some presents onto the floor. "Who's going first?"

Molly insists, "I should go first! I am the eldest after all. Well this is more from Arthur and me." Though this receives no opposition.

Gwen tears the wrapping paper off, opens the jewelry box and inside, "Mum's necklace?"

Gwen stands up so that Molly could do the honours of putting the necklace on her. "You understand, now Gwen, that you _are_ of age and therefore are a responsible young woman? Not a child?"

"Yes, Molly." Gwen replies. "Oh Sirius, you're not at all bothered, I mean, you gave me this necklace-"

"Gwen don't be silly. Now open mine!" Sirius grins.

"You haven't got one in the pile!" Gideon exclaims.

Sirius takes an envelope out of his pocket. "It's not much considering I got you two things for your actual birthday."

"But you've only gotten her the necklace." Gideon comments, and neither Sirius nor Gwen reply to this.

"Two tickets to the Caerphilly Catapults?" Gwen exclaims. "This is excellent! And they're doing so well this year! Thank you, Sirius." She kisses him gently.

"Alright, this one's from the both of us." Gideon said. "And no, I _didn't_ just sign my name on the card."

"Ohh! My copy of Beedle the Bard! Where did you find it? I thought I'd lost it for good!"

"I'm pretty sure you left it there after staying at our flat for a holiday." Gideon replies. "Your second year, when you were mousy and awkward."

"Thanks, Gid." She feels Sirius nudge her. "And Fabian. These are excellent gifts, everyone, really."

"I'm going to go help with the clean up in the garden." Sirius says as the others disperse to help with their delegated cleaning tasks. He kisses her on the forehead and practically leaps off of the sofa.

Gwen looks at a modestly wrapped rectangular gift hidden under the mass of wrapping paper. She picks it up gingerly, and sees there is a card attached. Opening it, Gwen cringes at first when she sees that it is from Sandra.

_Gwen,_

_Congratulations on your seventeenth birthday. Fabian mentioned you loved this book, and I have to say, I love it too. I hope we can get to know each other better. Happy Birthday,_

_Sandra_

Curious, Gwen unwraps the paper and has not even opened the book when she bursts into tears. She clutches the book closely to her chest, as she continues to cry.

"Gwen?" Gideon calls.

"Gid…" She breathes. "Look. Look at what...**she** gave me."

"She who?" He sits down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Sandra." She wails, holding the book up to Gideon.

"How horrible of her, getting you 'The Little Princess.'" Gideon tries to joke, though he can't help but wince when he sees the title. "This is the book dad was reading to you, right?"

"Fabian finished it."

"Oh." Gideon replies. "Is… is that what's bothering you, dad? D'you miss him and mum?"

Gwen takes shaky breaths, wiping her eyes. "Y-yeah, but it's more F-Fa-"

"Oh." He replies. "You know, Gwen… I've never been good about, er, feelings-"

"I know."

"But, you understand don't you?" He says quietly. "I was just… gutted. He's… my brother, my twin brother, we tell-used to tell each other everything. Then-"

"Then he does… acts-"

"Like a git." Gideon finishes.

"And… ergh, Sandra has to be so… sweet." Gwen replies making a face. "Merlin, I _hate_ Fabian."

"You don't mean that, if anything _I_ should hate him." Gideon answers. "But by all means, hate him, I can't stop you there."

"I don't." She sighs. "I'm surprised you don't."

"Like Molly said, 'It's already happened,' so…" He pauses. "Reckon we've been horrible to Sandra, it's not completely her fault."

"Kind of her fault." Gwen adds though she stops, "Makes me glad that Sirius isn't close to his family though."

"Why's that?"

"I'd be petrified to meet them." Gwen replies. "Oh god, we've been so horrible. And she goes and does something completely- ergh."

"Suppose we could be nicer to her." Gideon mumbles.

"Merlin, you are rubbish at this Gid. You know, Fabi-… I'm still mad at him."

---

"I didn't think I could eat any more, Molly, but clearly you know my weakness for treacle tart." Gideon grins. "I'm going to have to undo the button on my trousers, I've eaten so much."

"Spare us, Gid." Sirius jokes. "I don't think we can recover from such horror."

The children are all asleep, while the adults, now in their pyjamas, are taking their evening tea and dessert. Molly and Arthur are sharing the sofa with Fabian and Sandra, Gideon lazily slumped in one armchair, Sirius sitting in the other, with Gwen sitting cosily on his lap. "Right, like you snogging my sister hasn't been a scourge to my vision."

"Agreed." Fabian adds, forgetting that Gwen and Gideon hadn't spoken to him all day aside from 'More champagne?' or 'Excuse me.'

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Gwen says getting up, Sirius follows suit.

"What, no proper thank you, Gwen? Where are your manners?" Gideon says in a perfect imitation of Molly.

"I'll ignore that, Gid." Molly laughs, as she watches Gwen give Gideon a hug. "Tomorrow you're back to duty with nappies." Gwen wrinkles her nose, before laughing.

"Fabian." Gwen says with a forced smile. "I knew you wouldn't miss this." She hugs him, stiffly. "Sandra, erm, I-"

Fabian looks at his sister curiously, and looks at Gideon. He knows that even though they're not speaking, they're both thinking the same thing. 'Gwen is about to apologise, for the first time in her life.'

They're wrong, though it's close. "The book is lovely." And she gives her a weak smile, though she doesn't hug Sandra.

---

Gwen is the first one awake the next morning, only because it's when the house is quiet. She pulls the blanket tighter around her as she sits in the living room, completely engrossed in her novel, so she doesn't hear Fabian come into the living room.

"Is it good even without the voices and my poor attempt at speaking with an Indian accent?"

Gwen looks up. "Oh, erm… I was just leaving."

"No you weren't." Fabian says, emphatically. "Look, I know that this… news wasn't exactly welcome-"

"Understatement of the year." Gwen mutters.

"But you understand that there wasn't really anything I could do. I mean-"

"Seems like Molly's the only one of us speaking sense. You _were_ about to say 'It's already happened' weren't you?"

Fabian laughs slightly, "So we're square, then?"

"I'd say we've got some rough edges."

"Lumpy square, then." Fabian grins, sitting next to her.

"Yes, but I'm still mad at you. I'll need at least another day to glare icily at you, but I'll be nicer to Sandra. This is a first edition, did you know?"

"Er, I was there when she bought it." Fabian answers.

"Merlin you two, do you know how much your voices carry?" Gideon asks, feigning annoyance.

"Gideon, you were always a bad actor."

"Come on, you big softie, get on this sofa." Fabian smirks, patting the seat next to him.

"Fine, but none of this leaves this room."

Just as Gideon sits down, Molly comes into the living room, hair askew. "What is this, a family meeting? Is someone else pregnant? Gideon?_Gwen?"_

"As careful as Sirius and I are? Highly unlikely." Gwen replies matter-of-factly. She clears her throat when she sees how Gideon and Fabian are glaring at her. "Erm."

Molly shakes her head. "Really, what is this?"

"Unofficial Prewett meeting." Gideon replies. "So that Fabian can earn gold stars for our approval."

"I said I'm giving him another day of cruel treatment."

"I'd watch out for your underpants as I may have put a jinx on some of them." Gideon mentions nonchalantly.


	5. Chafing and Playing Cards

Oh-ho. Chapter five is here. Chapter six and seven are nigh, though chapter eight is in its nascent stages. Good lord, what is going on. Anyway, yet again, I only own Gwen Prewett, Sandra and fetus, and Cassandra Dearborn. All other characters are the property of the illustrious J.K. Rowling.

Final note before reading: Can't you just see Gideon hexing a few pairs of Fabian's underpants, mixing them up, and then forgetting which ones were hexed and which ones weren't if he, for some reason, ran out whilst at The Burrow? I can... and now you can too.

* * *

Chafing and Playing Cards

"You'd be disowned, if Molly wasn't so bloody proud." Gideon laughs giving Gwen a hearty clap on the back.

"Don't hit her too hard, you'll muck up the Head Girl's robes." Fabian adds.

"Your face is bright red, you know." Sirius mutters to her.

"This is so embarrassing." Gwen mutters. "They'll be taking the mickey out of this one for years."

"Well it's fitting isn't it, Head Girl? You've always had a knack for telling people what to do." Sirius grins.

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that, Sirius." Gideon says loudly. "Now step aside so that I can say goodbye to her before you scar her brothers once more with your annoying snogging."

"I might need therapy, because you keep reminding me, Gid." Fabian smirks.

"Now really, glad one of us Prewetts leaves a more positive legacy at Hogwarts." Gideon says, hugging her. "Make sure Gryffindor wins the House Cup this year."

"I'll see what I can do, now that Sirius and his mates are gone, we might have a chance." She grins as Fabian playfully pushes Gideon aside.

"You know, this means Molly will be calling on us more to help her with all of those Weasleys." Fabian sighs.

"It'll be good practice." Gwen says as she hugs him.

"Guess so." Fabian half-smiles and looks over at Sirius. "Ergh, I'm guessing you two are just _dying_ for a snog."

"You're right. Step aside, Fabian." Gwen grins as Sirius comes over, instinctively putting his hands at her waist. "So, mister Black, what are you going to do until Christmas?"

"What, like you think I'm not coming 'round for Hogsmeade weekends?" Sirius asks, looking surprised.

"Well, as Head Girl, I think I have to be a role model for the girls in the lower years, as well as my peers." Gwen smirks.

"Oh you wouldn't. You would die without a bit of this," Sirius grins, leaning in to kiss her.

Gwen pulls away as she hears Gideon cough, and it sounded oddly like "First years."

"Well, whether it's Hogsmeade or Christmas, I hope you write, Sirius." Gwen smiles. "Take a bit of time from wanking over how much you miss me to write a decent letter."

"I will _not_ be wanking all the time." Sirus replies indignantly.

"Of course you won't." She bites her lip to hold back from saying anything else. "All right, you three, behave."

"Ta, Head Git!" Gideon chortles as Gwen makes her way towards the train. She shoots back a very Molly-like glare.

"Kisses!" Fabian laughs.

Sirius runs up to her just as she gets to the train car. "Gwen, wait." He pulls her towards him for one last kiss. "You know I love you."

"And I love you, but you knew that too." She grins. "Now you're really going to have to let go, Sirius. McGonagall won't be pleased to see you again." She kisses him on the cheek again before disappearing onto the train.

"How cliche of you." Fabian comments, a grin on his face.

"Had to do it." Sirius replies.

"It was all _very_ cliche and disgusting." Gideon finishes.

---

"Ah, what's better than Firewhisky, cards, and your three best mates?" James asks, setting the last two plates of fish and chips in front of him and Sirius. Peter and Remus take bites from their meals as Sirius shuffles the cards.

"Don't say Gwen, Padfoot, or else we'll do what we did to Peakes." Peter laughs.

"Oh, you know he fancied her at one point." Sirius says, looking up from his card shuffling.

"Padfoot, you know you can get chafing from doing that too much." James snorts. "Not that I'm speaking from experience. I've just heard stories."

"What's Padfoot doing that causes- oh." Remus stops himself.

"Touching myself 'most tenderly' as you put it, Moony." Sirius rolls his eyes before dealing the cards.

"And how many days has it been?"

"Four. And thanks for that, Wormtail, like I needed the reminder. This is worse than your stupid challenge, Moony." Sirius says with annoyance.

"My stupid challenge is why you're wanking yourself to death in the first place." Remus says matter-of-factly.

"Has he been drinking already? He's just said 'wanking' without a blush!" Sirius says looking at Remus incredulously.

"Moony and I may have started on the Firewhisky while you were 'looking for something' in your bedroom." James smirks.

"Alright, if tonight is going to be 'take the mickey out of Sirius night-'" Sirius starts.

"Just finish dealing the damn cards you tit." Peter interrupts. "And if you win this round, we might consider ending 'take the mickey out of Sirius night.'"

"Or maybe if we play this as 'loser takes two shots' you'll be too knackered to wank." James laughs.

"Oi, mate, at least I've got someone." Sirius grins, looking up from his cards. "Unlike a certain furry friend of ours."

"Oh so we're playing this game now?" Remus asks, raising an eyebrow. "And why aren't you taking the mickey out of Peter?"

"Because Wormtail, the old flirt, actually gets some action." James answers. They all look over at Peter who shrugs, with a smug look on his face.

"Can't help it." Peter replies. "Come on Moony, you've got to get back out there-"

"And none of this 'I'm misunderstood, woe is me' because there a loads of birds out there who go for that sort of thing." James insists.

"Yeah, you know, _actually_ Moony, a certain Ginger Minx may have told me, post coitus, that you've caught someone's attention." Sirius replies, putting down two cards, and picking two from the deck.

"Did you really have to add the 'post coitus' bit?" Remus cringes. "And I fold."

"You fold? You're no fun, Moony." James sniffs.

"Yeah I did, Moony. I thought I'd try to impress and disgust with my ever expanding vocabulary." Sirius grins. "And it looks like I've beaten your straight with my royal flush, Wormtail."

"Rubbish." Peter groans watching as Sirius brings the poker chips to his pile.

"Anyway Moony, there _is_ a girl who fancies you, so says my Ginger Minx." Sirius continues. "And I think that you should go for her. Show her what an animal you are."

"Oh, ha ha, Sirius." Remus replies, sinking into his chair. "And you know, I never learned how to play this game."

"When you're playing Strip Poker, Moony, you learn pretty quickly." James grins as Sirius takes all the cards and shuffles them again.

"Padfoot, mate, who is it?" Peter asks before eating some chips.

Sirius gives him an innocent look. "What say you, Wormtail?"

Peter replies after hastily swallowing his food. "You know, the one who'll take care of our furry friend?"

"Do you have to be so blunt, Peter?" Remus asks, furrowing his brow as he studies the new hand he's been dealt.

"What?" Peter replies, trying to keep his face neutral as he looks at his cards. "I only meant..._oh_. Sorry, mate. I fold."

"Gwen didn't say, only that there _is_ a someone." Sirius replies.

"You're such a liar, you _do_ know who it is." Remus counters. "I'm in."

"Oh, look at him, big gambler, tossing in two galleons." James says with surprise as he adds his poker chips to the pot.

"I_do_, but I don't have to tell you, Moony." Sirius replies. "King high flush."

"Bugger, two pair." James groans, Sirius grins smugly.

"Tell you what, Sirius. Let's raise the stakes. If I win this hand, you tell me, if I don't, fair enough."

"Who are you and what have you done with Remus Lupin?" Peter asks, impressed.

Sirius leans forward in his chair. "Consider the stakes raised."

"Ah why don't you just tell him, Padfoot? Maybe he'll want to take care of _her." _Peter whines, looking dolefully at his dwindling poker chips.

"Wait, let's just see Moony's hand, alright?" Sirius says confidently.

"Queens full." Remus replies. "So I win this pot, and _you _have to give me this girl's name."

"Moony should get sloshed more often." James mutters to Sirius, "I quite like this version as opposed to the studying taskmaster."

"Come on, Remus, you couldn't tell? At Gwen's birthday, she was practically drooling over you." Sirius replies. "Another hand or are we just going to drink, now?"

"You know, did she have stringy brown hair, sat most of the time?" Peter asks.

Sirius looks disgusted and answers, "That was Gwen's Great Aunt Mildred, and while she might also fancy Remus, I think that May-December romance isn't the one Gwen was referring to."

"Don't end sentences with prepositions, Sirius." Remus mutters in between eating his fish and chips.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well, I've deduced it's one of Gwen's mates." Remus replies, "So which one is it?"

---

"I'm so excited to see Sirius." Gwen says. She's surveying herself in front of a mirror, trying to decide whether to keep her hair up or down.

"He probably won't mind whatever way you've got your hair, Gwen." Dorcas smirks.

"Do I wear the necklace he gave me, or my mum's?" Gwen asks.

"I don't think he'll care. He hasn't seen you in what, a month?" Cassandra replies. "Is he the only one coming to visit you?"

"Oh yes! Are Gideon and Fabian coming?" Dorcas asks excitedly. "I think Gideon might have finally got the hint that I fancied him-"

"No, they're busy, and Fabian's off the market anyway." Gwen replies, settling for Sirius' necklace.

"Anyone else coming with Sirius?" Cassandra asks nonchalantly. "You know…"

"Erm, no, Cass. It's just Sirius." Gwen replies over Dorcas' coughing. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. You know." She says, waving her hand dismissively.

"Dorcas would _you _have any idea why Cassandra's asking?" Gwen smirks, as she runs a hand through her hair.

"No idea." Dorcas lies. "Now go on so you can regale us with Sirius' snogging ability."

"Ooh." Gwen can feel the colour rising in her cheeks.

The walk to Hogsmeade seems longer today than previous years, then she sees Sirius leaning against the window of Zonko's Joke Shop. "Fancy seeing you here, stranger." Gwen says, smiling broadly.

"Sorry, do I know you?" He asks, grinning back. "I don't know if I'm allowed to speak to you, my girlfriend will be livid if she catches me talking to another beautiful woman."

"Too right, I will." Gwen replies, and before she says more, Sirius kisses her, running his hands through her hair. "Now _that,_Sirius Black, is a proper greeting."

----

"Are we playing Sickles?" Peter asks, looking at the set up on the dining table.

"No, no, just drinking for no reason. No game." James grins as he walks into the dining room, Lily holding his hand.

"That sounds _so_ wise, James. Don't come crying to me tomorrow morning when you have a headache the size of a hippogriff." Lily comments.

"I'll try my best." James grins. "See you." Peter looks away as James kisses Lily. She Disapparates and James lets out a sigh.

Remus Apparates into the flat. "Alright, what stupid game are we playing tonight?"

"No games, just mass amounts of alcohol." James grins. "We're just waiting for my flatmate, the illustrious Sirius Black."

"Oh, where is he?" Remus asks, inspecting the different bottles James has assembled on the table.

"Visiting Gwen. Hogsmeade weekend." James replies.

And as if on cue, Sirius Apparates into the dining room. "An afternoon of snogging, only to be greeted by my three best mates _and_ the best liquor supply in England? Quelle chance."

"How was she?" James asks, summoning several glasses to the dining room table. "And spare us the sordid details."

"Well, we snogged. Took a break for lunch. Snogged some more. Took her to the Shrieking Shack. Did a bit of shrieking of our own." Sirius grins.

"Ugh, he said _no_ sordid details, Padfoot." Peter says, a look of disgust on his face.

"No, you misunderstand me, Wormtail. Sirius' sordid details are… explicit." James replies.

"Did you see anyone else there?" Remus asks casually.

James starts chuckling before taking a swig from his glass. "Translated from Remus terms to normal speech: Did anyone specifically ask for him, Padfoot?"

"You know, during lunch, Gwen's mates did drop by and say hello." Sirius replies, pouring some Firewhisky into a shot glass.

"Oh quit dancing around the subject!" Peter exclaims.

"So it's one of Gwen's mates. Her two best mates are Dorcas and Cassandra right?" Remus asks. Sirius grins and takes the shot.

"Moony, it appears that you _are_ interested in having someone _take care_ of you." Sirius says triumphantly.

Remus sits in his chair, his glass of mulled mead untouched. "It can't have been Dorcas, she was swooning over Gideon. Hestia Jones was only there for a moment… is it Cassandra?"

"Moony, why don't you just tuck into your mulled mead and loosen up." Sirius grins, pushing Remus' glass closer to his friend.

Remus looks at Sirius with disdain. "You drink up, Sirius."

"What, so that you can try and get my deepest darkest secrets? Moony, that's beneath you." Sirius laughs.

"Sounds like he'd like to have someone beneath him too, the way he's been asking about Gwen's mates." Peter adds, causing all of them to burst out in boisterous laughter.


	6. Gingers and Gene Pools

Well hello! I'm back again. As always, the only characters I own are Sandra and the baby (yes it is no longer a fetus), and of course the lovely Gwen Prewett. I hope you're all studying hard and good luck to everyone on their final exams!

Many thanks to fuegodealmas, undercrisis, and EveyM for their input, edits, and patience. Team Awesome.

* * *

Gingers and Gene Pools

Sirius is looking forward to this year's Christmas, and as he looks up from wrapping a present that will go to Gideon Prewett, he says, "Gwen, do they mind that you're staying with me for the holidays, and not with them?"

"Molly says it's fine, as there's really no room in the house, Fabian, Sandra and baby Evelyn are there, Gideon just shows up anyway and is usually too full to Apparate back to his flat, so-"

"And Gideon, he's not upset that you're not staying with him?" Sirius asks incredulously.

"Living with your baby sister puts an incredible strain on the life of a bachelor." Gideon says after Apparating in with a loud crack.

"Why do you do that? Why do you always try and scare the living daylights out of me?" Sirius asks, his voice extremely high pitched.

"Care to knock next time?" Gwen asks, grinning.

"Knock? What's that?" Gideon laughs. "I'm playing Father Christmas for the nephews this year-"

"-and niece." Gwen interjects.

"Yes, well she can't hold her own head up and might be scarred after seeing me dressed as Father Christmas, so, for practicality, it's nephews." Gideon replies. "I'm coming to help Sirius prepare for his practical exams, as transforming myself from this heavenly visage to a wizened jolly old man requires a good deal of spellwork, excellent practice for Concealment and Disguise."

"You're helping me? Is this a trap?" Sirius asks, not knowing whether to laugh at or hex Gideon.

"No trap. Sources say you're best in your year, Black, and I just wanted to find out. So, study up, Christmas Eve day I'll be here awaiting your most perfect instruction." Gideon says, grinning before he Apparates out.

"Well that's odd." Sirius replies, as he writes a name on the gift tag.

"Can you do it?"

"Course I can. James and I have been doing that for ages. I turned him into a rather homely looking elderly woman once. He, well, she, I guess, was very popular among the pensioners." Sirius grins. "Now, about this New Year's party."

"Keep an eye on my liquor intake and you'll have nothing to worry about."

"No, I'm talking about a certain friend of yours who fancies a certain friend of mine." Sirius smirks.

"Oh… well, she'll be there." Gwen replies, grinning.

James Apparates into the living room, narrowly missing the pile of already wrapped presents. "So, will you two be busy tonight, or can I actually sleep in my room without fear that you'll forget silencing spells again?"

"Prongs, that was a one time thing-"

"Four-times-in-one-night time thing." Gwen clarifies, resisting the urge to laugh.

"And that was simply because we hadn't seen each other in a _month_, Prongs. Imagine you without your precious Tiger Lily for a month, will you?" Sirius replies.

James winces. "All right, yes it would be horrible but nonetheless-"

"You'd be so eager beaver that you'll forget to take off your shoes before your trousers." Sirius replies smugly. "We haven't forgotten since then, and besides, why aren't you with Lily tonight?"

"She's got loads of paperwork to do. Such is the glamourous life of a Junior Assistant." James replies. "Speaking of glamourous lives, what about you, Gwen, what do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?"

"Erm, I thought about doing Cursebreaking because of Arithmancy, but it requires working with goblins, and living in Egypt. I don't fancy hot weather year round." Gwen replies, pointing her wand at several presents, onto which several delicately tied bows appear.

"Oh that's rubbish, where'd you learn to do that?" Sirius says, furrowing his brow.

"Witch's Weekly." Gwen replies. "I was thinking of doing fact checking for the Daily Prophet. They're so riddled with errors. Or becoming a historian in the Arithmancy department of the Museum of Magical History."

"That sounds _so_ dull." James responds.

"I've got enough excitement in my life with you lot in it." Gwen laughs. "And I didn't take Herbology. Got an 'Acceptable' O.W.L in it, and preferred to be done with it. Damned plants."

---

"Oy, more presents!" Charlie Weasley shrieks as Gwen and Sirius pad their way into the Weasley living room, covered in snow.

"And your Aunt and Sirius." Molly quips, carrying one of the twins. "Brush yourselves off dears, and I'll get you some tea, Bill, darling, could you help your Aunt Gwen put the presents under the Christmas tree?"

Fabian nearly hits Bill as he scrambles past him carrying the lighter bag of presents. "Gwen! Sirius! Good that you're here. You should see Gideon."

"Oh, I've already seen him, he was over earlier today so that Sirius could direct him on how to transform himself into an appropriate Father Christmas, he's a bit rounder in the middle than you've ever made yourself, Fabian." Gwen laughs.

"I liked retaining my dignity." Fabian smirks. "How's my Head Girl?"

"She's a dictator." Sirius chuckles in passing as the two ginger siblings hug. He's received by a chorus of "Sirius!" from Arthur and a "Siwi!" from little Percy.

"So where's little Evelyn?" Gwen asks. "Sleeping?"

"Getting her nappy changed." Fabian replies, and Gwen looks at him disdainfully. "Oi, don't look at me like that, I was on nappy duty all day yesterday while Sandra was at work."

"So your Christmas gift to her is dirty nappies? Charming." Gwen laughs. "Not an engagement ring of any sort?"

"Erh, I think I'd like to tackle being a dad first. I haven't really managed to get my mind around it." Fabian sighs just as a portly, white haired, bearded old man puts his arm around him.

"And were you good this year, little girl?" He asks looking at Gwen.

"Gideon, no matter what I answer you'll still give me a lump of coal." She replies, grinning.

"Too true!" He says, digging through his sack of presents. "Coal for you!"

"Thanks Father Christmas." She rolls her eyes.

"Also, unless your favourite form of entertainment is Arthur making an arse of himself, avoid the dining room at all costs." Fabian mutters.

"Why's that?"

"Sandra's parents are here, and you know since they're _Muggle_-" Father Christmas Gideon adds.

Gwen tries to suppress a laugh. "I might pop in to see it for myself."

"It's horrible. It's like watching a bad Wronski Feint. Over. And over."

"And over again." Fabian finishes for Gideon.

Later that evening, while Molly and Arthur try to put their children to bed despite the fact that all of the adults were still very much awake, Gideon is in the living room with Fabian, Evelyn, Sandra and her family. Sandra was eagerly showing her parents the moving photographs in the countless albums that Molly kept in the living room. "She looks like a Prewett, she's definitely got that Prewetty look about her, except for that _hair_."

"Gid, you know as well as I do that redheads do not have the monopoly on looks." Fabian responds, looking up from his drowsy baby girl. Gwen enters the living room after a successful reading of 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' to Charlie. "And besides, what if Gwen and Sirius-"

"Don't finish that statement, I'm just getting over the fact that they snog." Gideon winces.

"You are so behind, Gid."

"You know," He groans exasperatedly, "this is Christmas, you could at least spare me."

Gwen continues on this tangent that Fabian has started, however. "I bet they'd be dark haired like Sirius. Maybe even grey eyed."

"That's not Prewett at all! Fabian," Gideon says urgently, "you've got to have a boy. The only way we can pass on our dashing good looks!"

"Why can't you?" Fabian and Gwen both ask.

"That requires commitment, and changing nappies." Gideon replies as if the two are interchangeable.

"So what are we all talking about, then?" Sirius asks, strolling in. He smiles politely and Sandra and her family before turning his attention back to the Prewetts.

"Your future children." Gideon answers quickly.

"Gideon's fear of commitment." Gwen replies evenly.

"Gideon insulting my beautiful, _brunette_, baby." Fabian quips.

"I never said she was ugly. Considering we share the same genes, that would be insulting to me." Gideon laughs.

"Hang on, hang on, what was it you said, Gideon?" Sirius asks slowly.

"That Fabian and I share the same genes?"

"Before that."

"Oh._That_."

"_Gideon_." This time it is Fabian's admonishing voice that attempts to stop Gideon from making an arse of himself, and embarrassing Gwen in the process.

"Did I hear something about dark hair, and possibly grey eyed babies?"

"Maybe grey, though they'd probably end up brown, er-" Gwen stops her self. "You, you didn't hear that."

"He's implying that you both want to shack up and make lots of dark haired non-Prewetty babies." Gideon replies smugly.

"Young ears, Gideon." Fabian says lazily, looking up from baby Evelyn.

Gwen avoids Sirius' questioning look and says to Gideon, "You don't know when to shut your big gob, Gideon."

"Oh, but Gwen, I speak the truth!" Gideon laughs boisterously.

"Alright, you lot, Gwen, Gid. _Out_." Fabian sighs. "Or else I'm going to sic the baby on you to scream her lungs out because she hasn't had her beauty sleep."

"There's actually three of us, Fabian."

"Yeah, you've forgotten Sirius." Gideon adds.

"Well, he hasn't been unnecessarily loud and obnoxious, now has he?" Fabian asks his siblings.

Sirius grins and replies "Yes, I've just been quietly poring over the idea of a ginger version of Sirius Black should be introduced to the world."

"Not unless you value your life." Gideon snarls, and while he is preoccupied, Gwen takes a whiff of the mystery drink in his mug, finally realising why Gideon is being a bit of an arse.

"Which means 'Wait until Gwen's done with Hogwarts.'" Fabian answers resignedly.

"Really?" Sirius asks, eyes twinkling. He looks eagerly at Gwen, whose face is impassive and difficult to read.

"No, he's just putting words in my mouth. He always does that." Gideon starts speaking louder and louder each turn.

"And this is our cue to go see if Molly needs any help."

"Yes with her _ginger _children." Gideon replies.

And as Sirius and Gwen leave the living room they hear Gideon and Fabian arguing over why Gideon doesn't just go out and have ginger children of his own. "I think Gideon's secretly jealous. And that he's also had a _bit_ too much mulled wine."

"Don't you mean 'envious,' Gwen?"

"No, jealous, as he doesn't have Fabian all to himself anymore." Gwen replies.

Sirius makes a face of confusion. "Erm, that's…"

"That's Gideon." She replies, deciding finally to head into the kitchen and start washing some dishes.

"'Fabian all to himself' that just sounds a bit weird, as Gideon's all 'I've got big muscles and can shag any woman I want!'" Sirius replies, taking a dishtowel to dry the dishes Gwen's washed.

"So?" She sets her hands in the dishwater and looks at him. "It's not very different from you and James, Sirius. Or your manwife as I like to call him." A look of comprehension dawns on Sirius' face. "See?"

"You could've phrased it better." He laughs as she resumes washing the dishes.

"Well,_you've_ got a dirty dirty mind, Sirius Black." She replies, pursing her lips.

"You do realise who you're talking to, right?"

"Yes, well, lucky for me, James and I don't share the same surname, or it would be one horrible pun." Gwen answers.

Sirius grins, and for a while they stay silent. "You know… what happens when Gideon and Fabian's baby sister has kids, what'll they do then?"

"If they don't kill her boyfriend first, you mean?" Gwen replies, drying her hands.

"That'd probably be best." Sirius winks.

"Well, it might be better all around if the kids' father is a husband, not a boyfriend, isn't it? And besides, I don't intend to get a husband for years yet." Gwen replies. The silence between them is awkward and deafening.

"Years?" He asks finally. "Like… two, three?"

"Why are you so interested?" Gwen counters.

"Why years?"

"Come_on_, Sirius." She says, taking his hands. "Are you ready to be married, to be a father, at this age? For heaven's sakes, I just turned seventeen in May."

"Well not right this second." Sirius replies, and seeing that Gwen wasn't amused, he continues, "And I think I'd be a good father if the mother of my children happened to be gorgeous, which you are, intelligent, which you are, and willing to forgive my disdain for nappies, which I'm not quite sure about, yet."

"You realise that babies don't just appear out of thin air?" Gwen asks after moments of trying to figure out a proper response.

"Is that challenge?" Sirius smirks.

"And lose my Head Girl status? I'll wring your neck, Sirius."

"It takes two…" He trails.

"You are definitely sleeping alone tonight." Gwen replies, crossing her arms.

"Such empty threats, Gwen Prewett. Your room here is taken up. Molly's already told us we're sleeping in the living room." Sirius grins.

"You'll be sleeping alone on the floor." Gwen replies.

"But the floor is so hard." Sirius whines. "What are we arguing over that I'm sleeping on the ground?"

"Your obsession with children." Gwen replies.

"You know, I thought you girls were obsessed about marriage and babies and all that." Sirius comments, and Gwen looks up at him.

"We are." She answers evenly.

"So why are we dodging the issue then? Just toying with me are you?"

"Isn't that more my line?" Gwen jokes.

Sirius looks at her earnestly. "Gwen, you don't think after all this time, more than a year together, that I'm not serious about you?" He pauses, "And no puns this time."

"No puns, really?" She asks feigning surprise.

"You know what I mean."

"Caught red handed." She grins. "No puns intended there either." Sirius laughs, pulling her closer. "So… so maybe I've had my wedding planned out since I was eight, and the names picked out on the basis of the number of syllables my future husband's last name might have."

Sirius looks at her with a mixture of surprise and incredulity. "You've got names picked out?"

"Just a few," Gwen starts offhandedly, "listed in order of preference, cross referenced with syllable length of potential husband and-"

"I get it." Sirius cuts in. "So, what names have you picked out for one syllable suitors?"

"You're really serious, aren't you?" She asks, surprised.

"Last I checked. I haven't got any identification with me, so we may never know." He grins.

Gwen winces, "I walked into that one."

"I did warn you." He grins. "And so, names, Gwen. Names."

"Er, they may have changed since then." Gwen replies. "I was thirteen at the time."

"Third year?"

"Maybe." She replies.

"And isn't that the year you fancied me but-"

"Yes."

Sirius kisses her before triumphantly boasting "You've only ever had eyes for me, Gwen Prewett."

"And_you_ were quite close to not sleeping alone, but you just lost all chances."

Sirius pouts. "You know, once I think I know how to play your game, you change all the rules, Prewett. _And_ your Welsh accent becomes more pronounced when you're angry."

"That's what makes it fun, Sirius." She says carefully, trying, and failing, to hide her accent.

Gideon strolls in and looks at them in disgust. "Ergh. Do you two really have to wax sentimental so close to the leftover Christmas pudding?"


	7. Dolls and Doilies

Hej as the Danes say.

It was fun writing the Tonks family, and I have to thank undercrisis, who's read far more fanfic about the Tonks family than I have, for helping me get in their heads. I also felt it was necessary to show Sirius' family, at least the family he still talks to. Also, I just love toddler Tonks.

Many thanks to fuegodealmas and EveyM as well!

I own: Gwen Prewett, Cassandra Dearborn, Sandra and baby Evelyn.

J.K. Rowling owns everything else. Sigh.

**I realized halfway through reading this as it was posted, that I had posted the unbetaed version! Quel horreur!**

* * *

Dolls and Doilies

_Boxing Day 1978_

"Charlie looked quite sad to see you go." Gwen comments after she and Sirius Apparate behind a row of houses. He takes her mitten-covered hand.

"Well, I'd be sad to see me go as well. I think I've become the third most popular person among the Weasley children." Sirius replies.

"Who are the other two?" Gwen asks, laughing as he leads her down a familiar street.

"Fabian and Gideon count as one, then there's you, and so, naturally, I'm third." Sirius replies. "And per usual, you're on top."

Gwen shakes her head, though she can't stop herself from laughing. "I don't think Andromeda will take to that kind of language."

"Getting it out of my system." He says stopping in front of what Gwen assumed to be Andromeda and Ted Tonks' home.

Before they could even make it to the door, a ginger haired girl is already running out to them wearing house slippers. "Well if it isn't my very own ginger little cousin!"

"Sirius!" A five year old Nymphadora Tonks says brightly. She laughs as Sirius scoops her up, and he carries her over his shoulder back into the house. "Put me doooown!"

"And let you escape again? Never!" He says charging faster towards the house.

"Put me down, please?" She asks as Gwen opens the door.

"What do you think, Gwen, do I keep carrying her? Or do I set her down?" Sirius asks, grinning.

"She did say 'please.'" Gwen laughs.

"Oh, all right." Sirius sighs with feigned dejection.

After he sets her down, she peers behind him and says, "You've brought Gwen!"

"Of course I brought Gwen, Dora!" Sirius grins as he takes Gwen's jacket.

Dora looks up at Gwen and says brightly "Mummy and Daddy got me a new doll for Christmas, Gwen!"

"And this is what, the fiftieth one?" Sirius asks aghast.

"Hush Sirius!" He jumps unexpectedly when Gwen hisses at him in response. "A girl can never have too many dolls!"

"So says the girl who's never had them." Sirius says.

Dora is watching this exchange, and Gwen answers, "Yes, well, I _did_, and then Catrin was _decapitated_ by Gideon and Fabian."

"What's.. de-cap… kappa.." Dora asks, confusedly.

"Nothing important, Dora." Gwen says, "Now tell me more about your new doll." And Dora takes her by the hand, and leads the way.

Sirius shakes his head and wanders into the kitchen to see that Andromeda is putting the finishing touches on lunch. "Hello cousin!" He says, and greets her by politely kissing her cheeks.

"I thought I heard your voice. Where's Gwen?" She asks, putting the final seasoning into salad dressing.

"Living her life vicariously through Dora's many dolls." Sirius replies with amusement. He looks over to see Ted reading the paper at the kitchen table. "Hullo, Ted, good Christmas?"

"Excellent." He replies, smiling at Sirius, and returns to his paper.

"Well, wait until she sees this newest one." Andromeda replies with a smirk. "And how was your Christmas at the Weasleys? Have they accepted you into their fold?"

"Yeah, I think so. Even Gideon's finally warming up to me, though I think the last six months of him pretending to hate me was just for show." Sirius says, eyeing the treacle tart that was next to a well dressed roast chicken.

"Well, they are Prewetts-" Andromeda starts.

Gwen interrupts them, Dora holding her hand eagerly. Gwen speaks very quickly. "Sirius! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, look at this!"

Sirius looks down at the ginger haired doll, and back up at Gwen. "Er-"

"Isn't she just precious?"

"Well," He stammers, "it looks just like you."

Gwen seems to ignore this and continues, "she's got so many clothes, and oh, we were about to do her hair-"

"She's going to the ball, and she'll meet a prince and they'll dance and-" Dora gets interrupted by Gwen again.

"Kiss at midnight!" Gwen says, grinning eagerly at Sirius while Dora makes a noise of disgust.

"Why don't you show Gwen to the washroom so that you both can wash your hands, dear. We'll be eating soon."

Dora pouts, "But mum!"

"You can play with your dolls after we've eaten, Nymphadora." Andromeda says sternly.

Gwen looks at little Dora with a doleful smile, "Guess we'll have to do as your mum says."

After lunch, Gwen follows Dora eagerly back up to her room to play with her many dolls. Andromeda, Ted, and Sirius are in the kitchen, putting away leftovers, and washing up dishes.

"You know, that is the most well-behaved that I've seen Nymphadora at any meal." Andromeda says with amusement.

"Did you see the way she kept watching Gwen out of the corner of her eye, though, as much as she tried, I don't know that Dora will ever be dainty." Ted laughs.

"Speaking of dainty," Andromeda starts. "Narcissa and I went for our annual lunch meeting a week ago, Sirius."

"Oh, how _lovely_." Sirius says, making a face.

"She's getting married to Lucius Malfoy." Andromeda continues. "Their engagement party is today actually, obviously we weren't invited."

"Yes, of course, and I'm _gutted_." Sirius says with derision. "Merlin, if there was anyone I didn't want in my family, aside from my actual family that is- well, excluding you… anyway- that Lucius… slimy git."

"Yes, well, of course the fact that Narcissa is now engaged, dear Aunt Walburga has been trying to find someone suitable for Regulus, apparently." Andromeda says, casually pointing her wand at pots and pans that needed cleaning.

"Suppose it would've been me next had I stayed with those loons." Sirius comments, putting a stack of dishes into a cupboard. "Wonder how they'd react if I married a pureblood."

"Depends on the pureblood you're marrying." Andromeda replies.

"What?" Sirius and Ted both ask this incredulously. "I thought my dear old mum didn't care if I married a hag, just as long as her blood was_pure_." Sirius continues.

Andromeda laughs. "Oh, Sirius. If only you knew. They take into account a lot of things such as whether there are squibs or blood traitors in the family, and of course, how rich their family is. Your dear Gwen was on the list, but I doubt she was in the top ten."

Sirius blinks "I know our family are bonkers, but… isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Actually, Sirius," This time it is Ted who answers, "even in the muggle world, there are families who are very particular about the people they marry."

"What about love, is that not an option?" Sirius asks.

"Sign of weakness." Andromeda replies simply.

There is a silence, and the only thing heard for a while are the clinking of silverware as they are being put back into their spots and the pots and pans washing themselves. "And, what's got you so… er, I hate this pun, serious about this topic?" Ted asks.

Andromeda gasps, "Are you thinking of getting married?"

"It's crossed my mind." He replies casually, "But, I think I'm a bit young. I mean, Gwen's just-" He stops himself, lost in his train of thought.

"Gwen's just _what_?" Andromeda asks, eager to get to the bottom of this.

Sirius starts again on a completely different thought process. "Funny, you know, a little more than a year ago, if we were having this conversation-"

"-You would have run as fast as you could, in the opposite direction." Ted replies, laughing.

Sirius grins, "Oh, now I remember. I think I might be too young. Well, Gwen thinks that, but since she brought it up-"

"And thank Merlin that Gwen is such a sensible young lady." Andromeda replies.

"You think so?" Sirius asks, "You like her then?"

"Sirius, anyone who thinks you're too young to get married, _especially_ a girl who's dating you, is sensible. I may be your cousin, but I'm not blind to your faults or past misdeeds."

"I don't know whether I'm supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult."

Ted continues on Andromeda's tangent, "And she can definitely hold her own and not be trampled by your personality, which in itself is a great achievement."

"I used to worry about you, you know." Andromeda adds, "Those girls you ran about with before, they're not the kind of woman you deserve."

Sirius stands there in the middle of the Tonks' kitchen, trying to make sense of what they're saying. He struggles to come up with more, to try and justify himself, but comes up short. He's saved when Gwen comes in carrying Dora. Seeing her carrying his now ginger-haired cousin, he couldn't help but smile.

"We were wondering if there were still any Christmas biscuits left?" Gwen asks, looking at Dora. "Isn't that right?"

"We're having a tea party." Dora grins, and at this moment her resemblance to the Black family is unmistakable, though she has ginger hair. "Mummy, may we?"

"Yes love. Why don't you point to Gwen where the biscuits are, and be_sure_ not to get any crumbs on your floor, Nymphadora." Andromeda says kindly. "Mind the crumbs, Gwen."

"I will. I've got five nephews, Andromeda, I think I can ward off crumbs." Gwen replies brightly.

Sirius' eyes follow the two gingers as they head out of the kitchen, Dora carefully carrying a plate of Christmas biscuits. He looks back at Andromeda who appears to be bursting to say something. "Yes, cousin?"

"Sirius, you are really, _really_ fortunate that she gave you the time of day, and _yes_, I know that story, and I'm glad you've changed your tune, as well." Andromeda quips, "She's a great girl, one in a million, billion maybe since we're discussing you. So be good to her and make sure that no one snatches her from under your nose."

Sirius is dumbstruck, "Erm, wow, Andy. That… that was-"

"That's how strongly she feels about you and Gwen, Sirius." Ted laughs.

"And don't disappoint me." Andromeda adds.

"Are you giving me your blessing?" Sirius smirks.

Andromeda pauses before responding. "You know what Sirius, considering we're the only ones from the family who still speak to each other… yes. I am. So, if, for some reason, you ruin it horribly between the two of you, not only will you have to answer to her delightful brothers, but_me_ as well."

Sirius jokes "I'd rather get hexed by her brothers."

---

"Go on already, Moony." James urges. "Just go on and talk to her, she's been looking your way all night."

"Sure she's not looking at you?" Remus counters.

"Mate, the whole school knew that it was me and Evans, I doubt she's looking at me, unless she has a death wish." James replies, rolling his eyes.

James and Sirius are hosting a New Years Eve party at their flat. There are loads of people over, many guests from their year are in attendance. This party serves as the first time many of them, aside from the Marauders, have all been in the same place since the end of their seventh year. Gwen, of course, is present, as are Dorcas and Cassandra.

"He's so cute when he's shy." Cassandra replies, peering over Gwen's shoulder.

"Cass, he's shy 'round girls all the time." Gwen snorts. "I'm not here to tell you what to do, but if you want someone to kiss at midnight, you should probably muster up some courage there. You've got fifteen minutes to find someone, Cass."

"And who's Dorcas kissing at midnight?" Cassandra asks, crossing her arms.

"I saw her slinking off with Benjy Fenwick. I always knew she had a thing for him." Gwen smirks. "Thank Merlin, because I think I may have had a fit if she and Gideon…" Gwen shudders at the thought. "I'm famished, do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No, I think I'll stay here." Cassandra replies.

Gwen piles her plate with fruit and heads to the chocolate fountain. As she's trying to adequately cover her strawberry in chocolate, Sirius takes a marshmallow from her plate. "Oy, I was going to eat that."

"But you're working on the strawberry now." Sirius smirks. Gwen glares at him after taking a bite from her strawberry. "Oh, don't look so upset." And he kisses her in an attempt to make up. "See, now you've just had a really delicious snog."

"You also taste like firewhisky." Gwen replies wrinkling her nose.

"Speaking of which, PRONGS!" Sirius bellows, merrily making his way to his best mate.

Gwen shakes her head and sits down, not realising that Lily is sitting next to her. "There he goes ditching me for James again." Gwen mutters.

"It's as if they don't see each other every day." Lily adds sourly. "I mean, I've heard of girls trooping into the loos all at the same time, but this guy bonding thing is ridiculous."

"_Thank_ you." Gwen adds. "And you know, Lily, they probably wouldn't bat an eyelash if they had to share a bed."

"Wormtail looks to be popular with our old Ravenclaw friends." Sirius laughs, sitting next to Gwen.

"And what are our two favourite gingers doing sitting down instead of enjoying this party?" James asks frowning.

"We were talking about how you two would probably not be repulsed by the idea of sharing a bed." Gwen replies.

"Would you two share a bed?" Sirius counters, to which he receives a gentle jab in the ribs. "I thought I'd try asking seeing as you've had a bit to drink."

"You're horrible." Gwen replies. "Now James, get out of my way, I'm trying to see if Cassandra will actually do anything about Remus."

"It will either be spectacular, or an unfortunate failure." Sirius sighs. "Poor Moony."

Remus is having awkward small talk with another Gryffindor from his year, and Gwen decides to go chat with Cassandra in hopes that Remus will find this less threatening, as he was friends with Gwen.

James puts his arm around Remus in the middle of his chat. "Now, Moony, now, New Years Eve's not the time for me to hear 'woe is me.'" The other Marauders practically swarm around him.

"I'd rather not bother her, she seems to be enjoying herself." Remus says looking over at Cassandra who is laughing and chatting amiably with Gwen.

"Oh come on, mate, she's obviously waiting for you to talk to her." Peter adds.

"And she keeps stealing glances at you, you know." James finishes.

"Besides, Gwen's practically flagging you down, if you haven't noticed." Sirius laughs.

"How do you know that?" Remus asks, looking at Gwen who, in his opinion, didn't look like she was doing that at all.

"A year together does that to a person." Sirius replies. "Now go on and swoop in on the conversation for a while, and then Gwen will pretend that I'm calling her from afar."

Remus looks at his three friends, all giving him looks of "Go on, mate!" at varying degrees of intensity, ranging from Peter's slightly lax encouragement to James practically itching to push him forward.

"All right, fine." Remus sighs, and he walks over to Gwen and Cassandra. "Lovely party, eh?"

"Remus!" Gwen says a little too enthusiastically. "Yes, it _is_ a lovely party. Just chatting with Cassandra, you know Cassandra right?"

"Of course I do." Remus says, not looking at either of them. "Erm, so, how's your term?"

"Dreadful." Cassandra replies quickly. "Well, Potions is dreadful, I can't say I've got the attention to detail for it."

"Bit heavy handed, actually." Gwen comments, and an awkward silence ensues between the three.

"Erm, well I was dreadful at it, practically speaking." Remus says, shifting.

"Oh, I'll leave you two for a moment, Sirius is calling me." Gwen says with the same exuberance as her greeting Remus.

'Like clockwork.' Remus thought, and winced. "So."

"Right." Cassandra adds.

Gwen scampers off to Sirius, and the two of them watch their friends. "So, how is he doing?" Sirius asks.

"Awkwardly." Gwen sighs. "And Cassandra for once in her life has nothing to say."

"Everybody! Everybody!" James bellows, clinking his glass. "There's a minute left of this year, so partner up, get your champagne glasses and let's ring in the new year, eh?"

Remus swallows, and awkwardly smiles at Cassandra. He realises that she has taken a few steps closer. He winces as Sirius starts the countdown. "One! Happy New-" Remus looks over to see that Gwen stops him mid cheer. James and Lily are sharing a moment, and even Peter has found his former Hufflepuff 'study partner.'

He looks back at Cassandra and when he finally decides to go in for the kiss, the moment passes and every one else is pulling away from theirs. Remus feels guilty as he looks at her, she smiles stiffly in an attempt to hide how crestfallen she is. He takes a deep breath and politely, almost mechanically, kisses her cheek.

"Happy New Year." He says weakly.

"Yeah."

---

Remus is still sitting with his head in his hands while the other Marauders, and Gwen and Lily help clean up the apartment. "Ergh! I've found knickers that I know _definitely_ do not belong to me in the ficus." Gwen says, and not wanting to touch it, she levitates it into the rubbish bin.

"Those aren't mine either." Lily replies, wrinkling her nose. "And why would people go knickerless in a party full of people?"

Gwen and Sirius decide to busy themselves with taking all of the glassware into the kitchen, avoiding Lily's question.

"You know, if girls want something why don't they just say it?" Remus groans.

"Because then it would be easy." James replies, and laughs as he dodges a playful punch from Lily.

"Was it rough, mate?" Sirius asks as he comes back from the kitchen.

"Bit busy actually snogging, were you?" Remus asks sourly.

"Oy, don't take it out on the rest of us, Moony." Peter replies, doing a quick 'Reparo' on an overturned vase.

"I don't think I should be kissing girls on the lips if I don't know them, no offense mates, but I'm-"

"Old fashioned." Sirius finishes.

"We know." Peter adds.

"We didn't want you to feel left out." James says finally.

Gwen takes a seat next to Remus. "Look, Remus, don't get yourself torn up about Cass, alright? She's a sweet girl, one of my best mates, but, she prefers fancying blokes as opposed to actually dating one."

"Now you're just saying that to try and make me feel like less of a failure with women." Remus groans.

"You're not a failure with women, you just haven't found the right one just yet." Lily adds.

"That might be ages at the rate I'm going." Remus sighs.

"You'll find someone, Remus." Lily continues.

"Or maybe she'll find you." Gwen finishes.


	8. Stag and Doe

This was definitely a great chapter to write because 1. Marauders, 2. Marauders, 3... well you get the idea. Again, I don't own any of the characters except for: Gwen Prewett, Cassandra Dearborn, Sandra and baby Evelyn.

Many thanks again to fuegodealmas, undercrisis and EveyM, posse extraordinaire.

* * *

Stag and Doe

"So tell me again why there aren't any strippers at this bachelor party?" Peter asks as he shuffles cards. "Sirius, as the best man you were supposed to plan this right?"

"Gwen will kill me." Sirius replies matter-of-factly. "I told her time and again that it's only her naked body that sends me reeling-"

"Too much!" Remus yells tossing some cashews at his friend.

James laughs and adds, "Lily will kill Sirius, then me."

"But if Sirius is already dead then what's the point?" Peter snorts.

"Shut up, you know she'd find a way." James grins. "All right, so which one of you lot thinks you can get piss drunk?"

Peter raises his glass. "Well, Moony, I know what's going to be at _your_ bachelor party."

"Do you?" Remus replies, putting down his pint of mead.

"Yeah, of course." Peter laughs. "Doilies, chocolates, and _Jane Eyre_. The novel, not the stripper."

James and Sirius can barely stay on their seats, they're rolling with laughter. "Maybe… maybe add a bit of _Agnes Grey_?"

"And _Emma_ for good measure." James snorts.

After the laughter dies down, Remus says incredulously, "You've read those books? Especially you, Sirius, I thought you said Gwen was into children's classics."

"I made him read one with me when Lily said I needed some 'feminine literature.'" James rolls his eyes.

"I made Gwen read _Emma_ to me." Sirius laughs. "It was still horribly boring, I think she asked Molly what happened."

"You two are made for each other." Remus rolls his eyes. "And as for you Prongs..."

"So maybe I quite liked _Pride and Prejudice_?" James snickers. "Lily loved it too, until I called her the female Mister Darcy."

---

"What did you do for Lily's bachelorette party?" Sirius asks, struggling to lift his shirt over his head. "Mulled mead does wonders for motor skills."

"Yes, yes it does." Gwen laughs, getting out of bed to help him out of his shirt. She stands there to watch his futile attempt and decides to help when he manages to get it stuck at his ears. "We went out to a disco, had a bit to drink, got fondled inappropriately by middle-aged men."

"As opposed to being fondled appropriately by your boyfriend?" Sirius smirks, he is not yet drunk enough to completely lose his wits.

Gwen wrinkles her nose and heads back to the bed. "You'll be spending quite a bit of time tomorrow with the maid of honour."

"Marlene?" Sirius asks, climbing in next to her. "What of it?"

"I do recall you two used to date. Well, 'date' considering your terms for it."

"That was ages ago. Fifth year I think." Sirius replies. "And we didn't even shag."

"Good."

"Are you jealous?" Sirius asks, he looks at Gwen, the corner of her lips twitch ever so slightly. "You are."

"I am not." She insists as she shifts to rest her head on his shoulder. "So maybe I am."

"Gwen, we've been together for what, a good year and a half, right? If I were to cheat on you, which I would never do because I love you too much… and because I fear for my life," Sirius pauses, "I probably would have done it sooner. Again, you've trained The Colonel to act on your will and your will only."

"How romantic." She replies sarcastically.

"You know I'd never-"

"I know. I just like hearing you say that you love me." Gwen looks up at him and smirks.

"You could just ask." Sirius laughs. "Oh, but that… that would be too easy wouldn't it?"

"Precisely."

"So maybe I do look around." Sirius starts, after a long silence. Gwen gets up so quickly Sirius doesn't have time to react to her starting to hit him. "Ineffectual fists indeed."

"You look?" She hisses.

"Look being the operative word." He says thinking quickly. "Look, none of them have what I see in you, all right? Nobody compares."

"What, even with bags under the eyes and morning breath?" Gwen asks.

"Well morning breath is horrid for anyone." Sirius replies. "And yes, the whole package, Gwen."

"You know… _you_ don't have morning breath. I find that odd." She says, looking at him.

"That's because I get up every morning right before you do and do a bit of a rinse up." Sirius smirks. "Now that we've cleared the air then, I think I'll enjoy my sleep."

"Ergh, rude awakening for Gwen Prewett starts tomorrow." She sniffs.

"It doesn't have to be rude." Sirius laughs.

----

"Now, if everyone could just look at me, James' dashing best man. Yes, yes, that would be me." Sirius bellows jovially to the crowd at the reception. "First of all, lovely speech Marlene. Very lovely indeed, but I now have to warn you, James, Lily. This speech is… well, I didn't even let Gwen read it, did I, love?"

"No, no you didn't." Gwen replies, and looks over at Remus who is already burying his head in his hands.

"So I've known James for a long time. And on our first day we managed our first prank, didn't we, mate?" Sirius grins. "And on our second day, he told me 'See that ginger, that one right there? I'm going to marry her.' And every day up until our seventh year, James asked Lily for her hand, smartly, he toned it down a bit to a date, and by seventh year it was tutoring."

"Are you sure that's all you were offering, James?" Lily snickers.

"James would go on and on about how I should hop aboard the HMS Ginger, and I would remind him that _he_ hadn't even started dating Evans yet. I honestly thought settling down was the stupidest thing a bloke like me could do. And I see you Gwen, I see you rolling your eyes."

"Get on with it, Black." She says before drinking more champagne.

"And you know, the day that Lily Evans gave James the time of day, you know, I was probably more relieved than James himself. Namely because it meant that I could finally give a good snog to my very own ginger." Sirius grins at Gwen. "So I guess what I'm trying to say to you James is thanks for pushing me to get on the ginger ship, and to Lily, the ginger who's in a class all her own, may you have a happy marriage, and may you let James come over every other Friday so we can play cards. He still owes me five Galleons."

This is received with applause and laughter, and Sirius clears his throat once more. "And again, Marlene and I expect some kind of compensation _especially_ for finding the biggest champagne fountain England's ever seen." He raises his glass. "To James and Lily."

"James and Lily." The crowd echoes.

"Mate, I'm really glad you didn't talk about my wanking tally." James whispers, hugging Sirius. "Good speech. Just wait till yours."

"Mine?" Sirius grins pulling away to give Lily a hug. "Make sure he washes behind his ears, he'll have no one to remind him now that he's not living with me."

"Yes, Sirius. I'll take good care of James." Lily laughs. "Glad you didn't completely make an arse of all of us."

"You're most welcome." He grins. "Now if you'll excuse me Gwen might fancy a snog." He finds that there are no empty seats next to Gwen, but she willingly gets up to let him sit. "How did I do?"

"Wonderfully." She replies. "What happened to the wanking jokes? You said you were going to do a few of those."

"I was going to say them, but that would give James a bit more time to come up with something to say when he's best man."

"Wise move, love." Gwen replies, resting her head against his chest as they watch James and Lily take the dance floor. She thinks about saying more on the topic, but decides instead to take Sirius' hand.

James isn't even really listening to the music as it plays, as he sways with Lily, completely wrapped up in their moment. He doesn't even realise that the song has changed or that other people have finally joined them on the dance floor. "I was a bit worried about your best man, you know." He hears her whisper.

"Hmm?" James asks.

"I was worried you'd all be horribly hungover, or drunk." Lily muses, her green eyes twinkling as she looks up at James. "Yet he's been well behaved. I think you're losing your effect on him, James."

"He's needed to mellow." He says, looking over at his best friend. Sirius gracefully spins Gwen and they continue on their way ballroom dancing across the floor.

"I didn't know he danced." Lily comments. "How come you don't dance like that?"

"Because my mum didn't make me take lessons." James smirks. "Requirement for men of good breeding, apparently."

"Glad to hear you admit that you're not." Lily smirks.

James feigns offence and replies, "I walked straight into that one, didn't I?"

"Well I'm relieved you don't know how because you'd make me look like a right git at my own wedding." Lily finishes.

"Good to know that I could help." James laughs. "Now that I've made you an honest woman, when can I kick out all these guests and get you to our honeymoon?"

"I can get us started on the bouquet toss, if you're for the garter throw, then all we'll have left is the cake eating and we can force these people on their way." Lily grins deviously. James winks in approval and lets go of her so she can go off to Marlene, whom she finds dancing with Remus.

"All unmarried girls to the middle of the dance floor. No, Alice, you'll have to sit this one out, I see Frank flagging you down by the champagne fountain." Marlene announces.

Gwen drops Sirius' hands and slowly ties her hair back into a manageable ponytail. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a bouquet to catch." She says, kissing Sirius before walking over to the centre of the dance floor. Remus, James and Peter approach Sirius.

"I think she's stretching." Sirius comments, as he watches Gwen move her shoulders up and down. "She's definitely stretching. Atta girl, Gwen."

"Hope she's got a good jump, she's puny compared to the other girls around her, even in heels." Peter replies. Sirius glares at him. "Oh, don't worry, I think she'll be fine."

Gwen chats amiably with a few girls from Lily's year, and while doing so, she hears, oddly enough, Gideon's voice. "Size them up as you're talking. They'll feel less threatened that way. Take note in any body language differences, if they don't view you as a threat, you'll know, and that's how you'll know what to do."

"I don't know what you're worried about, doesn't she have two brothers?" James asks, clinking his champagne glass merrily with Remus. "I'm sure she's learnt how to fight, and I'd love for a good bit of drama to make my wedding memorable."

"The fact that Evans married you is memorable enough." Sirius laughs as Peter snorts into his glass.

"Alright ladies," Lily calls, "no foul play. No magic of any kind either."

"Good luck everyone." Gwen says brightly.

"Oh, she's strategised." Sirius grins. "Well, considering her brothers…"

They watch as Lily tosses the bouquet of flowers into the crowd of girls. There is a frenzy and Remus comments, "It's like feeding time at the zoo."

Gwen emerges surreptitiously between two taller brunettes, hunched over till she is far enough away from the group. "I win! I win! I win! I win!" She runs over to Sirius, leaping into his arms, and kisses him firmly. "Did you see? I won this fair and square."

"You do know what this means, with you catching the bouquet and all?" James asks her, as she gets her feet back on the ground.

Gwen and the Marauders make their way back to their table. She casts a glance at Sirius and replies, "I have an idea."

"Alright blokes, put your liquor down. A very lovely girl's just caught the bouquet." James bellows. "This is not for young eyes, so, Gwen, look away." He says, the crowd laughs, and James' head disappears underneath Lily's wedding dress.

He emerges with the garter between his teeth. Sirius strides confidently onto the dance floor, runs a hand through his now dishevelled hair and tosses his jacket with finesse onto an empty chair. Rolling up his sleeves, he's joined by other Marauders and nearly the rest of their year that were invited to the wedding. He and Peter playfully jab each other with their elbows, while Remus laughs self-consciously, standing off to the side.

James flicks the garter as though it were a slingshot, and it sails clear above the middle and lands onto someone's head. Remus has no idea why, but all eyes are now on him. Peter is slack-jawed despite the fact that Sirius' hand is still on his face. Remus looks up and sees a bit of frilly lace above him. "Erm… fitting, eh, because… I fancy doilies?"

Gwen walks up and says very slowly and evenly, "Nice… catch?"

Sirius however is not as calm. "Prongs, do-over. Come on. Gwen's caught the bouquet." He whines.

"You can have it if you want…" Remus offers.

"No." Lily's voice replies. "Remus caught it. It's his. Fair's fair." She looks pointedly at Gwen.

"What? I caught it fairly, didn't I?" Gwen replies. "Had to do a bit of jumping. And there were never any rules about using other girls as spring boards…" Sirius walks over to Gwen, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Would've made for a good story."

"Yeah well maybe there'll be another wedding for you two to get it right-"

"As if you need another reason to touch each other." Lily interjects.

"But for now, let's get this one wrapped up, shall we?"James finishes. "Oi Gwen, on the chair. Moony, let's get this garter on Miss Prewett before Sirius decides to hex you."

Gwen sits on the chair in a way that would get her reprimanded by Molly, extending her right leg. "Er, I don't really feel comfortable-"

"You didn't seem to mind that you caught it." Sirius notes.

"Well it was more the surprise, I wasn't thinking about what I had to do after." Remus sputters. "I still really don't, do I have to?"

"Don't break tradition, Moony." Peter says encouragingly. "And besides, Gwen's a nice girl."

"A nice girl that's dating Sirius Black." Remus mutters.

"If you do it quickly, then you'll never remember it happened." Lily says impatiently, and James gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Right, enough with the dilly-dallying. Put the garter on her, Moony, for Merlin's sake." James adds.

"Rushing are we?" Marlene whispers to Lily, who replies with a mischievous grin.

Remus kneels onto the parquet floor and lifts Gwen's leg. "Don't stay too long, Moony. Don't want me getting the wrong idea." Sirius says, and Remus' hands are shaking as he's never been this close with a girl before.

'Is their skin always this smooth?' He thinks as he gets the garter past her ankle and slides it up to her thigh. "There." He says triumphantly, getting up as quickly as possible. "There. Done. And by all means, Sirius, keep it."

"There you have it Moony, you've officially gone farther with a girl than you've ever had before." James laughs.

"Will he do it again?" Peter asks, imitating the announcers at Quidditch matches.

"Never. Never standing on the fringes of a garter toss again." Remus says.

"Why, who d'you know is getting married soon, Moony?" Sirius asks as Gwen sidles up next to him, still holding her bouquet. He looks down at Gwen, and back at all of his friends, who, if he's not mistaken, are all wearing incredulous looks on their faces. "No honestly, who?"

"How you got more N.E.W.T's than me, Sirius, I'll never know." Remus answers.

* * *

In case anyone was interested, _Jane Eyre_ was written by Charlotte Bronte, _Agnes Grey _by Anne Bronte, and _Emma_ by the lovely Jane Austen. 


	9. A Smattering of Family Visits

Probably the longest chapter I've written since the original Wersh, this is chock-full of lovely family banter, and of course the exchange between the Wersh and her Flea Bag. This is also where the real AU-ness begins to pick up.

_Big hurray to:_ fuegodealmas for picking up the tiniest of errors (though no matter their size, errors are always egregious), and undercrisis for help with the dialogue of certain persons (which you will all see as you read!)

* * *

A Smattering of Family Visits

Gwen is not quite sure what she's just stepped on, but the squishing noise underneath her brand new summer sandals causes her to wince, and she knows better than to look. She mutters a cleaning spell at the bottom of her sandal and gingerly tiptoes past the living room, ignoring the food that appeared to be growing its own mold colony. "Sirius?"

"In here!" He calls. Gwen peers into what was James' former bedroom to be greeted by Sirius, who is covered in grease, though looking cheerful as ever. "Oh bloody hell. Is it six already?"

"Seven actually. I sent the owl reminding you our date was at seven… at six." Gwen replies stiffly.

"Bugger." Sirius says, wiping his hands. "Sorry, I got carried away. Ever since Arthur lent me his book on mechanics… and that probably doesn't help me at all."

"Not really." She says, trying to keep her temper even.

"I'm in a lot of trouble." Sirius says finally.

"Just go and get dressed, please? I made the reservations for eight." Gwen sighs, following Sirius to his bedroom. Where she sees only two things hanging in his closet: a clean shirt and dress pants. Gwen looks around to see all of the other laundry strewn about.

"If you made the reservations for eight-" Sirius starts.

"I assumed you'd forget." She replies. "Go on and get in the shower, Sirius." She takes a look around and sighs. She plaits her hair, already regretting the hour spent trying to make it frizz-free and begins the daunting task of collecting all of Sirius' laundry.

Sirius, now in his last set of clean clothes, is drying off his hair when he sees Gwen heading out of his bedroom with a large pile of clothing, and heading off in the direction of the washing machine. "Gwen!" He runs over and takes the laundry basket from her. "You don't have to."

"Sirius, you've got no clothes left. If we start this laundry now, we can finish it when we come back." Gwen says pushing him in the direction of the laundry room. "Do you even know how to use this?"

"Yes." Sirius says haughtily and begins to put his clothes in the machine as Gwen walks out to get more clothes that have found their way into the living room. "And what do you mean when we come back? We were coming back here?"

"Why? Did you think we were going back to my place?" Gwen responds from the living room.

"Well, I thought so. That and I have nothing to feed you for breakfast tomorrow. Unless you want to go to that cafe you like so much before you go to work and I go for training in the morning." Sirius answers. "And I've got some clean clothes at your place."

"You do." Gwen replies. "All right. I think I've gotten all the dirty clothes. Promise me that that you'll finish your laundry when you come home from training tomorrow, Sirius."

"It'd be easier for me to remember if we lived together. I was much neater when I had a flatmate." Sirius says nonchalantly, though he studies Gwen for a response.

"That's rubbish. I recall James did all the cleaning." Gwen replies, taking Sirius' hand. "So when does that motorbike get airborne?"

"It's slow going." Sirius responds, noting that Gwen didn't respond to his mention that they should live together.

The next morning Gwen is pouring tea into her cup when Sirius walks into the kitchen, his hair still askew. "Morning, I was wondering if I'd have to wake you up."

"I was just relishing the fact that your sheets smell like… something girly."

"Freesia." Gwen replies. " What do you want for breakfast? Toast? Bacon? Eggs?"

Sirius appears to be taking inventory of her pantry. "Look at this, will you really eat all of this?"

"That's all in anticipation of your bottomless appetite, Sirius." She says, frying up some eggs and bacon in a pan, and making sure the bread isn't burning in the toaster. "Is this going to be one of your 'no sugar in my tea' days?"

"You know me too well, Gwen." He says, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kisses her neck. "See, isn't this nice? Breakfasts together."

"They are. Now you might want to step back as I have to turn the bacon, and I don't want your face to get scarred." Gwen muses. "Now, I get done with work at four, when do you get back from training? Oh, and get us some plates, love."

"And look, no dirty plates in your sink. I've got nearly two weeks worth." Sirius answers. Gwen looks at him expectantly, "I get back at six. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you have two weeks' worth of dishes, a mold colony growing in your living room, and an all over dirty flat." Gwen replies turning her attention back to the frying pan. "I've been reading up on cleaning spells, and I think it's time you learn some. I highly doubt you'll be getting a house-elf to do all your dirty work, Sirius."

"There's… oh right that mold colony. I sort of forgot about that take-away. It was good curry for a post-exam evening." Sirius says as Gwen piles his plate with breakfast.

"Butter is on the table." Gwen replies. "And I think that take-away has turned into cheese. And not the good French kind."

---

"I'm going to ask Gwen to move in with me." Sirius says to James at lunch that afternoon.

"And how do you manage that? She hasn't been 'round to your flat lately has she? Because that will definitely give her second thoughts." James grins.

"Bugger… you think so?" Sirius asks. "She's already been over, and even started laundry."

"Sure you haven't Imperiused her?" James suggests.

"Har har, Prongs." Sirius replies, rolling his eyes. "I'm neat at her place. That's my defense. That I'm neat because she's in my presence."

"You know, I always thought I was neat, until Lily and I had a row over how to fold clothing."

"I think Gwen will be more impressed if I manage to get my dirty clothes into the laundry basket." Sirius laughs.

"Poor girl. I should tell her what it was like living with you, definitely not a walk in the park." James jokes.

---

"Gwen! My arms are killing me, and my hands are all pruny." Sirius whines from the kitchen. "I promise I've learnt my lesson and will wash dishes as soon as I'm done using them." Gwen has just finished putting new sheets on Sirius' bed when she walks into the kitchen to see that there is still a considerable pile of dishes. "Will you please just teach me the spell?"

"No, Sirius." Gwen replies, putting hands on her hips. "I remember mum doing this to Gideon and Fabian when they were about twelve. You should see their flat, clean as a whistle."

"But Gwen...prune-fingers." He pouts.

"We could swap." Gwen starts, "But I think you'll explode at the multitasking. I'm doing your laundry as well as cleaning your bathroom."

"Yes but you're using cleaning spells." Sirius protests as he takes another plate and begins to scrub futilely.

"And I don't need to be taught a lesson." Gwen replies. "When you're done with the dishes, I'll teach you alright?"

An hour later Sirius emerges from the kitchen to find that Gwen is sitting on his sofa, her feet up upon a very clean coffee table. "You're done?"

"Yes. Just waiting on your laundry." Gwen replies, not looking up from her magazine. "Now, was it _so_ horrible, washing your dishes?"

He sighs and collapses dramatically next to her. "It was, I didn't think I would make it through."

"But you did." She says as the buzzer goes off. "Go and fold your laundry."

"But I've just sat down!" Sirius whines.

"Budge up you big baby." Gwen laughs. "Come on. I've laid down some heavenly bed sheets that you can enjoy if you fold all your laundry."

"This sounds like a bribe." Sirius replies furrowing his brow. "You wouldn't have to bribe me if-"

"Sirius," Gwen interrupts, "wait any longer and your clothes will wrinkle."

---

"Gwen… so… these sheets, and _that_, and… this was all absolutely smashing." Sirius muses as runs a hand through her hair. "So if I keep my flat clean, does that mean you'll-"

"That's the idea." Gwen replies, grinning. "Positive reinforcement."

"You know, ever since James moved out after the wedding, we haven't ever been over here for a night."

"That's because my allergies to all the dust was acting up. Don't you remember? My skin got all blotchy." Gwen answers, reaching for Sirius' shirt and pulling it over her head.

"Are you sure those weren't just love bites?" Sirius smirks.

"Don't sound so proud of yourself." Gwen retorts. "But look, see, no blotchy skin."

"I wasn't particularly focusing on giving you love bites." Sirius laughs.

"Well,_I_ thought it was because you're no longer living in filth."

Sirius sighs and looks at her wistfully. "You know, it only gets this way because there's no one to remind me to pick up after myself."

"Sirius, you could just _ask_ me to come over and help." Gwen says matter-of-factly, and she has unconsciously already started picking up Sirius' discarded clothing and puts it inside his clothes hamper.

"Gwen, I'd feel horrible if you did that." Sirius replies.

"Good." Gwen grins. "Get dressed, we have to get you food lest we starve tomorrow morning."

"So you're staying?" Sirius asks, grinning. "And I can't get dressed if you're wearing my shirt, which you look absolutely stunning in."

"I've brought some clothes." Gwen smirks. "And you would look like a tit if you walked into the grocers dressed for Auror training."

"You know," Sirius says, pulling on a pair of boxers, "think of all the galleons we'd save if we just had to buy one set of food… you know, because I know what you like, and you know what I like and-"

"Do you reckon we should live together, Sirius? Is that what you're getting at?" Gwen laughs.

"Somehow, I knew you'd be the one to ask. I tried asking you earlier but you'd always interrupt." Sirius answers. "And yeah… I'd like that. Having you all to myself? I see no downsides."

---

There were downsides, and their names are Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Gideon is sitting in Gwen and Sirius' living room the day after Gwen finally finished moving into Sirius' apartment. "I don't like this set up." Gideon says as Gwen comes into the living room carrying a tray of tea and tea cakes.

"What, how we've arranged the living room?" Gwen asks.

"No, you living with Sirius. Life of debauchery." Gideon replies.

"Molly hasn't complained." Gwen replies evenly, before pouring her tea. "And honestly, I don't find a problem with this."

"I do, you'll forget to go into work because you're with Sirius all the time, and then sully the name of Prewett." Gideon answers.

"That's not quite what I had in mind, Gwen." Fabian sighs, burying his head in his hands. "Let me try to put this in a more tactful manner. I don't know that I'm keen on the idea, I don't know why but…"

"You two!" Gwen says huffily. "You were both going on how you didn't think it was safe for me to live alone. Well, _now_ I'm living with the most promising Auror since- well since you two. So…"

"But-"

"She has a point, Gideon." Fabian interrupts and he is just about to continue when Sirius apparates into the living room.

He yelps and nearly falls into Gideon's lap. "That would have been so awkward." He says, righting himself. "Er, not to be rude, but, why are you lot here?"

"Just checking up on our baby sister." Gideon says and eyes him as he takes a seat next to Gwen. "Gwen told us you were a slob, but look at this, your flat is spotless, I hope you're not making her clean up after you."

"No, I clean. I do. There's a reward system." Sirius says, and Gwen coughs loudly. Sirius realises he should not have added the last bit. "So you two just dropping by?"

"Just leaving, I think." Gideon replies. "Come on, let's go tell Molly that their flat isn't filthy."

"Which means that your nephews can't come over. Molly wouldn't let them muck it up. And she would probably end up getting sick on your upholstery." Fabian adds.

"Why'd she be getting sick on the upholstery?" Sirius asks, and looks at Gwen who is wearing a look of incredulity.

"Again?" She asks, wide eyed.

"This'll be number six, unless it's twins again." Gideon replies. "I think they really want a girl. And I think it's your fault, Fabian."

"Oh how is this my fault?" Fabian groans. "Because _I_ had a girl? Last I checked the Prewetts were fine at producing girls, the Weasleys on the other hand…"

"All right, bicker elsewhere, brothers. I'll see you at the Burrow on Friday for dinner." Gwen replies, not getting up from next to Sirius.

Gideon and Fabian Disapparate and this leaves Sirius and Gwen alone in their living room. "Merlin… six. Six boys." Gwen says, still stunned.

----

Gwen smoothes the front of her dress and is wringing her hands anxiously as Sirius puts the final setting on the dining table. "Why are you so nervous? We've had dinner with Andy before."

"Yes, but… this is like… our first dinner party. I don't want it to be horrible. And I know my cooking's not up to par and-" Sirius cuts her off with a kiss on the lips.

"Relax." He murmurs. "And your cooking is excellent."

"You're a good boy." She smiles, giving him an eskimo kiss.

There's a knock at the door and Sirius goes to open it and is greeted by the Tonks family. "Hello, glad you found our place all right."

"Oh this is lovely, Sirius." Andromeda says upon entering. She is followed by Nymphadora and Ted. "Nymphadora, say hello to Sirius."

"Hi." She smiles, her hair turning a bright shade of turquoise.

"Hello Dora." He grins. "And Ted, how are you 'mate?"

"Excellent. Is it too early for a pint, darling?" Ted asks, looking at Andromeda.

Sirius smirks at Ted's request. "Come on and sit down, I'll get you that pint, Ted." Sirius makes his way to the kitchen when he feels someone tugging on his trouser leg. "Yes, Dora?"

"Where's Gwen?" She asks quietly.

Gwen appears with a plate of hors d'oeuvres and a wine glass. "Hello Ted, Andromeda, sorry for not letting you in, my hands were...well, still are, full." She smiles brightly at Nymphadora. "Dora! Would you like to help me?" Dora nods enthusiastically, her hair changing to match Gwen's ginger. "Alright, this glass is for your mum, then." Gwen says. "You can go on and take it to her."

Gwen follows behind Dora and nearly lunges forward to try and catch her when Dora trips over her own feet. The white wine spills everywhere and the glass shatters. Dora looks up at Gwen, her hair a mousy brown. "Oh Nymphadora, come here and we'll get you cleaned up." Andromeda says.

"It's all right, Dora." Gwen says reassuringly. She flicks her wand at the broken glass and it restores itself immediately. Gwen tries vainly to siphon the spilled contents from the upholstery.

Andromeda surveys Gwen's attempt at a rather tricky house cleaning spell and flicks her wand at the more stubborn patch that has landed on the cushion of their armchair. She sees Gwen looking very impressed. "Thank you, Andromeda."

"Trust me, once you have your own children, Gwen, that one will come in handy." Ted chortles.

"Oh, did I miss anything?" Sirius asks, coming in with two beers.

"It's nothing, just a spill." Gwen replies. "Did you want some pumpkin juice, Dora? Andromeda, would you like to join us in the kitchen?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." Andromeda replies. Dora stays at Andromeda's side. "You know, Gwen, I was pleasantly surprised to see that Sirius is so… neat."

"Well, he just needs the right motivation." Gwen replies with a smirk that Andromeda sees and chooses not to comment on. "I'm just glad he could make this dinner, training is getting more rigorous and it won't be long till their first physical endurance exams. I've got to schedule one with my sister's family before he starts his fifteen hour days, then we'll never see each other."

"And what is it you do again, Gwen?" Andromeda asks, noting that Gwen deftly juliennes carrots without a flinch.

"Oh, er..." Gwen continues inaudibly before adding the carrots to a salad bowl.

"Sorry?"

"I'm Junior Historian at the Arithmancy Department at the Museum of Wizarding History." Gwen replies slowly. "It's a mouthful, I know, and Sirius is always taking the mickey out of my career choice-"

"That's because it's so geeky even Remus wouldn't do it!" Sirius bellows from the living room.

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Git."

Andromeda lets out a dainty cough. "So do you work closely with the higher ups at Museum, then? And with the Arithmancy Department no less… That's a prestigious position especially after MacDonald became head."

"Er, yeah." Gwen replies. "He's actually nice to work for, jolly man. Cute button nose, that MacDonald."

"It must be… intriguing to work there at this time, there's so much going on?" Andromeda struggles to make adequate small talk.

"We're getting the Museum's showcase exhibit for the next six months, and that requires a lot of archiving and filing and fact checking." Gwen sighs. "It's really very fun, and I still learn a lot about Arithmancy that I never would've learnt in school, but it means long days. Grape, Dora?"

"Yes, please." Dora replies, looking at her mother who smiles back at her in approval. "Thank you, Gwen."

Dinner that evening, in Gwen's opinion moves agonizingly slow, though once she serves the roast, Andromeda is first to comment. "This is quite tender, excellently done."

"Did you make treacle tart, tonight, love?" Sirius asks excitedly.

"It's the middle of summer, I've made ice cream, Sirius." Gwen replies.

"That's good too, I suppose, but her treacle tart is _phenomenal_." Sirius raves.

"Better than _mine_, Sirius?" Andromeda teases.

Sirius grins, "Ah well, yours is still up there, Andy. And you really didn't make treacle tart, for me?" Gwen smiles back, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, dear, Dora and I will still be your loyal followers." Ted laughs. "Won't we Dora?" Dora nods enthusiastically, her hair is matching Gwen's again.

"Not until you try my Gwen's treacle tart." Sirius says smugly.

"Oh_ hush." _Andromeda replies. "Didn't you know, Sirius, that one's fondness for treacle tart is always influenced by one's… fondness for the one who made it?"

"You're bluffing." Sirius responds, "though I am _very fond of_ her." He looks at Gwen, who is smiling broadly and is a brilliant shade of red.

"Nevertheless, you're quite an accomplished cook, Gwen." Andromeda responds primly, "A credit to your sister, I believe."

Gwen's blush deepens and she responds, "Thank you, Andromeda. Molly will be relieved to hear that. She thought I was a hopeless case when I burnt pasta."

---

"Fred! George!" An exasperated Molly calls after her two youngest sons. "Lucky your flat isn't any bigger or else we would have lost them by now."

Sirius comes into the living room, scooping up the twins easily. "Are you looking for these two?"

"Thank you, Sirius." Molly sighs. "You have so many things that aren't… child friendly."

"Oh, Moll, relax. It can be fixed easily if anything breaks." Gwen says. "And since I made the mistake of serving spaghetti, I'll come over tomorrow and help take out all of the sauce stains."

"Isn't she lovely?" Sirius grins.

"She's just trying to get out of a talking-to." Arthur laughs. "Bill, could you help Percy find his shoes?"

"I bet I can find them before you, Charlie!" The mischievous eight year old answers. The two older boys run off immediately.

"They'll forget what they're looking for." Molly warns, trying to keep her balance as she holds both Fred and George.

"Oh give one of them here, Molly." Gwen says, and she eagerly takes George.

"Dinner was delightful. I see you've stolen my secret to an excellent marinara." Molly quips.

Gwen smiles and shrugs feigning nonchalance. "There's hope for me yet as a cook. Though this doesn't mean I'm cooking Christmas dinner."

"How did you know-"

"Molly you were absolutely bursting to say it." Gwen replies as Sirius decides to take George.

Bill and Charlie come running in each carrying one shoe. "Well… don't look at me, boys. Give the shoes to Percy." Arthur says. "Dinner was really lovely."

"Thank you, Arthur." Gwen replies.

"I think you were both quite brave to have _all_ of us over." Arthur continues. "Or maybe you're both just crazy."

"No, it would be crazy having Gideon and Fabian as well." Sirius adds, and this receives a look from Gwen that causes Sirius to straighten up.

"Well now that we've rounded up all of our children, thank you again for the dinner." Molly says, and they all make their way towards the fireplace.

"Bill, you take Percy with you through the Floo. Charlie, after Bill. Your mum, the twins and I will meet you at home." Arthur says.

Eventually all of the Weasleys leave Gwen and Sirius' flat. Gwen collapses onto the sofa. "I'm _exhausted_."

Sirius laughs. "Go on draw yourself a bath. I'll clean up."

"You've never been more excited to clean ever since I taught you those spells." Gwen muses, getting up slowly. "You're really going to clean?"

"The offer expires soon." Sirius grins, and Gwen practically sprints to the bathroom. Sirius chuckles to himself and begins to straighten out the living room, shooting a spell at the dining room table and the dishes immediately begin to take themselves into the kitchen.

There is a knock at the door. Sirius finishes adjusting the book jackets of their coffee table books. Warily, he opens the door and promptly attempts to slam it when he sees who it is.

"Sirius." The voice says, and he stops the door. "Wait."

"Regulus, you have exactly thirty seconds before I hex you, and they've taught us some nasty ones at training." Sirius snarls.

The physical similarities between the two brothers are uncanny. Regulus' face is a little longer than Sirius', though both share the same haughty expressions. For once, Sirius postures in the way he was taught as a child, proud and resolute. "Sirius, don't you even want to know why I've come... _here_?" There's slight derision to the way Regulus says this; as though their flat is substandard.

"Regulus, I don't give a damn-"

"I've come to make amends." He interrupts. The word 'apology' was never spoken in the Black household, nor was it encouraged as it promotes concession, weakness. "And to tell you to come back, back… back to the house."

"Oh, so that's what this is really about then?" Sirius yells angrily. "Did our wonderful _mother _send you to do her dirty work?"

"No!" Regulus exclaims, his composure almost slips. "I… I don't know how to tell her that I don't agree with her and father… their pureblood mania."

Sirius was toying with his wand up until Regulus says this. "What?"

"Let me in, Sirius. Let me in." Sirius observes that Regulus is almost, dare he think it, begging.

"We were out of bath salts so I just took a shower inste- Oh." Gwen stops herself looking at Sirius and then at Regulus. Seeing the awkwardness of the situation, she is quite glad that she decided to put on her pyjamas right after her shower.

"Gwen. Er… could you, I don't know-"

"I'll make tea. Er... Regulus?" Gwen asks, her voice higher than usual. "Do you take sugar in your tea?"

Regulus is disarmed by Gwen's hospitality. "Erm… no sugar." Gwen takes a fleeting glance at Sirius, this preference for no sugar has to be familial.

"Do you know who her brothers are? I could have you turned in, I could do it myself." Sirius hisses.

"Her brothers have taken in Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Sirius. And would you really commit that sort of treachery against your only brother? Your family?" Regulus counters.

"You stopped being family the moment you joined that stupid following, and now that things have fallen apart on their end, you expect me to come crawling back for forgiveness?" Sirius yells.

"Joining up with… them, that made Mother and Father proud, gave them something to be proud of after you ran away. I understood my duty to the family, it's time you understood yours." Regulus finds his voice is stronger now.

"Gwen's my family now. My only duty is to protect her. Keep her away from lunatics like you and the rest of them." Sirius snarls.

Neither of them realise Gwen has arrived with the tea. "Erm… is everything all right?" She knows this is a stupid question but for the sake of conversation, she asks anyway.

"Look, Sirius, I have information. I know things, all right?" Regulus continues, as Gwen places the tea tray on the table.

Sirius stands defensively in front of Gwen and points his wand directly at Regulus. "And?"

"If you get _her_ brothers. I can tell them the names of the others. There are countless others that haven't been caught yet." Regulus says.

"And what do you get out of this?" Sirius asks. "I expect you want to stay out of Azkaban?"

"Sirius… you can't… you can't think to send me there." Regulus says, the fear evident in his voice.

"But you and your little Slytherin Death Eater chums will be together again." Sirius taunts. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I came here because… because I wanted to apologise." Regulus says in defeat. The last word barely audible. "For how I've… for everything I told the older kids to do to you when we were at school." He regains his proud composure, "I would like for things to become as they were before, when we were children."

"Reg, that was half a lifetime ago. We can't go back." Sirius says though with less anger.

"I think you can try." And this time it's Gwen who speaks. The two brothers look at Gwen with surprise. "Look, Regulus, if you're anything like Sirius-"

"We're nothing alike." Sirius interjects.

"You're just as stubborn and proud as he is." Gwen continues, ignoring his comment, though she takes Sirius' hand. "And Sirius, if he is, hypothetically, like you, then you would know, how extremely difficult it is for him to be here today, to ask for your forgiveness."

Sirius' lips tighten and he knows that despite his objections, Gwen has a point. He begrudgingly extends his free hand to his brother. "Come around tomorrow afternoon, I'll make sure Gideon and Fabian are here."

"Dumbledore's presence would be helpful." Gwen comments.

"Thank you, Sirius." Regulus replies. "And thank you, Gwen."

"Does Mother know where you are?" Sirius asks.

"I've told her I had a meeting. And I've told Kreacher not to tell her that I was lying." Regulus replies, and a smug smile, that Gwen had so often seen on Sirius, appears.

"Come up with a better one for tomorrow then. One that will keep you occupied the entire afternoon." Sirius responds stiffly.

"And for every Saturday. That's when Sirius is off from training, and you can come around for tea, or lunch or something." Gwen exclaims. "Erm… if that's all right with you. I mean, I just sort of expected that since we're making apologies…"

"We'll see after tomorrow, love." Sirius replies, not taking his eyes off of his brother. "Now, if you'd kindly leave, Regulus."

His brother Disapparates from their flat and Sirius sits down and runs his hands through his hair. "Merlin… our lives are just about to get complicated."

"But Sirius, look on the bright side of things, you've gained another family member." Gwen soothes. "I mean, being around my family, as much as they love you... sometimes I feel awful because you haven't got what I have."

"Gwen, I don't need my real family. I was lucky enough to choose my own. James, Lily by extension, Remus, Peter, and you. You lot are all I needed, and now Regulus comes wheedling his way-"

"Look at it as a second chance." Gwen interrupts. "A second chance, Sirius. Him coming here, I think he deserves one."

"He wouldn't give me a second chance if I did the same." Sirius counters.

"But it makes you a better person for doing so." Gwen replies. "It shows you're above that sort of pettiness."

Sirius sits back into the sofa. "You know I hate telling you this, but you're right."


	10. A Sirius Request

Okay. Here we go. The day of my physics final, I gift to **you**, my lovely readers, Chapter Ten.

Disclaimers: Per usual, I only own Gwen Prewett. JKR owns all HP universe. See disclaimer at the bottom as well.

Many thanks to the team!

* * *

A Sirius Request

Sirius is reading _The Daily Prophet_ and sipping his tea when Gwen rushes into the kitchen, struggling to put on her heels. "Agh, is there any toast?"

"Jammed up and cut into triangles, kept warm with a warming spell." Sirius replies.

"Bless you. I just got an owl from work saying that I'm desperately needed." Gwen groans, picking up the toast. She kisses Sirius on the lips. "I probably won't be back until dinner, so you'll have to spend your free day without me."

"I promise I'll keep the flat clean." Sirius grins. "Even if the boys are over, coasters, and shoes off the table. I remember the rules."

"Love you," she smiles before Apparating out.

Sirius takes a deep breath before he Apparates himself. He grins upon seeing the familiar sight of The Burrow. Knocking gently on the door, he's greeted by Bill. "Oh! Mum's in the kitchen."

"Thanks Bill." He grins. "Where're your brothers?"

Molly makes her way into the living room and takes Sirius by the arm and whispers, "Make this quick, Sirius, Percy and the twins have just settled for their morning nap." She leads him into the kitchen and the teapot pours him a cup as he sits down.

"And you know, Sirius," Gideon starts, and Sirius nearly jumps out of his seat, "since Gwen isn't here, I'm less inclined to be nice to you."

"Oh quit being such an arse, Gideon." A baby-free Fabian replies. "You're just upset that he beat your score on the physical tests."

"Would you two be quiet?" Molly sighs. "Where is Gwen anyway?"

"Work." Sirius says looking slightly smug. "She didn't have to be in, but I didn't want her to be here for this. My familial connections _can_ be good for something, apparently."

"Right." Gideon says before looking at Fabian, who shrugs in response.

"All right, then. So why are you here, Sirius?" Molly asks. Suddenly Sirius does not feel as confident. "Are you all right? You look ill."

"I seriously, ergh," Gideon groans at the pun, "I hope the next words out of your mouth aren't 'She's pregnant.'" Now Fabian sits up and stares at Sirius, waiting for the response.

"Oh Merlin, I hope not. That would be impossible too, seeing as we haven't… we've both been busy with work and training." Sirius replies. "We just go straight to bed."

Fabian winces. "No need to share that, I think."

"Sorry," Sirius says with a shaky laugh, "I'm just a bit nervous."

"Do you need a bit of a lie down?" Molly suggests. "I can make you a chamomile tea, that always puts these two out like a light."

"Or maybe…"

"No, Gideon, this is _not_ the time nor the occasion to knock Sirius out like a light." Fabian says, rolling his eyes.

"Damn this twin connection," Gideon mutters. "Ruins all the fun."

"Sirius, maybe you'd best say it right out before these two ruin my day."

Sirius takes a deep breath and says very quickly: "I'dlikeyourpermissiontoaskforGwen'shandinmarriage." And exhales.

"Sorry, I don't speak hummingbird." Gideon snorts.

"I think it's woodpecker, Gid." Fabian adds.

"Whatever," Gideon grins, "I'm not a bird."

Molly lets out an exasperated sigh. "You know, I'm not beyond sending you to the corner to make you think about what you've done!"

"What_have_ we done, Molly?" Gideon asks, looking at Molly with feigned sweetness.

"Gideon,_shut up_."

"Like your lips are sealed." Gideon replies standoffish.

"I know when to shut up at least." Fabian smirks.

"Accio wands!" Molly hisses. "And _Silencio_." She says pointing at Gideon. She repeats the spell, pointing at Fabian. Gideon frowns as he finds himself mouthing wordless objections. "So much better. Now could you say that again slowly?" She asks pleasantly, as though the previous scene hadn't occurred.

"I'd like to marry Gwen, and I wanted your permission." Sirius says slowly and deliberately. "That's not exactly what I said earlier but-" He looks up and sees Molly, as well as Gideon and Fabian are all slack-jawed and staring at him.

"I… I didn't think… really?" Molly stammers, her cheeks turning a faint pink with excitement.

Sirius feels ill again. "Er… what do you mean you didn't think-"

"Well," Molly interrupts, "I _had_ hoped… but I thought not for years yet…"

"And why not?" Sirius asks defiantly, Gideon and Fabian sit still, listening to the exchange.

"Well, you're both young-" Gideon pounds a fist on the table, "Yes Gideon, I _do_ remember how old Arthur and I were- and well, young folk nowadays think they have all the time in the world." She finishes, glaring at Fabian, who rolls his eyes, and crosses his arms.

"So, what does this mean?" Sirius asks. "Will you all have to consult with one another?"

Molly sits for a moment and looks at her brothers, who glare back murderously. "Gwen _is_ an adult, and she can do as she wishes." Molly sighs but she smiles brightly at Sirius and says, "I really am honoured that you came to us first, that you're doing this whole thing properly."

This is clearly not the response that Fabian and Gideon expect.

"I'm sure these two dunderheads do as well, even if they don't necessarily realise that right now, deep down, they know there's no one better for her." Molly continues. "And even if they are_violently opposed_," She looks at Gideon as he cracks his knuckles, "you're both legally allowed to do whatever you want, anyway. And I think I speak for the whole family in that we believe that you're making the right decision."

Sirius is grinning ear to ear, but lets her continue. "So, erm, good luck, then, though, you'll hardly need it." She says, standing up. Sirius stands as well, and she hugs him tightly.

Sirius sighs, "Merlin, and I thought you wouldn't approve, the way you waited to give your speech." Molly laughs and takes her seat again. "I don't know how I'll propose just yet. Gwen's started to drop hints, I've noticed, and I've been playing dumb. And _no_, Gideon, I just act stupid."

Molly gasps as she realises her brothers are still under her silencing charm and she quickly reverses it. "I haven't gotten her a ring yet, and I don't even know what size to get her… or how I'll get around that problem." Sirius rambles, furrowing his brow in thought.

"Well, mum's ring got left to the first son to get married." Molly says pointedly to Fabian. Fred Weasley's shrill cry is quickly joined by his twin's. "That'll be Fred and George." And she hurries out, remembering to take Gideon and Fabian's wands with her.

"Molly and Arthur haven't gotten to changing Gwen's old bedroom into the twins' new bedroom yet. So if you look under her mattress, she's kept a diary in there up until, I'd say, the day before her sixth year." Gideon says. Sirius' stomach does a flip and wonders if she's written about him. "There's drawings of ring designs… and pages and pages of obsessively researching baby names."

Fabian pats Gideon on the back. "It's tough, mate, I know."

"No word on ring sizes though, you'll have to come up with that on your own." Gideon sighs. "But, it's all in her diary."

Sirius is speechless. "I think we've rendered him mute, Gid."

"I… well, I guess I thought you two would be… less welcome to the idea." Sirius stammers in response.

"Well as much as we pretend to hate you-- yes, Gideon, don't lie -- we're resigned to the fact that you are a decent bloke who loves our sister and would rather hex himself than do anything wrong by her." Fabian replies simply.

"So that's why you're telling me about her diary?" Sirius asks.

"Well there's that, and the fact that it'll sweep her off her feet and impress Molly." Gideon adds. "And me, for that matter."

---

Gwen has just crawled into bed and snuggles next to Sirius. "Did you have a good day?" Sirius asks, knowing full well that she was given errand after errand after errand.

"It was exhausting." She breathes. "This is what, day five without any sort of shagging between us?"

"I've got training in the morning, I would, Gwen, you know I would." Sirius replies.

"Well, work's not going to get any less stressful, I don't think we'll have time till, what, the day before Halloween? And we'll be busy getting ready for the party." Gwen pouts. "Awful that we have to plan shags nearly a week in advance."

"Honestly, too bad neither of us are wealthy, or we'd just lie about all day, shagging senseless-"

"And be very bored. Wouldn't it get boring, shagging all day?" Gwen smirks. "Although we'd have plenty of spending money for things like… jewelry."

Knowing full well that he stopped by the jewellers with the design for Gwen's ring, Sirius decides that this is the opportune time to pretend to be oblivious. Years of using this tactic at Hogwarts got him plenty of snogs and shags, though he wasn't quite sure how being oblivious to something so serious would work. "I got you earrings for your birthday."

"Oh Merlin, my birthday. I can still remember the look on Gideon's face when he asked you 'What did you get her for her birthday, Sirius?'"

"Pregnant." Sirius finishes. "He looked murderous, and it was hilarious."

"Hilarious only _after_ you hid behind Bill and shrieked like a little girl." Gwen laughs. "And anyway, earrings? I've got plenty of those."

"A new necklace or bracelet then?" Sirius suggests.

Gwen sits up. "No," She starts, "I was thinking I needed some rings." She looks at Sirius and hopes this is a big enough hint. Hearing no response, she continues. "Or maybe just one ring. One very nice, very _meaningful_ ring."

"I'm not quite following." Sirius replies furrowing his brow. "There isn't some Welsh equivalent to the claddagh is there?"

Gwen lies down again and keeps her back turned to him. "You're hopeless, Black."

Sirius maintains his charade and says, "Well, we can go out jewelry shopping after breakfast on our next off day if it'll stop you from pouting at me like that."

A week later, and a day away from their Halloween party, Sirius and Gwen are walking along the High Street, hand in hand. Sirius is toting a bag with their costumes and some decorative Halloween memorabilia for their flat. "I still can't believe we lucked out on costumes, I thought we were going to be stuck with something awful, like that stupid costume you and James had last year. I saw the pictures, you two looked ridiculous."

"What, the donkey?" Sirius grins. "It was a great costume, though one of us had to walk around hunched over the entire time."

"Well, at least our partner costumes can keep the both of us upright." Gwen replies.

"I don't know, your mermaid costume...phwoar." Sirius laughs. "What about this jeweller?" Sirius suggests, pointing to a shop that had elegant displays of necklaces, earrings and rings. "Hang on a minute out here Gwen, I'm going to go and make sure that isn't a girl from my sordid past." He goes up to the store window and mouths to the jeweller: 'Pretend you've never met me!'

"Is it?" Gwen asks, crossing her arms as Sirius comes back to her.

"No, thank goodness." Sirius grins. "Now, shall we?"

As he opens the shop door, the jeweller welcomes them. "Hello and welcome to Vance and Vane's Jewellers. Are you two interested in anything in particular today?"

"Just browsing." Sirius answers quickly, and Gwen shoots him a look.

"Rings, actually." Gwen responds.

"Generally." Sirius adds.

For about an hour, Gwen tries on several different types of rings, but not before getting sized. "How much is this one?" Gwen asks about a particular ring which has a rather large diamond.

"Five hundred Galleons." He responds primly. "For an extra two hundred, we can set it on a gold band as opposed to this platinum. The gold would look lovely with your complexion."

Gwen smiles and looks at Sirius. "Erm, I haven't got that much money on me. And we really were just browsing. Sorry for all the trouble. Come on Gwen, let's head out before you cause some damage and make me spend loads of Galleons on you."

Gwen purses her lips and takes the ring off, gently placing it on the counter, though she would rather have slammed it. "That shop over there has some interesting Halloween decorations, Gwen."

"I think I want to go home." She says coldly.

Sirius looks at her and asks, "Why? Are you all right?"

Gwen doesn't look at him when she responds, "I think I feel the sudden need to hex someone."

"Er, you might want to suppress that, as we're in public." Sirius mutters. "And I'd have to turn you in."

Gwen sets off in a tirade of what Sirius knows to be Welsh swears. He hears them most often when she and Gideon are playing Exploding Snap. "Finish the shopping without me, I'm going home."

"Gwen-" But she Disapparates before Sirius can say more.

Sirius Apparates after her, and looking sheepish and defeated, he lays out their costumes on their living room floor. As he surveys them, Gwen comments "I don't even see how you think a mermaid costume is the partner to a pirate costume, Sirius."

Sirius grins at her, knowing the full meaning behind this statement when he says, "You might not think it now, but we'll be the life of the party."

Aggravated that all he can think about is the frivolity of the party, she quips "This better be worth it, Black."

Sirius takes out all of the Halloween purchases and looks at Gwen who is still frowning. "It will, Gwen. Now come on, you've been talking about decorating the flat all week… It'll cheer you up, though I don't know why you're upset to begin with."

"You don't know because you're a dense git." She says pointing her wand at the fake cobwebs they bought and makes them string themselves along the corners of their flat's ceiling.

They both sit at opposite ends of the sofa after decorating their flat. The eerie glow of the jack-o-lantern serves as the only light in the room. "So, do I want to know why you're upset, or should I sleep on the sofa tonight with the charmed bat-mobile and fake shrieking banshee?" Sirius asks.

Gwen fights the urge to grin when she hears this concession from Sirius. "Fix us a good dinner, and we'll see."

Sirius is pleased to hear the amusement in her voice. "Me? Fix dinner? That's a tall order, Gwen."

----

Gwen is standing in the middle of her living room as their guests mill around her. She is still holding the same full pint of spiced rum and pumpkin juice when Sirius greets her eagerly. "Look at Moony dressed as Sherlock Holmes. I don't think he went costume shopping though. And Wormtail dressed as that Luke Skywalker fellow from that Muggle film we saw. Nice lightsaber, mate!"

Peter gives him a thumbs up in reply amid asking Benjy Fenwick, in knight's armour, for a mock-duel.

"Sirius, this mermaid costume was not a good idea." She says.

Sirius looks at her and grins. "You're in a shell bikini top, I think it's a good idea."

"Yes, and?"

"Shells, Gwen, _shells!_" Sirius insists. "Do you see anyone else walking around with shells?"

"That's because all the other girls have gone as Cleopatra, or the naughty Healer." Gwen replies. "And I can't walk in this costume, you twit."

"Mermaids aren't supposed to walk." He grins, before kissing her.

"Oy!" James, dressed in all black, save for the red cape and horns, pokes the two with his pitchfork . "Not all of us are pissed enough to turn a blind eye to your gropings you lot."

Sirius grins at him after pulling away from a very red-faced Gwen. "Speaking of which, I noticed your Tiger Lily-"

"Who looks stunning in that angel costume by the way…" Gwen adds.

"She hasn't had a drop of liquor all night. Tell me, is there a baby Prongs on the way?" Sirius asks raising his brow.

"Gwen hasn't either." James retorts.

"That's because I'll have to figure out how to get out of this costume, and I'll end up holding the loo hostage." Gwen replies.

"So there you have her reason, what's Lily's?" Sirius asks, grinning.

"Well," James starts, a grin twitching at his lips, "look who's still kept his wits about him."

"You're dodging the question, Prongs." Sirius grins, knowing the answer already.

"Get back to your hobbling mermaid, Padfoot." James laughs.

Sirius decides to mingle a bit first, though he doesn't take his eyes off of Gwen as she makes her way to a wall by a series of very very small hops. He watches as she poses for pictures with her friends from the museum, and those at school, and notes that though it appears she is leaning casually against the wall, it is the only way she can relax.

"Did you hear me, Sirius?"

"Oh, sorry Levski." Sirius replies looking back at his fellow Auror trainee. "What was that?"

"Who's that in the mermaid costume you keep looking at, and is she single? I'll gladly make this evening entertaining if you wish to fight over her." He replies.

"Gwen Prewett, my girlfriend, actually." Sirius replies. "Erm, enjoy the party, Levski."

Sirius' hands are in his pockets and he takes a glass of champagne from the coffee table. "Everyone, _everyone_. No, don't worry Benjy, the party's not over just yet. Erm, Gwen and I… Gwen?" He looks over and sees she is still leaning against the wall. Putting his glass down, he then strides over to Gwen and easily carries her over to the centre of the living room.

"Is this a toast?" Gwen whispers. "Do you toast at Halloween parties?"

Sirius takes a deep breath, "I'd like to propose a toast to Gwen Prewett, who has been gifted with good sense to pick me. And despite her many flaws," Gwen shoots him an angry look, "she's chosen to share her life with me. Quite a feat for a girl with an Outstanding in Arithmancy."

"Sirius…" Gwen hisses. "What is this?"

"I'm very glad she's chosen to share her present life with me," Sirius repeats, slowly removing the ring from his pocket, "because I want to share my future with her." He gets down on one knee, "Gwendolyn Claire Prewett, will you marry me?"

Gwen is wide eyed and instead of answering immediately she shrieks, "Are you proposing with a PARROT on your shoulder?"

Sirius wrenches the toy parrot off of his shoulder, "Bloody parrot, stealing my thunder."

Gwen suddenly realises something and in hysterics, she says "Oh… Merlin… you've… you've proposed!" Their guests laugh with amusement, as they watch the scene unfold.

"Woman… Merlin or not, just give me an answer!" Sirius begs. "My knee's starting to hurt."

"Oh… oh right." She says, feeling very warm, and extremely flustered. "May… may I see the ring again?"

"Not until you say 'yes.'" Sirius sighs, as he shifts uncomfortably, feeling very foolish.

"But what if the ring determines-"

"Get on with it, Prewett!" Peter cheers.

"What he said." Sirius grins.

"Yes!" She shrieks. "A thousand times yes!" Their flat erupts in cheers and glasses clink. After she and Sirius finish a rather long snog, she says, "Hang on, we went jewelry shopping yesterday, and you didn't have any money at the… you'd already bought it by then! Agh, I don't know if I want to kiss you or throttle you, Sirius."

Sirius grins, "The kiss, definitely the kiss."

Gwen shakes her head and says, "Oh… I've got to tell Molly, and Gid and Fabian. There's so much to do!"

"Well we've still got a party going on, Gwen." Sirius answers. "And besides, they already know."

"You… you asked? Wow." Gwen replies with astonishment. "My brothers were all right with it?"

"Clearly."

"I can't believe they-"

Sirius interrupts Gwen, "Let me just say that Molly helped me with that venture."

"Bless her." Gwen grins

* * *

Also, George Lucas owns Luke Skywalker. I didn't want to put that in the disclaimer for fear that everyone would get horribly put off. It was only mentioned once, but, to be safe. Here is it's disclaimer, haha. 


	11. Christmas 1979

So, I'm finally done with finals! WOOHOO! And as a gift to you all from me of the most exhausted mind... a really long chapter as I recuperate from the mind violation that is called Physics...

Again, the only characters I own are Gwen Prewett, Cassandra Dearborn, Sandra and Evelyn.

Many thanks to betas extraordinaire: fuegodealmas and undercrisis woot.

* * *

Christmas 1979

Sirius and Remus are sitting in the living room and Remus is reviewing an essay for Sirius' theory course on 'Ethical Perspectives.' Sirius is currently rewriting his first scroll of parchment onto a new scroll. "Did you really have to correct in red ink, Moony?"

"Looks as though someone bled all over your parchment, doesn't it?" Remus smirks. "It wasn't all bad though, it was more on how you arranged your essay anyway."

"Yes, because unlike Prongs, I can spell." Sirius jokes. They both stop as they hear eager chatter outside the front door. "Gwen never uses the front door."

Two red heads carrying very important-looking Filofaxes make their way into the living room, paying no attention to the two young men. "Well, I think June would be best, Gwen. We're guaranteed that it will be less rainy than July and August, and besides, three months gives me enough time to get back to a decent size so I won't look gargantuan."

"Molly," Gwen laughs, "you won't look gargantuan! You're a mother of six, well at least you will be if we pick June. Sirius, you don't mind having June for our wedding month, do you?"

Sirius, who wouldn't have objected if the wedding was the next day, replies, "June would be wonderful."

"Good, I would've talked you out of whatever month you picked anyway." Gwen replies. She and Molly head over to the dinner table, and almost simultaneously open the intimidating planners.

Molly sits and watches Gwen lay out several sheets of different-coloured parchment. Gwen then points her wand at her planner and several different-styled envelopes and cards appear and hover over the dinner table. "I was thinking these were too pretentious. I really wanted something simple as our engagement announcement." Gwen says, studying the last envelope and card.

Sirius looks at Remus expecting to find the same look of incredulity over their obsession, but Remus looks fascinated and almost intrigued as to how they are keeping their Filofaxes so neat and orderly. Sirius clears his throat, and Remus goes back to reading his essay.

In the hour that it takes for Sirius to rewrite his entire essay, complete with Remus' rewrites, Gwen and Molly only manage to narrow down the cards for their engagement announcement and are now dissecting the calligraphy that they should use.

Sirius' stomach gives a loud obnoxious rumble that causes Remus to jump. Looking sheepishly at his fellow Marauder, he realises that there is no dinner, "Care to stay for dinner, Moony?"

"I feel like there's a hidden reason as to why you're asking." Remus laughs, looking over at Molly and Gwen who have apparently finalised the engagement announcements, with Molly pointing her wand at the winning card which rests gently on a turquoise piece of parchment that is titled, he notes, 'Engagement.'

"As much as I enjoy being the lone bastion of testosterone," Sirius starts, as he fills a pot with water, "I highly doubt I'll get a word in with these two. Gwen said she's dreamt of her wedding since she was a young girl-"

"Most girls do." Remus replies, as he searches for pasta.

"Top shelf." Sirius replies getting another pot for sauce, and pointing his wand at the onions resting on the cutting board. They peel themselves and with another flick of the wand, dice themselves. "Here, I'll show you what I mean."

"Do we have to invite the Bowens? I know they're our second cousins, but they're so _dull_." Gwen sighs.

Molly is about to reply, but Sirius interrupts her. "Gwen? Remus and I are going down to pub."

Molly continues her retort as though Sirius hadn't said anything.

Sirius looks at Remus as though to say 'I told you.' He crosses his arms and says, "I'll probably find a sleazy girl down at pub."

"Yes but Molly, I never even spoke to him when he was at Hogwarts" Gwen replies to Molly's explanation as to why the Bowens should be invited.

"I'm going to take her back to her place, I think, and we'll probably have a drunken shag." Sirius says flatly. Remus fights the urge to duck behind his friend.

"And I'll hex your tadger off." Gwen replies without missing a beat. "Fine, Bowens are engagement _and_ wedding guests."

"Only joking, Gwen. I'm staying and making dinner."

"Whatever you need to do to make sure you'll be sleeping in the bedroom and not the living room, Sirius." Gwen replies, not looking up.

Remus makes his way to the table and is impressed with the organisation. "Are… are these Venn Diagrams?"

"Yes, they're seating charts for the wedding reception. We made that initial diagram so that we knew who couldn't sit with each other. Can you imagine if we placed the Smiths with the Vanes?" Gwen asks.

Sirius also studies the many pieces of parchment and picks one up to Molly's chagrin. "Ah! They're all in a specific order, Sirius! Put it down!"

"Which one is it?" Gwen asks.

"The third revision for the menu for your engagement party." Molly says, glaring at Sirius.

He hands it back to Molly, warily. "Erm… I think I'll just mind the marinara."

"Good idea." Gwen replies, she sighs and looks at him. "Sorry, love, it's just, I want to get this planned before you know, our lives get too busy. Also, I'm going to need a calendar of your Auror training schedule so that we can get you and your four groomsmen fitted."

"Groomsmen?" Sirius asks. "Four?"

"I assumed… well three then, I just thought with your brother… never mind." Gwen says, taking her wand and tapping a piece of parchment. "There, three groomsmen."

"Are these… minute by minute flowcharts?" Remus asks in amazement. He studies a a piece of parchment under the title of 'Wedding Day.' He looks at another piece of parchment labelled 'Reception Seating Arrangements.' He furrows his brow and asks, "Gwen, why do you have 'doily' scribbled by my name?"

Sirius can't help but laugh while Gwen replies, with a cheeky grin, "I thought it would make a good place card for you."

Sirius strides over to her, kissing her for the first time since she's arrived home. "Ah. Gwen… see, this is why I love you. Oh what's this?" He asks picking up several pieces of parchment Gwen had been studying.

"No!" Molly shrieks taking them out of his hands. "Not the invites for the wedding!"

"Moll, is it template 4A?" Gwen asks, confusedly. "I thought we ditched that one."

Molly looks at Gwen and then back at the parchment. "I kept it in the event we changed our mind."

"Oh good point, just like with bridal party gown designs seventeen-b?" Gwen asks.

"Yes, I'm definitely going to stay in the kitchen, I'll tell you when dinner's ready." Sirius says, kissing her forehead. "Moony?" He looks at his friend who is buried in the papers, studying each list for continuity, apparently. "Mate, what are you doing?"

"Erm…" Remus feels very embarrassed. "I think that Belgian doilies would work under your centrepieces, and add a touch of culture. At least, your cousins from Bristol would think they're cultured."

"You've cross-referenced four of our charts and six lists, Remus… impressive." Gwen nods excitedly.

After dinner, Sirius leaves Gwen, Molly, and their newest, and most diligent helper, Remus Lupin, for James and Lily's home in Godric's Hollow. "It's near eight on a Friday, aren't you missing out on your Gwen time?"

"Ah, well, she's buried in flow charts and Venn diagrams, Prongs." Sirius replies. "They have multiples of everything, _and_ revisions. The wedding's not till June and it's not even Christmas yet!"

"Lots of planning goes into weddings, Sirius." Lily says wisely. "And, if Gwen is the closet princess that I think she is, she'll definitely want to make sure she gets everything just right."

"Have they gone dress shopping yet, Padfoot?" James asks. Sirius shakes his head. "Well, when they do, you're free to come over any time during that period."

---

Gwen is sitting on their bed and is flipping through a bridal gown catalogue she bought at Madam Malkins. "Too short for that one… that one's just ghastly." She pauses at one, reaches over to the bedside table for a quill and circles one.

"What about a potato sack?" Sirius asks, pulling on an old Quidditch shirt. Gwen looks at him sceptically. "I'll still marry you. I don't think I inserted a clause that said 'Unless she's wearing a potato sack on our wedding day. If this is the case, the wedding is off.'" He grins but it fades when he sees Gwen pursing her lips, and clearly fighting the urge to tell him off.

"Erm. No, it's not like… They'll see how pretty you really are, Gwen, because, I think you'll look radiant even in a potato sack." Sirius backtracks and hopes this prevents any unexpected hexes. "I'd definitely shag you, even if you were in a potato sack. It would be itchy, but I'm sure we can deal with it."

Gwen relaxes a bit. "I was just worried you'd be uncomfortable with the extravagance. I mean, it isn't extravagant like… your family would consider extravagant, but-"

"Listen, Gwen, you're my family now. And it's your day. You can have whatever you want. Dress with a mile-long train, or a tiara, or a veil, or both. It's yours." Sirius says, taking the bridal catalogue from her, shutting it, and placing it on the table next to her. He then props himself up onto his elbows, and she brushes some of his hair out of his eyes.

"Even fishnet stockings?" She asks, grinning.

"If it pleases you," He replies, kissing her cheek, "you can wear them."

"I meant on you." She replies as he makes his way to her neck.

He stops and sits up. "Now hang on, there are limits. And that's a definite 'no' to fishnets."

"Fine, no to fishnets on you." Gwen laughs.

"Seriously though," Sirius grins at the ever annoying pun, "Pick out whatever dress you love, and I'll think you'll be gorgeous in it, no matter what."

"Even if I put frills on it? And hundreds of of bows?" Gwen smirks.

"I won't be looking at the dress." He replies slowly. "I'm thinking of what's underneath." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Gwen reaches for her wand and dims the lights.

---

"So tell me Lily, are you excited about the baby? And am I wrong in guessing that the you told the Obstetrics Healer that you didn't want to know the sex of the baby?" Gwen asks excitedly. She and Lily are putting the finishing touches on Christmas eve dinner.

Lily looks up at Gwen and replies, "Yes to all questions, Gwen. Though James seems to think we'll be having a boy. I have a feeling he wants to make sure his son is him in miniature."

"I hope you'll try and thwart that." Gwen laughs. "You know Fabian's daughter Evelyn? Example of spoiling a child rotten. Fabian dotes on her and gives in all the time."

"Oh, see, yes, I have a feeling that will be James. And he'll make me out to be the disciplinarian." Lily laughs.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius are in the dining room trying to outdo each other with extravagant Christmas centrepieces. "You twats have turned the entire dining room gold." The cheery voice of Peter Pettigrew interrupts their fun.

Sirius laughs, "Wormtail! Have you brought presents for me?"

"Padfoot, how could I ever forget you?" Peter replies. "Here." Peter takes out his wand and gives Sirius deer antlers.

"Ergh." Sirius recoils. "Har har, Wormtail. I think I'll take back what I've gotten for you."

"Wrong animal, Wormtail." James laughs, as Sirius counters by giving him a beak.

"You know," Remus' voice fills the dining room as he smoothes his sweater, "I thought I'd never see Sirius as the reindeer again."

"Oh right, there was that one time in fifth year…" James muses. "And what of you, cat ears?" James points his wand at Remus who touches the top of his head.

Remus furrows his brow, "Cats? You're a fish-face, Potter." He laughs suddenly, instead of James' head, it has been replaced with that of a very large flounder.

Lily and Gwen come in to see all the commotion. "Oh, fish… I think I'm going to be sick." Lily groans, and makes her way to the toilet down the hall. Gwen just shakes her head and heads back into the kitchen.

"Suppose you should all change back now," Gwen says in a sing-song voice.

Once everyone is properly human again, Remus decides to say "I would like to put a moratorium on several topics tonight."

"Ah, there's our little joy killer." Sirius grins.

"So how will you ruin our first Marauder family Christmas, Moony?" James asks. "We are a family, this makes us dysfunctional like other real families, maybe not quite like Padfoot's but I think we're up there."

"Actually it's just one topic, and that topic is 'Why don't you go out there and get a girl, Moony?' all right?" Remus replies.

"But we don't want to hear about Medieval Siberian Law or whatever it is you're researching." Peter jokes.

"I am _not_ researching Medieval Siberian Law." Remus retorts. "At least I'm not Junior Arithmancy Historian at the Museum." He grins at Gwen.

"But there's so many cardigans, Remus, you'd feel right at home." Gwen replies slyly. "What is it you're researching anyway?"

"He's not going to shut up about it." James groans.

"I've already started daydreaming." Sirius says with a feigned distant look.

"I'm studying medieval Siberian defencive spells and their correlation with their modern day counterparts." Remus says proudly.

"That'll definitely get a girl in your pants, Moony." Sirius snorts, and then he winces and shoots a look at Gwen, who has apparently kicked his leg under the table. "Oh, sorry, sorry, moratorium and all that."

"See, I was half right!" Peter exclaims, "I knew there was something Siberian and Medieval."

"And boring." James adds.

"Oh can't you all just be nice?" Lily quips. She looks at Gwen for help. "You are going to help me on this, right Gwen?"

"Erm… I'm staying out of this. I'm neutral. I'm like, Switzerland." Gwen answers, taking great interest in cutting her slice of beef roast into tiny pieces.

"We're just taking the mickey, love." James says reassuringly. "Moony knows it's because we _loooove _him."

"And we wish the best for our Moony-kins." Peter grins.

"For without him we'd be in shambles." Sirius sighs dramatically, "echoes… ghosts of our former selves."

"That's it, no more liquor for Sirius." Remus laughs. "But really, thanks for the votes of confidence, mates."

James looks smugly at Lily as if to say, 'See? I told you it was all in good fun.' She responds by crossing her arms.

"Well if Christmas eve dinners are always going to be this entertaining, I hope this happens again next year." Peter grins.

"We can pass around baby Prongs like a Quaffle." Sirius suggests.

"And I'll hex you to Swansea if you do." James replies.

"There's nothing wrong with Swansea." Gwen says defensively and she starts saying something incomprehensible.

"What is she saying?" Peter asks, looking at Sirius.

"Beat's me, she did just say 'lob' and I'm pretty sure that's like 'dolt' or something." Sirius answers. "I do know that 'cachu' is a nice word for erm, shit, or the act of it."

"I'm glad to see that your years of etiquette and decorum have paid off, Padfoot." Remus smirks.

----

Boisterous. Loud. Fun. Three words that Regulus Black does not usually associate with family gatherings, so when he arrives at the gate to The Burrow, he is a bit shocked to hear all of the laughter. Warily he knocks on the door and secretly hopes that no one will answer.

Gwen does, however, holding the hand of a small boy. "Oh...erm… Percy, could you go get Sirius?" Gwen steps back. "Come inside, Regulus."

"Perce, have you lost Alfred again?" Sirius asks as the little boy pulls him along. He stops and sees Regulus, and he straightens. "You."

"Sirius…" Gwen says quietly. "It's Christmas."

"I haven't got much time, I've told mother that I was ill, and Kreacher will be checking up on me in half an hour." Regulus says. "I don't know what you were thinking Sirius, but sending your engagement announcement to the house… I-"

"Shut the door, you're letting in the…" Andromeda Tonks stops mid-sentence when she sees Regulus standing in the doorway.

"Percy, go and play with your brothers, all right?" Gwen whispers to the little boy, who has stayed all the while, watching the exchange between the two dark haired men standing in the entryway.

"Andromeda… what are you doing here?" Regulus nearly stammers.

"As Gwen and Sirius are getting married, Molly decided that both sides of their families should spend this Christmas together." Andromeda answers. "And what are _you_ doing here?"

"I can't make the engagement party." Regulus says, and Sirius lets out a noise to indicate his surprise. "Tomorrow is Narcissa's baby shower, and of course-"

"You have to go to that one." Sirius finishes. "So is that all? You're just declining the invitation in person?"

"You're so thick, sometimes, Sirius." Regulus says, and his brother notes that he nearly smiles. "Here." He hands a poorly wrapped package to him "I'd rather you open it now."

Sirius knows what's inside the long slender box, and hands it to Gwen. "Does mother know?" He asks sharply.

"Mother has given it to me because she thinks that it's time for me to find a proper, pureblood wife." Regulus replies stiffly.

"This is… this is-" Gwen stammers looking at the bracelet.

"An heirloom from our great-great-grandmother." Sirius finishes.

"Which side?" Gwen asks.

"Both." Sirius and Regulus answer.

"Their parents are second cousins." Andromeda explains to Gwen's look of confusion.

"Mother would've known if the ring was missing though, as she still wears it." Regulus replies. "And I saw in the picture you sent along with the announcement that she already had an engagement ring."

"What's all this then?" Gideon bellows. "I feel like I'm missing a party-"

Regulus inhales sharply at seeing Gideon. Though their last reason for meeting was to speak with Dumbledore, seeing the Auror always intimidated him. "Anyway, I should go. Congratulations again. Maybe I'll be at the ceremony in June." He turns and heads out the door.

"Does he need to be followed?" Gideon snarls.

"He's all right." Sirius answers, "Just dropping off an engagement present."

"It's beautiful." Gwen replies. "What other pretty things did you forgo when you ran away, Sirius? I'm starting to think that I would've gotten more heirlooms."

"And an arse of a husband if I stayed their route." Sirius comments.

Gwen rolls her eyes, "I'm only joking." She takes his hand. "Do you want to help me with the gingerbread house?"

"Actually, I promised Bill a round of Gobstones." Sirius replies, and kisses her cheek before bellowing, "BILL, I'm not letting you beat me again!"

"Gid?" Gwen asks, looking at her brother.

"I've been cast as the big bad dragon in Charlie and Dora's game." Gideon replies, shaking his head.

"I'll help with the gingerbread house." Andromeda offers.

"Thank you. I asked Dora earlier, but once she met Charlie-"

"She saw it was okay to run around and knock things over." Andromeda finishes. "I know. She would've never lasted etiquette lessons."

"Well, I guess dolls is the only thing Dora and I have in common. I danced until I had to go to Hogwarts." Gwen grins as they enter the kitchen. "Shame, daddy always said I was the next Prima Ballerina." She lays out the different gingerbread cookie panels for the house.

"That's also because you were the baby, and he spoilt you rotten." Fabian says, holding Evelyn in his lap. The year old baby is a curly haired brunette, the curls from Fabian, and the brown from Sandra, who was also in the kitchen, trying to learn how to make a proper stew.

"He did not." Gwen answers "And you're one to talk about spoiling kids rotten."

"What?" Fabian asks incredulously.

"The only reason why Evelyn is so subdued right now is because you gave her all the gumdrops she wanted." Gwen replies.

"Well you weren't going to use them all." Fabian says.

"And she'll get cavities before she even has teeth." Molly answers.

"I'm sure Mummy and Daddy had better sense than to spoil any of us." Gwen says matter-of-factly as she assembles two walls of the gingerbread house. Andromeda watches with great interest how easily the two pretend to bicker. "Molly, daddy treated us all the same, didn't he? Him and mum? I'm too young to remember completely."

"No, well, he did dote on you. Mum doted on Gideon the most." Molly replies.

Fabian grins, "See? Just for that, I think I deserve a gumdrop. Don't you think I deserve one, Evelyn?" He asks, and his daughter just smiles at him thinking they're playing. "We neglected children need reassurance in our adulthood."

"You're a tit, Fabian." Gwen replies, and she notices that Andromeda purses her lips at this statement. "This is a bit different than your normal quiet holidays, isn't it?"

"Oy_Damwain_, where's my bloody gumdrop?" Fabian's outburst prevents Andromeda from answering.

"For the last time, Fabian, I speak Welsh, too, you tosser." Gwen replies as she and Andromeda assemble the final walls of the house. "Wonderful icing work, Andromeda, looks as though it was done with a spell."

"Just a steady hand." Andromeda replies primly. "And what was it Fabian called you?"

"Damwain." Fabian replies. "Accident. Once Gideon and I figured out how odd it was for families to go through great stretches of not having children-"

"This isn't appropriate for Christmas, Fabian. This is a season of family togetherness." Molly says, admonishing him by pointing her wooden spoon directly at him.

"Sorry, Moll." Fabian answers. "Your Aunt Molly will soon tell you, little Eve, that you won't be allowed to wear any other colour but pink."

"But she isn't a ginger, and it would look so lovely!" Gwen insists.

"See? I'm not the only one." Molly replies with smug satisfaction.

Later, Andromeda searches for new table linens only to find Sirius in the scullery, his eyes closed as he massages his temples. "Are you all right, Sirius?"

"Exhausted." Sirius replies. "I don't know how any of them do it. Gwen's been up since the crack of dawn and is still going."

"I understand." Andromeda nods. "It's quite different from a Black Family Christmas."

"Sitting at a table dressed in those awful starchy clothes-"

"Listening to petty gossip-" Andromeda adds.

"Getting humiliated in front of the entire family." Sirius adds coldly. "I don't know why I'm complaining about a Christmas here at the Weasley's."

"Well it _is_ loud." Andromeda says with a smile. "But your nephews-to-be are all darlings, even though they have the tendency to misbehave."

"You think I'd approve of rule-following, Andy?" Sirius grins. "I don't miss those Christmas dinners at all."

"Gwen's quite feisty, I've noticed. She seemed so well behaved whenever it was just us." Andromeda muses.

"She can hurl insults that make grown men cry." Sirius grins. "I've seen it, although Gideon was a bit pissed, no he was incoherently pissed, actually."

"How have we all managed to fit in this house?" Andromeda asks. "Not to be impolite, but-"

"Maybe it's because we all actually enjoy each other's company, I think." Sirius replies. "I remember your house, manor, more like. And even though it was three times the size of this one-"

"Suffocating to the core." Andromeda finishes.

"Oh_there_ you are. They've killed me. I am free of my duties as playing the baddie." Gwen replies hoarsely. "It's your turn, Sirius."

"What are they asking for?" Sirius grins, completely forgetting his earlier headache.

"A werewolf." Gwen replies.

"Now, werewolves aren't all bad." Sirius answers.

"Yes, yes, but for sake of the seven year old, Sirius." Gwen replies, pulling him out of the scullery.

As Sirius walks into the living room, there is an eruption of sound as he apparently does a very accurate impression of a werewolf. Gwen hears Sirius' howl and the shrieks of entertained children as they begin their chase.

"Andromeda, I see you and Sirius have found my hiding place." Gwen says finally.

"This? The laundry room?" Andromeda muses. "I didn't think you'd use it-"

"Well I learnt when I was younger that they'd always go looking for me in my bedroom." Gwen grins. "Hiding in here worked for about two years, though I have the slightest idea that Fabian pretended not to know for a while."

"So loud boisterous holidays get to you too, then?" Andromeda asks.

"I never fancied the Black Family to have loud, boisterous holidays, Andromeda." Gwen replies grinning. "And yes, I love every single one of my nephews, but Merlin, I hope this next one is quiet."

"I can guarantee you that any children you have with Sirius will most definitely not be quiet. From the beginning, Sirius was always a smart mouth. His father thought he was clever, while his mother thought children should be seen and not heard." Andromeda says.

"He can ballroom dance." Gwen comments. "And very well, I might add."

"He had to learn for Narcissa's extravaganza of a seventeenth birthday. He was thirteen at the time, but I suspect it came in handy for his... less than savoury escapades."

Even later that evening, Andromeda doesn't fully realise how late it is until she looks over at her husband holding a tired, sleeping Nymphadora in his arms. Gideon is sitting in a corner, head tilted back and clearly dozing, Bill and Charlie on either side, and both very much asleep.

Gwen stretches before sidling next to Sirius. "Weasley Christmas-"

"And Prewett." Fabian whispers, from the sofa. His arm is around Sandra as both he and his girlfriend admire their sleeping daughter.

"And Tonks, and Black's.. to be? I suppose you could add all that." Sirius grins.

Gwen furrows her brow, apparently too tired to comprehend. "I'm not hyphenating all that." She responds. "Christmas 1979 is a success, then."

"We'll definitely be back for Christmas 1980." Andromeda smiles. "But for now, I think we should go home. Is Molly sleeping?"

"Yeah, she turned in a while ago after putting the twins and Percy to bed." Arthur says coming down the stairs. "Told her she had plenty of help," he looks at Gwen and Sirius, "for clean up."

"Oh, I can stay-" Andromeda offers.

"Don't be silly." Gwen replies. "Sirius knows cleaning spells now, we'll be fine."

"Well, tell the sleeping ones one last Happy Christmas from the Tonks family." Andromeda says just as Ted Disapparates with Nymphadora.

----

"Regulus, are you trying to get yourself disowned?" Sirius asks. The two brothers are sitting across from each other in Sirius and Gwen's flat. "First you give Gwen that bracelet, and now you say you're going to our wedding?"

"You ran away, got disowned, and you're doing fine." Regulus replies.

Sirius half-laughs and responds, "That's cause I had my mates, and Gwen, eventually. Where are all your friends? Dead. Or in Azkaban. No one's going to be there for you, if you get disowned. No Uncle Alphard to leave you gold. You'd never do it anyway, you always manage to do what's best for your-"

Gwen Apparates into the living room. "Sirius, I hope you're well rested because I want to shag at least- oh." She stops and blushes when she sees Regulus.

Sirius momentarily forgets that he is yelling at his brother and grins. "What was that, Gwen, love?"

"Nothing." She says shrilly, avoiding eye contact with both of them. "Carry on, pretend like I'm not here."

Sirius laughs to himself, but that fades as he looks back at Regulus. "Mother is surprised, though." Regulus says finally.

"Surprised at what?" Sirius asks crossly.

"She thought you would run off with a Mudblood-"

"Don't say that filth around here." Sirius interjects.

"Or worse, a muggle." Regulus finishes. "I found mother's list of acceptable marriageable purebloods."

"I know about it, Andromeda's told me. Gwen was tenth or something." Sirius replies.

"No, she was crossed off and put under 'blood traitor' because she got sorted into Gryffindor." Regulus says with the hint of amusement.

"And you're sure her brothers offing Bellatrix and Rodolphus had nothing to do with it?" Sirius counters.

Gwen enters the dining room, still dressed in her work clothes, though her polo is untucked, and her hair is no longer pulled back. She hands a heavy parchment envelope to Regulus. "What's this, then?"

"I thought it would be best for you to get the invitation to the wedding by hand." Gwen replies as Regulus opens the invitation.

He reads that Sirius has picked James as his best man, with only two other groomsmen. He tries not to act surprised. "Cassandra Dearborn, isn't her brother Caradoc?" Regulus asks. Gwen nods. "He was with with your brothers the night they killed Bellatrix."

"Was he?" Sirius asks. "I'll have to get him something as well."

Regulus shakes his head at Sirius' glibness. "Well thank you for giving this to me now, I can have six months to think of a proper alibi."

"Or you could tell her." Gwen suggests.

"You've never dealt with our mother." Sirius answers before Regulus does. "She'll put him in a full-body bind, do a memory charm, and smile about it."

Gwen looks horrified, "She cant be that bad, can she?"

"Oh right, I forget that she does that to family members she despises." Regulus says lightly.

Sirius answers, "She's never done that to you. But what makes you think she wouldn't?" There is an awkward silence between them. "I think it's time for you to go."

"Until next month, then." Regulus replies coldly. He stands up and Disapparates.

"He was thinking of running away." Sirius sighs. "He's always copied me, even as kids."

"I think his reputation at Hogwarts was similar to yours, among the Slytherins at least." Gwen replies as he puts his arm around her.

"See?" Sirius says, "I should've just told him to run away, but I can't let him do that. He wouldn't make it alone. He hasn't got anyone."

"He's got you." Gwen counters, and she looks at Sirius this time. "I think that's why he actually comes here."

"Gwen, up until June, the last time I spoke to my brother was the day I ran away from home." Sirius responds. "When I ran away I had my three best mates, James' parents, and a year later, you strolled into my life."

"I'd actually been in it six years prior, but... semantics." Gwen replies, first feigning offence, then waving her hand as if waving it all away.

"I guess," He sighs, "I guess I told him not to run away because I'm still looking after him. When we were younger, Regulus would always be the one to break things, do accidental magic, pick fights, and I always said I did it because I couldn't bear to see him disciplined by my loons for parents."

Gwen stands up, and Sirius does as well and she pulls him into a tight hug. "We don't hug nearly as often as we should." She says. "But you looked like you needed one."

Sirius laughs into her hair and pulls away saying, "Smart not sending the invitation to the house though. Can you imagine my mother at the wedding? She'd be horrid."


	12. Mad Uncle Gideon

Well! I hope everyone's had a wonderful holiday. As it is still one more hour of Christmas where I am, think of this as a nice present for all you fanfic-ers out there. Again, I only own Gwen Prewett and all other characters not recognized from the wonderful works of JKR.

Many thanks to betas: fuegodealmas and undercrisis!

* * *

Mad Uncle Gideon

"I think I'm in labour." Molly says as she, Gwen and Sirius are going over swatches of fabric for their tablecloths.

"Molly why is it you only develop a sense of humour when you're pregnant?" Gwen asks, not looking up.

Sirius on the other hand says otherwise, "Gwen, she doesn't look well."

"I told her to stay away from the shellfish." Gwen answers nonchalantly. "Why can't we just go with white tablecloths again, Molly?"

"Ask me once this baby is out." Molly says. "Didn't you say you just got your sitting room reupholstered?"

"Bloody hell-"

"It will be if we don't get her to St. Mungo's." Sirius says darkly. "Speaking of which… how do we get there? Floo? Apparate? Are you allowed to Apparate?"

"I'll Apparate myself there, thank you. If you could just get Gideon, and the boys, Gwen. Sirius, before you get Fabian, send an owl to Arthur." Molly says this very quickly, and with a loud pop, she disappears.

"Even on the brink of having a child, she manages to get us to blindly follow her orders." Gwen says finally. She gives Sirius a quick peck on the cheek. "Last one there has to clean the bathroom with no magic."

She Disapparates, and in the sudden rush, Sirius cannot, for the life of him, remember what Molly's first order was.

---

Gwen arrives into the waiting room maternity ward, carrying a squirming Fred. Bill holds Percy's hand, Charlie trails behind them, next to Gideon who totes a less than thrilled George. "Empty maternity waiting room, I see. I don't even know how Sirius managed to muck that up."

"I wonder if this will take long." Gideon asks as he sets George into the gated off play area. He takes Fred from Gwen and sets him next to his twin.

"I wouldn't think so, she's done this enough times, and I'm sure after the twins, one baby is easy." Gwen replies.

Sirius, panting, runs into the maternity ward and if it weren't for the children, he would've said something very obscene. "Ah, nice of you to join us, Sirius!" Gideon laughs.

He takes a seat next to Gwen who pats his cheek reassuringly. "Getting five boys ready was probably easier than watching Fabian try to get Evelyn to put her shoes on, wasn't it?" She whispers.

"Do I really have to clean the bathroom with no magic?" Sirius asks, pouting. "Honestly. It wasn't _my_ fault we got held up." He looks over at Fabian. "Actually, you know, I think I fancy a walk."

"You lot can handle them right?" Gwen asks, as Sirius helps her to her feet. "Bill… be a good boy and make sure Gid and Fabian keep an eye on Fred and George?"

"Yes Auntie Gwen." Bill replies and as the two walk out they hear Bill say "Charlie, get Uncle Gideon into the play area as well or else he'll wander off."

Sirius and Gwen walk along the hallway holding hands. "You know, this is something we haven't done in a while." Gwen says finally.

Sirius grins and replies, "Stalk the maternity ward?" Gwen smiles when he squeezes her hand. "We haven't really had much time together, at all."

"Planning a wedding does that." Gwen replies. "As does work. And training to become an Auror."

"James and Lily want us 'round for dinner, just us." Sirius says. "I've just remembered."

"That's big of you, as you can't seem to remember where to put your socks once you've taken them off." Gwen replies with amusement. "What for?

"Probably so that James can gloat about baby Prongs." Sirius grins.

"Like you wouldn't gloat." Gwen counters. "Though you'd probably have more reason to, all Bowen women have had one set of twin boys. Mum got Gid and Fabian, Molly has Fred and George."

"And we'll have our own set, _excellent_." Sirius says, sounding as though he was preparing for the biggest prank of his life. "Do we have to give them F and G names?"

"It's kind of tradition." Gwen replies. "Uncle Gareth and Uncle Fercos were...they make Gideon and Fabian look tame."

"You know I hate tradition." Sirius says, raising an eyebrow. Gwen counters with a cool glare. Sirius cringes, "I really hope you don't tell anyone how easily I fold under pressure, that wouldn't sit well with my 'Most Promising Auror' title."

"Good, then whenever they'll arrive, our twin sons will be called Finneas Caspian Black and Gideon Orion Black." Gwen replies, "And that's that."

"Gideon? Why Gideon?" Sirius asks. "What if Gideon decides to stop doing whatever it is he's doing?"

"He won't. And I've asked him already if it was all right." Gwen answers, sheepishly. "He says he doesn't plan on having children as he has so many nephews, a niece, and since we're getting married, the possibility for _more_ nephews and nieces… he doesn't see a point."

"Suppose he just wants to be everyone's favourite mad uncle?" Sirius suggests with a grin.

"And I hope you don't mind that I used your father's name. Or corrupted the spelling of your ancestor's name. But I have always quite liked the name Finn." Gwen says.

"Did you come up with these names recently?" Sirius asks, and he notes that Gwen blushes and doesn't respond immediately.

"Erm," she says with a high pitched voice, "I have a fondness for 'Huckleberry Finn' actually. But I didn't want to give the poor boy a reason to hate his mother forever. Uncle Fercos apparently_hated _Gran."

"Who… Huckleberry who?" Sirius asks confusedly.

"Huckleberry Finn. It's a story by a muggle author." Gwen replies. "Clearly you didn't spend your preteen years under the same roof as a muggle lover like Arthur."

"Gwen, I didn't even know about Beedle the Bard until I got to Hogwarts, but that's beside the point." Sirius replies.

"Suppose warning against the evils of Dark Magic isn't exactly along the same grain as your family's… hobbies." Gwen adds.

"So, Finneas Caspian, and Gideon Orion. They sound almost worthy to go up on my mother's stupid family tree." Sirius says smiling wryly to himself. "Any other names? Girls' names?"

"You, Sirius Black, want a daughter?" Gwen asks, grinning in surprise.

"Just the one. And _you_ didn't have dolls growing up, and there you go, if we have a girl, she'll not only look like you, but she'll grow as well, which means countless outfits." Sirius laughs.

"That's slightly disturbing." Gwen laughs and Sirius puts his arm around her as they walk through the halls, looking an odd sight indeed as Sirius towered over her.

"Come on, Gwen. I know you can't keep things from me for long, and I _know_ you want to have more than twin sons with F and G names." Sirius laughs.

"Well, the thought didn't occur to me, but perhaps we should pay a bit of homage to Remus. I think I'll spare his first name so that if he has his own son he can use it, but what's his middle name, do you know?" Gwen asks.

"John." Sirius replies.

"Gideon and I speculate that Fabian won't have any boys. So maybe Fabian John." Gwen says, putting her hand up to her lips as she ponders this on their walk.

"What gave you that idea?" Sirius asks.

"Gideon thinks it's The Powers That Be's idea of retribution for his sins against witches everywhere, hence Evelyn, and seeing as Gideon's not having children, he's got to take the brunt of it. No boys for Fabian." Gwen says laughing to herself. "I think it's so that he'll experience the same pain as the fathers of the girls he messed around with."

"Merlin, I'll never have sons." Sirius mutters.

"Chin up, soldier." Gwen laughs. "I think you redeemed yourself before any serious damage could be done. Metaphysical or… medical."

"Har har, Gwen." Sirius says making a face at her as they make their way back into the waiting room.

"Good Godric Gryffindor." Gwen says with exasperation.

"Nice alliteration." Sirius mutters.

Fabian, Evelyn and Sandra have apparently left, while Gideon has fallen asleep, with a sleeping Percy in his lap in the gated off play area. Fred and George, who have somehow managed to climb the small gate, rip pages out of magazines, each one ripping with much more vigor as though to challenge the other, while Bill and Charlie try desperately to keep up with cleaning their mess.

"Fred! George!" Gwen says nearly matching Molly's tone. Fred slowly rips through one last page, as if to taunt not only Gwen, but George into seeing whether or not he would follow suit. She picks Fred up and says very sternly, "You are _not_ to do that, is that clear Fred Weasley?" And she puts him back into the gated area. She resists the urge to throw something at Gideon and instead tells Bill and Charlie to go find their father to see if Molly's had the baby.

Sirius places a more compliant George back into the play-area. "Nicely handled. Setting boundaries without humiliation. Excellent."

"It's the strategy I use with you. Have you been reading Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches, again, Sirius?" Gwen says grinning briefly before immediately becoming stern again as Gideon stretches and wakes up.

"I don't need a book to tell me how to charm my witch." Sirius smirks.

"Lies, I found it under the bed." Gwen laughs, seeing as Gideon has apparently gone back to sleep.

"That's Moony's birthday gift you've found, then." Sirius says defensively.

"You haven't perused it at all?" Gwen counters.

"Will you lot be quiet? Percy's sleeping." Gideon says, looking at Gwen and Sirius haughtily.

"Gideon, survey the damage your lovely nephews Fred and George have done." Gwen says looking behind her, and it looks as though someone had started a wind tunnel in the room, as papers were strewn about everywhere.

Gideon looks at Fred and George who smile at him angelically. "They couldn't have."

"I… Boys. You shouldn't do that and all of that nonsense." Gideon says half heartedly.

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Note to self, never leave children with Gideon for more than five minutes."

"Then who will you leave them with when you and thingy have children?" Gideon asks.

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Thingy and I will discuss that when we get there."

"Hang on, hang on, everyone, I _have_ a name." Sirius says, feeling oddly like the time when Gwen called him a non-entity.

"Come on! Come see baby Ron!" Bill says eagerly popping his head briefly into the waiting room and the sprinting back out.

Fabian, Evelyn and Sandra are already there, "You, I'm going to need a word with you." Gwen says upon seeing Fabian. She brings Fred closer to Molly, who is currently admiring her newborn son.

"Oh Georgey-"

"It's Fred, Molly." Gwen corrects

"Oh, sorry dear."

---

When Gwen and Sirius arrive back at their flat later that night, the first thing Gwen says to Sirius is "I draw the line at four."

"What?"

"Four children. That is all." Gwen replies as she searches through Sirius' dresser drawers for a pyjama shirt.

"You know, I spent quite a lot of galleons getting you nice pyjamas and you always come back to wearing my old Quidditch shirts." Sirius says as Gwen pulls his shirt over her head.

"First of all, Sirius, those 'pyjamas' wouldn't keep me warm even in the summer time, and second of all, I quite fancy wearing your manky old shirts because sometimes you're gone when I wake up and it smells like you." She trails the last part of her reason.

"Well, sometimes you're gone before I'm awake, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to go on and wear _your_ clothes." Sirius grins.

"Shush, you say you like it because they're not quite long enough to completely cover my knickers." Gwen says wrinkling her nose. "So I suggest you shut up you great perv, tomorrow's our off day."

---

"What calls this great meeting of the minds?" Sirius asks as the tea pours itself into each persons respective cups, save Lily's.

"Do you want to tell them, Lily, or should I?" James asks, looking at his wife.

"You can do it, you've been bursting to say it." Lily says with amusement.

"We'd like to make both of you baby Pro- damn you Sirius!" James stops himself looking utterly confused before starting again, "We'd like it for both of you to be our baby's godparents."

Gwen is speechless while Sirius looks absolutely thrilled. "Oh Prongs, that is the best thing you've done in your life, well aside from marrying Lily of course, and becoming my best mate-"

James laughs and interrupts, "All right, a 'yes' from Sirius."

"Gwen?" Lily asks, noting she hasn't said anything.

"Erm… I"m honoured." Gwen replies.

"We'll have baby Prongs around all the time and once we've got little Padfoots running amok, they can run amok together!" Sirius is getting more and enthralled by the idea.

"And I'll make sure he doesn't have _too_ great an influence." Gwen replies.

"Ruining my fun, et tu Brute?" Sirius asks feigning offence.

"You act so ridiculous and I forget that you lot manage to do Shakespeare drunk and naked." Gwen snorts and shakes her head. "You really want this man to be the godparent to your child?"

"I was hoping you'd be the voice of reason to Sirius'…whatsit." Lily finds herself unable to finish the statement.

"Oh, Prongs! I've forgotten, are you still up for best man?" Sirius asks. "This means speeches and an excellent gift."

"Well I don't think I'll be getting you that unicorn I promised-" James snorts.

"I only asked for a unicorn because I was completely tankered, you arse." Sirius replies. "So what say you, Prongs?"

"Why'd you even ask?" James laughs. "I've been working on your speech ever since you and Gwen got engaged. It is going to be gold… nay better, gold _and_ silver."

"Excellent! I look forward to it so long as it paints me in a gloriously positive light." Sirius grins. "And that you should remember what I _could have_ said about you, but refrained from doing so or else Lily would have thought she was marrying a stalker."

Gwen suddenly feels very awkward, "Erm, Molly is going to be my matron of honour. I couldn't very well pick anyone else since Molly's been such a big help already. And she's my big sister."

"It's fine, Gwen, really. Your wedding is in June, I will look like a small whale by that time and will be very glad to sit in the back wearing a muumuu." Lily says with a laugh.

---

When Gwen and Sirius visit the Burrow for the first time since Ron's birth, they notice it is a lot quieter than usual. Molly however is still chipper and cheerful when she sees Gwen enter the kitchen. "Moll? Why is it so quiet?"

"I put a bit of sleeping draught into the twins' juices during their morning snack. I don't do it often, but today was going to be one of those days." Molly sighs. "And bless Ron for being such a calm baby. If he was as colicky as Percy or finicky like Charlie… I don't know what I would've done."

"Called for help?" Gwen asks.

"You're sweet." She says, smiling wearily at Gwen.

"I'm your _sister_. Competent in the ways of watching over children, not like Gideon. Or Fabian for that matter." Gwen replies. She looks and sees that Sirius has smartly kept himself out of the kitchen to let the sisters talk. "Is there anything the matter, Molly? Anything I can help you with?"

"I don't know what you mean." Molly says dismissively as she turns back to the stew she had been tending before Sirius and Gwen's arrival.

"With… just, help around the house. Maybe an extra eye on the children?" Gwen suggests, as she decides to help Molly by shooting a spell at the potatoes in the sink which begin to peel themselves.

"Gwen, I can't ask that of you, you're too busy. You've got work, and you'll be watching them alone if Sirius is training." Molly replies, shaking her head.

"And what'll I do when Sirius has actual missions when we have children? Go along with him?" Gwen asks. "Sirius and I will watch the twins for a few hours, every Saturday. Saturdays, Sirius and I are guaranteed to be free."

"I don't know…" Molly says, staring absentmindedly into her pot of simmering stew.

"It will help. We'll keep them occupied. Just be sure to give us their Wellies and we can play in puddles and do everything mum wouldn't let them do." Gwen replies.

"If they come back clean, I won't complain." Molly replies.

-----

When Sirius returns home on Friday evening, he is surprised to see Fred and George sitting on either side of Gwen, neither of them fighting over who gets to sit on her lap. Neither of them wreaking havoc. Their flat is tidy, and Sirius no longer has the overwhelming wish that his future children should adopt a more Percy-like demeanour.

The first time Sirius and Gwen attempted to care for Fred and George alone for an afternoon, it was a nice day so they all had a lovely walk in the park. That afternoon, Sirius tried to get them interested in football, to Gwen's chagrin, but when he saw that they were more interested in the cricket players, the batsman in particular, he immediately saw a future for them on the Quidditch pitch.

The second time Fred and George were over, it rained, but it was relatively warm, so, in spite of all things, and perhaps playing roulette with pneumonia, they played in the rain. They jumped in puddles and ran in wet grass, Fred and George absolutely delighted over the sounds their wellies made as it squish-squish-squished over the grass. Getting them into a warm bath before sending them home was easier because they were nearly falling asleep.

The last time, the one before this unusual Friday night (as they normally took Fred and George on Saturdays), however, there was lightning and thunder. This not only scared them, but made them compete for attention. Sirius had to be alone with them for an hour as Gwen and Molly had been out all morning with Lily, Dorcas and Cassandra. They had the daunting task of trying to find an appropriate wedding dress.

Anyway, that afternoon, Sirius reckoned that he did not leave any Auror training as sore or as exhausted as he was after having to take care of Fred and George for an hour. He wondered if it was something he wasn't doing, because when Gwen arrived, they didn't fight over who got carried by her.

"...and Asha, Altheda, Amata and her worthy knight set off arm-in-arm to live long lives, and never realise that the Fountain carried no enchantment at all." Gwen finishes. Fred and George both look at her apparently unimpressed and decide to run, well, as well as running at nearly two years old can be, around the living room coffee table.

"The Fountain of Fair Fortune?" Sirius asks, leaving his things on an empty arm chair. He settles next to Gwen, and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Not their cup of tea." Gwen sniffs primly, shutting her book. "Percy likes this one. Charlie likes 'Babbitty Rabbitty', and Bill went for the heavy hitter 'The Three Brothers.'"

"I think Fred and George will probably go for the one with all the blood and gore." Sirius muses as they watch Fred and George chase each other endlessly.

"And if they cause Molly to lose sleep from nightmares of getting their hearts ripped out?" Gwen asks. "We'll both be dead."

"I was hoping," he says, nuzzling her neck, though she gently pushes him away.

"Not when there are children present." She whispers into his hair.

"When is Molly getting them?" He smirks, taking full notice that her cheeks were very red.

"When Arthur and the other boys come back from their Chudley game." Gwen replies.

"When did the boys get dropped off?" Sirius grins.

"An hour ago." Gwen answers. "So yes, Sirius, they'll be here in several minutes."

Arthur and two dejected looking Weasley brothers floo into the fireplace. The boys wordlessly take the hands of Fred and George while Arthur engages Gwen and Sirius in quick conversation, thanking them for taking Fred and George on such short notice.

Once they've left, Sirius turns to Gwen and says. "Excellent, I was thinking we should go on a proper date again, we'll wine and dine, and come back here and wine and dine each other." Sirius grins.

"I think you're missing a preposition from that last bit." Gwen smirks. "The museum is open late tonight, and-" Sirius' mouth on hers catches the last word before it escapes.

"We should go to the museum first, because if I have wine in me and then we go there, well…"

"You'll lose your job because you fondled old statues?" Sirius laughs.

"All while trying to teach you Arithmancy." Gwen adds.

---

"Now Gwen, on your wedding night-"

"Molly, I really don't think that it's necessary we have this conversation." Gwen winces as she puts the final touches on the reception seating arrangements. "Sirius and I have… I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Well, I don't care how far you and Sirius have… canoodled," This elicits a very unladylike snort from Gwen, "but with your wedding approaching perhaps it would be wise to stop said canoodling until your wedding night."

"Sirius comes home too late now and is too exhausted from Auror training for any canoodling." Gwen replies. "And why, why in Merlin's name are you giving me those kinds of… tips for my wedding night, Molly?"

"Well we never really did have that all important talk, except for when you were ten, and asked about-"

"Let's not go into detail." Gwen shudders. "We should just be glad that the experience did not scar me enough into celibacy."


	13. Preparation

Well well well, back again. Glad you all liked the twelfth chapter. Here's the thirteenth.

I only own: Gwen Prewett, Sandra, Evelyn, Lucy Davies, and Cassandra Dearborn.

Many thanks to betas: undercrisis and fuegodealmas

* * *

Preparation

Sirius Apparates home, eyes still firmly shut when he arrives after a day at training that can simply be summed up in one word: grueling. Every single muscle in his body is crying out that he soak in the bath for at least two hours before thinking about moving, but when he finally opens his eyes he forgets, momentarily, those aches and pains. Gwen is sound asleep on the sofa, wearing one of his shirts, and, he notes with a grin, she is wearing purple satin knickers. He continues smiling as he finally decides that nothing in Gwen's ever expanding pyjama collection compares to seeing her in his shirts. 'She's right again.' He thinks.

He drops his bag to the floor, making note to take out his trainers and less than pleasant smelling physical training uniform. He takes another sweeping glance at Gwen before drawing closer. He gently slides his arm under her shoulders, his other under her knees and carefully picks her up. She stirs and lets out a deep breath as he makes his way to their bedroom.

He sets her down and her eyelids flutter open. "You're finally home." She smiles and gazes up at him sleepily.

"Finally." Sirius replies, grinning.

"I promised I'd stay awake," She says, closing her eyes again as she blindly crawls her way under the bed sheets. "I promised I'd stay awake for you to come home, but with all the planning, and work, I couldn't-"

"You didn't have to." Sirius replies, pulling his shirt and trousers off and settling into the bed. Gwen lies on her side, facing him, and Sirius can tell that she is doing everything in her will power to keep her eyes open. "Go to bed."

"Can't we at least attempt a shag?" Gwen laughs weakly into his chest. "It can go under the 'most pathetic shags in history' file."

Sirius grins as she reaches, putting her arm around him, her hand resting on his back and she pulls herself closer to him. "You're really going to settle for a shag at this moment, Gwen?" He lets out a small laugh. "You'll fall asleep if you haven't already."

"And you smell _awful_." She replies, though she doesn't pull away.

"You're not really doing much to help yourself with that situation." Sirius says, mimicking her and they embrace, his hand resting on the small of her back. "Gwen?"

"Shut up, let me enjoy how horrible you smell." She murmurs, nuzzling his chest. "So very horrible."

"You're clearly delusional." Sirius snorts. He waits for a response, but he does feel her body relax against his and he whispers, "and you're asleep."

----

Gwen, with Lily, Dorcas and Cassandra, survey the wedding favors for the guests. Easily, Gwen could've cast a spell and hours of work would have been saved, but as Molly said, the gifts wouldn't be personal. "How're things going between you and Sirius?" Lily asks, tugging ever so slightly on a ribbon.

"He's been very keen to make it known that his dress robes aren't ugly." She laughs. "I've sent him out with Molly once or twice for fittings...The only time we see each other is when we wake up, and if I can manage to keep my eyes open, before bed." Gwen sighs. "I'm glad it's finally May, they need the break."

Lily can't agree more, "I stay at home now and can't be bothered to be up when James leaves, and I feel horrible, like I should be making him breakfast or something, but since this baby likes to play football with my bladder every hour when I'm asleep…"

Gwen laughs and looks over at Dorcas and Cassandra. Dorcas' brow is furrowed as she tries to adjust the bows to make them straight. "Dorcas, are you bringing Benjy?"

Dorcas brightens considerably and grins, "Yes! He knows those boys have the best parties."

"By the best, you mean lots of alcohol." Gwen smirks. "Something the matter, Cass?"

"Erm, so, I know we're in your wedding party, but can I request _not _to be partnered with Remus?" She asks. "I mean, I know that was ages ago, but I think it would be awkward, and-"

"You were always partnered with Peter to begin with, Cass. Don't worry, Molly and I are quite thorough." Gwen replies.

"Yes, you should see their filofaxes, massive things…" Dorcas laughs.

Sirius arrives nearly toppling over Gwen, but he catches his balance and turns his stumbling into an awkward dance. "Hullo, ladies."

"Early night?" Gwen asks, grinning. She pats the floor next to her and he sits down obligingly, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Early night." Sirius grins, and he lets his hand rest on her thigh. Gwen rests her hand on top of his as he continues, "That means Prongs is home."

Lily eyes brighten. "He's not allowing me to Apparate myself."

Dorcas and Cassandra have been whispering quietly to each other since Sirius' arrival stop, and Dorcas suggests, "I can take you, Lily."

"Yeah, and I can get these all into a box and take them to Molly for you, Gwen." Cassandra says, standing up. She conjures a box, and with a wave her wand, the hundreds of wedding favors pack themselves neatly.

"Cass…" Gwen starts, and she gets up.

"It's an early night, you should both erm, get some rest." Lily says, unable to stop herself from blushing. There is a lot of movement as the three guests say their goodbyes and Disapparate from their flat.

Gwen looks down at Sirius and a grin spreads across her face. She steps over him and sits down on his lap, her hands on his shoulders. "So this'll make the first time in-"

"Three weeks, two days, and fifteen hours." Sirius replies placing his hands on her hips and begins to untuck her shirt. "Not that I've been keeping track."

"Do we even want to go to the bedroom for this?" Gwen asks, unable to contain her grin as his hands toy with the waistband of her work trousers. "Will we be regretting it later if we don't?"

Sirius surveys their cosy living room and says, "Well, the coffee table can be used for leverage, and it will be worth it."

Much,_much _later, Sirius is on the sofa with Gwen, who has comfortably nestled her head under the crook of his neck, her arm draped across his chest. He runs his hand through her long red hair, his other wrapped around her, caressing her hip. She reaches for her wand on the coffee table and summons a blanket wordlessly and it gently covers them. Had Sirius done it, he would have made the blanket do a dance, or perhaps attack Gwen furiously before finally settling.

"I think," Gwen starts after a grand exhale, "that we've been here for days, at least."

"Weeks, maybe." Sirius laughs.

"Ha. I think we'd've died." Gwen replies. "Good that the Fred and George aren't coming, I think I might've collapsed if I had to chase them tomorrow."

"Today." Sirius says, and sure enough, there are faint hints of sunlight peeking into the windows.

"Fancy that." Gwen traces circles with her finger on Sirius' shoulder.

"I think it would be safe to say that we can put this under the 'best shagging in history' file, Gwen." Sirius says, smirking.

"Can you hold off for four weeks, then?" Gwen asks, lifting her head to look at him.

"What?" Sirius asks, caught a bit off guard at the request.

"I think that that's why this was so good." Gwen continues. "Imagine our wedding night, if we didn't-"

"For four weeks…" Sirius finishes as he tries to ignore the fact that Gwen is gently planting kisses on his chest. "You tease."

"You survived three months without a shag." Gwen reminds him.

"Merlin, are you taking snogs away as well? And hand salutes? And mouth organ?" Sirius asks incredulously.

Gwen can't help but laugh at his shock as well as the colourful euphemisms from their days at Hogwarts. "The Colonel will have to find out."

"Quitting must be done gradually, Gwen!" Sirius says quickly. "You didn't see it, but last time, I got chills, and I was feverish and delusional."

"Oh, hush." Gwen laughs, as she props herself up on her elbows, her hair spilling about. "You'll survive."

"Yes, but will I be sane?" Sirius asks.

"Were you ever?" She asks, bringing her face close to his.

"True. When does this embargo start?" He asks, because by the look in her eyes, it didn't seem to be any time soon.

"Tomorrow." Gwen replies with a fiendish grin.

---

Remus and Peter stand outside the door to Gwen and Sirius' flat, waiting for one of them to open the door. They hear, clear as a bell, "Gwen, The Colonel misses you and it's only been five hours."

Sirius opens the door to see two horrified faces staring back at him. "Oh, hey mates! Come in, come in! We did get your owl, but we had a bit of a late morning, so lunch for you is breakfast for us."

"Ergh." Remus groans.

"Neither of you are going to ask why we had a late morning?" Sirius asks brightly as he navigates his way around the kitchen.

"We're single, not stupid." Peter replies as Gwen enters the kitchen smiling brightly at their guests.

"No James?" She asks.

"Ah, well, we popped over there earlier." Peter says, "Is that a satsuma, and can I have it?"

"Go right ahead." Sirius says scratching his head as he looks in the pantry. "Where's Prongs?"

"Well Lily decided since he didn't have anything better to do, and refuses to let her do any work, that he should be preparing the room for baby Prongs." Peter replies, juice from the satsuma dribbling down his chin.

"Oh?" Gwen asks interestedly as she hands Peter a napkin. "Baby Prongs? What if it's a girl?"

"Pronglette?" Sirius offers. "No, that's weird."

"You know, he was running so fast from errand to errand, I don't think I've ever seen him move that quickly since McGonagall saw him putting Dungbombs down Snape's robes fourth year." Remus laughs.

"So easily swayed by a woman, that Prongs." Sirius says, looking at Gwen. "Moreso than me at least."

"So says the man that had to cut card night short last week because Gwen owled-"Peter starts.

"Oy, the spider was _massive_." Gwen insists. "And there was no way I was going to go into the bedroom with _that_ there."

"Aren't you a witch… with a wand?" Remus asks.

"It was in the bedroom." Sirius says defensively.

"Point proven that Sirius Black is kept on a short leash. Ironic? I think not." Peter smirks.

---

The funny thing about no shagging, for Sirius at least, is that he finds himself highly productive as he looks at the stack of paperwork he's finished since lunch. It is about the size of the Black family house-elf. Gwen is out again, this time with Fabian, little Evelyn, Andromeda and Dora, to show them the flower girl dresses she's picked for them.

A knock at the door at three o'clock means that Regulus is here for their monthly talk. "You're as regular as a bird's painters."

"What nonsense are you talking now?" Regulus asks, furrowing his brow as Sirius lets him in.

"You know, a woman's monthly not-so-well-liked friend." Sirius laughs and Regulus gives his brother a look of disgust and disdain. "Mother should really let you out more, there's a whole world of language you're missing."

"Right." Regulus answers, and he gestures to the sofa. "May I sit?"

Sirius rolls his eyes. "You don't have to ask, and I don't care if it's _proper_." Sirius says sitting in the arm chair, putting his feet up onto the coffee table. He smirks as he remembers what he calls 'Gwen's Last Shag As A Prewett.'

"What's so funny?" Regulus asks.

"Er...nothing." Sirius replies, shaking his head. And in record time, shorter than any previous meeting, they run out of things to say. "Erm… so are you seeing anyone?"

Regulus answers this slowly, "Yes. Well, yes, I am. Do you remember Lucy Davies?"

Sirius closes his eyes as he thinks, "Erm, curly brown hair, nice legs?"

Regulus winces and says, "Don't tell me you and her-"

"No worries, Regulus." Sirius says nonchalantly. "I'm quite sure all we did was snog. Yes, that's all."

"Quite suggests doubt." Regulus replies.

"Oh spare me the grammar lesson, Reg." Sirius says, waving a hand at him dismissively. "So you're seeing this girl. Hang on, isn't she a Ravenclaw?"

"She's still pureblood." Regulus replies. "At least, one of good standing."

"Gwen's of good standing."

"She was until she shacked up with you." Regulus answers.

Sirius is unnerved slightly by this last statement, and thinks that it's as if Gwen has perfect timing for situations like this. "Hello Regulus." She says with a genuine smile before she gives Sirius a kiss that lingers long enough for him to momentarily forget his worries. "So," she continues after pulling away, "are you bringing someone to the wedding?"

"Er… I don't think so." Regulus answers. He is always caught off guard by Gwen's politeness to him. She was never outrightly mean to him while they were at Hogwarts, but considering his past allegiance and her hatred and opposition to them, he feels that this politeness was unjustified.

"He_is_ seeing someone though." Sirius adds. "Lucy Davies."

Regulus feels as though he is six again, when Sirius, who was seven at the time, told their older cousins that Regulus still wet the bed. "Well,_you_ snogged her, Sirius."

Both Sirius and Gwen become wide-eyed, and Gwen is first to respond with "What?"

"Ages ago." Sirius says, glaring at Regulus. "Long long ago when I was a foolish sixth year, blind to gingers, and you were-"

"Nonexistent to you." Gwen replies.

"I think I'll leave now." Regulus says, and before Sirius can stop him, he Disapparates.

"It was ages ago, Gwen. I haven't snogged anyone except you since November fifteenth, 1977." Sirius says. "Well, I think Prongs and I may have snogged this one night we were completely knackered, just out of our minds tankered, but we don't speak of that."

"Well, he is your man-wife after all." Gwen laughs. "Anything else new with Regulus aside from dating Lucy Davies?"

Sirius suddenly remembers why he felt so worried earlier. There was something about the way Regulus mentioned Gwen's status on the potential wives list that made him feel off center. "You and Regulus.. same year… did you know anything about his, er, habits with the ladies?"

"I hear he got around to the er, choice Slytherin girls much like you did with half the school." Gwen replies, as she heads over to the sofa and lies down. "Why?"

"He never dipped his quill in different inkwells?" Sirius asks. "Certain Gryffindor inkwells?"

"Sirius, what are you implying?" Gwen asks, sitting up quickly.

"I just wanted to know, I mean, I didn't know you before my seventh year, and I surely didn't talk to Regulus like we were chums." Sirius replies, though he knows that he is digging his own grave with this topic.

"So, you're implying that I would have had something to do with your brother?" Gwen asks, her unmistakable Welsh lilt seeps out with each word.

"Er…"

"That I, scorned because you wouldn't pay attention to me, would settle for a lesser similar model?" Gwen asks incredulously.

"Now that you mention it, it _is_… stupid." Sirius says sheepishly.

"That's because it is." Gwen replies. "I mean, you're more likely to find me with Remus and some strategically placed doilies."

"Right." Sirius says.

"I wouldn't do that either." Gwen says noting that Sirius is about to speak again.


	14. Sirius and Gwendolyn Black

I only own: Gwen Prewett, Sandra and Evelyn. JKR owns all the rest. And also, if you spot the movie reference, that belongs to that writers group.

Happy New Years (Eve) everyone! I hope your holidays have been lovely thus far. So without further ado, the moment you've all been waiting for...

* * *

Sirius and Gwendolyn Black

"All the guests are in place? Bill and Charlie are being good ushers? Percy hasn't lost the rings? Dora hasn't tripped and ripped her dress?" Gwen asks Gideon and Fabian in quick outbursts, barely giving them enough time to respond.

"Andromeda is on hand with a few bandages." Gideon replies.

"Come on, it's almost time." Fabian says quietly.

Gwen takes a deep breath. "You two _will_ let go of me, right?" She asks as she takes Fabian's arm.

Gideon, on her other side, responds, "We're going to have to, Molly will kill us."

The music starts and Gwen suddenly feels very lightheaded. "Merlin…"

"We'll catch you if you fall." Fabian whispers as they make their way down the aisle. The Burrow's back garden no longer resembles the mess it usually is, strewn with toys and muggle artifacts.

"No guarantees that we won't laugh, though." Gideon adds. Gwen relaxes and hopes to remember to speak to her brothers personally after the ceremony.

Sirius doesn't know whether he's sweating because of the weather or because of nerves. "Mate, look down the aisle." He hears James whisper behind him. He looks up to see Gwen arm in arm with her two brothers, looking very small between them. Her red hair falls in immaculate curls, and the only word he found that truly describes her at that moment is radiant.

As they reach the altar, Gwen futilely tries to get out of Gideon's grip, which makes the audience laugh. A steely glare from Molly causes Fabian to loosen his grip, and he hits Gideon, reminding him to do the same.

The ceremony itself is a blur to Gwen, and all she really remembers is Sirius' broad grin and the 'I love you' that escapes him, so close to her lips before their first kiss as husband and wife.

Molly manages to get through her speech despite blubbering tears, and even gets Gideon and Fabian teary eyed. "Mum and Dad would have been so proud, though I highly doubt that Dad would have given her away."

"We nearly didn't!" Gideon bellows, which causes all the guests to laugh.

"I hope that none of you end up crying during my speech, save for how awful it will be." James says standing up after Molly and Gwen exchange tearful hugs. "I know some of you were at my wedding to Lily, so you can feel free to not listen and liquor up for about two minutes while I rehash my wonderful friendship with Sirius, or as Gwen has affectionately called him, my man-wife."

"Only for you, big boy." Sirius snorts, his chin resting on Gwen's shoulder. "Go on, mate! Lavish me with praises."

James grins and continues. "What many of you _do_ know about Sirius is that he and the female population of Hogwarts were very well acquainted. He knew it, we knew it, and things went along swimmingly. What was it, Sirius, different girl every week?"

"Every day, more like!" Peter yells.

"That's it." James laughs. "But Miss Prewett entered the picture, and as usual, Sirius thought all he had to do was tell her she was pretty, wink at her, and then they'd be shagging-a-plenty. Never has Sirius been so wrong. I remember thinking how different she was from the girls Sirius usually went for. First of all, she didn't drop her knickers when he smiled at her, though now... I don't know, I'd rather not think about it."

"We'd rather not think about it either." Fabian groans.

"Sorry." James grins at him. "Secondly, she taught my dear man-wife patience, something Sirius desperately needed to learn. And finally, she is a ginger, clearly something I approve of." He says looking at Lily. "I'm really glad you found him, Gwen, because I'm sure Lily would've been irked that I had to divide my time between my wife and my man-wife. So cheers to Sirius and Gwen, and may their first child be a masculine child!"

"You really need to stop watching muggle films." Lily mutters, as the crowd raises their glasses.

The music plays and Gwen and Sirius take their first dance. "Gwendolyn Black. Sounds very… serious." She says, smirking. "Am I still allowed to tell jokes now? The Noble House of Black doesn't seem to be the joking type."

"The Noble House of Black are also _twats_." Sirius replies. He looks up to see that they've been joined by other couples. "Speaking of… bloody hell."

Gwen turns to see what has Sirius looking so angry: Walburga Black, dressed in her finest gown and looking completely out of place, is making her way toward them. Sirius instinctively pushes Gwen behind him. Regulus frantically runs behind her. "Mother… let's go, you've seen her, and that's all you wanted to do."

Walburga Black's refined features are masked by the hardened lines and furrowed brow. She looks at Gwen, her lips tense, arms crossed as she surveys her. She seems displeased to notice that the engagement and wedding rings are actually well designed and no doubt expensive, the dress is too well-made.

"Mother, let's go. We're causing a scene." Regulus begs quietly.

She sniffs, "That is a _charming_ necklace. I've seen that before on your mother. My mother has that design as well, though there were diamonds and emeralds instead of _just_ rubies."

"Mother," Sirius says with disdain, "If all you're going to do is belittle her-"

"Her mother's preferences or means is hardly _my_ concern." She says airily.

"Are you done ruining our day?" Sirius asks, his lip curling into a sneer.

"Well...it's just as I thought. You're a perfect match of blood traitors, the both of you. Your children will be weak, spineless blemishes on the House of Black." She snipes. "Unfortunate really, you would've been a lovely girl if your family-" Walburga pauses to look at Gideon and Fabian, "and associates," eyes darting to Lily and Remus, "weren't so dubious and low."

"Now that you've vented, kindly leave." Sirius snarls. "Because I'm quite sure we're not the only ones who'd love to see your retreating back."

"I'm certain I taught you better manners than to turn away your own guests." Walburga replies.

Sirius rolls his eyes, "I don't remember seeing your name on our invitation lists, and our invitation was for Regulus only."

"I decided to overlook your appalling lack of etiquette in not informing your family of," She pauses and looks at Gwen again, "your change of status."

"I wasn't the one who burnt my name off the family tree."

"Mother...please, let's leave." Regulus says, with a strained smile.

"Fine, you spineless boy. Outdoor weddings are so _common_, anyway." Walburga replies, and turns away, "Whatever happened to decorum? Though I suppose we _are_ in the country."

Sirius finally notices that Gwen's grip on his arm is viselike. "Gwen, look, I'm going to _kill_ Regulus for bringing her here." He says soothingly.

"She really is horrible…" Gwen says incredulously.

"Actually it was quite complimentary, the stuff about you." Sirius says, he looks over at the band and nods for them to resume playing music. "She said you were lovely, and she practically gave you her blessing, in her own sick twisted way."

"That was a compliment?" Gwen asks, looking up at him.

"Really, it was." Sirius replies. "Just be glad we'll never have to see her for the holidays, or that we'll have to hear the 'proper way to raise children' from her, ever."

"Well, considering how you turned out…" Gwen trails off and grins cheekily at Sirius.

Sirius laughs, pulling her close, "Now, Gwen, _you_ married me."

Meanwhile, Lily is sitting with James and the other Marauders, on her second break from dancing to prevent horrendously swollen ankles. "So Wormtail, do you have any women yet?"

"Women...plural? Prongs-" Remus protests.

"Well don't _you_ remember?" Peter asks. "You should because you were the one who was handing out hangover tonics."

"What are you three babbling on about?" Lily asks. "And you were drinking last night?"

"Horribly." James grins, kissing Lily. "But it was worth it because Padfoot passed on his torch of… what was it?"

"He said, 'I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby bequeath my legend as lady's man to you, Peter Pettigrew, on this...day.' And then he got sick all over my shoes." Peter says, with a grin.

"So are you going to live up to this, or be horribly disappointing?" James grins, and this earns a swat on the arm from Lily.

"Gwen's cousins have been eyeing me all afternoon." Peter says, looking at two brunettes, who were tittering by the champagne fountain.

"Carpe Diem, mate!" James laughs. "Come on and dance with me, Mrs. Potter."

Remus sighs and decides to go get another drink.

Gideon however, has his arm around his nephew Charlie. He sees that there are several women, Sirius' fellow Auror trainees, he suspects, smiling at him, and looking away when he decides to make eye-contact. "Charlie, m'boy."

"What, uncle Gid?" Charlie asks, exasperatedly. "There something you want me to do?"

"Ah, Charlie, see Dora over there?" He asks, and they point to the ginger haired girl who's managed to spill her fruit punch on her dress. It slides off harmlessly, "Brilliant Impervius charm...anyway, I think, Charlie, you shouldn't't let the old folks have all the fun. Go on and ask her for a dance."

"She's… a girl."

"And you're part Prewett. Girls _love_ Prewetts. Now go on, and live up to the family name." Gideon insists.

"You're mad." Charlie says, not knowing whether or not he should laugh.

"Maybe, but if you don't want things to get awkward, you should go before they make it a slow song." Gideon grins.

Sure enough, Charlie musters up the courage and marches to Dora, who is sitting with her parents and says, "Do… do you want to dance?"

She turns to Charlie and smiles, her hair turning a bright shade of bubblegum pink. "Er…" She looks at her mother, and Andromeda tries to hide her amusement behind her napkin. Andromeda nods, and Dora responds brightly, "Yes!"

They get onto the dance floor in the middle of the song and for a while they just stand there before Charlie decides to take her hand. Dora steps on his foot, and trips forward, bumping heads with him, but after getting over this initial clumsiness, they make the most of the last few bars of music.

Remus, after getting another glass of champagne, sidesteps away from Peter, who is very much living up to his new label. He takes a seat at the same table as Andromeda and Ted. "Why aren't you out there dancing? Sirius has some colleagues from training, and Gwen's got a load of cousins." Ted asks.

"Ah, not much of a dancer." Remus replies.

Ted laughs, and says, "Ha, neither is our Dora, she's got the worst case of two left feet, and Charlie's still dancing." They watch with amusement as the song comes to an end and Dora drops his hands and kisses Charlie square on the lips before skipping back merrily to her parents.

Sirius and Gwen are making their rounds to the guests, and having finally peeled themselves away from Gwen's nosey cousins from Gloucestershire, they arrive at the Tonks' table. "Did you see, Gwen? Dora just gave your nephew Charlie a kiss after he danced with her." Andromeda says with a smile.

Sirius taps Dora on the shoulder and grins, "Oy how about giving another wizard a chance? Moony over here hasn't gotten his kiss yet." Sirius laughs. "I think you've danced with him before."

"Oh!" Dora exclaims. "Will you spin me like you did at Gwen's party?" She asks excitedly.

"Better not disappoint, mate." Sirius laughs, and watches as the two walk out on the dance floor. True to his word, Remus spins and lifts Dora, who is absolutely exhilarated by this.

"How have you two been enjoying this wedding?" Gwen asks, as they watch Dora and Remus. "I hope the desserts weren't too heavy."

"Tiramisu? It was perfection." Andromeda smiles. "And good handle on your mother, Sirius. Honestly I thought she was going to hex you."

"You've neglected the fact that half the Auror trainees are here as well as your delightful brothers. They put a bit of bulbadox powder in my trousers this morning, did you know? It's good that I spotted it, or else I would've been a mess." Sirius asks Gwen.

Gwen pats his face lightly, "Poor baby, imagine what they'll do once we decide to have kids." She turns back to Andromeda and Ted, "Is there anything else that you need, you haven't been neglected at all by the waitstaff?"

"I think she's just itching to tell someone off." Sirius grins. "Thank you for coming, Andy, Ted. Go on and enjoy yourselves on the dance floor, eh?"

The two make their way to the next table where Gideon is entertaining a gaggle of girls, possibly by the fact that someone was possessed enough to give him baby Ron, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Oh this? Him? This is my nephew Ronald- he's my sister Molly's, her youngest- Yes, I help her out any way I can, it's.." He sighs dramatically, "the least I can do."

Gwen looks at Sirius and says, "Let's skip that table, yeah?" They head for Fabian, Sandra and Evelyn, all of whom seem to be enjoying the butterfly garden. "Glad to see you're having a good time Fabian, I hope Molly's not pushing you to, you know…"

"Make an honest woman out of me?" Sandra suggests with a grin. "Only about a hundred times today."

Gwen scoops little, toddling Evelyn into her arms. "And I'm sorry you couldn't be flower girl, you were just a bit too young."

"That and the basket with the flower petals was bigger than her." Sirius grins. "I'm surprised Dora made it without tripping."

Fabian takes Evelyn from Gwen and hands her to Sandra, and then embraces Gwen fiercely. "Merlin, Gwen, it seems like yesterday I was reading 'Little Princess' to you."

"Oh Fabian, don't get all sentimental on me, I already ruined my makeup once today." Gwen says. "It put us off schedule by twelve minutes because I had to reapply."

"You're mad, you and your schedules." Fabian laughs. Gwen pulls away to talk with Sandra about the finer points of 'The Little Princess.' Sirius extends a hand to Fabian, but Fabian instead hugs him as well. "It's on you to take care of her, and I know you will, brother?"

Sirius grins as they pull out of the hug. "I know. You'll slaughter me otherwise."

The guests slowly trickled out of the Weasley's back garden. Gwen, exhausted, sits on Sirius' lap, leaning her head on his shoulder. "My feet kill." She says, as she lifts up her head and looks at him.

"Well you'll be on your back sooner than you think, you won't be thinking about your feet." Sirius smirks and kisses her neck. Fabian and Gideon come out of The Burrow each carrying a trunk, to show off their muscular arms, and they overhear Sirius asking, "How attached are you to this dress? I mean, it might get torn off."

"Sirius!" Gwen says through a laugh, "This is my _wedding dress_! I intend for this to be my only wedding, So it has to be kept pristine."

"Well you're never going to wear it again, so what's a little tear in it going to matter?" Sirius smirks. "It can be fixed anyway."

"Shut it." Gideon groans. "Honestly. Don't get your mind too addled when you're on your honeymoon because you've got your first practise mission with Potter."

"All business, Gid." Fabian laughs.

Molly and Arthur make their way to the couple. Beaming, Molly gives her sister a final hug. "Oh you still look so lovely. You and Sirius have a wonderful holiday-"

"Yeah, make sure you and Gwen actually see a bit of Capri, eh?" Fabian laughs.

---

Sirius sighs as he runs his hands through Gwen's hair as she sleeps serenely next to him. It is the first of July, which signals the end of their honeymoon. He looks at Gwen, who is a little more freckly than when they left, save for her nose which is red from a sun burnt day at the beach. Her ginger hair was sun kissed with streaks of blonde, curls in the humidity.

She stirs and greets him with a smile. "Are you expecting a shag from your lovely wife, Sirius? Because I think we might be breaking records of sorts."

"I'd like to see that on a placard." Sirius grins, as Gwen urges him to sit up. Straddling him, she settles onto his lap. "Sirius Black: Most shags within a honeymoon."

"Sirius and Gwendolyn Black." She corrects before leaning forward to kiss him.

"Gwendolyn Black, I think I'll always be tickled by that." Sirius grins, and the grin grows wider as Gwen writhes in his lap. "And that."


	15. Baby Prongs and Bowen Tradition

Happy 2008 everyone! I present to you my first post in the new year! I hope you all enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own Gwen Prewett, Cassandra Dearborn, Sandra, Evelyn Prewett, and Lucy Davies. All others are owned by the illustrious JKRowling.

* * *

Baby Prongs and Bowen Tradition

"As much as Prongs is my best mate, you're definitely better for a cuddle." Sirius grins. "He always tries to get fresh with me."

"Never took you to be submissive, Sirius, oh hang on-" Gwen laughs, her arms wrapped around Sirius as they lay on their sofa in their sitting room. Sirius pokes her side. "Oy!"

"Don't go spreading that around, eh?" Sirius answers. "So, three weeks apart, and what have you done without me? Pine away?"

"Actually I finally enjoyed the fact that we have a king-sized bed. I didn't know that you took up so much space." Gwen replies. "Forcing me into a small area of the bed while you get the rest of it to yourself."

"But I thought you liked being close." Sirius grins.

"Yes, that was because you'd massage the knots when I woke up." Gwen answers, looking at Sirius. "Good thing you were gone though, I was ill all last week, and work must've been something awful because I'd come home and go straight to bed and not wake up until I had to get ready the next morning."

"My poor ginger." Sirius says with a pout. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I had to sleep on forest floors with James Potter, who wouldn't shut up about baby Prongs."

"Speaking of which, Lily's due any day-" Gwen says but is interrupted by an owl at the window. "Maybe today's the day." She gets up off of Sirius and towards the window. "Oh! Sirius! We've got to go! Get your trousers on, we've got to go."

"You're not exactly dressed well either." Sirius says as he follows Gwen into their bedroom to change.

---

James is a bounding mass of energy when Gwen and Sirius arrive at St. Mungos. "It's a boy! It's a boy!"

"A little Prongs?" Sirius grins and hugs his friend. "Excellent! We can teach him _everything _we know!"

Gwen hugs James next. "Congratulations, James. And I really hope you omit the part on how to be prats to girls."

"Right." James grins.

Sirius laughs. "No guarantees, knowing us."

Gwen takes Sirius' hand again, "Well, let's hope he took after Lily. Oh, can we go see her?"

"Oh! Right! Yes!" James exclaims. He leads them down the hall and into a secluded room in the corner. He knocks gently on the door, and they hear a very exhausted but exhilarated "Come in."

Lily looks absolutely radiant. "Hello you two." She says smiling serenely. "I've just finished feeding him, and I think he's just about ready to meet his godparents."

Gwen looks at Sirius, "You go on, love."

Sirius cradles the little black-haired baby in his arms. "Merlin… he's your clone, Prongs. Little Harry Potter." The baby stirs and his eyelids flutter open for a moment before he settles again.

"He's got your eyes, Lily." Gwen smiles, as she leans on Sirius while admiring their godson. "And he's adorable."

"We've left all of his presents back at our flat." Sirius says, looking at Gwen.

"It's all right." James grins as he stands at Lily's side. "We know where you live anyway. And we'll be 'round often, you know that."

"So is it a Prongs or Pronglette?" Peter's voice sails into the recovery room.

"Harry James Potter." Lily says proudly as Sirius gently hands Harry to Gwen. "Looks just like his father."

Sirius, with his arm around Gwen, looks at her and not Harry. He studies the softness in her eyes as she looks at the baby in her arms. "He's lovely, isn't he, Sirius?" She asks, looking at him brightly.

"Lovely." Sirius echoes.

"Do you want to hold him, Peter?" Gwen offers.

"I can't hold onto Quaffles, and they stay still." Peter chuckles. "I brought the little Prongs something."

He hands the little stuffed stag-toy to Lily who laughs. "Oh my goodness, Peter, thank you."

"It was the most logical gift I could get for baby Prongs." He grins. "And don't you worry Padfoot, I'll get you and the missus something equally predictable when baby Padfoot decides to make his appearance."

"I'll hold you to your word then." Sirius grins.

"For all the brains they say I supposedly have, I can't navigate hospitals." Remus says as he finally makes his way into the hospital room. "Where's baby Prongs?"

"Oh will you call him Harry, please?" Lily says with amusement.

"Baby Prongs, forever and ever." Sirius grins as Remus crosses the room to sit next to Gwen to take a look at Harry.

"What if we're to have another boy?" Lily counters.

"Baby Prongs, the second, then." Peter adds.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Remus murmurs. "May I hold him, Lily?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask the possessive godmother." Lily replies.

Gwen passes Harry to Remus. "Oy, he _is_ a little Prongs, isn't he?" And the entire room bursts out in laughter.

--

Sirius is the first to Apparate to the Burrow one Saturday afternoon. He gets an enthusiastic greeting from Fred and George who appear to have escaped Molly's watch, running about the front garden. "Oy, you two." He grins, scooping each one up and carrying them under his arms. "Has your mum misplaced you?"

"Sirius!" Molly exclaims, carrying Ron in her arms. "They were supposed to be in their rooms, I have no idea how they escaped."

"Well there _are_ two of them." Sirius replies.

She sighs as she walks back to the house, Sirius following behind her. He looks at each boy, who grins up at him mischievously. "I have no idea how mum did it, raising Fabian and Gideon. Little hell-raisers, they were."

"Worse than these two?" Sirius asks.

"I'd say about the same, from what I remember." Molly replies. "Bowen tradition to have twin boys, you know."

"Gwen told me." Sirius answers gently throwing each twin onto their respective beds. "She's on her way actually, she was just feeling a bit tired this afternoon and was just waking up when I left."

"Has she been working long hours?" Molly asks, looking at Sirius before giving a warning look to her boys. They make their way back to the sitting room.

"No, regular hours. But, we've been, erm, well you know it's the first week I've been back…" Sirius mumbles the last bit and is glad to see Gwen has finally Apparated.

"Hello, Molly." Gwen smiles and hugs her sister. "Must be getting too much sunshine, it's wreaking havoc on me." Molly looks curiously at her sister and then at Sirius, before pursing her lips. "Oy, what's all that about then? You've got a look, Molly Weasley!"

Sirius lets Gwen stalk off after her sister and is greeted by Arthur Weasley, looking grimy and greasy from a day in his tinker shop. "Wotcher, Arthur." Sirius grins.

"How's the motorcycle going?" Arthur asks cheerfully. "I hope those books and magazines helped."

"They've been a god-send." Sirius says. "I had to get a new chain for the bike, and had no idea I had to readjust the torque until that last magazine you gave me. Gwen and I took it for a spin yesterday. Think she'll stick to brooms though, they're not quite as loud."

Molly enters the living room with a tray of drinks, handing Gwen water, while she, Arthur and Sirius have a dry white wine. "Molly, this is hardly fair."

"Gwen, I think that I would know." Molly quips. "Now drink your water."

"That's fine, I've had an aversion towards wines for a while." Gwen sniffs before drinking her water.

"What's that all about?" Arthur asks.

"Oh, nothing." Molly says airily. "Gwen's just being stubborn."

"It's not really being as it is a way of life." Gideon's voice booms. "Am I too late for the aperitifs?"

"How d'you know what an aperitif is, Gid?" Gwen asks incredulously.

He puts an arm around her and says, "Gwen, just ask Sirius, they make us take etiquette courses at Auror training. One can't be an international man of mystery if we eat with our hands all sloppy-like."

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Right, well, you enjoy your actual aperitif."

"Are you on detox?" Gideon asks.

"No, she's got an _aversion_ to it." Molly says knowingly. Gideon spits his wine out onto the floor. "Gideon Prewett! I've just cleaned!"

"Sorry, sorry, Molly." He says sheepishly, and points his wand at the mess. "Really, Gwen?"

"She's just seeing things." Gwen sniffs.

"So...erm, what's all this about, then?" Sirius asks, looking confusedly.

Arthur claps Sirius heartily on the back, "Nothing, nothing, Sirius."

---

Gwen is lounging in bed when Sirius comes in grinning cheekily, and carrying a tray of toast, with raspberry jam and tea made to her liking. Setting it in front of her, he is taken aback by her response: she openly starts to cry. "Sirius! Oh...look, you've cut the toast into triangles and everything. Raspberry jam-" She is hyperventilating now, "tea with-"

"A splash of milk." Sirius says, warily. "Are… are you all right?"

Gwen shakes herself and says, "Good Godric Gryffindor… Molly is going to be so… blatantly proud of herself if she's right."

"Right about what?" Sirius asks, finally sitting down next to her. He watches as Gwen liberally adds jam to her toast. Gwen shoves the entire toast triangle into her mouth and says something completely unintelligible. "Gwen, what are you saying? And you know I'm not going to drop the subject until you tell me."

Gwen looks thoughtful at Sirius before taking a sip of her tea. "Molly… she has this… absolute bonkers idea that I may be pregnant." Sirius is so stunned by this that he fell off the bed. "But it's just an idea. And she can be wrong. She's not infallible, Sirius."

"She_has_ had six children." Sirius mutters. "And… you've been ill lately. You're never ill. You always take a vitamin, make me sleep on the sofa when I'm ill, wash everything in scalding hot water… we should go to hospital. To be sure."

"Sirius, honestly, I'm _fine._" Gwen insists.

"You just cried because I prepared you breakfast in bed." Sirius replies. "You never cry. Come on, let's go. I mean, what could it hurt, right? If you're just ill, then, they'll tell you how to get over it, and if… well, we'll get to that if it happens."

"Sirius, I don't really think that's necessary." Gwen replies, he looks at her with a raised brow. "Though… if you really want me to-"

"And I do. My peace of mind, eh?"

"All right." She says, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

---

Sirius strolls into the office, Gwen had to take a break in the loo, and looks around the empty information desk. A buxom blonde receptionist makes her way back to the desk. "Sirius Black?"

He furrows his brow, "Erm… sorry?"

"It's me! Roxie! You remember, summer after sixth year? That gorgeous weekend in Devonshire?" She asks.

Sirius inhales sharply. He remembers now, well, it's all very foggy memories, but he remembers it involved a lot of mead and a lot of shagging. "Right." He suddenly feels someone take his arm. "Gwen!"

"Have you made my appointment?" She asks, looking at him.

"Oh, erm, no, I was just about to. But I've just struck up a conversation with Roxie here. We were friends." Sirius says vaguely.

"Oh, Sirius, we were more than friends." She replies, and Sirius can feel Gwen's grip tighten on his arm. "And who are you?"

"Oh well you remember Gwen Prewett-"

"Black, actually. Gwen. Gwendolyn Black. Wife." Gwen says with a forced smile, surveying the small waisted receptionist contemptuously. "I'd like to see Healer Jones, actually."

"Healer Jones?" Sirius asks.

"Lily recommended her to me." Gwen replies. Sirius is about to speak again when she interrupts, "I owled her while you were in the shower, love."

"Married? Sirius!" She says with a giggle, "I didn't know you got married!"

"The things you don't know could fill a whole library." Gwen mutters.

"What was that, love?" Sirius asks, looking at her curiously.

"I was wondering if there was a name for the owlery." Gwen says quickly, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Eh? Can we peg that down for pregnancy hormones? He asks wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well, we don't know that for sure." Gwen answers quietly.

Roxie smiles brightly at the couple and says, "That's what we're here for, take a seat and I'll call you when the Healer is ready for you." She smiles especially at Sirius before the two walk away to sit and wait.

"So, you were friends with her, eh?" Gwen asks in a dangerously quiet voice. "Friends."

Sirius laughs nervously, "That's a very good impression of Gideon, Gwen. Spot on."

"He is my brother," Gwen pauses, "_and, _you're changing the subject."

"There's not much to tell, actually. We just h- met up that summer before seventh year, and… that's it. Yeah, that's it." He stumbles through these words and his grey eyes look up into Gwen's brown.

"No, that doesn't sound quite right, Sirius." She says, crossing her arms. "Sounds like you were going to say something else, there."

"What?" He asks, his voice higher than normal. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I'm not stupid." Gwen replies, eyeing him. "I know that just because you have the unfortunate title for being my first and only, doesn't make me the same for you. I mean, you did have your own slogan."

"Gwen, sweet, love, the apple of my eye. None of them mattered when you came along." He says quickly, in his most soothing voice. "And besides, why do you want to know? You're the one I married."

"I'm just curious. I always had an idea of how… _indiscriminate _your taste was before I came along. It's nice to know I wasn't wrong." Gwen says with a haughty grin.

Sirius almost says 'That indiscriminate taste is why I started looking at gingers,' but he doesn't, smartly. He sits and stews over this spat instead, and occasionally he looks over at Gwen who is positively seething.

"So, you're the husband then." Another, waiting, pregnant witch asks.

"Unfortunately." Gwen mutters.

"You said yes." Sirius quips.

"Gwendolyn Black?" The Healer calls.

"Sirius, you're such an idiot, sometimes." Gwen snaps.

"You've just been called." Sirius mutters. The Healer calls for her again.

"Oh… right. Gwendolyn Black." She says. "I thought Miss Congeniality was supposed to call us."

Gwen settles into the patient's bed and the Healer smiles at them brightly and says. "The spell is quick, painless, and results are immediate. So if you would just get comfortable Mrs. Black."

"Gwen." She corrects, and she doesn't see Sirius' eyes flicker over to her. "Mrs. Black, is _his_ awful mum. And I'd rather not be reminded of her right now."

"Merlin, no." Sirius adds.

Healer Jones clears her throat, and the two look at her apologetically. "So, Gwen, I'd like you to just relax, it will be over before it even begins. Gravitas Revelio."

Gwen and Sirius both watched as a wispy orb formed above Gwen's stomach. "This… this is different." The Healer says after much deliberation.

"Excuse me? See? It's all _your_ fault." Gwen hisses.

"All_my_ fault?" Sirius laughs. "As I recall I wasn't the only person in the room at the time, and the other hundred times, as it were."

"Quit smirking, you tosser." She says, crossing her arms.

"Well you know, at least the other girls before you were friendly, not like_some _people." Sirius replies.

"Oh, so just because I had the oh-so-difficult-ability to keep my legs shut 'round you makes me unfriendly?" Gwen asks as her voice level rises.

"If you'd been a bit more friendly, I wouldn't have been your first now would I?" Sirius asks. The Healer's eyes are wide with shock, she's used to couples arguing, but is never used to being completely ignored. "So, tell me Gwen, enlighten me, how many boyfriends have you had before me?"

"I never found it necessary to have one." Gwen sniffs, not looking at Sirius.

"That, and Gideon and Fabian don't make good chaperones."

Gwen looks at the Healer and remembers, "Hang on… what's different?"

"Erm, it's just… the shape of the embryo it's, it's a bit larger than we would expect at this stage." Healer Jones replies, taking a quill and scribbling something onto Gwen's chart.

"Is that bad?" Gwen asks, sitting up.

Sirius takes her hand. "You've...just got to tell us. Quit leaving us on edge, here."

"It's not bad, no. I do have to ask, you didn't note on your history, but, do twins run in your family?"

"Oh good lord." Gwen replies, putting a hand up to her forehead.

"Translated," Sirius says looking at the Healer, "that means, 'yes, they do.'"

"Well, in that case, that explains it." The Healer says triumphantly. "It's about five weeks along, and the size, well, we could surmise that it's because they are actually _two_." They hear a whimpering noise coming from Gwen. Tears stream down her face and she tries vainly not to bring attention to herself. "I'll leave you alone."

Sirius gently puts his forehead on Gwen's and says, "Don't worry, love, we'll be fine."

"I-can't-...how?" She stutters.

"Look, Molly had all those boys, and she did all right."

"Yes-but-one-at-a-time," She is hyperventilating now, "and-she-st-st-started with just one."

"But she would've had her hands full by the time she had the twins, and...Merlin, those twins." Sirius says softly, realising their situation.

"OH." Gwen wails, "What if they're just like them… but worse? I'll be, horri-horri-horrible."

"No you won't." Sirius says, his voice stronger now. "You're not alone in this, and besides, I'll know what they're up to before they even think about it. I am the master of pranking."

Gwen looks up at Sirius and gives him a small grin. "What if they're just like you?"

"What do you mean by that, Gwen?" He asks, returning the smile.

"Like..._you_ before I knew you."

"Well you can't blame them, they're blessed with excellent genes." Sirius smirks, brushing his shoulders off.

"In that case," Gwen says, kissing Sirius lightly, "I hope they're ginger."

"You have excellent genes." Sirius grins. Gwen bites her lip. "Are you all right, now?"

"Terrified." She whispers.

"I'll let you in on a secret." Sirius says, lowering his voice. "I am too."

As they leave, Sirius is the one to make their next appointment with the Healer. "A next appointment, you two are having a baby?" Receptionist Roxie says with dejection.

Sirius looks down at her brightly, and looks at Gwen, his arm around her waist. "Twins, actually." He replies.

----

"Well our baby sister isn't adopted after all!" Gideon laughs. The Prewett brothers are sitting in Gwen and Sirius' living room taking some tea.

"You_are _the dumb one, aren't you?" Gwen asks, shaking her head. She sips on a glass of orange juice, dolefully looking at the tea, which she hasn't been able to keep down.

Fabian rolls his eyes and says, "I've been telling you all these years, Gwen."

Gideon punches his brother and looks back at Gwen. "So twins, eh?"

"I think 'twins' has been said about twenty times in the last few minutes." Gwen says.

"Well, again, it just means you're not adopted seeing as they run in the family." Gideon grins. "And besides, I'm letting you know now that I'm always free to watch my nephews."

"Funny, you know, Molly never takes you on that offer." Fabian laughs. "It's always been Percy, or Bill or Charlie. Boys that can handle themselves."

"Yeah, Sirius and I always get Fred and George." Gwen adds.

"Well, you know why she would do that? Because she's planning ahead." Gideon says triumphantly. "She knows that one day you'll have twin boys, and wants _you_ to know how to handle them."

"That and having her twin sons watched over by her immature twin brothers is a recipe for disaster." Gwen smirks before sipping more orange juice.

"Us, immature?" Gideon asks aghast.

"Surely you jest, Gwen." Fabian continues.

"Didn't we catch the most Death Eaters in history?" Gideon says matter-of-factly. Sirius Apparates into the living room from training. "Oy, you, Fabian and I have caught the most Death Eaters, right?"

"You have?" Sirius asks in amazement. "So _that's_ what that plaque is for."

Gwen tuts and says, "I never said you were incompetent, Gid, but, but your emotional quotient could use some work."

"It takes quite a bit of emotional integrity to do what we do." Fabian says. Gwen looks at Sirius who nods, and Gwen sits back into her chair in concession.

"And besides," Gideon adds, "it's so dark what we do, to tell us not to joke around would make us so dark… and brooding and-"

"-boring." Fabian finishes.

"Gwen, the fact is, we'll have to pass everything we know to those two young'uns you and Thingy are expecting." Gideon grins.

"I think it's a fantastic idea!" Sirius adds.

"Do you?" She asks with shock. "Merlin, that's what I'm afraid of."

----

"I knew it!" Molly shrieks as she hugs Gwen tightly. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it!"

"Merlin, her she goes again." Gwen says, looking at Sirius. Molly still hasn't let go of the hug.

"Your ankles were swollen and your...well you were filling out your top better, and your food aversions, oh Gwen!" Molly practically bursts at the last word. "Have you found out what it was? I know you're not one for suspense."

"Boys." Gwen replies with a tired smile. "Yes," she responds to Molly's surprised look, "twins."

"Oh, twin boys, as well. Continuing a tradition!"

"Well it was more… happenstance." Gwen mutters when Molly finally lets go. "And my ankles are swollen?"

Sirius whispers into Gwen's ear, "And you're definitely filling that top better."


	16. Domestication and Nesting

Many thanks to the tireless works of betas fuegodealmas and undercrisis, without whom you'd all be stuck with shite for a fic and probably have given up reading at this point.

Again, I only own Gwen Black (nee Prewett :D), Cassandra, Sandra and Evelyn, and Hermia. JKRowling owns everything else.

* * *

Domestication and Nesting

Gwen sits on her sofa reading through _Antiquities and Arithmancy_ with her note-taking quill scribbling furiously when the Potters Apparate into her living room. "Oh! Let me see my little godson." She smiles, quickly shutting her magazine and setting her quill and parchment onto the coffee table. She gives James a quick hug, and Lily a kiss on the cheek. "Sirius is in the second bedroom, James."

"What's he doing?" He asks as he watches Gwen take Harry into her arms.

"Dunno, making a mobile, or so he told me." Gwen replies. "We just cleared out the room yesterday since the motorbike is finally all done. It's parked outside."

"A mobile?" Lily asks interestedly. "What kind of mobile?"

"Oh, he calls it a Marauder Mobile, complete with your animal counterparts." Gwen replies not looking up. "It's actually quite lovely from what I've seen. And he's trying to bewitch a few toy Snitches to hover around the mobile as well."

"Why didn't _you_ think of that?" Lily quips jokingly, hitting James on the arm. He makes a face at her and she continues, "Go on, you're dying to see him." As James traipses off, Lily looks at Gwen and says, "You look lovely, Gwen."

"Thank you, Lily." Gwen replies. "I'm already showing, can you believe it?"

"Well you did decide to be an overachiever." Lily grins.

"Sirius loves it though. Woke up in the middle of the night because I thought I was hearing things, turns out he was talking to them." Gwen says feeling herself blush.

"Merlin, what a softie." Lily laughs, though she drops her voice down to make sure only Gwen can hear, "James did that too."

Meanwhile James scratches his head in confusion as he sees his old bedroom, which was converted into a motorcycle garage, is now unbelievably clean, bright, and tidy. "Gwen's got a good hand with those cleaning spells."

"They'll come in handy." Sirius replies, looking up. "Oy, Prongs!" He gets up and gives his friend a hug. "Sorry, I've been preoccupied."

"I can see that." James grins. "You _do_ realise that you've got another seven months, right?"

"Well there _are_ two of them." Sirius replies. "And I didn't know how long this mobile would take. Did you make baby Prongs a mobile?"

James is about to answer when they are interrupted by Remus and Peter, both of whom were polite enough to Apparate outside of Gwen and Sirius' flat. "So, Pads is making a mobile?" Peter asks, clapping James on the back as a greeting.

"Finished." Sirius replies, tapping his wand on the mobile and the little animals and snitches flit about to a lullaby. "So Prongs, answer the question."

"No...but," James reaches desperately for a creative thought, "I'm going to embroider a blanket for Harry… a nice stag in the forest." He ignores the fact that Sirius is giving him a very cheeky grin.

"You might as well ask Moony for Harry's name spelt out by doilies." Sirius lets out a bark-like laugh. "Sorry Moony, couldn't help it, mate."

"Course you could." Remus replies, "but why would you?"

"Fair point, werewolf." Sirius grins. "So, Prongs, poofy woodland scene?"

James grumbles. "Fine, no to the woodland scene."

"I think our Prongs is a bit jealous of your prodigious skill." Remus says, patting James on the back.

"Prodigious skill?" James says, affronted. "_That_ would have been easy to do, thank you."

"Excellent creativity, then." Peter corrects. "Let's face it, Sirius took over being the brains of this Marauder operation after you decided to infatuate yourself with Lily."

"Yes… well… bugger." James replies. "And I _know_ that was a horrible comeback, Padfoot. Don't need to tell me."

"I'm going to be assembling the furniture for this room later this week." Sirius says, after he finishes placing the mobile over a large baby cradle. "Figured I should get it done now, seeing as there are two of them, and at least this way we won't forget anything."

"Does Lily know this? Because she'll just bring up the fact that I waited till a week before Harry was born." James sighs.

"Foresight was never your strong suit, Prongs." Sirius grins. "Exhibit A, third year prank we did on Stebbins, _I_ knew he'd vomit, _you_ didn't, hence you got covered in sick."

"You practically threw him in my direction." James says with amusement.

"Anyway, it's good that we're having twins as we'll already be prepared on what it's like to have more than one child in the likely event that we'll have another. Or two."

"Or twelve, the way you're going on." Peter snorts.

"Considering you're already having twins, she wouldn't even have to be pregnant that many times." Remus laughs. "Though, she'd hate you, and probably kill you."

"Definitely." Sirius laughs. "Now that we're all here, can we assume that card night is at Peter's swinging bachelor pad?"

---

Sirius reclines on the sofa, his head resting on Gwen's lap. "So this morning did you go out for a walk or something?"

"Yes, I Apparated to Godric's Hollow and walked with Lily. She's trying to get rid of pregnancy weight, and I read in 'Magical Mother' that being fit will help with the delivery. Besides, I shouldn't't gain five stone unless I plan to have twins at two stone each." Gwen replies, wincing at the thought of having unnaturally large children. "You should be glad I want to keep my girlish figure after they're born."

"Nothin' wrong with a little cushion for the pushin." Sirius grins up at her.

"Yes but when that cushion becomes flappy bits…" Gwen replies. "Ergh. And besides, we wouldn't fit if you, an Auror were all fit and muscle-y and me, wide as a muggle post box."

"You stopped me at 'flappy bits,' Gwen." Sirius grimaces. There is a knock on the door and Sirius looks up at her. "So, I'm guessing I'm getting that."

"I can get it, just lift your head, love." Gwen laughs. She gets up to the door. "Oh, Regulus! Come in, come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Reg?" Sirius asks, sitting up. "So, you being here means Mother took you off of house arrest?"

"Bless her." Regulus says, grinning nervously. "So you and Gwen are expecting then?"

"Suppose you didn't get any of our posts." Sirius replies. He grins broadly at his brother. "Twins."

Regulus' eyes widen, though he immediately composes himself again. "Congratulations. I think that's what Mother has been so upset about lately. Well, I haven't been able to figure it out, could be because she also found out I'm dating Lucy Davies."

Sirius grins approvingly at him. "It'll really get her blood boiling if you ditch her to shack up with a Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Highly unlikely." Regulus replies. "Sorry, brother, but that'll never happen."

"It was worth suggesting." Sirius grins. He looks toward the kitchen and leaps to his feet taking the tray from Gwen.

"I could've carried it all the way to the sitting room, you tosser." Gwen quips. "So Regulus, lovely to see you again. Things with Lucy going all right?"

"They're fine, thank you for asking." He replies.

"Do you ever speak… you know, like a normal person?" Gwen asks. "I feel like _I'm _at an interview whenever you're over." Regulus looks at her confusedly.

"I was wondering when you were going to crack." Sirius grins. "You being polite is like watching someone get their teeth pulled."

"Oh, I'm not _that_ common, you arse." Gwen replies, hitting him. "Anyway, I don't know how new children are welcomed in the_ancient_ and _most noble _house of Black, but I hope you're excited to become an uncle. Well, more so than Gideon and Fabian. They've been uncles six times before-"

"Well, seven for Gideon considering Evelyn." Sirius corrects.

"And they still haven't quite gotten over the initial shock that their baby sister's up the duff." Gwen finishes. Regulus' blank expression causes her to explain further, "Up the duff, you know, pregnant?"

"You really should get out more, Reg. Hang out with middle class. Hell, you're done with Hogwarts now, get yourself a job and get out of that abyss we called home." Sirius says.

"What, like, get up every day and… do things?" Regulus asks, feigning stupidity.

"Yeah, and maybe you won't feel so stupid when we say things like 'up the duff,' though if you're at the Weasleys and you're around Gwen when she and her brothers are having a row during a game of Exploding Snap, you'll feel stupid as they'll be speaking Welsh."

"Poorly, and in Gideon and Fabian's case for the next seven months, drunkenly as well." Gwen replies.

---

"No, Sirius." Gwen mutters, lying on her side, vainly trying to sleep.

Sirius sits at the foot of the bed, pulls off his shirt and tosses it into a corner. He looks over at Gwen who is now sitting up and glaring at him. Sirius sighs dramatically and says, "Gwen, darling, apple of my eye, sweet ginger who holds my heart-"

"No." She utters with finality.

"Do you know how long it's been?" Sirius asks, sidling between the sheets. He places a hand on her stomach. "They don't need to hear this."

"First of all, I know _you_ know how long it's been, and secondly," Gwen says, crossing her arms as she continues to glare, "why are you such an arse?"

"An answer to both those questions is because we haven't shagged in a month, and adorable pregnancy belly aside, I think it's perfectly do-able." Sirius replies. Gwen gives him a look, as if pressing him to elaborate on exactly how long it's been. "Fine, a month, four days, and two hours."

"Your mind works in mysterious ways." Gwen sniffs. Sirius kisses her neck but she pushes him away. "Honestly, my feet are sore, my back is aching, and I feel like I've run a marathon, thanks to these two."

"Gwen." He looks at her. "Leave it to me, you'll forget-"

"Sirius. I'll be lying there on my back doing absolutely nothing. I can't even arch my bloody back you know." Gwen answers. "If you want your nightly pleasure go off with your right hand man and take The Colonel for his hand salute."

Sirius rolls his eyes, "I'll get carpal tunnel if I wank any more, Gwen."

Gwen slowly lies back down onto her side, facing away from Sirius, "Then use your left, they say it feels like a stranger."

"My lieutenant?" Sirius says without missing a beat. "He's gotten exactly the same amount of action as the right hand man."

"You know, Sirius, I don't care. I'm tired, I don't like going to bed upset, so good night." She says.

"I think you fancy depriving me of shagging." Sirius mutters.

He nearly falls out of bed when Gwen replies shrilly. "I honestly_cannot_ believe you! Here you are thinking of yourself, and how you can't get your _shag_ in, while _I'm_ here slowly becoming the size of a… walrus because… because of _you!"_

"Do you want me to sleep on the sofa, then?" Sirius asks monotonously.

"So that means you agree that I _am_ walrus sized?" She asks icily. "Well I'm _sorry _but being five months along to_twins_ does that. Go on and sleep on the sofa if you don't want to share your bed with a walrus."

"You know, I don't understand why you keep blaming me for this, Gwen." Sirius replies quickly. "Because unless these twins came about by immaculate conception, we're both responsible for them."

"Just_go_ will you?" She hisses, and turns away from him again.

The next morning Sirius had left for Auror training before Gwen was out of bed, though he did manage to leave her some tea prepared to her liking, kept warm with a Warming Spell. She wrinkles her nose at the sight of orchids on the coffee table. Sirius' untidy scrawl on the note says 'Sorry for being a git. 8.00'

"Well glad you realised that." She says to herself and crumples the note, tossing it in the rubbish bin. She dumps the tea into the kitchen sink and prepares her own breakfast. She leafs through the Daily Prophet whilst sipping her orange juice when there is a knock at the door.

A squat house-elf carrying a large vase of Gerber daisies is waiting on the other side. "Mistress Gwendolyn Black? Flowers from your husband."

"Thank you." Gwen replies, kneeling to take the vase. She sighs and places it on the coffee table next to the orchids. There is another note attached.

'Remus also thinks I was being stupid for putting my carnal needs in front of the needs of the mother of my children. Also, you can tell that Remus helped me write this one. 9.00'

"Too right." Gwen replies, and she bites her lip as she tries to suppress a grin. Rolling her eyes as she realises she's home alone, she decides to start on some of the archival documentation for the museum. Not one for staying idle, Gwen insisted that she be given some work to do until the sixth month of her pregnancy, even though she is technically on her maternity leave.

As she continues her work, she receives a bouquet of flowers every hour on the hour. Each with a note. Gwen commits the following to memory.

'James also commends me for finally making a mistake so that I'm no longer Mr Perfect. 11.00'

'Peter thinks I'm regressing. 14.00'

'This is almost as pathetic as James sending Lily flowers to prevent himself from getting into detention, and I hope you remember what I'm talking about. 17.00'

She wonders as it nears his time to come home, where the sunflowers, her favourite, are. Gwen is already at the door at six o'clock that evening opening it before there is even a knock from the now familiar house elf, and is greeted instead by Sirius, holding a single sunflower. "So have I made the move from apologetic to pathetic yet?"

Gwen tries her hardest to keep her face blank. "Fancy a walk?"

Unwilling to argue, Sirius agrees, dropping his bag on to the floor next to their coat rack. Gwen takes her cloak and wraps it around her. As they head out onto the path, Sirius takes her hand. "I'm sorry."

"What made you realise that? Our row, or what your friends said?" Gwen asks.

"A little of both." Sirius replies. "Remus put it into perspective, saying that every time I go for long stretches without shagging, good things come out of it, and in this case it's just as true as the first time. I mean the first time I went for a long stretch… that's how we-"

"Became 'we' in the first place." Gwen answers. "Cleared your head enough for you to realise there's more to women than big breasts and empty brains?"

Sirius grins. "It did. I still wonder if we'd have been together if I made the effort to get to know you before my last year."

"You would've reeled me in and thrown me back like the rest of them, Sirius. And back then, before my sixth year… you were, well… horrible, weren't you?" Gwen asks, and he squeezes her hand.

"Still working on that, apparently." Sirius answers.

"Apparently." Gwen replies. "I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself though."

"This means I can sleep in the bed tonight?" Sirius asks, as they turn the corner, heading for the park. Gwen looks at him, and he replies to his own question, "Depends on how well I redeem myself?"

"Exactly." Gwen replies. They make it to the park and find a bench to sit on. "So, Sirius, what about me caught your eye that day in Flourish and Blotts?"

"Do you want the honest answer, Gwen?" Sirius asks. Gwen settles her head onto his shoulder. "It was because _you_ didn't look at me. Girls always looked at me."

"Cocky bastard." Gwen muses. "Of course I didn't look at you, you were a stupid git whose goal in life was to get in the knickers of as many girls as possible."

Sirius stifles a laugh and says "I won't share Prongs' nickname for me from our sixth year, then."

"So it was really because I didn't look at you?" Gwen asks.

"I was a bit of an arrogant wank back then." Sirius grins. "But honestly, you've always been that way, all of my old tricks never worked on you, they still don't. You're so hard to please, and you know me-"

"People pleaser." Gwen grins and surprises him by kissing his cheek.

He looks down at her, "Gwen, so you're not mad at me any more?"

"When was I mad?" She smirks. "All right. Point earned in favour of Sirius Black. Earn another point by telling me what about me you found physically attractive when you first started fancying me."

"You, fishing for compliments, Gwen? New side of you I've never seen." Sirius replies, putting his arm around her. "Well there's the obvious, your bum, your legs, but above it all it was that smirk. Yes, that one. You smirked a lot whenever you knew I wouldn't get my way, back when you thought I was the scum of the earth."

"Oh Sirius, back then you were lower than scum." Gwen replies. "I personally fancied that look in your eyes when you were itching to say something witty to your mates… not that I noticed…"

"Definitely not mad at me." Sirius says into her hair. "Honestly, on a scale of one to ten, how pathetic was my floral apology?"

"A twenty." Gwen murmurs. "They were all gorgeous though. Oh...stop kicking me."

"I'm not." Sirius replies.

"Not you, you tit. One of your sons has decided to use my kidneys as a step ladder." Gwen grimaces. "This one's going to be the troublemaker. His twin though, he just likes to swim about I guess. But once the troublemaker starts, they both work together to keep me awake."

"Like their father, eh?" Sirius grins.

---

"Sirius Black?" A voice calls. Sirius looks up from perusing the vegetables at the greengrocers. "Sirius!" A woman that looks vaguely familiar comes into view. "It's me, Hermia."

"Hermia?" Sirius' mind races to find where he's heard the name before. 'Hermia… one year ahead… decent snog, mediocre shag. One time only. Curtains did not match the rugs' "Hermia!"

She's no longer blonde, as he remembered, but apparently has gone back to her natural hair colour. Sirius smirks inwardly at this. She throws her arms around him in a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm lovely." He says, pulling away quickly. "Just getting some veg."

"So domesticated, Sirius." She grins slyly. "It's quite sexy."

Sirius clears his throat uncomfortably. "Yeah, my wife says the same when I clean the bath."

Hermia takes two steps back. "Wife?"

"Gwen Prewett. A year below me, in Gryffindor as well." Sirius explains. "We've been married since June."

"Never thought you'd settle down, Sirius." She says. "I thought you'd be living the life of a swinging bachelor till the end of your days."

Sirius brings his attention back to the fennel he was supposed to be choosing. "Nope. I'm a one woman man, now, hard as it is to believe."

"No thoughts of straying?" She asks casually.

Sirius snorts. "Not one." He picks three fennel bulbs and places them into a cloth bag. "And never will. Gwen's, well, she's got me wrapped around her little finger, and I don't mind it in the slightest."

"And they said you couldn't change a tiger's stripes." Hermia quips.


	17. Snapshots

Halloo again everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! Let's hop to, shall we?

I only own Gwen (Prewett) Black and her future children, Evelyn, Sandra

* * *

Snapshots

"The advantages of having such a large belly," Gwen says while preparing Christmas breakfast, "is that I can use it as a shelf. I've managed to read an entire Arithmancy dissertation without lifting a finger."

"For six months along, you look amazing, it's as though you've swallowed a Quaffle, the rest of you looks the same." Molly muses. "You've got mum's lucky genes. I've unfortunately gotten overlooked and am forever meant to be a cow."

"Moll, you are _not_ a cow." Gwen replies. "And I can't thank you enough for throwing that baby shower for me last week. I really… considering you're going to give me Ron's cradle as well-"

"-Er… about that." Molly starts. "Erm, Arthur and I are having another baby in August."

Gwen nearly drops the jar of jam. "I know, I know, but… when we found out, we were desperate to know right away and… I'm finally having a girl!"

Gwen's eyes light up and she hugs Molly as best she can. "A grand Christmas gift, isn't it?"

---

"Our New Years parties have become more and more mellow." Peter says as he sits back, cradling a bottle of champagne. "Gwen's asleep already."

"Yes well, she's kind of pregnant, isn't she?" Sirius muses after finishing off his pint. "With twins, no less."

"We know." Remus replies. "You've told us hundreds of times."

"Since when was Padfoot ever modest?" James grins. He cranes his neck to look at the time. "I should go though, I mean, I know Lily said I could stay till midnight when she left with Harry but-"

"You'd like to spend baby Prongs' first New Year's with him." Sirius finishes. "Go on, mate, not stopping you." And without a word, James Disapparates.

"I sort of promised these two girls I'd meet them on New Years." Peter mumbles.

"You have my blessing." Sirius says. "Go on and shag a plenty, no better way to ring in a new year." Peter grins and Apparates out. "Bugger, he took the champagne bottle. Looks like it's you and me Moony."

"It's only ten. What do we do?" Remus asks.

"Pub crawl." Sirius grins. "Gwen brewed some hangover tonics. We'll be all right, come on, mate." Remus shakes his head. "Ah come on, we'll find you a nice girl. I'll be wearing my wedding ring anyway, so most girls of moral virtue won't pay any mind to me anyway."

"Gwen's the only girl of moral virtue you've managed to attract, Padfoot." Remus snorts.

"And she's pregnant, and got a quick temper, and an even quicker wand technique." Sirius answers. "I'll paint you in glorious light, the girls will swoon."

"No, Padfoot."

Gwen pads into the living room gingerly rubbing her back. "All right, Gwen, love?" Sirius calls, springing to his feet.

"Going to the loo, 's all." Gwen replies. "And I can make it there on my own, thank you."

Sirius sits and looks at Remus. "See that? See how short she was with me? I'm telling you, Moony, if we go out, I'll be… I'll be your wingman."

"My what?" Remus asks. "Padfoot have you been drinking from your Sirius-bottle again?"

"I may have, but do you even know what a wingman is? I picked it up doing reconnaissance at a Muggle military facility." Sirius says jauntily, and sets his feet up on the coffee table. "But there's a wingman and a pilot. You'll be the pilot, and I, as your wingman, have to protect you from the less than choice girls by _going_ for the less than choice girls. Leaving the best for the pilot."

"That sounds absolutely horrible and superficial." Remus replies crossing his arms.

"Moony," Sirius starts, "I hate to break it to you, but the only kind of girls that will want someone quiet and sensible are… pensioners."

"That's really encouraging, Sirius." Gwen says as she exits the bathroom. "Remus, I'll have you know that for about six months I quite fancied the pants off of you when we were at Hogwarts. I was a fifth year, I think."

"And then what happened?" Sirius asks with a cocky grin.

"I think we know." Gwen replies dismissively. She sits down on the sofa between them. "Don't listen to this git."

"I don't." Remus grins.

"Someone'll come along-" Gwen starts.

"But that doesn't mean don't look for her, either." Sirius adds. "Keep your nose buried in research-"

"What Sirius is trying to say, as tactlessly as possible, is that you should go out once in awhile-"

"Like tonight!" Sirius says excitedly.

"No, you tit." Gwen replies. "They'll be slobbering all over you, and maybe, if you're particularly unlucky, vomit on you."

"He's had that happen to him loads of times from drunken escapades at school." Sirius grins proudly.

"Yes but if a girl does it, makes her far less attractive doesn't it?" Gwen quips, trying to cross her arms over her belly. "You two don't have to go out, and besides I'm completely awake now. Oh hang on, you _will_ have to go out."

Sirius lazily summons his coat. "What is it that you want from the corner shop now?"

"We're out of raspberry jam."

"Are you going to eat it straight from the jar again?" Sirius asks.

"We've got bread now." Gwen smirks. "I feel like having toast." Sirius leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "The boys thank you for this."

Sirius grins and Apparates out.

"I didn't know that you fancied me back then." Remus muses.

"Yes, but then you started going out with Alexa." Gwen replies. "And the O.W.L's came along."

"I only started dating Alexa toward the end, though."

"Yes well, you were slow on picking up, that and thanks to Gideon and Fabian, I'm socially stunted in relationships." Gwen snorts. "Which explains Sirius." She says grinning. Remus chuckles. "I don't even know if I've done this before, but Remus, thank you for that challenge."

"Do you ever wonder how things would've turned out had he not been under that challenge?" Remus asks.

"No." She answers. "Never."

"Sirius, when he's really pissed, will profess his thanks to me for the challenge. Says things like 'Can't imagine living without her' and other horribly embarrassing things that I shouldn't be sharing with you lest you want to know that you're married to a horrible softie." Remus grins.

"Sharing my darkest, deepest secrets, Moony?" Sirius laughs just after Apparating back.

"No, what you and James did after getting piss drunk on his seventeenth birthday is still kept between the Marauders." Remus smirks.

---

Remus sits at the cafe, quill in hand scribbling down notes from his latest research. "You know, one of these days, I'd like to see a switch from Academic Remus to Pervy Remus." Sirius says sitting down next to him. James pulls a chair from another table and joins them, he runs a hand through his unruly hair. Peter makes his way in between Sirius and James.

"Pervy Remus?" Peter asks sitting down. "That's… an oxymoron."

"Are you going to take that sort of abuse from Wormtail, Moony?" James asks.

Remus rolls his eyes. "Unlike you sordid lot, I don't feel the need to be a bloody perv all the time."

"Prongs and I aren't pervy anymore." Sirius replies.

James grins and adds, "Yeah, if anything we're pushing _you_ to be pervy because we can't be. Someone has to pick up our slack. Wormtail's doing as best he can here."

"It's exhausting." Peter smirks.

"And what did Gwen say on New Year's, Sirius?" Remus counters.

"That you shouldn't listen to me." Sirius grins. "But if you'll recall, dear friend, I haven't suggested anything. Prongs has."

"And I will." Wormtail grins.

"You should have gone into law, Padfoot." Remus laughs. "Loopholes seem to be your strong point."

----

"And he said I should have gone into law, and I told him being an Auror means I _am_ the law." Sirius says to Gwen as he pulls the covers over the two of them.

"No you're not." Gwen replies. "You're law enforcement."

"Details, details." Sirius answers, kissing her forehead. "How were the boys today?"

"Kicking me in tandem. You're absolutely vile for doing this to me." She grins as he kisses her again.

"You know, I just want them to be here. This waiting-"

"You hate waiting." Gwen continues. "Well, I don't know about you, but the next few weeks will be the most sleep we'll have in a while. A long while."

----

"I am exhausted." Gwen says one February evening, as she sits on the sofa. "Watching Evelyn always tires me, but today is just…"

"Well the Healer did suggest bed rest." Sirius says quietly.

"Nonsense, Molly never had bed rest." Gwen answers. "And as far as I know, neither did my mum for Gideon and Fabian. There are pictures of her walking about up until the day they were born."

"Well I won't argue." Sirius grins. "I still can't believe Evelyn hit me for trying to fix her doll's bonnet."

"Good thing she's not a ginger, or else she would've scratched your eyes out as we have a tendency to be a bit mad." Gwen smirks.

"I already know that from experience." Sirius responds. Gwen sighs. "Oy, to bed with you, eh? I've got a bit of paperwork that James will kill me if I ask to copy his notes, again."

"All right." She answers and Sirius stands to help her up.

Sirius' 'bit of paperwork' keeps him awake till two that morning. He, quietly as he can, gets into bed. Just as his head hits the pillow, he hears her murmur. "Sirius...call the Healer."

"What?" He groans.

"My water broke."

Sirius, without a second thought, jumps out of the bed and to the living room. He grabs a handful of Floo powder and calls for St. Mungo's. He speaks briefly to the on duty Healer before going back to the bedroom and finds Gwen padding about gathering her things. "What on earth do you think you're doing? I should be doing-"

"Sirius, it's really quite all right…" Gwen says with a grimace. Sirius gives her a look and takes her bag from her. "Are they expecting us?"

"Course they are." Sirius answers. "What did you think I did? Chatted up on how the Healer's holiday was?" He takes her by the hand and takes her to the hospital via Side-Along.

"What… what about Molly? My brothers?" Gwen says as she is being wheeled off to her room.

"I've asked a nurse to Floo them straight away." Sirius answers. "I hope they answer… it's half two in the morning."

"The Prewetts have a terrible knack for being on cue." Gideon says brightly strolling into Gwen's room. "Sirius, I suggest you stay by her head. Arthur made the grave mistake of thinking he could stomach a birth, passed out and nearly missed Bill."

"Oy, I'm an Auror, we're not squeamish types." Sirius says matter-of-factly.

Fabian snorts at this as he enters the room. "Suit yourself, but I felt a bit queasy when I decided to take a look. Not even more than a second and I was ready to be sick all over the hospital floor."

"Yes, well…" Sirius starts.

"Well there are two of them, at least. You'll figure it out before they're both out, I hope." Gideon grins.

"I would like to thank you for ignoring me, the large woman in the room about to give birth." Gwen says crossly.

"Oh well we figured we'll be hearing from you shortly, anyway." Gideon grins, walking over to his sister and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Crazy ginger."

"You're one to talk." She replies, rolling her eyes.

"Gwen!" Molly cries. "I came as soon as I could. Well… I had to feed Ronald first and the twins were being fussy...but, oh, this is so exciting!"

"I can hardly breathe for the excitement." Gwen snorts. "I'd just… I want to be done with it."

"I hope you two have gotten some sleep." Molly continues as though she didn't hear Gwen. "Because you can say-"

"Goodbye to it, we know, Molly." Gwen replies.

"And especially-"

Sirius cuts Molly off this time, "-with twins. We understand."

Gwen winces in pain and soon the other family members are told to leave and Sirius is told by the Healers, to his chagrin, to stay by Gwen's head to hold her hand. "Sirius," she says through clenched teeth, "remind me to hex your willy off when this is all done."

Sirius' lips are pursed as he tries to withstand Gwen's tight grip. "Erm...I'll-do-it-for you." He manages.

"I really, _hate_ you." She hisses after five minutes of pushing. "Just standing there holding my hand. I _loathe_ you."

"Loathe?" Sirius winces. "Wouldn't Remus be proud that you're using such a word?"

"Shut_up_!" She growls and Sirius is thrown back against the wall.

Their Healer looks up and says, "Oh, Mr Black, that's normal. First time mothers tend to do that."

"It still bloody hurt." Sirius groans, rubbing his neck gingerly.

"That's rich." Gwen snaps as he gets to her side again. She takes his hand and grips it tightly.

"It's the shoulders, Mrs Black." The Healer says soothingly.

Gwen reels in agony. "Is this baby the size of the Thames?" She grimaces. She thinks to herself how Molly could do this six...well soon-to-be seven times. There must be something that makes the fact that she may be breaking Sirius' hand she's gripping it so tight, something that makes that okay.

"You're doing wonderfully, love." Sirius says, his teeth clenched as he tries not to focus on Gwen's grip.

"Shut it, you tosser." Gwen hisses. Gwen feels like she should kick the Healer in the face for looking so pleasant, but just as the thought nearly comes to fruition, the Healer presents them with their first son.

---

"They're so… squishy." Sirius says, lying in the hospital bed next to Gwen, holding one of their sons. "So, names, Gwen."

"Like I said before." Gwen replies serenely as she nurses the other baby. "This one… this one's Finneas."

"You were serious about those names?" Sirius asks, looking at her. Their eyes meet and she's about to respond, "And we can avoid the serious-Sirius joke, just this once, yeah?"

"I had to try." She says with a smirk. "And yes, I was. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Sirius shakes his head. "They're well thought out. I just don't know which one's which."

"This one's Finneas." Gwen sighs as the little baby in her arms takes her finger in his tiny little fist.

"That makes this one Gideon, then?" Sirius grins. "Maybe this Gideon and I will get on better than the other one."

"Gideon was the one doing all the kicking and instigating." Gwen muses. "In utero. But Finneas wasn't an angel either."

"Well, now that you've _seen_ your mum, boys," Sirius says, putting his free arm around Gwen, "I hope you'll apologise for all of those kicks to the bladder, eh? I mean honestly, you both see how pretty she is."

"I look like a cow. A sweaty cow." Gwen murmurs. "And I feel like one."

"Smell like one, too." He grins cheekily at his wife. Gwen looks at him with a raised brow. "Do you still want to hex my willy off?"

"Possibly." Gwen replies. "We'll have to see in six weeks when it's okay for us to shag again."

"Another six weeks?" Sirius asks. "This will officially make it the longest Sirius Black has gone without a shag. If I do my maths right anyway."

"You and maths are a lethal mix." Gwen replies. "And just look at their bright shining faces, yeah?"

---

"Gideon and Finneas?" Gideon says as he holds his namesake. "Well, I should be flattered."

"Gideon, we talked to you, well _I_ talked to you about it." Gwen says from her hospital bed.

"And he's darling." Molly says as she finishes brushing Gwen's hair. "As is Finneas."

"Thank you, Molly." Sirius answers.

"They're not ginger." Gideon sniffs.

"Not this again." Fabian says rolling his eyes as he and Gideon switch babies.

"I hate to tell you this, Gideon, but in the game of genetics, gingers tend to lose." Gwen answers. "And besides, Sirius is handsome anyway so it's no loss to the world that they look like him."

Sirius kisses Gwen on the cheek. "Would either of you let me hold one of them?" Molly quips. Gideon hands his over to Molly. "And will you look at that, grey eyed like Sirius as well."

"The only thing they got from Gwen was their noses." Fabian notes with amusement. "It's a good nose. Very Bowen. Very Welsh."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Gwen asks.

"No bloody idea." Fabian replies.


	18. Sleepless

This chapter's a nice fluff one (then again, most of this story has been quite fluff). Most of the sequences themselves are quite short but I felt they moved the story along quite nicely. And I didn't want to dwell on every burp and fart of the twins.

Characters I own: Gwen, Gideon and Finneas Black, Fercos and Gareth Bowen

Also, congratulations to EveyM for being reviewer 100! And thank you to betas fuegodealmas and undercrisis for their tireless work. And finally thank you to all of the other reviewers:)

* * *

Sleepless

Gwen and Sirius are slumped against each other on their living room sofa. Sirius holds an empty baby bottle in one hand, Gwen has a baby blanket in her hands. They are awoken not by the cries of Gideon and Finneas, but by the Gideon Prewett clearing his throat.

"For shit's sake, Gideon." Gwen says, hurling a pillow at him. "Why the bleeding hell are you here?'

"I was just checking up on you two. Looks like you need some help." Gideon mutters. "Smells like it too."

Gwen sniffs. "Merlin, I haven't showered since Tuesday… what day is it today?"

"Saturday." Gideon answers.

Sirius stirs and stretches. "Which one is it?"

"False alarm. It's Gid. My brother." Gwen says with a sigh. "Since you're both here and on hand, can you keep an ear out for the boys?"

"Wait, hang on, we haven't got any milk for them." Sirius says, brows furrowed in confusion, his eyes squinting as though the afternoon sun was far too bright.

"There should be some in the kitchen, in case…" Gwen says. "I shouldn't be long."

Gideon starts waving his wand around, cleaning as best he could. "I may have neglected my cleaning spells." He muses. He looks over at Sirius who is staring blankly. "Oy… Sirius."

"Yeah?" Sirius asks, he blinks and looks up at Gideon.

"All right, there?" Gideon asks. "Clearly not. Close your eyes, mate. Get some sleep. I'll clean up."

"That's not necess-necessary." Sirius mutters as he settles back into the sofa.

Gideon pauses to look at Sirius and within moments the exhausted young Auror is asleep again. Gideon heads to the kitchen and sees a pile of dishes. There is a crack, the sound of Apparating. "Where's Gwen?"

"In here, Fabian." Gideon calls. He waves his wand at the dishes in the sink. "I've started cleaning the bottles, but they've got loads of laundry that needs to get done."

"Say no more, brother." Fabian answers. "How are they looking?"

"Our new nephews or their parents?" Gideon asks with a raised brow.

"Both, I guess." Fabian answers.

"The boys are still sleeping, for now." Gideon says. "Gwen hadn't showered since Tuesday, and I'm pretty sure Sirius is just as dirty."

Fabian nods and begins the task of collecting dirty laundry. Both Prewetts continue to clean and meet each other in the living room again speaking in hushed voices. Though they probably wouldn't have woken Sirius had they been duelling at the top of their lungs.

"Do you think she'll be angry with us?" Fabian asks looking gravely serious at Gideon.

Gwen finally emerges from the bathroom. "Merlin… this is what clean feels like- Fabian!" She rushes over and hugs her brothers. "Oh and Gid, sorry for being short with you earlier."

"I thought you'd fallen into the toilet, you were gone so long." Gideon says as he hugs her.

"I actually fell asleep in the bath it was so calm." Gwen replies sheepishly.

"Do you need our help?" Fabian asks. "I mean, you don't have to-"

"Oh,_ would you_?" Gwen asks. "Not every day even. Just, once in a while."

"Once in a while as in twice a week?" Gideon counters. "Well… I could come 'round more often as I don't have a kid of my own."

"Come 'round whenever." Gwen answers. "Sirius is trying to work on getting Remus and Peter over."

Sirius is awake now and responds, "Remus would do it as long as he didn't have to change nappies or feed them. So basically he'd do a lot of picking up. And Peter just got a promotion in his department at the Ministry. So, more money, less play time."

"Rubbish." Gwen says wrinkling her nose. There's a cry heard from the twins' room. "That'll be Finn."

"I'll get on Gideon's bottle then." Sirius says rising from the sofa.

Gideon follows Gwen into the nursery. "How do you know it's Finn?"

"I just do." She answers picking up the crying infant. "Oh hush, mum's here. I know, I know you're hungry. Mind looking away, I feel awfully weird about my brother seeing my boobs."

Gideon busies himself instead with the family picture on the wall of Sirius and Gwen, both holding their twin boys. "Is it all right to look?"

"You're good." She says, and he turns around. Gwen's covered herself with a blanket. "Finn's always up first as well. Gideon used to wake up half an hour after, but it's down to fifteen."

Sirius nods in approval at the clean kitchen. "Thanks for that, Fabian." He says as he puts a warming spell on the bottle. He looks at Fabian who is giving a questioning look to the baby bottle. "Oh, erm, it's not formula. Gwen insisted that she wanted to do all the feeding, but I told her it was highly unfair to herself to be doing all that work, and-"

"You wanted to be a part of it as well, I know how that goes." Fabian sighs. "You two seem to be getting into the swing of things, though. Aside from personal hygiene."

"Well the boys are what's important now." Sirius says. They hear another cry. "That'll be Gideon."

"Do you have a specific twin to take care of?" Fabian asks as he follows Sirius.

"No, it's whoever is less tired gets the first twin." Sirius responds with a slight grin. "Hello my hungry little hippogriff, come to daddy."

"Finn's all done." Gwen says, manoeuvring under the blanket to get her shirt back on properly. "I can take Gideon if you want."

Fabian nods at his brother. "Oy, I think they've got it under control."

"Send Molly a good report then." Gwen says with a smile.

"How'd you know we'd see her next?" Gideon asks.

Fabian rolls his eyes and laughs. "How thick are you? We'll see you when we see you. Take care of yourselves."

"We'll manage to shower at least every other day." Sirius says with a grin.

---

Mid-March 1981

"How long did they say till babies start sleeping the night?" Sirius says with exasperation as they make their way to their bed.

"As early as eight weeks." Gwen murmurs. Her head is already on the pillow and her eyes are closed.

"They're only three weeks old." Sirius sighs. "I haven't slept properly in two weeks."

"I haven't slept properly since the sixth month of pregnancy, so shut your gob." Gwen says though she snuggles closer to Sirius. "Sorry, just tired."

"Mmm." Sirius murmurs into her hair. "I forgive you."

"Did you see?" Gwen asks, looking up at Sirius who was blinking blearily as he started to sleep. "Gideon tried lifting his head today."

"I did." Sirius says with a sleepy grin.

"Merlin, I'm tired." Gwen says. But by now, Sirius is already asleep.

----

Late May 1981

"Sirius…" Gwen's whisper is urgent. "Sirius wake up."

"Whassamatter?" Sirius asks, jerking awake.

"I've just fed, changed, and entertained both boys. That gives us three hours. Three glorious hours." Gwen says hurriedly as she starts to take Sirius' shirt off.

"Three hours for what?" Sirius asks, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Shagging, you tit." Gwen says. "We haven't shagged in ages."

In between kissing Gwen, Sirius notes, "Well, if I do my maths right-"

"Again, you and maths, dangerous combination." She snorts. "But for some reason you're always accurate when it comes to shagging."

"It'll be near six months since our last shag." Sirius finishes. "Three hours?"

"Two hours and fifty-six minutes since you keep blabbering while I'm trying to kiss you, you sod." Gwen says as she takes her shirt off.

"And you say I'm odd."

--

June 1981

While Lily and Gwen are in the sitting room at Godric's Hollow, James and Sirius are in the library sharing a small glass of Firewhisky. "You're looking chipper lately, Padfoot."

"Yeah, well… things are going smoothly at the New and Improved Most Noble House of Black." Sirius says with a smug grin. "The boys are finally sleeping through the night, mostly."

"Which means you and Gwen are-"

"Back at it." Sirius finishes. "Forgot how lovely it was."

"Lovely." James snorts into his glass. "And the boys?"

"They're amazing. All the things they do, like yesterday. I set my wand down on the changing table, and Finn took it and set off a few sparks. Didn't know they'd be so grabby." Sirius grins.

"Harry's into picture books now." James adds. "Loves the ones with dragons and, naturally, Quidditch."

"Naturally."

---

The Marauders were gathered in the Potter's garden at Godric's Hollow along with Lily and Gwen for an afternoon celebrating, as the banner said, per Sirius' direction, "Baby Prongs Turns One."

A pair of dark haired babies are lying on a laid out blanket, each baby is busying themselves by discovering their toes. Gwen sits on the corner of the blanket keeping a careful eye on her sons while Sirius excitedly runs behind Harry who is clearly enjoying his toy broomstick.

"We'll never hear the end of this." Remus says to James who is tending to the barbecue. "About how amazing he is as a godfather."

"Yeah, well, he hasn't seen what I've got in store for Finneas." James grins. "I see you've come dateless, Moony."

"So has Wormtail." Remus says nodding over to Peter who decided to transform into his animagus when Harry decided being chased by Sirius was no longer entertaining. The toddler now makes his way back and forth in the garden chasing the rat.

Sirius strides over taking a kebab. "Oy Moony, there's no point living like a monk." This comment spurs debate over the lifestyle choice of waiting till marriage.

Gwen however hears none of this as she lies down in between her sons. "Well don't you look comfortable?" Lily's voice wafts down loftily.

Gwen shields her eyes from the sun and looks up to see Lily holding an exhilarated but tired Harry. "I am, yeah. Nothing better than being with my boys."

"How is your sister?" Lily asks. "Isn't she due any day?"

"Molly? She is. I think I've gotten so used to seeing her pregnant that I don't think I really noticed how big she got." Gwen answers. "Then again, it's been so hard to get us to go and visit the Burrow because it takes forever to prepare the boys."

"Are they sleeping through the night now?" Lily asks, sitting down next to Gwen, putting Harry between her legs.

"Thankfully yes." Gwen responds. "Isn't that right Finn? Isn't it lovely having mum be well rested?"

"Not completely well-rested." Sirius says as he stoops to pick up Gideon who was making his way off of the blanket. "But at least happily exhausted. Moony, if you just went out into the dating world, you could wake up happily exhausted once or twice in your life."

"Again, Padfoot, unlike _you_-" He stops himself, "well your previous self, I'd rather wait until I found the right person."

"Well you'll never find her unless you go looking for her." Sirius answers.

"I didn't go looking for you, Sirius." Gwen answers.

Lily scoops Harry up into her arms. "And I definitely didn't look for James."

"Well you're not helping my case." Sirius says wrinkling his nose.

"Oh will you leave poor Moony alone? He's got enough to worry about with his...research." Peter says slowly. "Oh bloody hell, Moony, there's got to be some nice girls who do some research."

"Perhaps you could research that topic, Moony." James says. "Anyway, kebabs that Sirius hasn't eaten are all done."

"So that leaves what, one per person?" Peter asks with a smirk.

----

Sirius tosses a departmental note into the bin. "Like hell I'll take a job in Bulgaria." He says. "Oy Prongs."

James' head pops up from the next office. "What, Padfoot? Don't have any cases for today?" The two finished their Auror training in early June, and despite Sirius' sleep deprivation during the final stretch, both were awarded offices at the Ministry. Sirius would say he was given an office namely because he held the title of 'Most Promising Auror Trainee' all three years.

"Solved 'em, too lazy to do the paperwork though." Sirius says as he sits back in his chair, supported only by the two back legs. "We going out to lunch today?"

"Can't, I'm swamped." He says, sitting back down.

Sirius receives another memo. "Ah never mind then, I've got a note from Gwen."

'_Sirius,_

_It's a lovely day and the boys got up early from their nap. What do you say to meeting us at the park for a picnic lunch at noon? (Yes, of course) With my amazing skill, I've managed to ready the boys __**and**__ our lunch. Say hello to James for me._

_Gwen_

_p.s. If you're coming on your motorcycle, __**do**__ wear that helmet.'_

"See you after lunch, Prongs." Sirius says, taking the helmet that was resting on a file cabinet.

"Going on the bike, eh?" James asks with amusement. "Beware the London drivers."

Sirius preferred riding his bike to work instead of Apparating to the entrance. His motorcycle, now in full working order, is also equipped with the best in security charms so that it will only work if either he or Gwen decides to use it. He taps his wand on the ignition.

Gwen sits on a park bench, her two boys still in the pram. Little Finneas and Gideon are happily people watching and entertaining any older couples who stop and comment on their cuteness. She takes the sunglasses off of her face and places them on her head. Sirius pulls up onto the street in front of Gwen's park bench.

Gwen looks over at the two young women walking in their direction and notes with amusement that they ruffle their hair and walk a little taller. Sirius takes the helmet off, shaking his head. He sets the helmet on the seat of his bike, and runs a hand through his hair quickly to fix it. "See? I wore my helmet." He says grinning broadly at Gwen. The women draw nearer but Sirius pays them no mind as he bends down to greet his sons. "Hello boys! Have you been charming the pants off the pensioners again?"

"You know they have." Gwen grins. Sirius looks over at Gwen looking positively tickled at how Sirius got along with his boys. He walks over and gives her a kiss. "Well that's a proper greeting."

"As if you'd expect anything less." Sirius laughs. "Now where's this amazing feat you call our picnic lunch?"

Gwen points to the basket next to her and Sirius occupies himself by setting out the blanket and all the food. Gwen pretends to play with the boys as she notices the two girls are visibly dejected, as though they didn't expect Sirius to be the person Gwen was waiting for at the park.

"I was thinking we should move." Gwen says, Finneas in her lap. She peers over to see how he's handling the small bit of mashed up banana and lets out a sigh of relief to see it didn't end up on his shirt.

"Move?" Sirius asks, his hand below Gideon's chin expectantly waiting for the bits of apple that his son would spit out after successfully sucking out all the juice. "What got you to thinking that? The piles of folded laundry in the halls? Or the clean nappies that are slowly taking over the living room?"

"That and the boys like the outdoors. They won't get very much of that if they're only designated a little plot of a garden with our flat." Gwen says.

Sirius nods. "And I could teach them Quidditch."

"You?" Gwen asks. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You can teach too." Sirius grins cheekily. "You know, the pensioner next door to James and Lily is moving out. She's got a lovely sitting room attached to the master bedroom, it's big enough to keep the boys in there till they're a year old. There are four or five other bedrooms. A huge kitchen-"

"You seem to know this house very well, Sirius." Gwen says, reaching over for an uneaten bruschetta.

"James and I may have snuck in once or twice to play a few pranks." Sirius answers nonchalantly. "Mrs Winston never suspected us, though. Charming smile from me and all was forgotten."

"I was thinking Wales, actually." Gwen says. "We could live in the north, in Barmouth, maybe. Mum was from up there. I remember visiting Uncle Fercos and Uncle Gareth. We'd go to Snowdon walk the base of the mountain and eventually I'd tire and they'd take me up to the top by Apparating."

"Barmouth?" Sirius asks. "Where's that?"

"Honestly, they don't teach Londoners anything about the world outside of London, do they?" Gwen asks, raising an eyebrow. "It's on the coast. Very hilly, very rural."

"What about Swansea?" Sirius asks.

"Dad was from there." Gwen nods before taking a sip of water. "Well the countryside outside of Swansea, anyway. That would be nice too."

"Then I'll be the only one without a Welsh accent. And you'll all speak Welsh around me, and about me." Sirius says with amusement.

"Yes well your boys will be different when they go off to Hogwarts won't they? They'll have that Welsh accent that you find so charming whenever you and I almost fight. Or when I'm playing Exploding Snap with Gideon." Gwen grins.

"I guess I'll just have to accept the fact that my sons might eclipse their father in popularity at Hogwarts." Sirius grins.

"Well considering _you're_ their father, and they unfortunately are also related to my dear brothers… that's highly likely." Gwen says. "I **will** be teaching these boys manners though."

"Manners?" Sirius asks, aghast.

"Not so much manners as it is chivalry." Gwen answers. "That it isn't okay to be a right idiot when it comes to girls… like their father."

"And uncles." Sirius adds.


	19. Making A Move

So Ginny finally makes her appearance, huzzah!

Many thanks to you lovely readers and reviewers, and of course betas fuegodealmas and undercrisis.

* * *

Making a Move

The living room at the Burrow looks and sounds more like a nursery. Gwen does a count and there are five children under the age of three. She wishes, for a moment, that she took her ear plugs with her.

Finneas and Gideon are in a corner with their mum, sitting up facing each other, and occasionally looking at the center of the living room in which their three year old cousins Fred and George are wrestling. Ron, who was quietly playing with blocks, cries as his older brothers' wrestling topples his three block tower. Evelyn Prewett surveys her ginger haired cousins with curiosity, as though she wants to join in the wrestling. She decides against it and skips back to her mother and father who take her out for a walk in the expansive garden.

Sirius is away from it all, in the kitchen sharing a cup of tea with Gideon. "Thanks for watching the boys the other night. Gwen and I really needed some time just-"

"For you." Gideon finishes. "It's what I'm here for. And besides, I took the boys out for a walk before I put them to bed. It is_amazing_ how many girls stopped and talked to me. Got a few phone numbers from some muggle girls."

Sirius laughs. "Well, as much as I shouldn't be happy that you're using my sons as a prop for your ludicrous dating games, I know that I've done that when my cousin Andy had Dora."

"See this is why I didn't quite like you at first Sirius. You're too much like me, and like Fabian before he went all soft." Gideon grins. "Now I mildly tolerate you."

"Thanks." Sirius rolls his eyes. "Gwen and I were talking about moving to Wales, either Barmouth or outside of Swansea."

"Barmouth is gorgeous, but it's a bit isolated. I'd say a suburb of Swansea would suit you. They have huge tracts of land depending on how far out you are." Gideon says. "I'm sure there's an Auror post."

"Nah, I can Apparate to London." Sirius answers, leaning back on his chair. "I rather like working with Prongs, er, James. We've been mates so long we know what the other is thinking."

"What do they have you on so far?" Gideon asks with interest.

"You know, petty crimes from stupid wizards and witches trying to sell things they shouldn't. At least the ones who resist in desisting their behaviour." Sirius says. "Nothing too big."

Gwen comes into the kitchen with both her boys, one on each hip. "Sirius-"

Without a single objection, Sirius takes both boys and sits them on the table. "What's the matter, love?"

"It's Ron. He got the wind knocked out of him, poor baby." She says before running back to the living room.

Gideon ponders over his sister living in Wales. "Well, I guess if they're not ginger, your boys can make up for it by learning the language and getting the best accent known on the face of the earth."

Gwen, meanwhile, scolds twins Fred and George. "I gave you boys two warnings, and now you've earned yourself a time-out. I want you to go sit in that corner, Fred, and you George, sit over there." Both boys start to cry. "None of that or else you double your time in the corner."

Fred stops and soon George stops too and they march to their respective corners. "Aunt Gwen?" She stops consoling Ron for a moment to look down and see that it's Percy. "Can I have juice?"

"Go into the kitchen dear, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Gideon are in there." Gwen answers. She looks around at the living room and notices Charlie and Bill quietly playing a game of chess. She picks up Ron, who is still sniffling, and walks over to her eldest nephews. "Watch for his knight, Charlie."

Charlie inhales sharply and preemptively attacks with a castle. "Thanks, Aunt Gwen."

"Oy that's not fair!" Bill protests.

"But you're older than me!" Charlie retorts. "You know how to play!"

"Boys, shouldn't you be nicer to each other since Bill is going to Hogwarts soon?" Gwen asks, sitting down onto the floor next to her eldest nephew. Bill looks at her with confusion and slight disappointment at her helping Charlie.

"No." They chorus.

"Well, in any case, Sirius and I, we're getting you an owl, Bill, for Hogwarts." Gwen smiles brightly. "I know your current owl is kind of going by the wayside."

"Macduff?" Bill asks with a grin. "He nearly nipped off dad's nose at breakfast the other day!"

"An owl?" Charlie pouts. "Will I get an owl when I go to Hogwarts?"

"Charlie, you know your uncle and I like to give personal gifts. We'll have to wait and see what will be popular when you go. Maybe you won't even want an owl." Gwen says looking at her nephew. "And besides, Bill is going to be nice and let you borrow him, right?"

"Right." Bill says, sticking his tongue out at Charlie.

"I want to go to Hogwarts now." Charlie pouts.

"Only because _Dora_ will be there with you." Bill taunts. "Is she your _girlfriend_? Didn't you kiss her at Gid and Finn's christening party?"

Charlie's lips curl into a sneer. "You're… stupid."

"_Boys_." Gwen sighs. "Bill, if you fancied a girl-"

"I don't fancy Dora!" Charlie interrupts.

"-would you like it if we took the mickey out of you about it?" Gwen asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Bill answers, not looking at his aunt.

Just as Gwen is about to continue, Molly comes through the door in a wheelchair, carrying a small bundle wrapped in pink. Ron, upon seeing his mum and dad immediately cries and Gwen sets him down so he can run to his parents. "And Charlie," Gwen says, stopping her nephew. She lowers her voice and takes her nephews hands in hers. "If you like Dora that's all right."

Charlie's ears turn bright red.

"And if you don't, that's fine too." Gwen says and she stands up and ruffles his hair. She watches as the Weasleys all swarm upon their mum, Arthur looking proud and exhilarated.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley." He announces jovially. "First Weasley girl in ages."

Gideon's boisterous laugh pierces the living room which is currently filled with the sounds of amazement and curiosity from the Weasley boys. "Didn't know you had it in you, Arthur."

"Well, Gideon, I defy your expectations, don't I?" Arthur chuckles. "All right boys, boys, let Uncle Gideon see little Ginny."

"Ginny?" Gideon asks, nodding approvingly. "Merlin, and she looks like mum."

"That's why we named her Ginevra." Molly says matter-of-factly.

"Oy, Gwen!" Gideon calls. "Look, a _ginger_ baby."

Fabian, Sandra and Evelyn return from their walk. "Is he going on about ginger babies again?"

"Yes." Gwen answers, rolling her eyes. Sirius comes in, handing little Gideon to her. "Maybe if Sirius was a ginger then your nephews would be ginger. But I like my boys with their dark hair. I think they look dashing."

"Fine. Swap?" Gideon asks. Gwen nods enthusiastically. Little Gideon starts to cry as he leaves his mum.

Gwen who is holding little Ginny looks at her son and says in her most soothing voice, "My little cheeky monkey, look! It's your new cousin, Ginny!" And eventually with some distraction her son stops and becomes entertained with pulling his uncle's beard.

Sirius goes over to Gwen and peers over her shoulder. "She's lovely."

"Would you like to hold her?" Gwen asks.

"I'm all right with Finn, and I'll get to hold her eventually." Sirius replies with a smile. "A girl. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Where on earth will you put her, if you have another baby?" Molly asks, now holding Ron in her lap.

"Didn't you hear? She and Sirius were thinking of moving to Swansea." Gideon says.

"Swansea?" Fabian asks. "Good area."

Gwen now passes little Ginny to Sandra. Evelyn pats her mum's leg and says "Sit! Mummy let me see the baby!"

"So seeing as Fabian's already got a daughter, it looks like it's all on you, Sirius." Arthur says coming from the kitchen with a bottle of Firewhisky. He pours a shot for Sirius, Gideon, and Fabian. Sandra declines and Gwen reminds Arthur that her boys haven't been weaned yet.

"Guess so." Sirius replies. "Unless you two are going to have another girl."

"Merlin, I think we just got lucky." Molly says from her chair. "It's really a shame there aren't any Prewett _boys_. No one to carry on the family name."

"Molly, you know I'm not getting married or knocking anyone up in the future." Gideon answers. "And Gwen and I think that the fates have made it so that Fabian only has girls."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Fabian says pulling Evelyn into his lap.

"Oh, but what was the name of that last girl you saw? You brought her around one afternoon." Molly asks.

"You brought someone to the Burrow?" Gwen asks incredulously. She takes little Gid from him as he starts to fuss.

Molly says excitedly, "Isolde! That was her name. She was lovely. Ginger even-"

"It was more of a titian than ginger." Fabian interrupts and Gideon glares at him. "Your words, not mine, Gid."

Molly persists."What happened with you and Isolde?"

"We weren't a _thing, _I was in charge of her safety." Gideon says, trying to get his nephew to stop from pulling his beard. "And she is a lovely girl, but it was strictly professional."

"Right." Sirius answers. "That's not why you were mopey after she got sent back safely to Tipperary."

"My, erm… puffskein died." Gideon mutters.

This time it's Bill who laughs. "Uncle Gideon, if you're mopey after a puffskein dying, then I'm the Queen of England."

Gideon flares his nostrils, as he isn't used to being the butt of jokes. Fabian continues, "I don't see what the problem is, Gid. She was lovely, and didn't mind your dragonhide trousers."

"The only people who do mind are in this room." Gideon says haughtily.

---

"You know Finn, we've really got to thank Remus for this ingenious baby sling. Papoose or something, he calls it." Gwen says. "I'm finally hands free."

Finneas looks up at his mum and gurgles his response, grey eyes twinkling as he flashes a toothless grin. He is wide awake and enjoying being carried around on a sling, close to his mum while his brother sleeps in the singleton pram. Gwen and Sirius had to downsize due to the fact that their twin pram couldn't make it through their doorway, and Sirius, a bit wary of the fact that their neighbors were muggle, didn't want to sneak about transfiguring the pram at odd hours of the morning.

Gwen took the boys to the museum that morning to square away the details of her new job working from home. She kept up with Arithmancy during her leave, but was getting antsy having to spend money that she herself didn't earn. Walking along Diagon Alley, she stops into Madam Malkins to peruse the new robes.

"Gwen Prewett?"

Gwen looks at the curly haired blonde and tries to put a name to the face. "Erm, hello."

"Olive. Olive Ross. I was erm… two years ahead of you, I think. In Ravenclaw." She says. "And look at this, who is this lovely little boy?"

"This is Finneas. His brother Gideon is asleep in the pram." Gwen says proudly as Finn grins happily at the new face.

"They're both just darling!" She says. "Dark haired, didn't take after their mum did they?"

"No, they're Sirius' spitting image." Gwen muses, stroking Finn's hair.

"Sirius?" Olive asks incredulously. "Sirius Black?"

"The one and the same." Gwen responds, not at all shy when she decides to cradle Finn closer with her left hand.

"You're married?"

"For a year and...two months this Saturday." Gwen replies. "But we've been together since the middle of my sixth year. You know I really enjoy everyone's look of surprise."

"Well it's just, you know how Sirius was." Olive answers. "Couldn't tie him down, metaphorically."

"Metaphorically?" Gwen looks curiously at Olive, who was busying herself with a rather odd looking mustard yellow robe with a fuschia paisley pattern.

"Er, you know what I mean." Olive says. "I've got to go, it was lovely seeing you and your boys. Give my regards to Sirius, and congratulations again."

Gwen makes a face at Finn when she leaves. "That was odd, wasn't it?" Finn gurgles a response and Gwen leaves the shop with her sons.

"Gwen?"

Relieved that it's not a female voice, Gwen turns around and is pleasantly surprised to see Arthur and Bill. "Oh! I didn't know you two were going to be here today! This works out wonderfully, doesn't it?"

"Sorry, but what works out wonderfully?" Arthur asks.

"I promised Bill an owl since he's off to Hogwarts in a few weeks, isn't it?" Gwen asks.

"Two weeks and some odd days." Bill says casually.

"Arthur, would you mind keeping an eye on Gideon in the pram? I'll take Bill with me to Eeylops." Gwen says excitedly.

"Gwen, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense!" Gwen says waving a hand dismissively at Arthur. "Aunts are perfectly within their right to give their nephews whatever they wish as long as it doesn't, you know, kill them."

"Dad, she's got a point." Bill says with a grin. "See you in a bit!"

Gwen and Bill make their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah." He answers, though not quite as confidently.

"More nervous, then?" Gwen asks, stopping in front of the store. Bill nods slowly. "Everyone's a bit nervous when they go."

"Were you?" He asks.

"Terrified. I was a bit like you, wasn't I? I didn't know anybody going in." Gwen says. "Gideon and Fabian finished before I got there, and as much as they're stupid gits, I think I would've liked having them 'round."

"But you said I'll like it?" Bill asks.

"Love it, more like." Gwen responds. "It's really a lot of fun. And if your uncles, Sirius included, have anything to say about it, they've got a few pranks up their sleeve that I'm sure they'd be willing to share."

"But won't I get in trouble?" Bill asks.

"Your uncles got in trouble all the time, and they were still loved by the professors." Gwen grins. "I got in trouble occasionally, definitely nowhere near as much as they did, but if you're any sort of Prewett, you'll have the skills to charm a professor into lowering the punishment."

"Mum wouldn't be pleased." Bill says.

"Yes, well… Molly's always gone on the straight and narrow. Though she_did_ sneak off out of Gryffindor Tower when she and your father started dating."

"Ergh."

"Sorry, Bill." Gwen says, ruffling his hair.

After having lunch with Arthur and Bill, Gwen takes her boys for a bit of a walk around a park in the Fulham area of London. With some careful maneuvering, she manages to get a sleepy eyed Finn into the pram at the same time she takes Gideon and puts him into the baby sling.

"Gwen?"

'Who is it this time?' Gwen thinks. "Regulus! Er… Mrs. Black. Erm…" Gwen suddenly realises that aside from a picture sent a week after their birth, Walburga Black has never met her grandchildren.

"What are you doing here in Fulham?" He asks, not daring to step away from his mother, despite the fact that Gideon is smiling at him. He nearly says "They've gotten so much bigger since I've last seen them. And that was just last week." But he remembers his mother standing next to him, her hand gripping his arm.

"Oh you know, just showing the boys different parts of London." Gwen answers nervously. She wishes that she put a little more effort into her appearance, knowing full well that her haphazardly tied up hair did not help her cause.

"Far away from, where is that, Dollis Hill?" Walburga asks, sneering at her. "How quaint."

"Well, we're only a Knight Bus away," Gwen starts. "Erm, I've got to go actually. Sirius is going to be home in a few hours and dinner, I'll have to make him dinner, and the boys need bathing."

Walburga pauses when she sees the pudgy grey eyed baby looking at her. Gwen notes that she is trying to peer over into the pram to see Finn. Walburga's eyes turn back to Gideon in the baby sling happily looking at the passing cars and back at his mum.

"Mother, did you know that even though the name's spelt differently," Regulus starts, his voice a little higher pitched to break the tension, "Gwen chose the name Finneas for one of her boys. And Gideon's middle name is Orion. After Father."

Walburga purses her lips at this, and in a voice dripping with sarcasm asks, "Really?" As though this _Gryffindor_ had the _nerve_ to name her children after her husband and ancestor.

"Er," Gwen stammers before finding the phrase, "It's, well, Sirius always said the Black family had a tradition of naming their sons after, erm, ancestors."

"I see." Is all Walburga says

--

"Gwen?" Sirius' voice seems far away, though they are actually quite close. They're sharing what Sirius hopes to be a relaxing bath. "I really hope you're not asleep, seeing as tomorrow is Saturday and therefore the day we can sleep in, a bit."

"I ran into your mum today." Gwen says, playing with the bath water, letting some water drip from her fingers back into the bath. Sirius chokes and coughs behind her. "All right, Sirius?"

"Sorry, what was that?" Sirius asks, clearing his throat as Gwen reaches for her wand and summons a towel. She stands up and as she wraps herself in the towel, Sirius says "Hang on, as lovely as seeing that is, that's not going to distract from what you just said. You, Gwen Black, saw _my_ mum."

"I did." Gwen replies, sitting on the rim of the bathtub. "Oh, and I met an Olive Ross. Ravenclaw, a year ahead of you. Said something about you not being able to be tied down, _metaphorically_."

"Yes well I'm open to any- now wait a minute, you're changing the subject." Sirius stops himself. "What happened?"

"Well that was all, she was surprised that you got married-"

"No, not with Olive, with my mother." Sirius finishes. Gwen takes a deep breath and recounts the meeting. "You said you think she tried to get a glimpse at Finn, too?"

"That's what I was wondering, I mean, they _are_ identical." Gwen says, squeezing the water out of her hair.

"She's desperate." Sirius laughs victoriously. "Merlin, and the fact that she couldn't say anything about the fact that you knew enough about my ridiculous family to pass along a few family names, the only thing wrong with us is that we're blood traitors."

"Desperate?"

"For grandchildren." Sirius answers. "I mean, she has all of her hopes pinned on Regulus who, I think, would rather not get married at all. He's a bit like me, you know. Before I met you, specifically."

"Right, well, I guessed as much." Gwen smirks. "Does this mean she'll seek us out? Come with Regulus every third Saturday of the month?"

"Is that tomorrow?" Sirius asks, eyes widening in panic. "The third Saturday?"

"Erm. Yeah, actually." Gwen replies.

Sirius doesn't even notice that Gwen had been slowly draining the tub ever since she got out of the bath because he is that panicked. "I reckon we should take that move to Swansea."

"Well we can't move tomorrow." Gwen answers, handing Sirius a towel.

"Yes, but… think of it, if my mother does come here, highly unlikely though she may be off her rocker by this point," Sirius says very quickly, "she'll never come to Swansea. She thinks the Welsh are backwards and the only time she leaves London is to visit other highly metropolitan and snobby places."

---

"So sorry about yesterday, Gwen." Regulus apologises as he enters the flat. Sirius waves at his brother, covered in strained peas.

Gwen, however, is clean, and explains. "Sirius enjoyed throwing the peas around, whirled it around by magic, and then one of the twins nudged his elbow from his high chair and, well, you saw him. And don't apologise, you were polite yesterday. I'm sure you were worse off after I took the Knight Bus and left."

"Yes, well… she thinks I should marry Lucy." Regulus says with a shrug.

Sirius comes back in the room in a new shirt, most of the peas off of his face, though there are traces in his hair. "By 'thinks you should marry' do you mean she's actually willing to meet her parents?"

"You are a right mess." Gwen says affectionately to her husband and kissing his cheek. "You two bond and be brotherly, I'll check on our _meibion_."

"Sons. In Welsh." Sirius says once Gwen is out of earshot. "She thinks I'm rubbish at learning languages."

"Welsh is different." Regulus says. "And _yes_, mother does want to meet Lucy's parents. Frightening that may be, but we're to dine at some fancy restaurant."

"What?" Sirius asks incredulously. "And you said-"

"I didn't." Regulus answers. "I mean, she's a good shag. And for a Ravenclaw I don't think she's picked that up, that that's the only reason we're together."

"Or maybe she has and just wants to keep you 'round." Sirius snorts derisively. He heads over to the dining table and points his wand at it to try and get it clean. "Well shagging, it does lead to babies. And considering you're the one that hasn't been blasted off-"

"You know, the other day I think I caught mum trying to reverse her spellwork." Regulus says with amusement.

"She wouldn't." Sirius says. "Merlin it's grand that we're moving to Wales then. We'll keep our distance in angry peace."

"If there is a wedding-"

Sirius interrupts, "Knowing mother's powers of persuasion, there will be."

"I'd like for you to be best man." Regulus finishes.

Sirius lets out a harsh laugh. "Me? What about your Death Eater friends? Are they busy with another wedding?" He pauses, "Oh, hang on, they're all in Azkaban."

"Well it's you or Lucius Malfoy." Regulus sneers.

"You were considering _Malfoy_?" Sirius grimaces. "Slimy git. He would probably do it for some sort of… political power play or something ridiculous."

"So shall I tell him, then?"

"No." Sirius answers. "I'll do it. There is no way this wedding will be sullied by a Malfoy. And if you get married it better be soon. Narcissa's son could be ringbearer, and that would just be a travesty."

Regulus smirks. "Excellent, you know, I knew you'd do it."

Sirius nods but stops and looks at his brother. "You- you were never considering Malfoy, were you?"

"You think that I don't know you Sirius." Regulus cackles. "I hate Malfoy just as much as you do, except unlike you, I don't have the luxury of being able to avoid him."

"Yes, but you and Lucy Davies will have luxury _forever_." Sirius smirks. "And will have to deal with _mother_. Especially if you have boys."

"Sirius, lest we forget, I _may not_ have sons." Regulus says matter-of-factly. "That means that mother will seek you out, whether you're in Wales or not, she'll give them that horrid long speech about-"

"Maintaining the Black Family Honour by marrying pure." Sirius answers monotonously. "Can't believe I actually fulfilled that."

"Believe it." Gwen says coming into the dining room. "Don't mind me, I'm just passing through.I'm going to be at The Burrow helping Molly. I'll be back before the twins get up from their nap."

Sirius nods and watches as Gwen Disapparates. "Well I think a major constituent is being in Slytherin."

"Their mum comes from a long line of Gryffindors." Sirius says. "And their dad's one. I think they're _meant_ for Gryffindor. Though if we do get put on the family tree, she can blast us off again. That would be so excellent."

"You are so easily amused, aren't you?" Regulus shakes his head. "Bugger, I've got to go. Promised Lucy we'd go for a walk in Hyde Park today, tell her about how mother wants to meet her, then she'll talk my ear off for about two hours."

"You sound so enthused, Reg." Sirius laughs. "Before you Disapparate, remember, _no Malfoys allowed at this wedding_!"

"They weren't allowed at yours." Regulus answers. "And besides, it's not set in stone."


	20. Situation: Normal

Thank you readers and reviewers! Also, many thanks to betas fuegodealmas and undercrisis, without whom this story would be an epic fail, and you'd all be confused and wishing you hadn't read horrible grammatical errors.

I only own: Gwen, Gideon Black, Finneas, Sandra, Lucy Davies, Evelyn, Nancy. Everything else is owned by the illustrious J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Situation: Normal

"We've found a place in Swansea, Fabian." Gwen says entering the kitchen at the Burrow. The Weasleys are holding a family party celebrating Bill going off to Hogwarts. Molly is busy in the sitting room making sure all of her children are eating, while Gwen and her brothers hide in the kitchen. "It's got a great kitchen and five bedrooms."

"Five bedrooms? What are you going to do with five bedrooms?" Fabian asks incredulously. "Oh, tea, by the way?"

"Oh, yes." Gwen answers. "Well, Sirius and I were talking and we were going to try for a girl and be done with it."

"Try for a girl?" Fabian asks. "You don't really try, you know, it's more of a game of chance."

"You know what I mean." Gwen asks. "And then that means Gideon and Finn can get their own rooms, and then there's the girl's room and it still leaves us a guest room."

"Are you talking about your new house, Gwen?" Gideon asks sitting down next to Gwen. "And you haven't got a daughter."

"Yet." Fabian adds. "Apparently."

"Oh? When's that going to happen?" Gideon asks interestedly. "Because let's remember you've got twin boys who aren't even a year old."

"That's what _I_ was thinking." Fabian adds.

"Yes, I _know_." Gwen answers. "But a daughter would be nice."

"What are you going to call her?" Fabian asks, and Gwen notes the mischievous sound in his voice. He nudges his head at Gideon.

"Ah." Gwen answers, catching on. "Isolde, maybe." Gideon slams his mug on the table, causing Gwen and Fabian to jump in surprise. "Only, only joking, Gid, sorry brother."

"Let me make one thing clear," Gideon says through clenched teeth, "we are never to talk about...that, again." He exhales.

Gwen and Fabian exchange looks, but before either of them can speak to console their brother, Molly bustles into the kitchen. "You lot!"

"Need help in there, Moll?" Gideon asks immediately. "I'm on it."

"Suppose Sirius might need some help with the boys, sometimes he forgets what he can and can't do." Gwen mumbles.

"I should go make sure Evelyn is all right." Fabian says and they head into the living room.

Gwen scoops up a sleepy looking Finn out of Sirius' arms without pause and drags Fabian with her free hand out the front door. "What was that all about?" She asks with hushed urgency. "Gideon."

"Well you know Gid." Fabian breathes. "But he must've really _felt_ something for this Isolde if he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Well it's not as if he can't go visit her. She's only in Ireland." Gwen says, absentmindedly letting Finn take her finger into his little fist.

"Gid's never been one to dwell on something though, isn't it?" Fabian answers. "When mum and dad died he went on straight away. Though, I suppose, one of us had to."

"Molly had to make sure we were cared for _and_ she'd just had Bill." Gwen sighs. She and Fabian sit along the low-stone retaining wall that separates the Burrow from the main road. "He'll never talk about it, will he?"

"No."

"And we shouldn't press the issue?"

"Definitely not, Gwen." Fabian answers. "That's just how he is, and you know that."

There's a silence as Gwen and Fabian are left to their thoughts. "But-"

"And here it comes." Fabian says with a grin.

"Why is it that he didn't react that way until now?" Gwen asks. "We joked about it loads of times before."

"Everyone's got a breaking point." Fabian answers. "I was surprised that Gideon even let you get away with as much as you have, especially when you called her a 'Beguiling-"

"Irish fairy queen?" Gwen finishes. "Yes, well, if you remember I stopped after that, the nerve in his forehead was the size of a licorice wand."

"There you are." Gideon calls walking up the dirt path. "Finished talking about me, then?"

"Selfish enough to think that we talk about you when you're not in the room?" Fabian counters.

"We're not in a room." Gideon replies.

"This coming from the person who didn't know the difference between a powder room and regular bathroom." Gwen snorts. "Escaping the child care centre, Gid?"

"Yes well, Fred and George pulled a handful of my hair out and I figured it was time to take a break." Gideon grins. "Molly will probably tell me that I should cut my hair during the after dinner drinks."

"Gid?" Gwen starts, "Erm, about earlier-"

"Don't. Apology accepted." Gideon says quickly.

"I just didn't know-"

"Gwen." Fabian cuts in this time. He looks at his brother who nods in appreciation. "Come on, let's see what havoc has been wreaked by our lovely nephews."

Fabian goes back indoors, but Gideon stops his sister just as she's about to go in. He gives her a reassuring pat on the back. "I'd worry more about furnishing your new house than about your prat of an older brother."

"Oh, you mean, Fabian?" Gwen teases. "And I'll make sure I only buy plastic furniture, just for you, Gid. It's your fault that Sirius and I can't have nice things."

"I broke _two _plates." Gideon whines as he follows her back into the Burrow.

----

"D'you think the floor's clean enough for the boys?" Sirius asks as he watches Gideon and Finneas interacting with each other, gurgling and laughing.

"They're on a blanket." Gwen answers. She looks at the coffee table on which she has managed to create a grid. Maniacal organisation is what keeps her happy, especially during something as stressful as moving, with two children under one year old. With almost painstaking deliberation, Gwen neatly writes 'Wardrobe- 2' and puts it with a stack of papers under the header 'To purchase'

"Well, yeah but what if there are dust mites?" Sirius asks. "You've got two minutes before Regulus and Lucy get here."

"Hang on." Gwen answers. "I've just about planned out a new nursery."

"A new nursery?" Sirius asks. "Aren't we getting a bit ahead of ourselves? You might not be saying that once we have to try potty training this lot."

"You mean I can't just wish for them to be done with nappies forever?" Gwen asks looking at Sirius with a cheeky grin. She sighs and waves her wand at the grid of papers. They organise themselves and tuck themselves into a drawer of the nearby writing desk. She stands up next to her husband and draws him closer by the waistband of his trousers.

"Oy, there are minors in the room." Sirius laughs. "They might be scarred for life." Gwen gives Sirius a quick kiss on the lips. After hearing a knock on the door Sirius snorts. "Bloody Regulus interrupting my snog."

Gwen runs a hand through her hair. "Tell me I don't look horrible, even though I do."

"You don't look horrible. And _yes_ I noticed that you've finally got to wear your favourite pair of jeans again." Sirius winks and takes Finn from Gwen before striding to the door.

"I thought we may have caught you and Gwen at an inconvenient time." Regulus grins.

Sirius laughs. "Come in you tosser." He nods politely at Lucy.

"So, erm," Regulus pauses, "Lucy, you remember Gwen Prewett-"

"Talk of the year when you and Sirius snogged in front of the whole school." Lucy replies with a laugh. "Lots of girls hated you."

"I'm hoping you weren't one of them." Gwen laughs nervously. "And it's _Black_, now, Regulus, honestly."

"_I_ didn't hate you, all I remember of what little interaction I had with Sirius Black was getting a kiss that tasted faintly like vomit." Lucy says, wrinkling her nose. "Off putting in all ways."

"Just like Gideon right now." Gwen sniffs. "I hate when you do that when I'm holding you, you cheeky monkey. Sorry, I'll change him, and I am going to trust that Sirius will remember how to play host."

Gwen goes off to change her son's nappy and Regulus starts again, "So the dinner, Sirius, you really should've been there, mother was in rare form."

"Was she wearing that awful locket and that huge emerald disaster of a ring?" Sirius laughs.

"That's to be expected." Regulus answers dismissively. "No," he runs a hand through his hair and continues, "It was more the way she extolled our Ancient and Most Noble House-"

"Of twats." Sirius finishes. "Anyway, Lucy, I'm sure you're thrilled about marrying Reg."

"Handsome and rich, there's nothing more I can ask for." Lucy answers grinning cheekily. She looks at Regulus and continues, "That and a knockout for an engagement ring."

Sirius lets out a low whistle, "That could easily kill a man if you're in hand to hand combat." He looks up and sees that Gwen has returned without Gideon. "Nap time for Gideon?"

"And for this one." Gwen says, taking a bleary eyed Finneas from Sirius. "Do feel free to chat, these boys sleep through thunderstorms, which is a godsend." Gwen's red hair swishes behind her, and she shuts the door to the twins' room.

"Twins." Lucy says to no one in particular as she watches Gwen's red hair swish behind her, Finneas' dark head of hair peeking just at her shoulder.

"It runs in her family." Sirius answers. "We expected it, but not that soon, and definitely not straight away."

"Mother wants to meet them." Regulus says knowing full well that this would annoy and subconsciously terrify his older brother. "Properly meet them."

"To give them the family crest with their names engraved?" Sirius says derisively sitting down in the arm chair, resting his feet on the coffee table. "Oh, yeah, have a seat."

"Anyway, yes there's that, and she wants to know who the godparents are." Regulus finishes.

"Well if she knows anything, they'll be James and Lily, of course." Sirius answers. "As if I'd choose anyone else. Gwen went along with it, couldn't think of anyone better, except for maybe Remus."

"That would definitely make mother _proud_." Regulus snorts.

"I don't really think she was all that bad." Lucy says.

Sirius laughs and shakes his head. "Well you've got several things working in your favour for her to like you. You're wealthy, pureblood, and not a Gryffindor. A horrible combination, no offence."

As Sirius laughs, Regulus continues, "Mother's quite proud of herself you know, knowing that you married a pureblood. Somehow she thinks that it was _her_ doing."

"She's completely nutters." Sirius answers. "Really, Lucy, run while you can."

"You've always been so encouraging, Sirius." Gwen sniffs as she enters the living room. "And a horrible host, I see. Water? Wine? Cheese?"

"Wine and cheese, what are we, French?" Sirius asks indignantly. "A pint for me, love."

"Then get it yourself, _love_." Gwen replies from the kitchen. "Lucy, don't wait on him hand and foot."

"We have house elves for that." Regulus answers. Gwen makes a face and rolls her eyes.

"Thanks for that, Reg." Sirius says coming back with two pints. He hands the other to his brother. "You've just given her ammunition for when she yells at me for not putting things where they belong. As if the house-elf cleaned my room because he liked me, he only did it because of Mother."

"The way you two go on about your mother, it's like an obsession." Lucy notes.

"I'm a bit of a sadist in that I enjoy reliving that horror just because present times remind me how lucky I am to be rid of it." Sirius grins, looking at Gwen, who hits him, though the smile on her face is rather telling. "I'm willing to get my hands dirty and get involved in this wedding though. It will be spectacular."

"Not a scarlet and gold carnival, I hope." Regulus says with a sneer.

"It can be." Sirius grins. "Good idea, brother."

Later that evening as Gwen and Sirius are getting ready for bed, Gwen starts, "I didn't really _know_ Lucy at school, but she's… boring."

"Well it wouldn't really be fitting for Regulus to be with a feisty ginger, and it would be a bit odd." Sirius answers. "And yes she's horribly boring. I got bored to tears listening to her go on about whatever it was she was going on about."

"Something about Charms." Gwen answers as she heads over to the bed. "Move over."

"This is my side." Sirius protests.

"And it's already warm." Gwen pouts. Sirius yields to the pout which causes Gwen to say, "If we have a daughter, and she learns that pout, will you really give up that easily?"

"If she takes after you, I'm hopeless." Sirius grins as he watches Gwen settle into what was previously his side of the bed. He lies down next to her and shifts when she decides to rest her head on his chest. "You realise, Gwen, that this wedding means that you'll have to meet my family."

"Aren't they all in Azkaban?" Gwen asks.

Sirius doesn't even have to look, but he knows she's smirking. "Andy's parents will be there, Narcissa and her family. Anyone with Death Eaters for children will be there. Shame you couldn't bring your brothers, that would really get them going."

"And humiliate Regulus on his perfect pureblood wedding?" Gwen asks.

Sirius thinks over this for a moment and sighs, "Fair point. But don't think I'll behave the whole time. I mean, I'll have to write a decent speech first, can't talk about whatever I feel like, as I'll probably just insult the whole lot of them. Suppose I could get away with wearing a few Gryffindor colours, and you, my ginger, a beacon of Gryffindor, who will you sit with at this wedding?"

Gwen stirs and murmurs "Shut up, Sirius."

"I'm saying this because it may be a bit treacherous." Sirius says. "A lion in the snake's den- no that's not it. But you know what I mean."

Gwen sighs and sits up, knowing that tonight was going to be one of those nights where Sirius waxes obsessively on and on about how messed up his family is. "I can hold my own, honestly, Sirius. I can handle you, clearly that means something."

"Yes but I'm _normal_." Sirius answers, brushing some hair away from her face. "You know… comparatively speaking. In no way shape or form do I want you near my mother."

"As if I'd sidle up to her like we were best mates." Gwen says. "I'll sit on the bride's side. Though I doubt I'd be welcome there considering I'm apparently a 'Wicked Siren.'"

"Wicked Siren?" Sirius asks with confusion.

"Lucy said that's the name the gossips gave me after we started dating." Gwen answers. "Though it has been fun lately to gloat about you. Ergh. Years ago I would've hexed myself for wanting to gloat about you."

"So which side? Snakes or gossips?" Sirius asks.

"Well, I _am_ a Black now." She starts. "And besides, my brothers collected their children like Wizarding Cards and left them with a few more bumps and bruises and jinxes than they should have, I think your family would be nutters to try and hex me."

"They_are_ nutters." Sirius insists. Gwen taps him lightly on the nose, a move that they both know irritates him to no end when he is feeling highly impassioned about something that she finds amusing.

"Yes, Sirius." Gwen answers, "They'd rather be nutters than cease to exist, or join their nutter relatives in Azkaban. And aren't you an Auror? Aren't you _capable_ of turning them in?"

"As much as I'd love to do that, I'd rather not wait until you've been hexed beyond sanity. Which is why I'm telling you _now_, ahead of time." Sirius says with exasperation. He lets out an undignified sound when he hears Gwen laughing. He almost, _almost_, wants to turn out the lights and sleep, but this appears to be a new level in their long running game, and so he indulges her with the obvious question, "What's so funny?"

"I just imagined you in those horrible dress robes that only the snobby and wealthy wear at weddings." Gwen laughs looking at Sirius who is highly displeased. "You'll look so… fetching."

"And do you think you can go dressed as you please?" Sirius asks, crossing his arms. "There _will_ be a dress code."

"So, you mean to say," Gwen says peeling off her night shirt, "that I can't go like this?"

"You might be punished for it." Sirius grins slyly as he feels her hands creep under his shirt. "And you definitely can't disrobe me in public."

---

"Mum! Mum! Auntie! Finneas went poo!" Evelyn shrieks as she runs into the living room of the Blacks' new home in Swansea.

"Did he?" Sirius laughs his wand pointed at a very heavy dining table which was several feet in the air. "And how do you know? Did you have a look? Did it smell like oranges?"

"Eww,_no_." Evelyn says wrinkling her nose.

"Sirius." Gwen says huffily. She eyes the table and rises cautiously from the living room floor. "Thank you, Evey. Suppose you don't want to help me change his nappy?"

"Ergh!" Evelyn sticks out her bottom lip and furrows her brow in a perfect imitation of a frustrated Fabian.

"Evelyn, you can help Auntie Gwen by watching Gideon whilst she's changing Finn." Sandra adds. "Come now, mum can help you."

"Sirius, have all the large furniture transfigured back and set up in the way I showed you on the floor plan." Gwen commands.

"Auntie Gwen, you didn't say 'please!'" Evelyn chimes.

Gwen purses her lips and without looking at Sirius,asks, "Please?" She looks back at Sirius who is thrilled at Gwen being corrected by a three year old.

"So you've been in your new house for one night, how are you liking it?" Sandra asks.

"Well," Gwen starts as they head up the stairs, "it's so much quieter than London, and it is so grand not to be bumping into Sirius when I'm trying to get to my wardrobe."

"Not that you mind bumping into Sirius." Sandra laughs. "So I was casually looking over your papers and saw 'nursery' at the top of one of the pages. Something you're not telling the rest of your family?"

"Well now that Sirius' job is stabilised and I can work from home, we were just talking about having maybe another, hopefully a girl, but if it's another boy, I'll be fine with it." Gwen replies. "We're holding off until the twins are a _bit_ older. Imagine having to change three babies' nappies."

Finn and Gideon are conspicuously playing at opposite ends of Finn's cot. "Now, I can tell them apart. Finn's the smelly one." Sandra says with amusement.

Fabian arrives later that night with take-away courtesy of Molly Weasley. The twins are already asleep, and Evelyn, exhausted from a day entertaining her cousins stares at her plate. "I wish I was a witch." Sandra says wistfully in between bites of dinner. "We got the kitchen done in ten minutes because Gwen said some excellent spell or something."

"It was nothing." Gwen says dismissively. "Has Evey done any magic yet?"

"Not yet." Fabian answers, pulling Evelyn into his lap and smoothing her hair.

"Daddy?" Evelyn looks up blearily at her father. "I'd like a sister." The little girl snuggles into her father's chest and falls asleep, and a silence pervades the dining room.

"Funny, that didn't sound like a request. If you don't pull through on this, Fabian, she'll never speak to you again." Gwen teases. However, looking at the awkward glances that Sandra and Fabian share, she tries to apologise, "I, er, didn't mean-"

"I'm going to Apparate Evelyn home, Sandy." Fabian interrupts, not looking at his sister. "Just use the Floo to get back."

"Evelyn's been pestering the both of us about a sibling since your boys were born." Sandra sighs. "It just got worse when Ginny was born."

"I say give Evelyn a sister." Sirius says with a laugh, "It can be a part of her ridiculous doll collection." His eyes dart between Gwen and Sandra, both of whom stare incredulously. "What, too far?"

"So bloody tactless!" Gwen says, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh so now I see where Evelyn gets it." Sirius counters with a grin.

Sandra, who was laughing at Gwen's reaction, stops and asks, "Gets what?"

"I didn't tell you?" Sirius replies. "She hit me for trying to adjust her doll's bonnet. I was only trying to help."

"What were you doing playing with dolls, Sirius?" Sandra counters to Gwen's amusement. Sandra stifles a laugh as she sees Sirius shoot Gwen a feigned angry glare. "I'll see you lot at Christmas. I should go, Fabian will think we're talking about him."

"Oh do tell him that we tore him to pieces." Gwen says as Sandra excuses herself to the fireplace. Gwen looks at Sirius and says with a sly grin, "I'm bringing this up to Molly at Christmas."

"You wouldn't." Sirius says aghast. "She'd go nutters and probably have another baby, just to prove that she can."

"I'd say you were being tactless again, but that sounds oddly...true." Gwen replies, nodding. She starts picking up all of the dishes, gathering them into one pile and waves her wand at them and the dishes take themselves into the kitchen for washing later. "I should start writing lists for the furniture we haven't got yet and filling in our budget and-"

"Christening every room the only way we know how?" Sirius finishes.

---

Gwen sighs contentedly as she lies on the grass in the front garden one late afternoon. The twins sit on a blanket, playing with their puppy soft toys that Peter gave them. Sirius is back at work, and to keep up appearances, he rides his motorcycle out of the garage to a deserted road before Apparating to London. Before leaving, he puts a spell on the motorcycle so it appears to be a lamp post to passing Muggles.

"Are you all right?" A kindly voice floats over the hedge nearest to Gwen, causing her to get up.

Gwen brushes some of the grass off of her jeans and looks up to see that it is her neighbour from across the street, her neighbour whose name was escaping her. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just taking a little quiet time while the boys are asleep, erm… " She pauses and tries to read the decorative door sign this particular neighbour is fond of. "Mrs. Jones."

"Oh, Gwen, how many times have I told you to call me Nancy?" She asks. If Gwen has to guess, she would say that Nancy would be a good ten years older than Molly, and now remembers that Nancy has a fifteen year old daughter called Emily.

"Sorry, Nancy." Gwen replies. "Years at a boarding school does that to a girl."

"Well, I just saw you lying there, and I thought-"

Gwen laughs and is about to interrupt when she hears the familiar sound of Sirius' motorbike fills the neighbourhood and he pulls into the driveway. Before Gwen turns to look at Sirius, she notes, with amusement, the way Nancy's eyes widen, and when Gwen finally looks at Sirius, she sees that he's just taken off his helmet.

"The boys missed you." Gwen grins cheekily as Sirius makes his way toward her. "I did too, but I survived."

"Glad you did." He replies with a grin and he brings her face up to his for a kiss. "Hullo, Nancy, good day today?"

"Lovely." Nancy says, absolutely twittering as she watches Sirius kneel down next to his boys, who both look up at him, their grey eyes brightening at the sight of another familiar face.

"Do you have any sons, Nancy? I know you've got a daughter." Gwen says, looking at her neighbour.

"There's Emily, and her older sister Megan is in London, she just finished uni and is working there as a start-up journalist. She's about your age, I think, Gwen." Nancy answers, not looking at Gwen. "Are those… leather?"

"Oh yes, leather's wonderful for motorbikers." Gwen answers. "I've got myself leather trousers and a leather jacket for when the two of us go for a spin."

"Do you drive it?" Nancy asks.

"Er, no," Gwen laughs, "Sirius does, which is fine by me. I'll be honest, Sirius looks better in the leather trousers."

"Don't be so modest, Gwen." Sirius replies with amusement as he lets his sons crawl all over him, tickling their father because of their little pudgy hands.

"How long have you two been married?" Nancy asks suddenly.

"A year, three months, and four days." Sirius answers. "But we've been together for almost four years, four years in November, isn't it?"

"It is." Gwen grins. "Since secondary school. We were at the same boarding school."

"Oh you were both boarders?" Nancy asks. "Emily isn't, she just goes to the local public school. But that's just wonderful that you two were sweethearts from school."

"Yeah, it's pretty common amongst boarders." Gwen says, looking warily at Sirius, who was also wondering when the topic could take an odd turn and they'd have to dodge magic.

"Gid's left us a present in his nappy, which means Master Finneas is not far behind." Sirius announces. "You change Gid and I'll change Finn when it comes 'round, Gwen?"

Gwen looks at Nancy with a look of feigned annoyance. "It was nice talking, Nancy." She laughs. "I've got to go watch my three boys- and _yes, _Sirius, that means _you_ too."

She picks up her little Gideon while Sirius tries desperately to swaddle Finneas, who unfortunately did not appreciate for travelling in a swaddle of clothes.

Sirius and Gwen make their way up to Gideon's room to change him, chatting animatedly about each other's day. "Felt good to write 'investigation complete' on this nasty case of this wizard up in Glasgow who was performing rather...twisted curses on lonely young women. Took both James and me to Stupefy him properly, not before I narrowly avoided a slash to the stomach because the bastard owns a sabre."

Gwen looks up at Sirius in between changing Gideon's nappy. "Took two of you?"

"Good dueller." Sirius answers. "James transformed into a deer to confuse him, I put him in a full body bind, and by then James transformed back to stun him. Couldn't make the last hit myself, it wouldn't have been fair to Prongs, as we're partners and all."

"Really?" Gwen asks. "I remember Gideon and Fabian, when they first started, would make it a point to beat the other, but suppose there were more dark wizards and witches to catch back then."

"Well maybe once we're no longer rookie Aurors we can dick around like your brothers, but right now we're just trying to up our catches." Sirius grins. "I'd like to have multiple catches per day."

Gwen takes this as a time to start feeding Gideon. "If you haven't noticed, Sirius, the manner in which we shag is directly proportional to your success as an Auror."

"So if this one was particularly difficult… rough, I'd say-"

"Rough it'll be, Sirius." Gwen replies, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

----

"He's popular amongst the footballer mums." Gwen smirks as she sips her tea. She and Lily peer out the window. James and Sirius are dressed as vikings, while Harry is dressed as a little stag, and Gideon and Finneas are in puppy costumes. Sirius has Gideon in the baby sling, facing forward and easily carries Finneas with his other hand, clutching a cloth sack in his free hand.

"Sirius?" Lily laughs.

"And the teenagers." Gwen adds. "Well, I'm pretty sure we've got a mother and daughter that definitely watch him get on and off of his bike every day."

"Does it drive you crazy?" Lily asks. "And does Sirius even know?"

"Well you know Sirius, talking to women in general is what most men do when they're flirting." Gwen replies. "That, I unfortunately can't change, but I'm sure he won't stray."

"The shagging is still that good?" The other ginger laughs as casually as possible. "I mean, you two have been together, going at it, for quite a long time. Longer than James and I, anyway."

"Why, things not going so well for the Potters?" Gwen counters looking at Lily curiously.

"Don't get me wrong, I love James, I do." Lily answers immediately, "It's just, it's getting a bit predictable." Gwen nods. "Do you and Sirius have that problem? Or had?"

"Had." Gwen answers. "About a year in...try being the Naughty Healer to the Injured Auror." She says with a sly grin. "That opened up a whole bunch of doors for us."

"Really?" Lily asks nervously.

"Literally." Gwen answers. "At least you and James have got that handy cloak. We've got to operate on stealth."

"You're being serious."

"Well," Gwen thinks over going into the obvious joke, "it just makes things exciting. Sirius knows that I'll still want a cuddle even after a shag on the motorbike."

"And this is why you're not worried about Mrs. Next Door trying to steal your husband away from you?" Lily asks incredulously.

"Oh I'm sure Mrs. Next Door wouldn't mind being shagged on a motorbike by my dear husband, her fantasy and all." Gwen answers nonchalantly. "The fact is, Lily, that I'm not worried because… well, I still see the same Sirius from when we started dating. His eyes, they have it, that little tell, especially when we wake up. It's like… It's like he's-"

"Seeing you for the first time." Lily answers, deep in thought. "James says that to me all the time, well not exactly that way but you know-"

"But you and James, shagging aside, are all right?" Gwen asks. "I mean, I shouldn't worry or tell Sirius?"

"We're just getting comfortable." Lily replies with a sigh as she watches Sirius and James go to a house out of sight from their spot at the window. "But I can't imagine getting comfortable with anyone else."

"I'm so glad that there's no one else here listening to this." Gwen says with amusement. "Honestly, we could have made them physically ill the way we go on about how much we love our husbands and they love us."

"Sometimes I think we're mentally ill for being with our respective husbands." Lily laughs.


	21. In Motion

Well hello there, sorry for the long break, but school has been an absolute tit. Here it is, another loverly chapter. You know by now, which characters I own, all others are the intellectual property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

* * *

In Motion

Christmas 1981

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Nancy asks as she waits in the sitting room for Gwen to come out with a tea tray. Gideon and Finneas are in a playpen babbling to each other, shrieking occasionally from excitement.

Gwen comes in and sets the tray down on the table. "Oh, erm, well, tomorrow, all of our mates from school are going to be here. Christmas day, I think all we do is eat, actually. Lunch will be here, but the dinner extravaganza is always at my sister's, though. She won't have it any other way, even if she has seven children."

"Seven?" Nancy nearly chokes on her tea.

"Oh yes, and my brother Fabian and his family will be there, Sirius' cousin Andromeda and her family, it'll be fun as always." Gwen says with a grin. "Anyway, what are you doing for the holiday?"

"Far fewer people at our holiday, but it will be family all the same." Nancy replies. "Speaking of family, yours are gorgeous." She says looking at still photographs on the mantlepiece, courtesy of a few handy spells, of Gwen with her brothers and Molly, Sirius with Andromeda and Tonks, and of course the largest photograph of Gwen, Sirius and their twins. "Your boys took after Sirius."

"They did." Gwen replies. "That's why once that lot is potty trained, we're going to try for a girl, maybe my genes will get better luck. Sirius actually wanted a daughter, I was content with just boys. Though I won't mind buying dolls for her."

Sirius opens the front door, tossing his tie into the nearby rubbish bin. "Remind me to take off my tie before riding my bike. The end just_frayed_ before I even got to the end of the road."

"You're looking smart." Nancy says smiling nervously as Gwen gets up to take Sirius' coat.

"And you wore your helmet, did you not?" Gwen asks, looking up at Sirius as she smoothes his oxford shirt. She runs a hand through obviously windswept hair. Sirius kisses her instead of answering. "Wear the helmet next time."

"I had to do a presentation today." Sirius says, and he winks at Gwen, knowing that the explanation is true, but not _quite_ so.

---

The traditional Marauders Christmas eve goes off without a hitch. Sirius wakes up the next morning with a splitting headache and hears clanging and swearing in the kitchen. He opens the drawer of the bedside table, searching vainly for hangover tonic. "Bugger."

He heads down the stairs with his eyes closed, hoping to make it alive. "You're finally up, thank god." Gwen already sounds exasperated.

"Why are you yelling?" Sirius groans as he stops and stands in the middle of the kitchen. "Where are the boys?"

"With Gideon, who's out getting some last minute groceries." Gwen answers. "This Christmas lunch is going to be my end, Sirius."

"I'll help...just...tonic." Sirius mutters, wincing at the sound of silverware clanging on plates. Gwen shoves a small bottle into his hand and he gratefully drinks it. "That would've been something awful to be hungover when all the nephews arrive."

"Set the table will you?" Sirius obliges and quietly the two set up for Christmas lunch. "You need a shower, love."

"Do I look that awful?" He grins weakly, putting his arm around her as they survey their work.

"Just take the line. I want to get in the shower with you, you idiot." Gwen grins, kissing his cheek.

At the Christmas lunch, Bill sits with Ron on his lap, Percy next to him both reading through Gwen's copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard to their youngest brother. Fred and George choose their Uncle Gideon and their father as their new wrestling objects. Charlie is with Dora playing a game of wizarding chess that is going heavily in his favour.

Sirius finds himself having a rather enjoyable time trying to outdo his brother, and cousin-in-law in making colourful bubbles come from his wand, all the while entertaining his sons.

Molly sighs exasperatedly, bouncing Ginny gently in her lap. "Moll, we're as good as married." Fabian groans, and he takes Sandra's hand. This conversation keeps Gwen, Andromeda and Lucy at the table. "She loves me, I love her back. We make pretty babies, that's that."

Molly sputters and finally manages to say, "But it's the _proper_ thing to do!" She insists.

This time it's Sandra who replies, grinning slyly, "Proper girls don't go for Fabian Prewett, Molly."

A smug smile spreads across Fabian's face and looks at Molly and says, "See?"

"Thanks for thinking highly of me, though." Sandra laughs, winking at Molly.

That night, after finally finishing the cleaning, Sirius sits in front of the fireplace with Gwen, her head resting on his shoulder. "Nice of Lucy and Regulus to come, wasn't it, love?" Gwen asks, as Sirius takes a sip of his brandy.

"They looked like a pair of scared deer for the first five minutes." Gwen laughs, as she takes his hand. "But Lucy seemed to enjoy herself, hit it off with little Evey right away."

"Andy and Ted always enjoy themselves, and I think your little nephew may have a thing for Dora." Sirius pokes Gwen's side. "Can you gingers just not get enough of the Black family?"

"Oh stop thinking so highly of yourself." She kisses him gently on the lips. "Ergh, never liked the taste of brandy."

"Sorry." He grins. "You know, I think Evelyn might get that sister she was asking for." Gwen sits up and faces him and before she can even ask, Sirius continues, "Yeah, I watched her water all the plants with her champagne all evening."

"'Pretty_babies_' he said." Gwen echoes her brother. "That cheeky bastard."

---

Sirius' shirt is untucked. Gwen however is looking quite put together in her green dress. They are at a restaurant waiting for Regulus, Lucy, her parents, her maid of honor, and the person Sirius is dreading, Walburga. "I really don't understand why I have to be here."

"You're my reminder." Sirius mutters as he sees them all enter the secluded room. He notes with a bitter grin, that his mother is dressed in all of her usual fineries. "Mother."

Regulus interjects with, "Catherine, Richard, this is my brother Sirius, and his wife Gwen. Sirius is my best man." There is an exchanging of hellos and handshakes.

"Fix your shirt." Walburga snaps. And this is where Sirius knows that he will hate himself for agreeing to meet at this luncheon.

Hours go on and Sirius feels ill from hearing his mother yammer on and on about her illustrious family. All he knows is that he is to go for a robe fitting with Regulus and whomever else he's chosen to be groomsmen. The house elves will take care of everything else.

Once Gwen and Sirius are back in their bedroom, in the safe distance that is Swansea, he sighs exasperatedly as he and Gwen get out of their formal clothes. "She loves to brag."

"Who?" Gwen asks, trying to reach desperately for the zipper of her dress. "Unzip me?"

"Gladly." Sirius laughs. "And who else but my mother? Did you _hear_? They're having the bloody thing catered by some tit of a chef who claims to be 'the best in England.' Load of bollocks if you ask me." Sirius continues on his rant, still half dressed.

"All done?" She asks once Sirius finally calms down.

"Yeah, I- when did I get in out of those stupid clothes?" Sirius asks looking at the heap of clothes.

"I'll be honest Sirius, we could've shagged and you wouldn't have noticed." Gwen says with amusement. "No, you would've noticed that."

"I would've." Sirius says, following her downstairs into their living room. "Did you notice how _nice_ she was being to you?"

"You only said it about ten times." Gwen replies, preparing some tea. "And I don't see the harm in having her come over to meet her grandsons. I mean, what is she going to do?"

"I don't know, clutch them in her steely talons and whisk them away to indoctrinate them about pureblood superiority?" Sirius asks in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll hex her myself." Gwen replies, "I know a few good ones, I mean, I_do_ know a few Aurors." Sirius grins and twirls his wand. "So, you won't mind that she'll be at Gid and Finn's birthday party?"

---

24 February 1982

Sirius did mind. But Gwen convinces him, through several ways, that it will be good for their sons. The birthday party itself is family and close friends and considering how large Molly's family is, it's already rambunctious before the addition of Tonks, Evelyn, and Harry.

"Looks like they're getting along well." James grins looking into the play pen as Harry and Ron are sitting next to each other.

"They're more playing _next_ to each other." Sirius says holding little Gideon. "And did you see that coming? I honestly didn't expect Finneas to throw that cake frosting after he blew out his candle."

"Looks like a promising Chaser." James grins.

"It was excellent." Sirius snorts. "Finn never starts anything, well at least until now."

"Basically, you're excited because your legacy is secure in both your sons?" Remus asks.

"As if you'd have it any other way." Peter adds. "So all aspects of your legacy, Padfoot?"

"No, I don't think my boys will have issues with attention, or their mum." Sirius shrugs. He looks at all of his friends staring at him, mouths agape. "Why are you all looking like flobberworms?"

"It was insightful, 'sall." Peter says with wide eyes.

"We have to talk to a therapist every three months because of the 'intense nature of our work.'" Sirius explains with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I think you should've started sooner." Remus jokes. "Saved us a headache."

"_A_ headache?" James grins. Sirius rolls his eyes and slyly pulls out his wand, immediately turning his best mate's hair turquoise.

Gwen comes back downstairs with Finn, both of them in different outfits than when the party started. "Is she here yet?"

"No. Maybe she got lost? Maybe she decided not to come." Sirius says excitedly.

In reality, Walburga and Regulus are up the road. "It is just going to be one sickening Gryffindor affair. Full of mudbloods and blood traitors. Scarlet and Gold vomited up."

"Mother, if you don't want to meet your grandsons properly we can always go back home." Regulus sighs.

Walburga holds her head high and walks ahead of Regulus. Once she reaches the door, she straightens her coat and rings the bell. Gwen answers the door and after letting them in, Walburga takes several moments to process what she sees. Children. Lots of children, none of them quiet.

"Walburga...er… have a seat." Gwen says, shooing Charlie and Tonks off of the sofa.

Sirius comes into the room holding Finneas upside down. "Mother." He gently sets Finn onto the sofa and sets him right. "This one's Finneas. Of our two, he's the nicer one."

"The nicer one?" Walburga asks.

"The one that doesn't take after him, personality wise." Regulus explains. "Separately, that is. Last time he and Gideon thought it would be funny to hide my shoes."

"It_was_ funny, Reg." Sirius grins. He looks at Finneas who is studying Walburga earnestly. "Finn, this is your… Gran." He looks up at his mother, seeking approval. "Go on, say 'hi' Finn."

"Hi." The one-year-old replies. He scrambles onto her lap, something Walburga doesn't expect. "Nan."

"Oh, I see that you've met Finneas." Gwen says, carrying Gideon. "This is his brother Gideon. Gideon, this is your grandmother." She sets him down. "Go on, Finn has already said hello." Gideon looks at his twin and after some hesitation he goes closer to this stranger. "Say 'hi' Gid."

"Hi?"

---

"You know, for raising two boys, your mum had no idea on how to behave around one year olds." Gwen says as they go through the presents.

"Mum,_raising_ boys?" Sirius laughs incredulously as he inspects the toy broomsticks James gave to Gideon and Finneas. "That's a laugh."

"She_did_ raise you, right?"

"The two things my mother did was birth me, and then berate me for all of my life in that house. She didn't raise me, I had a nursemaid." Sirius says bitterly. "And then we had a nanny."

"Well she didn't eat them."

"What?" Sirius asks, mildly confused.

"Your mother, she didn't eat the children." Gwen answers matter-of-factly. "Heretofore she is not a complete monster, _and_ she thinks that Wales has a certain stench so it looks as though she won't be coming back."

"But she'll send for us. Or for them, at least." Sirius finishes.

"Well you're the father, put your leg up and piss on her fire hydrant." Gwen says without pause.

"God, I love you." Sirius says grinning.

---

"I bloody love the country." Sirius says breathing in the fresh air as he stands in their back garden. "Spring, excellent."

"They didn't want to take their nap. I think they liked their brooms too much." Gwen says with a half-grin.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." A voice came from behind the two. They turn and see Remus grinning at them. "Door was open. You should lock that, you know."

"Hello, Auror." Sirius says, extending his hand. "I'm not quite sure we've met. I'm Sirius Black."

"Oh you're a tit." Remus rolls his eyes. "Anyway, so why have you invited me over?"

"Because we are going to Mrs. Next-Door's."

"Jones. She's Nancy Jones." Gwen answers. "Sirius is playing matchmaker."

That afternoon, Remus doesn't even realise that he has been chatting the finer points of Arthurian Legend for nearly two hours. "How do you know all this, Megan?"

Megan, Nancy's elder daughter, is a recent graduate from Cambridge. "I dabbled in that literature."

"Isn't it fascinating?" Remus asks. Sirius looks smugly at Gwen who smiles back and looks fondly at Remus and Megan.

---

"Moony really likes her." Sirius says as Gwen tries to get an extra five minutes of shut eye. The boys, however, climb about in their bed, making this futile. "He's going to see her next weekend."

Gwen looks at Sirius blearily. "You _are_ talking about Remus Lupin, right?"

"I am."

"The same, ouch, Finn," She stops when Finn crawls over her leg. "The same Remus Lupin that said he'd wait for marriage to shag a girl?"

"Well maybe the act, but we don't really want to discuss how far our dear Moony has gone with a girl, unless you're a perv." Sirius laughs. "And if you, my dear Gwen, are a perv, then there's a lot of things we need to talk about."

"Your father's mad." Gwen says, pulling Gideon close to her. "Be glad that you're not an inbred idiot like your dad, eh?"

"I'm simply sharing the good news that Remus isn't considering a lifetime in the monastery, not that there's anything wrong with that. Nor is he a poof, nothing wrong with that either, though that could explain-"

"Oh stop being such a git." Gwen says leaning over to kiss him properly. "Where are they going?"

"British National Museum." Sirius says rolling his eyes. "But seeing as they're both dry as a desert, they'll probably love it." He sees the stern look in Gwen's eyes. "Oh, right, you… museum. Ha."

"Do change their nappies." Gwen says disdainfully as she gets out of bed.

----

"I hated this place, growing up." Sirius says as he and Gwen walk from the outdoor Apparation point to the estate owned by Cygnus Black. "And it's so bleeding hot. Crushed velvet in the spring?" He irritably picks at a loose thread on his sleeve.

"Posh." Gwen smirks.

"You're lucky because you don't have to be in the stupid wedding." Sirius mutters, as he looks at Gwen, quite comfortable in a lavender coloured dress. "And sorry for having to bring you so early, but, you know… I'm a part of this oddly enough."

"Does this mean I have the pleasure of mingling with your relatives, all of whom hate my brothers?" Gwen asks smiling with fake pleasantness.

"If any of them are horrible-"

"I can handle myself." Gwen says as they reach the front door.

Sirius is whisked away to help Regulus for his wedding leaving Gwen in the foyer. She steps forward to examine an ornate sculpture. "Doubt they had anything even remotely that extravagant in...where was it you grew up? Wales?"

Gwen knows the sound of that voice and turns to see Narcissa Malfoy staring haughtily back at her. "Do you hear that Narcissa? It's the sound of empty cells in Azkaban echoing with loneliness. They're just _dying_ to be filled and I'm _sure _that you don't want that, do you?"

"Just like your stupid husband. Picking fights." Narcissa says raising her head higher. She is easily half a head taller than Gwen.

"Me, picking fights?" Gwen asks. "Last I checked, _you_ picked a fight with me when I was but a third year, and you were on the losing end of it. Rough going for a fifth year Slytherin."

"Ladies, ladies, if you do any more arguing you'll take away from the bride's day." The drawling voice of her husband floats in from behind Gwen.

"I don't even know why I'm speaking to this, person." Narcissa sniffs.

"She's just as pureblood as you or I, darling." Lucius says as though Gwen isn't in the room.

"She's just feeling raw because my brothers offed her nutter of a sister." Gwen says with a cocky grin. Narcissa does not answer but her lips press so tightly together that they form a thin line across her face.

"Such pleasantries on a wedding day. How common." Lucius sneers and the two leave with a forced flourish.

Gwen nearly sits in the back when Walburga takes her by the arm and forces her to sit in the front row. Next to her. "You are a Black. Your husband is best man. You cannot slink off in the back." Gwen doesn't argue, mainly out of fear. After Sirius processes in, he looks at Gwen with amusement, and winks at her as he adjusts his robe, revealing that he changed the emerald coloured satin to a scarlet colour.

The ceremony itself is long, embellished, and boring. Sirius makes a note to take the mickey out of Gwen for nearly falling asleep in the front row at a wedding. As the official continues through the ceremony, Sirius thinks back to all the times he's had to stand this long. 'Queuing up for that Zeppelin concert with Prongs, detention for the pumpkin thing, detention for turning Stebbins' head into a great cantaloupe…'

"I declare you bonded for life." The official finally says and, with restraint, Regulus kisses his bride.

"The only thing that I like about this reception is that there is plenty of liquor." Gwen replies sipping on her second glass of champagne as they sit at their table. "This makes me even happier that the twins are on regular milk now."

"Yes well, drunken toddlers would also be enjoyable, but you...don't want that." Sirius replies sheepishly. "How was sitting next to my dear mother?"

"Not that bad. Could have been worse." Gwen answers. "She could have seated me next to Narcissa."

"Ah."

"Seems she forgot that I gave her fish lips." Gwen says mischievously, and Sirius raises his brows in delight. "Yet another reason we're compatible? I think so."

"Sirius." Regulus returns to the table after mingling with persons his mother called 'highly important to our success'. "I saw the wardrobe adjustment you made at the last second. I was worried about what you would do."

"I wrote his best man speech." Gwen grins. "Which is why it was tasteful despite the current situation."

"What, that half our relatives are dead or in Azkaban because of Sirius, or your brothers?" Regulus deadpans. "Surely you must be joking."

"Oh shut up and go snog your bride, Reg. Have many sons so that mother can leave us the hell alone." Sirius laughs. "And, honestly, if the house elves can take care of it all, can we just leave?"

"I will take full responsibility for your actions." Regulus nods.

"Really?" Sirius asks with surprise.

"No, I'll just say you got ridiculously hammered and had to be escorted off the premises. Mother would probably prefer that."

"Well what we did in Uncle Cygnus' study would probably get us kicked out, anyway." Sirius grins smugly. Regulus looks back and forth between the two, Gwen's face completely impassive whilst Sirius' is smug when he helps his wife up out of her chair.

"At least the ink on the parchment was dry before we got there." Gwen says as the two slink off, hands intertwined and smiling slyly at the other.

"Where are they off to?" Lucy asks, sidling up next to Regulus.

"Not Uncle Cygnus' study." Regulus replies. "They've already been there."


	22. The Nice Guy

Wahoo-22. Again, I own a few characters, everything else belongs to JKR.

Thanks for reading and reviewing all of you lovelies!

Many many thanks to undercrisis for the dialogue help and idea squeeing :).

Note: I really like the new character I introduce... but that might just be me and undercrisis...

* * *

The Nice Guy

"You don't mind terribly, do you?" Gwen asks as she puts a shirt on Gideon. "Oi, do _not_ take this off Gideon Orion Black."

"She middle-named you, son." Sirius smirks as he puts a tiny trainer on Finneas' foot. Gwen shoots Sirius a look. "Sorry, sorry, shouldn't egg him on, I know. And I _don't_ mind that Dorcas and Cassandra will be staying with us a few days. We've got the room."

"I just feel like, right after the wedding, I was pregnant and then, we just- life happened fast." Gwen says and kisses Gideon's hair. "Go on to daddy and he'll take care of your shoes."

"Well at least you still kept in touch. I mean you owl each other all the time." Sirius says as Gideon climbs over to his father. Finneas sits on the floor undoing the velcro straps on his trainers and redoing them as his brother got his shoes on. Sirius looks up to see Gwen giving him an admiring look. "Yes, I am an amazing and sexy dad."

Gwen immediately changes her look and says "You're really not upset that this is riding on the coat-tails of our second anniversary?"

"We celebrated properly, I think." Sirius says, standing up to kiss his wife. "Maybe properly enough to give these two a sister?"

"Don't get your hopes up. I've only had six months to properly enjoy liquor again." Gwen laughs, as Sirius runs his hands through Gwen's hair.

"Yeah, but I don't need to liquor you up to frisk me, you do that all your own." Sirius smirks, then stops. "This feels odd discussing this in front of the boys."

"They'll have to come to terms with it. I mean if we didn't shag they wouldn't be here, would they?" Gwen answers. "So… we've got Finn and Gid... the list!" Gwen exclaims. She runs out of the foyer and into the kitchen. She comes back and runs a hand through her hair. "All right? Everybody ready?"

"Sunglasses. We've forgotten sunglasses." Sirius grins. "And hats for these two. No worries, I've got you there."

They walk out to the garage. "I cannot believe Arthur fixed up a car for you."

"Yeah, well, he was all for it." Sirius grins, carrying Gideon. "Smart, seeing as we live in a muggle neighbourhood, and I'm not driving that motorcycle in the winter ever again."

Once at Sainsbury's, Gwen tears the list in half and takes a shopping basket with her while Sirius puts the boys in a trolley. "Keep the sweets to a minimum, Sirius."

"You know I don't make promises I can't keep." Sirius grins. He kisses her on the lips. "Don't get too carried away with 'testing the raspberries.'"

"Promises, promises, Sirius." She smirks, and with a shrug they part ways.

Gwen heads over to the fresh fruits. She stocks up easily on the fruits, though once she gets to the vegetables she gets a bit lost. Clutching her shopping basket with her left hand, she picks up a red bell pepper to study it. "I'd go for the one next to it, that one looks a bit off, Gwen."

"Erm, sorry, do I know you?" Gwen asks turning around to see who is talking to her. She pauses for a moment as she studies the face of the sandy haired man in front of her. "Merlin...Liam?"

He grins broadly back at her. "You do remember!" He laughs, and they hug each other eagerly. Liam is more tan than Gwen remembers, and has filled out. Liam always looked scrawny, but he always argued it was because Gideon and Fabian were so massive. "I didn't think you would."

"How could I forget who you were, Liam?" Gwen asks incredulously. "You've been best mates with my brothers since before _I_ was born!"

"Funny story, here I was wondering what happened to your brothers and as luck would have it, I meet you." Liam grins. "What did happen to your brothers?"

"You know, saving the world, wands blazing." Gwen says with an amused grin. "I chose something slightly less adventurous."

"What, Curse-Breaker?" Liam laughs.

"Arithmancy Consultant at the Museum for Magical History." Gwen answers, and Liam tries to hide his laughter. "I was going to try Curse Breaking, but Egypt is so bloody hot."

"There's the goblins too."

Gwen shudders and replies, "Right, forgot about those."

"I think I know why you're forgetful, you did have the tendency to run into doors." Liam laughs as Gwen turns her attention back to the vegetables. She stops and looks at him in confusion as she picks up a head of lettuce. "You don't remember that?"

"I never ran into doors!"

"You did! When you were five. You ran smack into the sliding glass door from the back garden to the inside of your house!" Liam says with a nostalgic look in his eyes. "It was, ah, fun-" Gwen stares at him, "not funny, not funny at all." He backtracks, smirking.

Gwen turns a mortifying shade of red and hisses, "I was _five! _I really thought there _was_ a banshee in the back garden for about a year, thanks for that. Daddy had to cut down the hedges."

"That was funnier." Liam mutters. Gwen rolls her eyes, but can't help herself from laughing. "I'll quit teasing ye, Gwen, we're grown up now eh? 'Cept you're still ginger as ever."

"Well, yes." Gwen starts, grinning slyly. "Fortunately, I've grown up. You on the other hand, Liam Edwards, you still have to prove yourself."

Liam feigns offence, raising his hands up in his defence. "Prove myself?" He gestures to the food around them, "Gwen, I'm at the bleeding veg section of the supermarket. Looking for...veg." He makes a face, obviously embarrassed at the explanation. "Well, er, that was a rubbish explanation wasn't it?"

Gwen hides a laugh behind her hand and composes herself. "Who knows? Maybe your mum sent you here." Liam runs a hand through his sandy brown hair and avoids looking directly at Gwen. "Your mum _did_ send you here!" She laughs, "You were always so bad at lying."

There is a colour in his cheeks as he responds, "My mum sent me because she's making her famous rhubarb pie, and we are sadly out of rhubarb."

Gwen inhales and her eyes widen. "One of your mum's pies! Oh it's been ages."

"Ages since you managed to get more pie on your clothes than in your mouth? Yes." Liam grins. "Oh, right, not taking the mickey, right."

"Is she making apple pie too?" Gwen asks.

"Why don't you come over and find out? I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing a few of the family secrets for you." Liam suggests.

Gwen now realises that Liam is standing a bit closer to her than when they started talking. She is horrified as she realises that he may have just spent the last five minutes flirting with her and starts racking her brain as to how she could explain this to Sirius, who would probably be less than understanding, considering he has never had to deal with any of Gwen's past flings, since she had none to begin with.

Liam moves back one step, taking a cue from her delayed response. "We can take a rain check-"

"Muuuuuuum!" A voice calls, and Gwen immediately turns her head recognising Finn's voice. Liam follows her gaze and sees a small black haired boy carrying a package of Jammy Dodgers. He says something that sounds very much like "Please" but for a toddler of a year and six months, it sounds more like "Peas?"

"What's this, Finn?" Gwen asks, kneeling down as her son hands her the package.

"Da!" He says, pointing at Sirius who is strolling behind him, Gideon trying to push the trolley with his father.

"There you are Gwen," Sirius says, though he's looking at Gideon, making sure he doesn't accidentally step on his own son. "We thought we'd lost you to the berries."

"You- you're a mum, Gwen?" Liam asks, trying to hide his surprise.

Sirius snaps his head up instantly and sizes up the sandy haired man next to Gwen. He relaxes only slightly after Gwen picks Finneas up so he can put the Jammy Dodgers in the trolley. "Best mum around, and wife for that matter." Sirius responds. He avoids Gwen's look that he knows is imploring him to behave.

"I gathered that, myself." Liam answers stiffly.

Gwen resists the urge to ask "Shall I buy a ruler?" and instead composes herself and says, "Right, Liam, this is my husband. Sirius. Sirius Black. And that little one he's with is Gideon. This one," She says, putting Finneas down, "is Finneas."

Sirius extends a hand, "Pleasure to meet you." He looks at Gwen, and grins sheepishly because he's quite sure she knows that he used the firm 'arse-hole handshake' as she called it.

"Same here." Liam says, surprising Sirius and Gwen. "You were quite a famous name even among the sixth years when you came to Hogwarts."

Gwen, standing in between Liam and Sirius, continues, "And Sirius, this is Liam Edwards. He and my brothers were wreaking havoc and generally keeping my life moderately interesting ever since I can remember, actually. Oi Finn, stay right here."

"Well, except the door bit, you don't remember that." Liam smirks.

Sirius looks at Gwen confusedly and she explains, "He thinks it's funny that I ran full speed into a glass door."

Sirius suppresses a laugh and says "Isn't it?"

"You_would_ think it's funny, wouldn't you?" She asks, playfully hitting him. "Anyway, Liam, why don't you come over later for tea? Bring a few slices of your mum's pie?"

Sirius unconsciously takes Gwen's hand, Liam takes notice and responds, "If both of your brothers are there, I'll convince my mum to make two."

"Three, they'll each want their own." Gwen responds. She feels Sirius slowly tighten his grip on her hand, and she soothes this by gently squeezing back. Neither of the three adults notice that Gideon is taking great interest in Liam's shoelaces as they are quite different from the velcro on his own shoe and he slowly unties each one.

"Oh, so they still don't fancy sharing, then?" Liam grins. "Good to know they haven't changed."

"Bit annoying really." Gwen says. "Well, we've got to finish this before these two get cranky. It's near naptime."

"All right. So, hang on, where are you two living?" He asks. "Pentre Dwr?"

"Winsh-Wen." Gwen responds. "Blaen Cefn the street."

"Nearby. But isn't that a muggle neighbourhood?" He asks, lowering his voice.

"Yeah, there's a wood nearby." Sirius answers. "I apparate to work from there." He notices Gideon untying the shoelaces.

"Oh, I know the one you're talking about." Liam responds. "Well, mum will be expecting this rhubarb. It was good seeing you, Gwen, see you later."

"Right, see you." Gwen says, noticing with horror that Gideon has untied Liam's shoelaces, and he sidles up to his mother, grinning slyly in a way that he looks exactly like Sirius. Liam trips on the laces as they part ways, and Gwen kneels down to talk to her son, "Gideon, I know you're curious, but you do not do that, all right?"

Finneas takes Gwen's hand, ending her reprimand and Sirius scoops Gideon up, pushing the trolley behind Gwen as they finish going through the vegetables. "Well done, son… just, don't do it again." He says in a low voice. He ruffles Gideon's hair and kisses his forehead. "Well not when mum's watching."

They return home with Gideon and Finneas, both cranky and refusing to take off their shoes while Gwen and Sirius put away the groceries. Sirius does not help the situation by saying, hotly, "If I'm not mistaken, Gwen, we've never invited my past flings over for tea. This is like that double edged sword thing."

"Liam is _not_ an old fling. He's Gideon and Fabian's mate from when we were growing up. Maybe _I'm_ mistaken, but I'm the sad one who's only snogged one person all my life." She counters irately.

Sirius stops putting the breakfast cereals away. "I may have forgotten that in the heat of the moment."

"What moment?" She snaps.

"You know, the…'There's a strange man talking to my wife' moment." Sirius mumbles. "Making the 'Gwen's grown up _quite_ nicely' eyes."

The broad grin spreading across Gwen's face puzzles him, and she asks very slowly, "Sirius, are you jealous?"

He stops and composes himself. "Protective more like." A look of dawning comprehension forms on his face. "Is that why you were always so fawning whenever we'd go to antenatal checkups for the twins?"

"That could be it," Gwen says with a grin, taking the cereal box out of Sirius' hand and placing it on the counter. "She was blonde, and was practically spilling out of her uniform, don't know why they placed her there."

"Well this Liam-"

"Knew when to step back." Gwen answers, looking at Sirius earnestly.

"So," Sirius starts, brushing her hair back behind her ears, "I'm not going to have to worry about this Liam swooping in and taking you from me? I mean, I _am_ an Auror after all, I can make him non-existent."

"Sirius, I'll strike you a deal: You get the boys to their rooms for a nap, I'll put away the groceries, and we can go over _all_ of the reasons why you don't have to worry." She says with a hint of mischief that has Sirius sprinting within moments. He has both boys in his arms and takes two steps up at a time.

Later that afternoon, Liam walks down the pavement looking for Gwen and Sirius' home. Seeing a sign on a wooden gate that reads 'The Blacks' he decides it is the right house. He rings the bell. No answer. He tries again, no answer. He turns the handle. He sees Sirius coming to the door, smoothing the front of his shirt. "Oh, the door, it was open." Liam says.

"Right. That's fine, Gwen'll be right down." Sirius grins, looking content with himself.

"So, how are you?" Liam asks, which is a rubbish question, he thinks, as he'd only seen them hours earlier.

"Ah, great. We had sex." He says completely deadpan.

"Right...right." He says, trying not to let the image of a grown-up Gwen into his head. "That's nice… for you, I mean."

Gwen comes into the sitting room, trying to flatten her hair, which is rumpled at the back. "Sorry, I didn't get the door. We were-" She gets a look from Sirius, "Nothing, never mind. I hope you've been getting along, Sirius can be a bit of a tit left unsupervised." She replies, her cheeks flushed pink. "I'll just need to Floo Gideon and Fabian, hang on."

Liam sits down and leans back onto an arm chair, and asks, "So, Sirius, how long have you and Gwen been married?"

"Two years and four days." Sirius answers automatically. "But we've been together for four."

"What, no specifics?" Liam jokes.

"Ah well that depends," Sirius starts, reclining on the sofa. "Depends on if it's when Gwen finally decided I wasn't a complete waste of space, then, I'd say since late September of my seventh year. But, if you're starting from the time of our first snog, which was in front of half the school, then November."

Liam furrows his brow and wonders, with amusement, about Sirius' mental stability. He concludes that it's the inbreeding from being in a London based pureblood family, and brushes it off. "And Gideon and Fabian think you're all right, then?"

"I'm still here, so I haven't messed it up." Sirius laughs.

Gwen comes back in the room carrying a very cheerful looking Finneas and his brother Gideon, who despite his looks seems to have inherited his mother's permanent look of 'I'm doing something that I shouldn't.' "Well surprise, surprise, Sirius has kept you intact"

"Physically, maybe, but I think I'm mentally scarred." Liam laughs. "Where are your brothers?" He watches as Finneas, at his brother's silent urging, jumps out of Gwen's arms and onto an unsuspecting Sirius.

"Gideon's stopping by the liquor store. Fabian's going to be here in a minute." Gwen answers. "And this one is sorry for untying your shoelaces at the supermarket, earlier."

"You are, aren't you, Gid?" Sirius ask, a cheeky grin on his face. "Seems like pranking's just in his blood."

"Hopefully being a git isn't either, but considering my brothers, that's probably inescapable." Gwen says. "I've got to make dinner. Liam, Gid and Fabian will probably end up staying for dinner, you should stay as well. And I don't know why you're complaining Sirius."

"I may need a refresher on why I shouldn't worry about this one." Sirius says grinning slyly as Gwen rolls her eyes and heads into the kitchen.

"Liam Edwards!" Gideon Prewett's voice fills the sitting room as he Apparates in.

"Gideon!" Liam says excitedly. "Where's your other half?"

"The ugly one?" Gideon jokes. "He's on his way-"

"Merlin's saggy arse, Liam Edwards!" Fabian exclaims Apparating in with Evelyn in his arms, and Sandra at his side. "And yes, I did say a bad word, Evey."

"Fabian?" Liam exclaims looking shocked at the redhead carrying the curly haired little girl.

"I know, quite a shock, eh?" Fabian grins.

Gwen looks up from preparing a rather ambitious marinade for the steaks. "Sandra! Oh, don't even try to ask me if you can help because I'm not letting you. You're pregnant-"

"Not mentally invalid." Sandra continues. "Who's the looker?"

"Who, Liam?" Gwen asks, grinning. "Long lost family friend. And looker?"

"Don't lie Gwen, I know your type's the tall, dark and mysterious, and slightly unhinged." Sandra starts, "But there's something refreshing about the uncomplicated nice-guy."

"Oh you're just all touched because of hormones." Gwen laughs, "Oi Sirius, come on and get these grilled, will you?"

Sirius gets up and brushes his shoulders. "Well, I've got to go do some man work, you ladies just enjoy your tea." He says to the men.

"So, Gideon's living the life of a swinging bachelor-"

"As expected." Gideon grins.

"Molly's got seven kids. Also as expected." Liam continues. "Then there's you, Fabian."

"I defy convention." Fabian grins.

"So that's why you don't have a namesake." Liam laughs. "Gwen named her boy Gideon, and the other one…"

"Finneas." Fabian answers. "Sort of a play on one of Sirius' ancestors or something."

"You haven't mentioned Door-Hitter." Gideon says with a satisfied smirk.

"Well it's a bit of a shock since last I saw her, she was eleven." Liam replies. "And now she's married. You know Gideon untied my shoelaces at the market today. Nearly fell on my face."

"Excellent." The elder Gideon grins.

Meanwhile, two young women, and a taller young man are walking along Blaen Cefn, arguing. "I honestly don't think we've passed it by, Dorcas."

"No, Benjy, Dorcas, there! There it is, look, that's Gwen!" The other exclaims and they walk faster. "GWEN!"

Within moments, Gwen notices the three and stops pretending to chase her sons and catches them to their dismay. "Well look at 'mum of the year!' Dorcas."

"I know, Cass. Kind of makes me feel sour that we've been living these jet-setter lives." Dorcas laughs.

"Well Benjy, I hope you're indifferent." Gwen laughs.

"That takes a bit of strength carrying two boys." Benjy says impressed. "Do your brothers take you weight-lifting?"

Soon Dorcas, Benjy and Cassandra are all situated in their rooms, and the back garden was full of laughter as Gwen caught up with her friends and her brothers were reliving the glory days with Liam.

Sirius casually twirls his wand as he sits in the centre of the table, his arm around Gwen. Sandra sitting across from him says, "Feeling left out?"

"Yeah." He grins. "I'll just put on my sad face and she'll give in."

"It hasn't worked before we were dating, and it won't work now." Gwen says without pause from her discussion of their exciting sixth year with her mates.

"Guess I'll just go be a good dog and get the boys to bed." He says, kissing her hair.

Even later on in the evening, Sirius, Gideon, Fabian and Liam are making serious headway on the mead, now singing songs slurring along. Gwen nurses her on cup of mead that she managed to pour into her glass, despite Gideon's firm grip.

"You know what I realised?" A slightly tipsy Cassandra says to no one in particular during a lull in the conversation.

"What's that, Cass?" Gwen asks with amusement.

"Fabian and Gideon are _identical_." She replies.

"He's still not going to go for you, Cass." Benjy says sagely. "Guy like Gideon? Would rather get his arm hexed off than be tied to one woman all his life."

"Oh just let her try." Gwen says, before taking a final drink. "I've given up on telling my mates not to go for my brothers."

"You're also a bit drunk." Dorcas says matter-of-factly. "Come on Ben, let's to bed, yeah?"

"Don't want to be too hungover on your grand tour of Swansea." Benjy grins.

"Sickening aren't they?" Cassandra asks as Benjy and Dorcas walk away.

"So this is what you and Dorcas were like whenever I slinked off with Sirius." Gwen grins slyly. "Come on, let's get more to drink."

The ginger and the brunette go to the kitchen to find all four men laughing hysterically. Gwen sidles in between Sirius and Liam, the latter one holding the bottle. "Care to share?"

"This?" Liam slurs. "Guests only."

"Oh sod off." Gwen rolls her eyes and pulls the bottle from his hands.

"Was she always this feisty?" Liam asks.

"Be glad you weren't around for her teenaged years." Gideon snorts. "All the times I wanted to strangle you."

Gwen abandons using her cup and takes a swig from the bottle. "Ah now she's ruined it!" Fabian whines. "We can't drink from it now."

Sirius grins. "You lot can't, but I can."

"I'd avert your eyes." Cassandra says with an amused grin. She has managed to put herself in between Gideon and Fabian. "If Gwen's still the same with her liquor, then one of them is going to be very naked very soon."

This earns a collective groan from the brothers. "All right. You two go upstairs and grope each other out of sight. And take the bottle." Fabian says pushing Sirius and Gwen out of their own kitchen, both of them clearly regressing to the stage of sexually charged teenagers.

"Where's the other two? Dorcas and Benjy?" Gideon asks, now working on a glass of water.

"They went upstairs to ward off tomorrow's hangover." Cassandra replies. "Which is something I should do."

"You realise that your tour of Swansea depends on Gwen's hangover, right?" Gideon grins.

"Tour of Swansea?" Liam asks. "Lead by Gwen?"

"I know, we told her she knows nothing, compared to us of course." Fabian says, gesturing wildly at Gideon and Liam.

"Oi, you should go be her fact checker." Gideon grins. "I'd go but, bugger, I have to go scare the knickers off of some first year trainees tomorrow morning."

"Don't you already do that?" Liam laughs. He and Gideon exchange a manly hug.

"Your mum still as gorgeous as ever?" Gideon smirks. "Because I'll have to thank her for this pie."

Fabian rolls his eyes and pushes Gideon aside to hug Liam. "Gideon, you're a wanker."

"Ah, my mum would love to see the two of you. Gwen too actually." Liam says. "But I'll be keeping an eye on you Gid."

"Oi, Cass." Gideon says, and she looks at him excitedly, "Tell Gwen to stop by the Edwards' after the tour of illustrious Winsh-Wen and Pentre Dwr."

Cassandra nods with excitement before she heads up the stairs to her room.

The next morning, Sirius and Gwen sit next to each other at the breakfast table, the twins in their laps. Gwen's eyes are still firmly shut as Gideon takes advantage of the already jammed up toast.

"So when are we taking this tour of Swansea?" Benjy asks not at all trying to suppress a laugh.


	23. Sneaking In

Many thanks to fuegodealmas (four chapters at one go is a lot to beta!) and undercrisis for being an excellent dialogue partner/beta.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sneaking In

"You could've told us we were going to the beach, and I wouldn't have worn socks, Gwen." Dorcas says to Gwen who marches ahead, holding Finn's hand, little Gideon is running barefoot in the surf.

"I think maybe she assumes everyone's like her. Convincing her to wear socks when she was little was like pulling teeth." Liam says matter-of-factly.

"It still is." Sirius grins, running past the others as he chases his son down the beach. Effortlessly whisking his son up on to his shoulders, he turns around and grins, "Among other things."

Cassandra rolls her eyes and ignores the comment as she asks Gwen, "How is it that you, Gwen," she starts as Gwen stops to let her friends catch up with her, "hungover, sleepless mother of two, how did you manage to be more put together than us?"

Gwen is about to answer when Sirius interrupts, "Can't help if she's now a member of the Sexy and Most Desirable House of Black."

"That, and, let's be honest Gwen, your mum was a looker." Liam grins to which Gwen responds with a disgusted look. "And yes, that's partially why I was over so often."

"High-five." Benjy laughs.

"Only joking, 'course." Liam adds, almost as an afterthought. "Though I don't know why you're looking so upset, it only means good things for you."

Sirius notices that Gwen's look of disgust transforms into a pleased grin. He looks over at Liam who is pointing out the highlights of Three Cliffs Bay and back at Gwen who adds, "He only knows more because he's an old arse." He brushes off their banter and says, inwardly, it's all right because they're family friends.

Except it isn't.

They reach the end of the beach where the group decides to take a break and Sirius tries to think of ways to bring this up to Gwen later. This idea fades from thought when he feels her arms wrap around him. "You're quiet."

"Just thinking." Sirius replies, and he waits for her response. She doesn't disappoint.

"Dangerous, you and thinking." and after her response he looks at her and grins.

"Prongs was talking about going on holiday to Marseille. No kids."

"That kind of holiday?" Gwen asks. "The kind where we don't ever leave the bedroom?"

"Lower your voice, other people are trying to keep their breakfast down!" Dorcas yells.

"We'll just take that as a sign that you're just jealous of our commitment to each other." Sirius says with a bark-like laugh and he turns back to Gwen to talk about the holiday.

"The irony." Cassandra laughs in response.

"What's ironic?" Liam asks. Even Benjy looks at him incredulously.

"Settle in Liam, this story takes some effort, and Dorcas, I'll need your help." Cassandra grins, looking over at Gwen and Sirius who are being pulled towards the water by their sons. Cassandra takes a deep breath and regales her small audience with their tale.

Dorcas and Benjy leave Gwen's later that afternoon because they have to go to Suffolk for Benjy to meet Dorcas' family. Gwen and Cassandra go for a long walk to properly catch up, leaving Sirius at home; and Liam stays, with no better place to go seeing as Fabian and Gideon weren't done with work till later.

Sirius is reminded again that he needs to discuss this whole 'Liam' thing with her later. He looks at Gideon who is sleeping on the sofa, his brother Finneas takes the other half of the sofa as his napping spot. He looks over at Liam who is leafing through a photo album.

"So they told me that you were, what's the word… a 'bed hopper' back in the day." Liam says as casually as possible.

"Was. Past tense." Sirius responds evenly. He looks at his sons again, and despite everyone telling him they're his spitting image, there's something about the way they sleep that remind him so much of their mother, 'My Gwen.' He thinks. "Then I met a girl who didn't want me, and trust me, that was worse and ultimately more confusing than any theory course at the Auror training."

"They said you would never commit." Liam says.

"Just had to find the right person." Sirius answers. "Gwen's it."

"You're both young."

"Think we haven't gotten that talk from other people?" Sirius asks trying not to raise his voice for the sake of letting Gideon and Finneas sleep. "Her brothers and I have had many talks. Which one did you want to hear? There's 'Hurt her and you die'- that was a frightening one, actually that one they like to bring up. There's my personal favourite, 'Always wrap your package if you decide to do pre-holiday gift giving.' Classic Gideon."

"But none of them had anything to do with how young you are." Liam counters.

Sirius snorts and replies. "Molly tried, and then Gwen reminded her that_she_ got married at twenty. Look, Liam, I know why you're asking this."

"What?"

"Your elder brotherly tendencies aside," Sirius continues, "I saw how you were looking at her at the grocery store the other day."

Liam crosses his arms defensively. "And how was that?"

"The same look I gave her the day she passed me by at the book shop." Sirius answers.

"That?" Liam answers. "No, once I found out she- you two were together, trust me, mate, she's off limits-"

"Good." Sirius interrupts. "Why the interrogation then?"

"Because I wasn't with Gideon and Fabian during theirs." He answers truthfully. "I was sort of indifferent to you until Cass told me the epic tale. The thing that just troubles me is that you got together because of a challenge. That you needed one so that you wouldn't chase skirts in the first place."

"Don't know why that's bothered you as that's all in the past-"

Sirius' hotheaded response is interrupted when fireplace lights up and Rufus Scrimgeour's head appears. "Sirius! We have a situation in Pembrokeshire. I've just given the details to your partner so he'll brief you when you two meet."

"All right." Sirius says, standing up. "We'll handle it, Scrimgeour."

"I know you will."

Gwen and Cassandra come back into the house just as Scrimgeour's head disappears. Sirius strides over to the entryway to grab his robes. "Defending your country against the forces of evil, again?" Gwen asks slyly. Cassandra ducks out of the foyer and into the sitting room.

"Avert your eyes." Cassandra says jokingly to Liam.

"Guess so." Sirius laughs at Gwen's question. "Hope it's not someone related to me."

Gwen pulls him closer by his Auror robes, and she can feel him breathe. "Be safe, for them."

"And for you." He replies, lips nearly touching hers. "I'll be back." He kisses her deeply. He kisses her this way every time he leaves, and she always pulls away before she kisses him back.

"You can get your kiss back-"

"When I come back, I know." He interrupts, he already knows how her sentence ends after the countless missions he has been on.

---

"So, things going well with you and Gwen?" James asks as he and Sirius hoist the culprit. After they Apparated to the given location, it took a simple stunning spell from Sirius and a full-body bind from James to apprehend him, though it took nearly three hours to actually_find_ him. This wizard that the two caught was responsible for performing the Cruciatus curse on the local children for simply 'passing through his property.' They hand him over to their superiors, trying to dodge around the other Ministry workers who are cleaning up the mess left by the wizard. "No sudden response, is everything all right, mate?"

"Between Gwen and me? Yeah." Sirius answers, running a hand through his hair. "One of her brothers' mates has made an appearance and he gave Gwen the _eyes_."

"What eyes?" James asks, knowing the answer full well.

Sirius snorts. "The ones that got Stebbins in the Hospital wing for a week."

James smiles with nostalgia in his eyes and laughs, "_Those_ eyes."

"And I'm bleeding interrogated to the third degree, _again_, as if Gideon and Fabian weren't enough when we started dating, when we decided to get married." Sirius vents. James leads him to the local pub. "When we found out about the boys."

After one pint, Sirius vents his frustrations on Liam fully. "He was saying that you two were too young to get married? He didn't say anything about your boys, did he?"

"No, I think he knows better. Would've decked him if he did." Sirius answers. He looks at the clock on the wall. "We should get going. It's near eleven."

"Merlin. Lily's going to be livid." James says, putting down some muggle money.

Sirius grins. "When isn't she?" He and James share a laugh. "Oh, and Gwen is all for the holiday in Marseille."

"Bollocks." James says abruptly.

"What?"

"No, not about Gwen and you coming with us. I, erm, I'm just bloody glad that the slimy haired ghost of Lily's past hasn't had the balls to show up." James answers.

"Slimy haired- _Snivellus_?" Sirius asks with disgust. "Merlin, I went along for four blissful years without a mention of that stupid git, thanks for that, mate."

"Lucky you." James says darkly.

Sirius shoves James' money back to him and asks the bartender for two more pints before asking, "Why? I thought all bridges have been burned and what have you."

"That's true, though, I think Lily had rather they weren't, after all." James answers, shaking his head. "I mean, well, I was wrong of course, but I thought she wanted him to be Harry's godfather."

Sirius chokes and spits the lager out. "She what?"

"She was _wondering_ about what if's. Like, what if they were still friends. Though we did argue." James mutters before taking a long swig from his pint. "She won."

"Snivellus? Baby Prongs' godfather? That's just… a hundred times wrong." Sirius answers. "That greaseball couldn't get a girl if he begged."

"My thoughts exactly. But," James asks, his mood lightening, "what does not getting a girl have anything to do with godfatherly duties?"

"Prongs, let's be honest, you were rubbish with the ladies." Sirius laughs. "Anyway… what'd you do about Snivellus?"

"Well we had a bit of a row because you know me and my big mouth." James says, looking at Sirius with a bit of a smirk. "I slept out in a tent in the garden because she was so angry."

"A_bit_ of a row?" Sirius grins. "But, I mean, what did she say?"

"She said I was being immature, and that I should have outgrown stupid schoolboy pettiness, and that I was a toerag for it." James answers.

"I think she threw in that last bit for old time's sake, Prongs." Sirius says with a cocked brow. "Would I be an immature such and such if I brought it up with Gwen?"

"As opposed to, say, staying awake in the wee hours of the morning, tossing and turning, and wondering?" James asks. Sirius starts to interrupt but James continues, looking at him earnestly, "Don't even deny it, Padfoot, it happens to everyone."

"Yeah?"

"I vote you get it over with and spare yourself the sleepless nights, Padfoot." James replies before he finishes his pint.

"So," Sirius says looking at his friend with a look that James understood to be gratitude, "when did you become an Agony Aunt, Prongs?"

"Ever since you decided to abandon all pretenses of bachelorhood and shacked up with your ginger." James says, raising his empty glass. "To gingers, making our lives utterly confusing."

"Aye, brother." Sirius says, finishing his own pint.

It isn't until Sirius Apparates home that he realises how tired he actually is. He wonders if Gwen is awake as he has been preparing what he wants to say about Liam. He sees that Gwen is curled up on the sofa, and his desire to talk about his problem fades away when he sees that she's wearing one of his shirts.

"Good you're home." She grins, blinks blearily and gets up. She wraps her arms around Sirius, breathing in his scent. She kisses him. "Come on, I'll draw you a bath."

"You really don't have to." He says, though he doesn't object as Gwen leads him up the stairs and towards their bathroom. "Did the boys go to sleep all right?" He asks as Gwen lifts up his shirt.

"Yes." She says simply, tossing his shirt towards a corner and points her wand at the taps. "There's something bothering you."

"What?" He swears inwardly and doesn't look at her.

"Normally by this point," Gwen says as she pushes him to the bath, "you'd've said something like, 'bugger the bath, Gwen.' But there you are, passing up an opportunity for a shag. I even took your boxers off with my teeth and you said nothing, and it wasn't the 'good' nothing, it was the 'I'm too deep in thought to figure out what my wife is doing' nothing."

He looks up at Gwen, who turns off the taps by hand. "Did you ever think that we were too young, when we got married?"

"Erm...why?" Gwen tries to think back to the months leading up to their wedding and not once, not ever did they discuss their age.

"I mean, what if we waited, done some more growing up. Some settling. Would you have still been with me? Or would you have, I dunno, smartened up and gone off with… Liam?"

"Smartened up?" Gwen asks incredulously. "Why- what?"

"I mean like, if we weren't married now, and-"

"So, does this mean that _you_ didn't want to get married straight away?"

"Me? No!" Sirius insists. "Merlin, Gwen. I could've married you when we were still at school."

"So then why all the bloody second guessing?" She asks, crossing her arms. She furrows her brow and gives him a hard, blazing look.

Sirius runs his hands haphazardly through his hair, getting water everywhere in the process. "It's, really it's because here comes Liam, this uncomplicated bloke who seems to know things about you that I don't, and… bugger it I thought I- I was scared that you'd- I was scared I'd lose you."

Gwen's glare softens and she relaxes. "Liam? Still on about him, then? As_uncomplicated_ as Liam is, _you're_ the one sitting here in our bath, talking about stupid things like me running off with him."

"Yeah but, he's all…"

"Uncomplicated. Not the type to go in, wands blazing. Not the type that likes a little bit of danger. Too much of a nice boy to pull me in." Gwen answers. "_You_, Sirius, with your motorcycle that, all right, I do quite fancy it whenever I see you on it, and Auror missions… have you noticed that we're in top shagging form whenever you come back from one of those?" She shakes her head. "You're the one who wanted to shag in your Uncle Cygnus' study, and aside from getting ink all over our robes, it was a great idea. Don't you see? You're my bit of danger."

Things between them are silent as he takes it all in. "Okay."

"Okay?" Gwen asks, skepticism lacing question. "Sirius, there've only been three blokes that I've fancied in my life. Do you want to know why the other two aren't in your place? Does your ego need that much of a stroking?"

"It's not my ego, really, it's more reassurance." He mumbles. "For me."

"Finish washing up, all right?" Gwen says, kissing his forehead. "And I'll make you some tea, and we can have a nice talk." She leaves him to sit in his silence.

Sirius tries to remember all of their conversations, the ones about their relationship, that is. He only remembers him reassuring her on several occasions, but never hearing her end. He decides it's because, unlike his wife, he had several (dozen) more notches in his belt than she did.

He comes downstairs in his usual night-time attire of pyjama bottoms. His hair is still dripping wet. "Oh, Sirius, you couldn't have done something to dry your hair?" She asks, pointing her wand at him, immediately drying it.

"You did it for me." He answers, smiling weakly.

Gwen pushes a cup of tea toward him. "So the first boy I fancied was Liam, but we've discussed him to the point that it would be like beating a dead horse."

"You fancied Remus."

"Well he's smart, isn't he? And he was so helpful whenever I got stuck with coursework, and it was all very cute in a quiet way." Gwen says as she reminisces. "He was a prefect as well, and a shy smile that just-"

"Right." Sirius says, cutting her off. "Moony, the silent charmer."

Gwen vacates her seat and sits on Sirius' lap. "Actually," she says, brushing a bit of his hair back, "now that I think about it, _Moony_was the poster boy for girls who were frustrated with you."

"Excuse me?" Sirius asks, and Gwen gives him an eskimo kiss. "Gwen, _you_ frustrated with _me_?"

"Hard to believe, I know." Gwen answers.

"Well, I think you mentioned something along those lines." Sirius laughs. He quiets down a bit and continues, "So, why didn't you go with this poster child for nice boys, then?"

"Didn't have the stones to stand up to his own mates, nor did he realise that I fancied him." Gwen answers before taking a sip from her drink. "Well, then again, neither did you for a long while."

"I got over it." He says, now grinning at her.

"So, two polite and proper boys, boys that my parents would probably approve of, rejected for being too polite." Gwen smiles at this as she looks into her teacup. "We would have been too similar. Like… plain vanilla ice cream."

Sirius looks up at this and lets out a laugh. "So what am I, then?"

"I already told you, love, you're my bit of danger." Gwen replies, putting her arms around his waist. "I'm proper-" Sirius raises an eyebrow at this, "well, proper _enough_ for the both of us." Gwen gives him a look as if to ask if he is satisfied with this answer.

"Yeah, all right." He grins.

"So, we, you. You're all right, that's what that means?" Gwen asks.

Sirius pulls her closer, letting her rest her head on his chest. "I mean what I say. And while we're being open and honest-"

"Aren't we always?" Gwen asks confusedly.

"Yes, well…" He trails. "Whatever. I would just like to know if you want to go for a midnight ride on the motorbike."

"Is motorbike your new nickname?" Gwen asks mischievously.

Sirius' eyes widen and he grins. "See? I was hoping you'd say that."

---

Sirius takes it upon himself that next morning to get Gideon and Finneas to breakfast. He doesn't quite understand how it is Gwen escapes unscathed, not a single bit of cereal in her hair. "Seems like the toddlers are running circles around you."

"Say 'good morning' to your uncle Gideon, boys." Sirius rolls his eyes.

"Hi Big Gid!" His namesake replies. And he laughs when Finneas flings a well aimed handful of soggy cereal at his ginger haired uncle.

"Dirty Big Gid!" Finneas laughs.

"Good arm." Gideon says, wiping the cereal off of his shirt. "Chaser?"

"Definitely." Sirius grins.

Cassandra comes into the kitchen and instead of her usual pandering to Gideon Prewett she greets everyone with a bright "Hello! Am I the last one up?"

"Gwen's still sleeping." Sirius answers and without looking at Gideon he explains, "James and I had a mission last night."

"And that has what to do with Gwen?" Cassandra asks, helping herself to some toast.

"Absolutely everything." Gwen says coming into the kitchen. "Gid, what are you doing here so early?"

"Hello to you too dear sister." Gideon says. "I'd mess up your hair, but it's looking tragic already."

"Thank Sirius for that." Gwen says grinning wickedly. Gideon makes a noise feigning retching while Cassandra rolls her eyes. "And _you_, coming into the house all quiet-like last night."

"What, that? It was nothing." Cassandra answers dismissively. "We just went to a pub 'sall. Seeing as you were asleep by nine."

"Yes, well you try putting twin boys to bed." Gwen answers with amusement as she sits on the kitchen counter. She holds a plain piece of toast out to Sirius, who, without thinking, starts to put jam on it. "Gid, honestly, why are you here at this hour? You don't get up until noon."

"Erm, Liam's mum is having a dinner tonight since Liam's off on assignment again tomorrow." Gideon replies. "He'll be in Burma for a few weeks and then they're sending him to Fiji."

"Sounds horrid." Gwen says sarcastically. "Yeah, we'll go, right Sirius?"

"Sure, why not?" He replies, and Gwen breathes a sigh of relief to see that he is now unaffected by this. "Oi, Cass, you've got cereal in your hair. Thank Finn for that."

Cassandra's face falls as she suddenly realises Gideon Prewett is in her presence. "Bugger. Er… bollocks...shit. Erm...rubbish."

"Bugger!" Finneas says grinning mischievously at his brother.

"See what you've done, Cass?" Gideon says, though completely amused. "I think they've reached a new record of youngest-to-swear in our family. Good on you."

Cassandra's face is as red as Gideon's hair. "Well, that's...lovely," She stammers. "I'll be right back."

After she's gone up the stairs, Gwen flings a banana peel at her brother. "You are such a stupid git, Gideon!"

"What was that for?" Gideon asks.

"Could you behave?" Gwen asks. "Just once. Just one time."

Sirius takes this as a chance to try and get the twins a bit cleaned up and decides to try some toast. "What?" Gideon asks defensively, "Didn't I just say 'Good on you?' How can that not be behaving?"

Gwen huffs and takes the toast that Sirius was offering to Finneas. "You are such an insensitive prat." She says before going upstairs.

---

"Noo, no no, Cass, it's 'Always shit on the _English_ side of the bridge.' Na na naaaaaa." Liam sings loudly and tunelessly before taking a swig from his own bottle of brandy.

"That's...that's a- I take _offence_, Liam." Cassandra laughs.

"It's because you're bloody English." Gideon says loudly, and he clinks bottles with Liam and Fabian, whose hand has been up in the air ever since Liam started trying to teach Cassandra proper Quidditch chants.

"Don't knock the _bloody _English!" Sirius says, just as drunk. He and Cassandra narrowly miss each other at a high five. "_We're_ not the sheep shaggers."

"Sandra is _not_ a sheep." Fabian says spilling some mead down his front as he points his bottle at Sirius.

Gwen puts a hand on Sirius' shoulder as he tries to get up to apologise. "Don't bother, love." She says with amusement.

"And why not?" He asks.

"You're both pissed." She answers.

"And you're not, Gwen!" Gideon says with a hushed voice. "Are you up the duff again?"

"I've_had_ some champagne tonight, thanks, but it wouldn't do the boys any good to have two hung over parents." Gwen says.

"Not up the duff, then?" Fabian asks.

"Ah, shame." Liam says, raising a glass to Sirius. "Your boys are lovely and all, but you should get on making one that looks like Gwen."

"Speaking of the boys, it's near eleven, Sirius. _You_ should be getting to bed because you've got work tomorrow." Gwen says, standing up. "And, I should really get the boys from Andromeda's."

"Ahhh, does this mean I have to leave too? I mean I _am_ your guest, Gwen." Cassandra says looking dolefully at the others.

"Nonsense! 'F you're a friend to the Prewetts you're a friend of mine." Liam says jovially, putting an arm around her. "Now, let's hear some of those chants, Cass."

"Remember it's the _English_ side." Gideon and Fabian chorus.

Cassandra laughs, "That's the side to shite on, right."

"Just be as quiet as possible when coming back, eh, Cass?" Gwen asks.

Liam stands up and gives Sirius a hug. "Bye, mate, hope Gwen keeps you behaved." Sirius grins and nods. Liam turns and hugs Gwen. "All right, then youngest Prewett, brush up on your Welsh, your grammar's_horrible_."

"Oh toss off." Gwen laughs, hugging him back. "Hope a snake bites your leg off in Burma."

As they leave, they hear Liam say, "Cass! This reminds me, owl me so that we can have a darts rematch. Total fluke that you won."

"All three times?" Cassandra asks.


	24. A Competition of Sorts

Thank you for all of the reviews! Happy Friday everybody! Remember, JKR owns the Harry Potter universe, not I.

Shout out to beta fuegodealmas and undercrisis.

* * *

A Competition Of Sorts

September

"Merlin, you've got them on brooms already?" Remus asks as he steps out into the sunlit back garden.

Gwen flies casually behind her sons, who, on their toy broomsticks, are trying to go full speed. "No! Don't!" Gideon yells, laughing as she inches closer.

"We've got them on brooms, yes." Sirius grins. "Has Megan gotten on yours yet?"

"Sirius you know full well that would be breaking the statute of secre- oh bloody hell." Remus says realising what he meant. "Toss off."

"You probably do." Sirius grins, as Finneas hops off of his broom with ease. "All right, Finn?"

Finn nods. "Hi, Uncle Moony!"

"Could he talk before?" Remus asks incredulously, looking at Sirius as he picks up Finneas, ruffling his hair.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "For all the brains you've got, Remus, you can be ridiculously unobservant." Gwen says, Sirius eyes her and smiles at this. "And they've been saying that for about two months now, ever since you've come around."

"Glad I wasn't made godfather then, considering the first year of their life, I thought I'd drop them." Remus says.

Gwen laughs, "So, do tell us, what do you and Megan _do_, and _no_ Sirius, this is not a question about shagging."

"Well, she's _brill_ first of all. Knows everything there is to know about literature. We stayed up till four a.m. discussing Kafka."

"Sorry, what was that, Moony? Dozed off." Sirius says with a fake yawn.

"So supportive, love." Gwen says, looking at Sirius. "That's_lovely_, Remus. Glad you've got a lot in common."

"And the British National Museum, we went there a few weeks ago, yeah? Amazing. She's apparently been there enough times to be my tour guide." Remus continues. "Fascinating things the muggles came up with on the Egyptians."

"And I'm sure you readily impressed her with what _we_ came up with, eh?" Sirius says, nudging Remus.

"_That_ would be breaking the Statute of Secrecy." Remus says, quite sure there is no double entendre in Sirius' statement. "Her mum likes me."

"You've met her mum? _Well _done." Sirius says proudly.

"She's your neighbour, you idiot." Remus says. "I met _her _before I met Megan."

"Details, details." Sirius says, waving his hand dismissively as he watches Gwen chase Gideon on foot. "So, are we on to something here?"

"Megan and me?" Remus asks. "We're taking things slow, you know. We're just getting on our feet and all, I've got my research, she's got her job."

Sirius looks at Remus and in his most sage voice, says, "Don't take it too slow."

"Are you giving me relationship advice, Padfoot?"

"I'm just saying, girls get antsy eventually. Even the most patient ones." Sirius says as Gwen comes back carrying Gideon, who hugs her tightly.

"And you know this, how?" Gwen asks, with a knowing look.

"Ah, you know, a little birdie told me, actually." Sirius replies evenly.

"Are you sure a little birdie told you? Isn't it more like a thousand little birdies?" Remus laughs.

Sirius shakes his head and replies, "Well, I shouldn't kiss and tell, Moony."

Remus looks at Gwen and says, "If only I could go back and tell fifth year Sirius, could've spared me a few mentally scarring imagery."

"Yeah, well, he was fifteen, a right tit, and not with me." Gwen shrugs. "Remus, I think this little bird that talked to Sirius, the bird's right. I'm glad you're getting on with Megan, but honestly, answer me this, you two snog at least.

"If you don't tell us, we can just talk to her mum." Sirius laughs.

Gideon looks up at his mum clearly ready for a nap. "I'm sleepy."

Gwen kisses her son's forehead. "All right. Well, Remus, keep an eye on Sirius, will you?" Gwen walks into the house.

"He's not going for a nap then?" Remus asks, looking at Finneas who's quite awake. "Sort of figured that they were on the same schedule."

"Merlin, no." Sirius says. "He'll be done in about an hour, I'd say. Anyway, Moony, about the waiting around bit, it was Gwen who was wise enough to say that."

"Knew you couldn't come up with sensitive stuff like that." Remus laughs. "No offence."

"None taken. Softness was weakness at the House of Black." Sirius replies. "It's why she gave up fancying you, you know."

"That's such a self-esteem lifter, Sirius, really, you do know how to make someone feel proud of themselves." Remus says, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well that's why I'm telling you, mate! So that you _know_ what not to do to muck this up since you like her so much." Sirius answers. "Right, Finn?"

"Right, Dad." He grins.

"And I suppose your boys will know all of these things before they even know how to read." Remus says, looking at Finneas.

"Nah, I'll be there to guide 'em along, but they've got to find their own way with the ladies. I mean, no one taught _me_ how to be the sex god that I was." Sirius says loftily. "No one taught Wormtail either, he's got a totally different style. Very subtle, something you could probably pull off, mate."

"Speaking of Wormtail, apparently he's got two girls to juggle, now, that _and_ work." Remus says looking appalled. "The nerve."

"Two girlfriends?" Sirius asks, looking impressed and shocked. "I'll have to get him something extra special for Christmas, then, if he keeps it up."

---

"Did you two even leave your room on your holiday?" Regulus asks his brother. The younger Black reclines casually in the arm chair, feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah, to get food." Sirius laughs. "Well, we did because I bloody love Marseille. Bought my first leather trousers there, still fit."

"You and your leather trousers." Regulus says shaking his head.

"Gwen's pregnant, due in May." Sirius says suddenly. "She's over with the boys at Molly's to tell her now. Her brothers know already."

Regulus groans. "She's what? Again?" He looks anguished.

"What, what's wrong with another baby?" Sirius asks.

"No, look congratulations and all, it's just… Mother's been on my case about it ever since we got married." Regulus replies. "And there you go, probably to have another boy, when Lucy and I-" He stops.

"I don't think you want kids just yet, Reg." Sirius answers thoughtfully. "Some of those contraceptive spells are nonverbal."

"She's going to be so upset with me." Regulus says.

Sirius laughs, "Well knowing our mother, somehow the fact you can't reproduce will be my fault."

"You know, that punch to my groin when we were younger, that couldn't have been good." Regulus says just as James Apparates into the living room looking wildly for Sirius.

"Mate! Padfoot!" He says hugging him excitedly. "Lily and I, we're having a baby!"

Regulus sinks lower into his chair as Sirius laughs with excitement. "Gwen and I just found that out today, as well."

"You already knew about Baby Prongs: the sequel?" James asks with confusion and slight dejection.

"No!" Sirius laughs. "I mean, Gwen, Gwen is too."

Gwen Apparates with her boys and nearly stumbles over Regulus. "Sorry Reg. Good thing I didn't crush you."

"You're half my size, that's impossible." Regulus says, shrugging. "Congratulations on the baby, by the way."

"You and Lily, this is exciting. What if they're born the same day?" James asks looking excitedly at Sirius. "Brilliant holiday. Brilliant."

"The world will collapse on itself?" Regulus offers, and this statement is generally ignored, except by Gwen who chuckles to herself.

"Oi, have you two said hello to your Uncle Regulus, and to James?" Gwen says looking at her sons.

Gideon and Finneas hug Regulus' knees. "Hi Uncle." Gideon says grinning brightly just as Finneas looks up and says "Prongs!"

"Excited for a niece or nephew, Reg?" Gwen asks, looking at her sullen looking brother-in-law.

"It's all on me now, you know." Regulus starts. "When Mother hears you're having another baby, Gwen, I'm practically done for. She'll probably threaten something like…"

"Like watching you two do it so that she makes sure no contraceptives are used?" Sirius asks, smirking.

Regulus looks at his brother, absolutely horrified. "Sirius, that is the worst idea in the history of ideas, and that probably means she'd do it."

"Well don't just sit around here. Hop to and shag a plenty. I mean, I don't know if they ever gave you 'the talk' but that's how babies are made. It's not just for fun." Sirius laughs. "Garn, brother."

"Fine." Regulus says, sighing and he Apparates without rising from his chair.

"Don't sound too excited." Gwen says with a feigned warning tone.

"I'll go too, Lily's actually only sent me out to get some eggs, but I figured I should tell you." James grins, he too Apparates leaving Sirius and Gwen, and their two boys.

Gwen pulls one of her sons onto her lap and kisses his forehead. "You ready, Sirius? Ready for another?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius grins. "If it's just one, baby, I think we can handle it."

---

"Post is in." Gwen says, ripping open a letter from Cass. "Ah, Cass is coming for Liam's welcoming party thing at the end of November and she needs a place to stay, are you all right with that?"

"Definitely." Sirius responds as he looks up from the picture book on dragons, his sons looking intently at the Welsh Green flittering about the page.

"And this one from Liam says that his gallery showing in Burma got him an English girl, from, ah, from your part of London, Sirius." Gwen says, skimming the letter.

"A rich girl?" Sirius asks. "Ah the rich."

"Hm."

"What, hmm? The boys don't like being interrupted, you know." Sirius says, looking over at Gwen.

"They broke up when he had to leave for Fiji, but she shows up a week later and they were back together again. Hang on, in the last month they've broken up three times."

"Long distance, it takes maturity." Sirius says. "Or, a whole lot of wanking."

Gwen makes a face and tosses the letter at him. "Language, Sirius."

"I really don't think you should be feeling all of this anger and negativity, might be bad for the baby." He smirks.

---

The following months as summer turns into autumn are fairly slow and uneventful, until an October morning when Fabian Apparates into the home of the ever expanding Black and nearly scares the living daylights out of Gwen as she brings Gideon down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Fabian… don't you knock?" She asks incredulously.

"Ella!" He says excitedly.

"What?"

"Ella Prewett. It's a girl!" He exclaims loudly. "Sandra's had a girl! She looks, Merlin, well, she looks a bit like you, and, of course Gid's already upset that she isn't ginger."

"Yes, well, no gingers for us." Gwen laughs, hugging her brother.

Fabian stops and grins, "Maybe for you, in case you've forgotten."

---

Card nights, due to busy lives, have been cut down to one night every month. This, along with their monthly transforming, is really the only time all four Marauders can get together without it being a holiday or someone's birthday. "This is going to sound ridiculous-" James starts.

"Womanly." Sirius corrects.

"Shut it, Padfoot." He replies. "Anyway, I quite miss this, you know, Marauding and all."

"Well who are we going to terrorise?" Peter asks.

"No one, if you value your job." Remus replies.

Sirius sighs, "There's always my brother." He tosses his cards into the pile.

"Yeah, but you're on good terms with him now." James replies, forlornly looking at his hand. "I fold."

"Ah, bugger it, good pranks always come to us, we never go looking." Peter replies. "And I thought you wanted to hear about those two_lovely_ Greek witches that somehow made their way into my flat."

Sirius laughs and grins at Peter, "You know, I think it may have been a bad idea to pass the torch on to you, Wormtail. Maybe I should've passed it on to Moony here."

"Oh sod off." Remus says, rolling his eyes. "Megan and I are perfectly happy the way we are, thank you."

"Yeah, Gwen was talking to her the other day. She rang her mum and wanted to say 'Thank you' to Gwen for putting her with Sirius' friend who, to quote, said _'He's quite the animal_.'" Sirius grins slyly. "So deny it all you want, but you've finally joined the big boys club."

"We may have been a little drunk, not a whole lot-"

"-Enough to let you howl at the moon, though." James nods approvingly.

"Thought you'd never make it in the club, Moony. Then again, I didn't think I'd make it in either." Peter grins. "So what's the tally on everyone's lives then?"

"Baby Prongs: The Sequel is due in March." James says proudly.

"_Third_ baby on the way." Sirius says, looking at James. "That puts me ahead of you Prongs."

"Yes, so yet again, Padfoot wins." Remus says rolling his eyes.

"At being a tit." Peter adds. "Moony's got a girlfriend, and I've got my lovely ladies."

"All around, I'd say Fortune spreads her legs for us, mates." Sirius smirks.


	25. A Funny Sort of Evening

Here it is, just in time after the Super Bowl for all you American readers. Canon characters are owned by JKRowling.

Thanks to fuegodealmas and undercrisis for their extensive efforts in helping me write! You guys are awesome.

* * *

A Funny Sort of Evening

November

"Mum!" The sound of twin voices chorus as Gwen opens the door to her home. She smiles and kneels down as her boys rush toward her. "Well aren't we affectionate today? Was spending the day with your Uncle Gideon that bad?" She asks her boys as both of them cling tightly to her.

"Big Gid took these boys to the playground." Gideon says walking over to carry the bags of groceries Gwen had put down to properly greet her boys. "And Molly's been waiting for ages for the port wine."

"Well I'm _sorry_ if my appointment for my baby comes first." Gwen replies as her boys, content with their mother being home, head off full speed for the door to the back garden. "Molly! I hope you're not slaving away."

"Don't worry she's had some help." Cassandra says brightly. "But really, do you have the port wine?"

"You're… chopping vegetables, Cass?" Gwen asks with surprise. "Hang on, when did you get here?"

"She got here at noon when you said you'd be back." Molly hisses.

"They were behind at St. Mungo's, Molly, and I didn't have my owl with me." Gwen replies as she hands Cassandra the wine bottle. "The baby is doing fine, thank you for asking."

"Did you find out if it's a boy or a girl, or are you and Sirius waiting to find out?" Cassandra asks excitedly.

"Oh, I found out today." Gwen replies grinning brightly, picking a carrot off of Cassandra's pile of chopped vegetables. "I'll tell Sirius, and you all...eventually. I just like knowing a little more than everyone else for a change."

"It'll be a girl." Molly replies not looking up from mixing what appears to be batter for a cake.

Gwen makes a gagging sound. "Sorry, I think I've got an aversion to carrots."

"Who's retching in the kitchen? That's unhygienic." Fabian's voice fills the room. "Well if it isn't my two favourite sisters?"

"Gideon won't be pleased to hear that." Gwen replies matter-of-factly, something that even gets a laugh out of Molly. "Cass, did Liam owl you about his return day or did I? I'll blame my poor memory on being pregnant, and I'm horribly sorry if I forgot."

"Liam owled me a day before you did." Cass answers. "And unnecessary apology accepted."

"How's Ella?" Molly asks after putting a pan into the oven. "And is Evey taking it well?"

"She wins the award for best big sister." Fabian grins. "I honestly didn't know how she'd take it, but maybe she wants a nice present from Father Christmas this year."

"As if a sister isn't enough?" Gwen asks bluntly. "Anyway, Molly, I'll go check on the three boys in the garden, and I promise I'll come back and help, just keep me on duties that don't require working with food as my morning sickness sort of just comes without warning these days."

She heads out into the garden to see that Gideon is lying in the grass and her boys are running amok with a very familiar looking black dog. "Padfoot's got them under control." Gideon says lazily.

"You're… incorrigible. And no, I'm not going to tell you what it means." Gwen says, sniffing. "And don't even try to interrupt, there are a few things that I think you should try tonight."

"Yes,_Gwendolyn_." Gideon replies and rolls his eyes.

"First, I hope you know how to behave since Liam's bringing his girlfriend." Gwen replies.

"They're on and off, actually." Gideon interrupts and immediately shuts his mouth.

"Well, just don't talk with your mouth full, pay a bit of attention to Cass, and use the right silverware." Gwen responds quickly.

"Hang on, hang on, what was that?" Gideon asks, looking up at his sister.

Gwen presses her lips together as she considers telling her brother. Finally, she answers "Cassandra. You know, cute brunette, my perpetually unattached best mate?" Gideon takes a deep breath as he sits up to watch Padfoot transform into Sirius. Finneas and Gideon shriek with delight and continue their game of chase with their father. "And don't play stupid, aren't you Aurors supposed to be excellent at observation to do your job?"

"I_heard_ you, Gwen." Gideon answers standing up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Recall your table manners, not for Cass, just for all our sakes." Gwen starts.

"I survived your wedding party, didn't I?" He says, grinning at her.

"Gid, that wasn't for someone from Fulham who's used to posh parties." She continues, "And _do_ pay some attention to Cass, and I don't mean by teaching her Welsh Quidditch chants. That, and I don't want her feeling left out."

"I didn't teach her any, that was all Liam, and I doubt she remembers them, I mean, I hardly remember that day." Gideon answers. "And why'd you invite her in the first place?"

"She already knew about it, so guess it means that Liam wanted her to come as well, yeah?" Gwen shrugs. "And what is with you, anyway? You've never turned down an opportunity with a girl! Is it because she's not blonde?"

"Look," Gideon says looking at Gwen seriously, "if it means that much to you, then I'll pay her some attention all right? That's not guaranteeing anything."

"Good on ya, brother." Sirius says, patting Gideon heartily on the back, carrying his sons, one in each arm. "Kissed Cassandra back my fourth year, not bad for being thirteen."

"I was going to tell you that I found out the sex of our baby, but for that, Sirius, I won't." Gwen replies, looking at her husband. "So insensitive." She says, walking back into the house to help with preparing for dinner.

"Oi, you haven't even greeted me properly back from my day at work!" He calls, but the look Gwen casts over her shoulder shuts him up quickly.

At dinner, Gwen shifts in her seat. At two months pregnant, she hardly put on any weight but this evening is just one of those nights where she won't be comfortable unless she's wearing one of Sirius' shirts, and that, unfortunately, is not proper attire for a dinner party. She sighs, poking at the vegetables that she refuses to eat considering her reaction to them earlier and listens instead to Liam's girlfriend, in all her bronzed glory.

"It was this brilliant showcase really, I mean, it was the closest to capturing the real soul of the local people without seeing it in person." She says before taking a sip of her champagne.

"So, Audrey, tell me, why were _you_ in Burma anyway?" Fabian asks taking the opportunity of a pause in the dialogue.

"Oh, well, charity, you know." She answers airily.

Sirius chokes, hearing this, and hastily tries to hide it with a cough. He catches Gwen giving him a sidelong glance and tries as best he can to silently apologise. "All right, Sirius?" Gideon asks, trying to hide his amusement.

"Drink up, mate." Fabian says unable to stop himself from grinning.

"All in all," Liam says cheerfully, "Burma was the usual. Appears Wales didn't miss me seeing as you tossers didn't write unless I wrote you first."

"Sorry, Ella is more important than you, mate." Fabian shrugs, looking at Sandra and then back at his friend.

"And the boys are nearing their terrible twos." Gwen answers.

"With them actually being _the_ terrible two." Gideon adds, grinning cheekily at his sister.

"Oh, and baby number three is on the way." Sirius says proudly and looks at Gwen.

"What's your excuse, Gideon?" Cassandra asks with amusement.

"I just bloody forgot."

"Well, you're all ruddy tossers." Liam laughs. "The only one who wrote me regularly was Cass. And not on bits of old newspaper either, Fabian."

"Oi, at least I wrote you!" Fabian insists.

Gideon looks at Cassandra and asks, "You wrote him regularly?"

Cassandra shrugs and replies, "Liam said to keep him posted on the happenings on the English side of the bridge."

"Cassandra's news were _such_ a godsend whilst we were in Burma, I'd been absolutely _homesick_ for England when I first met Liam." Audrey says, giving Cassandra a warm and grateful smile. "I thought I'd be better off once we got to Fiji, but they were excellent, and I thank you, Cassandra."

"You're...erm, welcome." Cassandra responds.

Gwen, who has been having a silent conversation with her brother Gideon, urges him to speak up. "So," He says, pointedly looking at Cassandra, "how come you never wrote me when I was abroad?" He looks back at Gwen as though seeking her approval.

"Isn't the requirement for a correspondence that the recipient actually_answers_?" Cassandra asks smugly. "Given your past history, I would've wasted ink."

"Next time I'm abroad, I'll be sure to take some time off of saving the world." Gideon nods. "Or have Fabian remind me."

Gwen surveys the empty plates and says, "Well, I'll check on the boys, make sure they're sleeping, and would _you_ Sirius, be a dear and get everyone to the drawing room?" She excuses herself and goes up the stairs.

She peers into Gideon's room to see that her son is sleeping peacefully, smiling to herself as she checks Finneas, also sleeping, she doesn't notice her brother in the hallway until he clears his throat. "Shush!" She hisses. "You'll wake Ella." She nods her head at the door at the farthest end of the hall.

"Look, Gwen… erm, about Cass. I… I can't do it." Gideon whispers, looking at Gwen earnestly. "It's-"

"This better be good." Gwen replies crossing her arms. "I mean, I know you vowed not to get married, and I tried to keep out of your way, after Isolde, but why are you fighting so much? Not the right hair colour?" Gwen asks.

"I'm being serious, here." Gideon replies. "And don't even."

"What?" Gwen asks innocently. "She'll be heartbroken."

"She's your age. I've known her since you started Hogwarts. And frankly, it's almost wrong because I feel like… since she's your age and all." Gideon stammers.

Meanwhile, in the drawing room, Sirius asks Liam, "So, what are you off to do next, Liam? Go to New Zealand and take pictures of… sheep?"

"As if you couldn't do that here." Cassandra adds. "It's a four sheep to man ratio here. Honestly, the sheep here have a better chance of finding a man than I do."

Gwen enters the drawing room as Cassandra finishes this statement. "Yeah, but they're all Welsh."

"They're all welcome to them then." Cassandra laughs, and Gwen grins at this, taking a seat next to Sirius.

"You've sworn off Welshmen, then?" Gwen asks as Sirius puts his arm around her.

"I wash my hands of them." Cassandra replies.

"Oi!" Liam exclaims. "What are you saying about Sandra, then? She's got two kids with that Welshman over there. And _you_ Gwen, what makes you so much better of for being a Welsh woman?"

"I'd like to boast that it was Prewett blood rather than being Welsh, but that would be asking for trouble." Fabian replies and looks pointedly at Gwen who started the whole conversation to begin with. "So, your rebuttal as to why you're better than us, Gwen?"

"Come on, we haven't got all day." Liam urges.

"Isn't it obvious, mates?" Sirius replies seeing Gwen struggle to find an answer, "It's 'cause she married me." He says, giving Gwen a kiss on the cheek. "So, that's why she's better than you lot, and sorry Cass, I'm clearly already taken."

Cassandra rolls her eyes. "Oh you lot, give my love-life-"

"Lack thereof." Gwen corrects

"Give it a rest, you lot." Cassandra continues, "I never interfered with yours, well, except for Gwen of course."

"Gwen," Liam says feigning reproach, "Is that any sort of way to treat your best mate?"

"Isn't he just thoughtful?" Audrey chimes, beaming at Liam.

"Sod off, Liam." Gwen laughs. "You're in my bloody house."

"Sorry, sorry." He replies, putting his hands up defensively. He looks at Cassandra and tries, "I tried, Cass. Looks like you'll be the butt of our jokes for a while, then."

"Don't take it too hard, Cass." Gwen smirks. "You know it's all out of love that I mock you mercilessly, well, not mercilessly, but, you know."

"And to answer your question, Sirius, dunno really. I might stay closer since I've got a reason to stay." Liam says looking at Audrey.

"Liam," Gideon laughs, "you don't have to do that for _me_, mate."

The next morning leaves Gwen with Cassandra, having some tea after breakfast. The latter decided to stay the night after being a bit too tipsy to Apparate back to her flat in London. "Erm, Cass?"

"Yeah, Gwen?" She asks, taking her tea.

"Gideon talked to me last night, and, look, don't get excited." Gwen says very quickly. "He said he couldn't think of dating you because we're best mates and you're my age… I guess he sees you like a sister or always associates you with-"

"Oh?" Cassandra replies, her face impossible for Gwen to read.

"I'm sorry, I mean, I know I wasn't really ever for it but-"

Cassandra interrupts her, "Gwen, look, it's all right. Just cos he's not interested doesn't mean I can't look, right?"

"I don't know that I like that concept." Gwen says, though thoroughly relieved that Cassandra wasn't tearing herself up over it.

"So, did you end up telling Sirius what you're having, a girl or a boy?" Cassandra asks.

The topic change slightly worries Gwen, but she replies with a smile, "He does _not_ know about his little girl, but- well now you do."

"That's lovely." Cassandra says plainly and with a forced smile.

"You_are_ all right, Cass, aren't you?" Gwen asks, looking at her friend seriously. "I mean-"

"Bit foolish of me, right?" She replies weakly. "I mean, who was I kidding? He's _the_ Gideon Prewett."

"He's really not all that wonderful." Gwen says reassuringly. "He's a bit of a tit and not very good at remembering anything meaningful."

"He didn't even write his own best mate, I mean, why did I think that that would make him a good boyfriend?" Cassandra asks, more to herself than to Gwen.

"Cass, Gid doesn't remember my birthday, Fabian has to remind him the day before." Gwen replies. "Really, consider yourself spared from gut-wrenching horrors from an emotionally stunted arse."

"Are you talking about me again?" A cheerful voice fills the kitchen. "You left your front door unlocked, not wise, Gwen, what would your brothers say?"

"I'm a perfectly capable witch, thanks." Gwen replies. "And they've obviously taught me a few good hexes, so just be glad that I'm not using you as my practice model, Liam."

"You run a tight ship, I've never seen two boys eat so...neatly." Liam says, looking impressed at Finneas and Gideon who are happily speaking what Gwen calls their 'special twin language' and eating some apples.

Gwen grins in acknowledgement of the compliment. "These two need to get cleaned up. Help yourself to anything, Liam."

As Gwen and her boys walk hand in hand up the stairs, Liam turns to Cassandra with a broad smile, "So, what do you think of Audrey?"

"She's lovely, really, Liam." She replies with a genuine smile. "I mean, Gwen was complaining about her, but you know Gwen."

"Always something to say that one, she takes more after Gideon than she thinks." Liam laughs. "And good, good that you like her. Listen, we're all going out to the pub tonight, and I think it's a perfectly good night to have the ultimate Liam-Cass rematch with the dartboard."

"And what are you going to end up buying when I win? A round of drinks for everyone?" Cassandra grins.

"_You'll_ be buying the drinks, English snot." Liam laughs.

"Liam, for being a world traveller you know very little about the English. I mean, my being English just clearly puts me ahead of all others in bar games. Darts, included." Cassandra replies with a cocked brow. "I'll tell you this now so you can memorise it, 'Round of drinks on me, Liam Edwards!' You might forget after I crush you."

"Who's getting crushed?" Sirius asks as he walks into the kitchen. "Got sent home, not much to do at the office, thankfully, this hangover is a stunner."

"You're not coming with us to the pub tonight, then?" Liam asks.

"Can't, we're going out to get stuff for the nursery." Sirius replies looking through the potions cabinet for any hangover tonic. "And Gwen can't go just because, well, there'd be no point, right?"

"So are you buying pink or blue for the nursery?" Liam asks.

"_I_know." Cassandra grins smugly. "But since Gwen's my best mate, I shan't tell."

"Do I get to know?" Liam asks Gwen, who has finally made it back down the stairs with Gideon and Finneas scampering ahead to hug their father around his knees.

"Know what?" Gwen asks, before giving Sirius a quick peck on the cheek.

"You told her what your baby is." Liam says, furrowing his brow at the stupidity of the statement.

"Oh, well, if you beat her at darts then she can tell you, but if not, then sadly her lips are sealed, as are mine. Even Gid and Fabian don't know, Molly's taken her guess, but I'm not going to tell her either." Gwen grins.

That night, as Cassandra left with Liam to go to his favourite pub to 'meet the other lads', Gwen, Sirius and their sons were walking through the local hardware shop, searching for the right colour for the baby's room. "Clearly we won't need to actually paint it, but you're just looking for the right colour for him, right?"

"I'm looking for a nice neutral colour for _the baby_." Gwen answers, grinning mischievously at her husband.

"No hit, Gid, no hit!" Finneas cries. The boys stand in between their parents, something that is not working so well at the moment. Gwen kneels to their level and talks to her sons.

"What about this 'Rose Embroidery' colour?" Sirius says, pointing to a pink paint card.

"Neutral colour, Sirius." Gwen says. "What if it's not _the baby's_ favourite colour when it grows up?"

"What, is our baby neutral as well? Are we calling it 'Switzerland'? 'Cos that's a long and embarrassing name for any child." Sirius asks, with a raised brow. He lowers his voice and says, "And we're bloody magic, aren't we? We can change it straight away if we wanted. What about 'Candid Blue'?"

"No."

"Why don't you just tell me, Gwen?"

"Tell me!" Gideon and Finneas echo.

"See even the boys want to know." He says, stopping in the middle of the aisle.

"I had to go to a book shop before I came home yesterday." Gwen starts, taking Gideon's hand and avoiding the pinks and blues for the orange palette. Sirius takes Finn by the hand and decides wisely not to interrupt. "Did you know what I bought?"

"Erm, I saw the bag, but I didn't have time to look into it." Sirius answers truthfully, his eye lingering on the colour labelled 'Raucous Orange.'

"I had to get a baby names book." She replies. "Because I haven't got any names for girls."

Sirius' eyes widen and he throws his arms around Gwen. Their sons, feeling a bit left out, try to squeeze through the hug. "Boys! Boys!" Sirius kneels down and puts his arms around them. "You'll be getting a sister! A baby sister!"

"Baby Ella!" Finneas says nodding proudly at himself.

"That's right, like Baby Ella." Gwen says, ruffling her son's hair.

The entire evening, once they return home, Sirius insists on setting off fireworks in celebration, also as a way for the twins to see a Filibuster for the first time. After the fireworks, he owls everyone of importance, as well as his mother, just to gloat that he and Gwen are expecting a daughter.

"Sirius, you're not going to help me put the boys to bed?" Gwen calls from Gideon's room.

Sirius bounces in light on his feet. "Oh! Sorry, erm, where are we in the routine?"

"They're bathed, clothed, and have already been read to." Gwen replies. "'Tuck Gideon in' is next." Sirius gladly obliges and pulls the duvet.

"Night, little Gid." He smiles, kissing his son's forehead. "And Finn, come on."

"What were you doing?" Gwen asks as she follows Sirius into Finn's room.

"Getting the nursery stuff together." Sirius answers brightly. "It's going to be amazing."

"Sirius, you… you realise that we've got ages."

"Yes, but these two will be two in February, and you're due Mayish." Sirius replies. "Years of pranking has taught me to plan ahead for the worst."

"You don't plan anything, Sirius, you're always off the cuff." She says in a hushed voice as Sirius puts a dozing Finn onto his bed. He pulls the covers and tucks Finneas in.

Sirius gently shuts the door. "Gwen," he kisses her forehead, "getting away with it is the result of many years of practice. Leave it to me, we'll pull this off properly if you let me just assemble the nursery."

"Oh, I erm, I wasn't stopping you." Gwen says with a smile. "Just make sure that the boys don't hear you and wake up."

Sirius winks and bounds back into the nursery, the walls already pastel pink. He works first on reassembling the cot and then the changing table. He starts work on the wardrobe just as he hears a knock at the door and he freezes, listening for voices.

He takes his wand and and makes his way, silently and slowly, down the stairs and approaches the door. One loud laugh causes him to relax and he opens the door. "And what's kept you? Hmm?" He asks jokingly.

Liam is standing at the doorstep supporting Cassandra easily. "She couldn't quite handle playing four rounds of Sickles."

"Well, I hope you didn't drink and drive." Sirius replies and after a confused look, he adds, "Oh that's right, I mean drink and Apparate."

"_Sirius_! Yoooou should have been at pub tonight to show them how the English drink. 'Ow we drink is in-in-incomparable." Cassandra slurs.

"That's right." Sirius answers, not really listening, letting them in. "Are you in a right state to walk home by yourself, Liam?" He asks as he helps Liam get Cassandra up the stairs as slowly as possible, Sirius thinks.

"I think I can manage-" Liam stumbles on a stair.

"Yeah, didn't think so." Sirius says, shouldering Cassandra's weight as Liam regains his footing. "You can stay on the sofa downstairs, sorry to say but all the rooms, once Cass is in the guest room, will be occupied."

"No, really, I'll be all right, Sirius." He says as they put Cassandra on the bed. He pulls out a small phial. "Sothewyck's Sober-Up, godsend if there ever was one."

"Ah, Sothewyck. Swore by it when I was a fifth year. And then my mate Remus decided to intervene and hold them hostage to 'teach me and James a lesson.'" Sirius grins as they make their way out of the guest room.

Liam takes a swig from the phial, draining it of its contents. "Don't tell Cass, as I've only got the one bottle."

"Right." Sirius replies. "Well, I assume we'll see you back here tomorrow, then? Gwen's definitely chucking Cass out, that is unless they want to go shopping for the baby."

"Cass beat me at darts." Liam says as they reach the bottom of the stairs. "So, I guess you don't know either?"

"Girl." Sirius answers unable to contain his excitement. "We're having a girl."

"When abouts?" Liam asks grinning. "I'll try and be there."

"May."

"Well all right then. May." Liam replies. "So, don't tell Cass I was sober before I even left the house, and don't tell Gwen either for good measure."

"I'll tell Gwen." Sirius replies. "She's got a knack for getting information from me, honestly, she'd've made a great interrogator. Then again… anyway, off you go, I'm putting the wardrobe together for the baby."

"Are you?" Liam asks. "By hand, no magic?"

"Bit of both." Sirius answers, looking up the stairs.

"Do you need help?"

"It'd be more plausible to Cass if you were just as piss drunk and had to stay here to sleep on our sofa, eh?" Sirius says, after a moment deep in thought. "Yeah, that ought to work, I hope you're good with a wrench."


	26. Looking Out For Gideon Prewett

Hellooo here's yet another loverly chapter. I hope you enjoy! I hope everyone had a great Super Tuesday/Mardi Gras!

thanks to all of you reviwers and my betas fuegodealmas and undercrisis!

* * *

Looking Out for Gideon Prewett

February 1983

The day after Valentine's day is always high on Gwen's list of 'favourite days.' This year, it was more of a family holiday, taking the boys to the park before having a dinner prepared by none other than Sirius himself. With that, she doesn't have to cook the next day and so the day after is a nice quiet one for the Black household. She looks down at her stomach with its slight bump, something that is amusing to her because by five months pregnant with the twins, she looked ready to deliver.

"Penny for your thoughts, Gwen?" Sirius asks.

Gwen gasps, "I thought you were sleeping."

"Nah." He answers. "How's little Heather?" It has been, ever since Gwen told Sirius that they were having a girl, common practice for Sirius to call the baby by a different girl name each time he addresses her.

"Heather?" Gwen asks, looking at Sirius. "It's a lovely name, but I don't think she's a Heather."

"Ah, few more H names." He says, reaching over to get the dog-eared baby names book. "Haylie?"

"Not a Haylie." Gwen says. "She's kicking my bladder, definitely not Haylie." She reaches over and pulls on her dressing gown. "The boys are awfully quiet, they're usually up by now."

Sirius pulls on his Weasley sweater and follows Gwen. They soon hear boisterous laughter, and the low booming voice of none other than Gideon Prewett. "Ah, wondering if you two would ever drag yourselves out of bed."

"We did get new sheets that feel like _heaven_." Gwen grins. "And what are you doing here?" She asks, as Finn rushes off of his uncle's lap and toward his father, his brother running behind him, poking at him.

"Wondering if you would cook me breakfast and then I could tell you about how _I_ spent my Valentine's day." Gideon grins.

"It's nothing that would scar these two, eh?" Sirius asks, "No debauchery?"

Gideon follows them downstairs and into the kitchen. "Nah, just the inaugural meeting of the Anti-Valentine's Club."

"The anti-what club?" Gwen asks, looking at him curiously. "Are you sure you're not still drunk?"

"Plenty sober." Gideon grins as he watches Gwen go back to preparing breakfast for her boys. "And I'd like some bangers and mash, yeah?"

"This isn't a bleeding restaurant." Gwen rolls her eyes, but she flicks her wand over to the refrigerator and some sausages land on an already heating pan.

"Bless you." Gideon grins.

"What's this Anti-Valentine's Club? And isn't that a bit… depressing?" Sirius asks, pouring himself some tea.

"Anti-Valentine's Club was _my_ idea, thank you." Gideon answers. "And it involves me, Liam, and your mate Cassandra."

"Cass? That wasn't at all weird for you two, was it?" Gwen asks looking at her brother. "Oi, Finn, fling your banana again, and you'll know what." She says sternly to her son, who looks up at her with a mischievous grin.

"Nah, she's a right good mate to have, I think." Gideon replies. "Didn't know she could be such a laugh riot when she's not tripping over herself to impress."

"She's a hoot." Gwen answers. "Anyway, glad to know that you three weren't moping. And, I'm off to Gladrags after breakfast, by the way."

"What? What for?" Sirius asks.

"Cassandra's pulling a few strings, literally and figuratively, for me to get some new robes." Gwen smiles brightly. "I'm feeling a titch more fashionable for some reason, probably because-"

"Gemma" Sirius says.

"Gemma?" Gwen asks after a slight pause.

"Who's Gemma?" Gideon cries, looking absolutely bewildered at Sirius and Gwen.

"Because Gemma here's a girl." Gwen says. "Gemma… good name, Gemma. Right-o. Anyway, if you could just make sure the house isn't smouldering when I come home, Sirius."

"I'll try my best not to light fireworks in the house." Sirius grins. "No guarantees though."

"And say 'hi' and 'Here's Johnny!' to Cassandra, she'll get it." Gideon says as he piles his plate with food.

--

"Molly this is impossible." Gideon says. "There's no way you'll get all eight of us in a picture."

"I can get _my_ family for a picture, and there's nine of us, so quit complaining, Gideon." Molly quips as she holds Fred in her arms. "Now, Fabian, you take George. And Gwen, get one of your boys to Gideon."

"Right, Molly." Gwen says. "Ready Cass?"

"Always. So, the first few pictures I'd like you to you know, pose, but then after that it would be nice to just have a few of you being candid and playing 'round." Cassandra said adjusting the camera lens.

After about ten minutes of taking pictures, Finneas manages to accidentally kick George which set of an entire slew of apologies on every side. "Ah did we miss the big bar fight?" James asks carrying Harry in on his shoulders.

"Only by a minute." Sirius grins. "I wasn't allowed in the photograph. Prewetts only, apparently. Like they're so special."

"You're lucky she likes you so much, or I'd have cursed you by now, Sirius." Gideon says, nodding his head over to Gwen who was greeting Lily, both exclaiming how wonderful the other looked pregnant.

"Half of the wizarding world seems to have descended into your sitting room, Gwen." Lily says with amusement, watching as Harry found the youngest Weasley boy. "Your boys are now two, how does that make you feel?"

"Worried because it appears the older these two get, the less mature Sirius becomes." Gwen says, nodding over to Sirius who has just changed James' hair into an unflattering shade of yellow.

The party itself is rambunctious with nearly all of the Weasleys presents, except Bill who is at school, the Marauders, and a short visit from Andromeda and Dora. Sirius leans over to Gwen whilst on the sofa and says, "You know, I think a massive group photo would be-"

"Insane." Gwen replies as she sees Harry and Ron fleeing from little Gideon. "If Gideon is chasing those two…"

"Not to worry, Finn's here with me." Fabian grins, slowly making his way through the sitting room. "You know, a boy would be loads of fun, get to hold them upside down, _and_, he's taken some cake frosting already, just to let you know."

A disastrous cake fight nearly develops when it comes time for the twins to blow out the candles on their birthday cake, and by the time the families leave, Gwen is exhausted and lies on the couch, feet propped up by a pillow. "Do you want a picture of this moment? You realising never to invite this many people again?" Liam jokes.

"Maybe split it up into two separate parties, as there _are_ two of them?" Gideon suggests. "I mean, one for us, and one for Molly and her… twenty million children."

---

"Read me the list again." Gwen says as she wraps a blanket around her. "Quick, before I fall asleep."

"All right, possible godfathers for Gemma are, Fabian, Moony, Wormtail, and Regulus." Sirius says. "Possible godmothers are, Sandra, Dorcas, Cassandra and Lucy. I really don't feel like Reg and Lucy should be godparents, that would be too… bridge building or something. I'm not that comfortable being that close to… my mum, really."

"Right, that's why he's at the end of the list. I don't see what's wrong with having Fabian and Sandra." Gwen replies, sidling closer to Sirius as she reads the list along with him.

"Well, in the unlikely event that anything would happen to us, I mean, Aurors don't have… _safe_ jobs, per se, Gwen." Sirius replies. "I just think, it would be best if we didn't have three Aurors as godparents."

"But don't you think Fabian will feel a bit slighted at not being a godparent? I mean, he didn't get a namesake either." Gwen replies.

"Yes, but the whole reason why Gideon got the namesake is because he said himself that he's not going to be having kids." Sirius counters. "And, we can always have more kids."

"You're joking, right?" Gwen replies. "I love them, I do, but… I'd like a break. In case you didn't know, Sirius, it sort of takes a toll on, well, everything."

"Well it's just a suggestion." Sirius mutters. "And why don't you tell me then what's wrong with having Moony as a godparent?"

"I, you know I don't have any issue with his, erm, furry problem, but, I mean, think of the social implications, Sirius." Gwen replies. "Not that social structure means anything to _you_, but… he's a registered… and people aren't as accepting."

"I'll still be his biggest advocate. And lest you forget, he _did_ practically get us together." Sirius reminds her. "I mean, how do you know we'll be having more kids anyway?"

"Fine, all right, let's just… let's put the list away." Gwen sighs. "Hang on, what about Peter?"

"Well… he's turned into a bit of a Casanova, maybe if Gemma wasn't a girl, I'd feel all right about it, but…" Sirius says shrugging. "Peter's a good guy, just not good to be a godfather for my_daughter_. Maybe a son."

"_If_ we have one. Another one, that is." Gwen replies. "And, as much as I love my sister, I'd rather not turn into a baby machine, thank you very much."

"But you just _love_ all of your nephews." Sirius argues. "I mean, last week you gave Percy a book for no reason."

"Yeah, but they're my nephews. That's different." Gwen replies. "And Charlie's starting Hogwarts this year. By the way, remind me that we have to ask him what he wants for a gift when he starts."

"You know he starts in September, right? And that it's only February."

"Yes, well, he's my godson. Molly thought it would be a way for me to be excited about having another screaming baby in the house. And yes, Bill was a horribly colicky baby. Must be a Weasley thing." Gwen replies. "Anyway… I'll tell you now that my limit is four children. _Four_. Sirius."

"Last I checked, we're only at three." Sirius kisses her cheek. "Now get some sleep, you've got a baby in there."

---

"This is going to be awkward." Gwen says as she and Sirius peruse a nursery store.

"What's awkward?" He asks, putting down a pink, rabbit soft toy.

"Me being at Lily's baby shower. Maybe it won't be _as_ awkward as when I was at her wedding shower, but still, some of those girls stared _daggers_ at me." Gwen answers. "I mean, I did have a streak where I absolutely _loved_ flaunting that you're my husband, but some of the girls in Lily's year are still sore about you getting hitched."

They finally settle on getting Lily a flower patterned baby sling, similar to the one Gwen used when the twins were smaller. "Gwen, Gwen, Gwen… still so funny about that little… detail about my past." He says with amusement. "Glad we moved to Wales though, haven't run into many flings here."

"Well, how many Welsh girls have you shagged?" Gwen counters. "No, you know, don't answer that." She says as he surreptitiously checks their surroundings as they exit the store. They Apparate into their kitchen.

"It's quiet." Sirius says, furrowing his brow. Though the sound of sudden laughter makes him relax. "Ah there it is."

They make their way into the sitting room and see Gideon and Cassandra, their sitters for the day. Cassandra sits back into the sofa, laughing as Gideon has both boys in his arms, and tosses Finneas into the sofa and he shrieks in delight. "Well, here I thought you Flooed me because you needed help, and you're the picture of domesticity." Fabian says from behind Gwen and Sirius.

"Yeah, well, Fabian, that was before I found out this lot likes a bit of roughhousing." Gideon grins.

"Must be their inner ginger." Cassandra laughs. "Gwen, how was shopping?"

"What were you shopping for?" Fabian asks, looking at her curiously as Sirius decides to join in his sons' fun by plucking Finneas and carrying him, upside down.

"Oh, Lily is having a shower for her baby, she's having a girl as well." Gwen replies. "So she hasn't really got much stuff that's girly."

"Ah." Fabian answers. "Well, what'd you get her?"

"Well, everything on the register was really something _I'd_ want, so I held back until I can evaluate my list, and pare off what I wanted versus what I needed-"

"Getting bored." Fabian interrupts.

"Sorry, we got her a baby sling." Gwen finishes. "That was a _lifesaver_ when the twins were babies." She turns her attention back to her boys and sees that Cassandra and Gideon are both tickling a red-in-the-face Gideon Black. "Oi, you two should quit that soon, I'd like it if he was still able to breathe."

"But it's so fun!" Cassandra says. "I was terrified of being left with them, you know."

"We were only gone for half an hour." Sirius comments, putting Finneas down, and the little boy runs to his mother. Instead, Fabian picks him up.

"Where Evey?" He asks.

"With her mum, helping her with Ella." Fabian replies. "Because _I_ had to come here and help Uncle Gideon."

"Bad Big Gid. Big Gid break lamp!"

"Break lamp! Break lamp!" Little Gideon grins.

---

16 March 1983

Sirius is eternally grateful for Fabian's little surprise in store for his Gwen, it feels like a prank, yet with positive results. Not that the other pranks had negative results. "Boys, come on, let's go bother mum, let's go." He doesn't know why he has to ask because every morning since they switched to 'big boy' beds, they would run into their room and squeeze between him and Gwen.

"Up, mummy!" Gideon insists.

"Up mummy," Finneas echoes, "Please?"

Gwen, feigning sleep, wakes up. "Who said please?"

"Me!" Finneas grins.

"Mummy, I hungry." Gideon pouts.

Sirius had to hand it to his sons, they were constantly, and very subtly outdoing each other in a sort of friendly competition. "Well," He decides to add to this, "I've got breakfast ready downstairs."

The morning goes by slowly, with Sirius doing most of the work to get the boys ready because Gwen still felt tired. She is reading the latest paper her job sent her, making a few notes at a time, when someone knocks on their front door. She pads her way to the door. "Liam! Well, hi there, friend! Long time no see."

Liam grins. "Yeah, well, I've been busy."

"I hope you're not busy with that Anti-Valentine's Club or whatever." Gwen replies. "Gid was over the other day and said you all got positively annihilated on St. David's."

"We did." He replies with less enthusiasm. "Anyway, I'm over because I had this great idea."

"What idea would that be?" Sirius asks, coming downstairs with the boys.

"I figured," Liam starts, "that you haven't had time to sit down properly for a family picture. And I mean, we live in bloody Wales, it's picturesque wherever you go."

"Except the dodgy end of Swansea." Gwen comments.

"Details." Liam snorts. "Erm, I was thinking that I could maybe shoot some photographs of you at the beach."

"Now? Can't it wait till after Gemma is born?" Gwen asks.

"Don't you want one with the twins a bit older? And Gemma will enjoy being documented as, well, a belly." Sirius suggests.

Three Cliffs Bay lends itself to photographs nicely, it's stunning, with the backdrop of the bay on one side, and the water opposite, it is probably Gwen's favourite place in Wales. "All right, we'll get some proper shots, and then just act normally and I'll take photos. I love taking candids."

They go through several shots of posed photographs when Gwen finally says "Oi, have you seen Cass' photo of all the twins?" Gwen asks. "Brill. And she developed it the muggle way."

"There_are_ advantages to muggle photography." Liam replies. "Now, just… pretend I'm not here. The light is really working for the both of you. So, go on, and just be yourselves." The boys immediately take to wading in the cool water. Liam, the question resting on his tongue nearly all afternoon, finally asks, "What's your secret?"

"What?" Sirius asks, looking at Liam.

"You know, I mean, most people your age are still, you two just… dunno, understand each other I guess." He stammers through an explanation of his question.

Gwen gives Sirius an admiring look, "Because I've always been the type to have someone wrapped around my little finger? I don't know. We're each other's… better half, shall we say? Why do you ask? Getting back together with that Audrey character?"

"Gwen…" Sirius says warningly.

"Because, well, I don't hate her." Gwen replies. "But if she makes you happy, then, go forth and get back with your better half."

Liam clears his throat and says, "I think I've got enough photos, shall we head back?"

When they arrive back to the house, Liam mutters something like "I've got to go to the loo, been holding it in forever."

Gwen rolls her eyes and she and Sirius make their way with their sons to their front door. When Sirius opens it, there is a loud "Surprise!" All of her closest friends from school are standing in the sitting room, all grinning broadly. Her brothers push their way through and Fabian is first to throw his arms around her.

"Fabian? What… what's all this?"

"Well, we had Liam play his role of decoy again, and Cass, Gid and I set this all up." Fabian grins.

"But… why?" Gwen asks, starting to feel overwhelmed.

"Because my baby sister should get some nice new things for her baby girl." Fabian grins. Gwen, perhaps by hormones, as well as overwhelming genuine affection for her brother, cries.

Actually she cries after every present she opens, and just as quickly as she starts, she stops and laughs at whoever is telling stories. Sirius looks at Gideon and mutters, "Have you ever seen her so… huggy?"

"No. I'm a bit frightened, actually." Gideon says mockingly. "Refreshing to see she's not being a cheeky bint."

"She gets that because of you, you twit." Fabian snorts, watching as Gwen hugs her friend Emmeline.

Gwen is absolutely beside herself when the party is over. She holds a plush puppy soft toy, and as her sons bound into the sitting room after playing outdoors during the party, she pulls them in. "Oh my boys. How are you?" She suddenly worries that she's neglected them in anticipation of Gemma. She kisses their hair. "Smelly. You'll both need baths."

"No!" Gideon pouts. Finneas doesn't say anything, but he pouts as well.

"They'll definitely need baths." Sirius grins, strutting in behind them. "You know, I don't see how everyone says they're _my_ spitting image."

"You're joking, right?" Gwen replies, looking at her sons. "Dark hair, grey eyes, they're definitely your sons, Sirius."

Sirius mock argues with Gwen, "But they've got your smirk."

"You smirk, you know. Are you sure it's not your smirk?" Gwen asks. "Guess we'll have to wait until they're up to no good again, eh?"

"Well, that will probably be soon, since they are my boys." Sirius says proudly. "Merlin, you know, I hope Reg has a boy. If not, my mother will be here… often. Anyway, on to better news. I'm going to go and check on the cleaning."

Gwen gets up behind him and hears Sirius bellow about nobody leaving until things were clean. She hugs Cassandra and then Liam, whom she finds out is going to Africa for more photography.

"Africa." Gwen says later as she and Sirius organise Gemma's room, now equipped with more toys and lavender blankets. 'Pink goes horribly with gingers.' Lily said earlier, to Gwen's amusement.

"Long way, Africa." Sirius answers. "Never been, but I reckon Egypt would be fun."

"I did get into that Curse-Breaker position straight away after Hogwarts, you know." Gwen says nonchalantly.

"You did?" Sirius asks, shutting a dresser drawer now full of baby clothes. "You've kept that quiet."

"I wasn't going to take it." Gwen replies. "It would've meant I had to live in Egypt. And, you were training to be an Auror. I hate the heat anyway, and I quite like my job with the museum."

"Well it's not like it's easy to get accepted as a Curse Breaker, it would've given something for me to boast about." Sirius shrugs. "I'll be a little more careful next time, if we row, that is."

"Good thing we've got that 'wands away' rule during a row." Gwen replies. "Haven't had one in a while, that's a plus."

"I don't even count them as rows because they're always over stupid things, like how much room I take up in the bed, or how long you take in the shower." Sirius smirks.

"I_don't_ take a long time. I've got a lot of hair, and I need to exfoliate. It's good for the skin." Gwen replies, sticking out her tongue.

---

A week later, Gwen finds herself highly enjoying the paperwork for the latest artifact to be sent to the museum. As she dots the final 'i' Gideon Apparates into her living room. "Gwen, good, you're here."

"Where would I be?" Gwen asks. "It's a bit difficult to get around at seven months."

"Right." Gideon laughs.

"You smell like the pub." Gwen wrinkles her nose.

"Oh right, that's why I've come here." Gideon says. "Can you believe I got deserted by that twit Liam? He's gone back to Audrey, I think."

Gwen furrows her brow. "Never liked her."

"Me either. But deserted! By my best mate!" Gideon sulks. "Honestly. And he made me bring _her_ up."

Gwen's eyes widen and she says, "Big brother… sit you down so I can hug you." He eyes her warily, "Oh come on, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Shrugging, he sits down and she wraps her arms around her brother. "Why am I being hugged?"

"You looked like you needed one." Gwen replies. There is silence between them. "Is it difficult, Gid? Being the only one not…"

"Attached?" Gideon finishes. "What's that phrase 'No man is an island' or something?"

"John Donne." Gwen adds. "And you are not an island." She gets up and heads to the kitchen. "Come on, do you want cawl? Molly gave me the recipe, mum's recipe."

"Are you pity cooking?" Gideon asks, crossing his arms.

"But you love cawl, and I haven't had it in ages." Gwen replies. "And you don't say 'no' to food, so don't even try that argument."

"I wasn't, I just want to know if you're pity cooking." Gideon shrugs. "And if you have some picau ar y maen, I'll eat all those as well."

"I can make some." Gwen offers. "And maybe there is a little bit of pity cooking involved, but you know, if I wasn't pregnant, I wouldn't feel so… much. I'd tell you to buck up, but at the moment, you are my big brother, and you are, no matter how you deny it, hurting inside, and we've just taken the mickey because of it, and you don't really deserve it."

"Can I get that in writing?" Gideon asks, jaw hanging open in shock.


	27. The Latest Addition

Thanks to undercrisis for betaing, and to all of you for reading! Happy Valentine's Day.

We all know by now that I don't own many of these characters, but the ones not found in canon are mine :)

------

"Molly, I'm just _saying_ that we shouldn't just _assume_ that Gideon is all right because he's acting all right." Gwen says exasperatedly.

"And what makes you think he isn't?" Molly asks. "He's my brother too, I should know."

Gwen hates when Molly takes that tone of subtle superiority. "It's not that I think he isn't all right, it's just along the road, you know, you've got Arthur and your children, Fabian's got Sandra, I've got Sirius… I mean, don't you think it's a bit _difficult_ for him? Being the only one unattached?"

"You're being melodramatic."

"Why because I care about our brother?" Gwen counters.

"And as if I don't?" Molly rounds on her and hisses, "What do you call making sure you lot were cared for? Had a house with a roof over your head after mum and dad died-"

"Oh _don't_ guilt me with your 'I took care of you, that makes me _so_ much better'-"

Molly slaps a hand to her forehead, "I'm not saying I'm much better than you, I'm just stating a fact. And the fact is, I took care of you, even if I didn't have to, because I wanted all of us to be together."

Gwen eyes her sister warily and asks very slowly, "So you didn't want us?"

Molly groans and replies, "No! I did! Stop putting words in my mouth."

The two voices rise to a full on shouting match and it wasn't until Gideon clears his throat that they notice he was in the room. "Not _NOW_ Gideon." Both women yell.

"Piss." Gwen adds.

"What the hell is this?" He asks, looking at his sisters. "What could possibly be _this_ important that you two are shouting yourself hoarse?"

"She's worried that you're going to off yourself because you're the only one of us Prewetts not in a serious relationship-"

"I didn't say he was going to off himself. I didn't say that!" Gwen insists, pouting and furrowing her brow.

Gideon is reminded of when Gwen was five, and Arthur first came to their home in Swansea to meet their mother and father. Gwen, not used to having to knock on doors in her own house, with the intent of trying on her sister's makeup, went to her room and was immediately berated by her older sister, who, as Gwen still alleges to this day, was snogging the life out of Arthur. The argument between the two that night was spectacular and despite Gwen being the apple of her father's eye, was still very sore at being told that it was polite to knock. She sulked around the house wearing the very same look she is wearing now.

"Hang on, what?" Gideon says, looking at the two of them. "Look, I might not be having the best time-"

"See, I told you!" Gwen interrupts looking at Molly.

"But it's not anything I'd 'off myself' for." Gideon finishes, wincing as he knows Molly has just given a vindictive glare. "So," and here is where Gideon is proud of his high marks in Tactics for Negotiations, "in a sense you're both right."

"But she's clearly not worrying about you, Gid! Who… we've all got someone to worry about us, Molly's got Arthur, I've got Sirius, Fabian's got Sandra-" Gwen insists, wanting to be _more_ right than Molly.

"He's not married to her yet." Molly quips, pressing her lips firmly and they form a thin line.

"-You're missing my point, Molly, I'm just saying, we've all got someone to look out for us, and I don't know that I like that Big Gid is all by himself." Gwen replies. "Liam deserted him at pub the other night, did you know?"

"Maybe he didn't want to drink?" Molly replies crossing her arms.

Gwen looks smugly at her sister, and Gideon decides to sit down, conceding that he'll be there a while. "Liam went to go make up with Audrey. Audrey! The Fulham Princess. I mean, in what twisted world does _she_ get someone and Gid doesn't?"

"A normal one? Not everyone that's entitled gets what they want." Molly replies. "How many times have I told you, Gwen? Life isn't-" She pauses and tilts her head as she waits for Gwen to finish, and hearing Gwen make a sound of annoyance, she decides that's a good enough response.

As Molly motions to continue, Gideon interrupts and puts a comforting hand on Gwen's arm. "Gwen," She glares at him, as if he dares to side with Molly, "I know you'd like everyone to have a picture perfect life but it doesn't always happen- no, don't interrupt, and I'm content. Well, mostly, and, besides, my life isn't too bad." Gwen is still frowning at the end of this speech. "All right?"

"No."

"Going to elaborate or just sulk?" Molly add.

Gwen's pout becomes further pronounced. "_No_. I think I'm going to take the boys home now, I've got to get started on dinner, and… get Gemma's room ready- can't it be bloody May already?" She narrows her eyes at her belly bump. "Got to go." She pauses as she reaches the door. "Don't think I'm not going to check on you, Gideon."

After Gwen leaves, Molly turns to Gideon and says, "You know, I don't know why I didn't believe it before, but Gwen really is something else when she's pregnant."

"Yes, that's right because she was _sooo_ sweet tempered before." Gideon snorts.

---

April 1983

"What did that newspaper do to you that you're hacking at it?" Sirius asks Gwen with some amusement. He surveys the dining room table and smirks as it appears Gwen's knack for extreme organisation has extended itself to whatever it is she is doing.

"Just cutting out some money-off vouchers." Gwen replies simply, putting a bit of the cut up newspaper under the group titled 'Baby.' She looks up at him and continues, "You and your sons eat everything." She says before cutting out another and placing it under 'Food'.

"Is this newspaper our dinner?" Sirius asks confusedly.

Gwen wrinkles her nose. "You posh Fulham folk wouldn't know anything about this." She says with slight annoyance.

"About massacring a perfectly innocent newspaper? No."

Gwen rolls her eyes, "I'm just trying to make sure we can save money. I've already started work on a budget." She says this as casually as possible.

"A budget?" Sirius replies. "We've been fine before, why would we need a budget?"

"If you weren't aware, Sirius, we're having a third child." Gwen replies. "And, I don't think I'll be working, I won't have time with three. I mean, your Uncle Alphard's gold won't last forever, and my little pile of gold from my Gran, I'd like to save that for when this lot goes to Hogwarts."

"You're… you're worried about money." Sirius replies. Honestly, the thought had never occurred to him, but by the look of worry on Gwen's face as she continues to cut out vouchers, it has been on her mind for a long time. He decides to lighten the situation as best he can, with a joke. "We could always, you know, sell one of the twins."

Gwen predicts a joke, she hates it when Sirius does that, and she knows that he knows that. "Oh, I'm sure Walburga will snatch one of them up straight away, especially now that she knows where she went wrong with you and Regulus."

Sirius, while impressed with Gwen's response, is horrified. "I say we move to Australia. One, my mother won't know where we live, two, the strength of the British pound over the Australian dollar is _excellent."_ Gwen looks moderately impressed that Sirius knew that. "International Policies course. Six weeks, mandatory for us."

"But do you see what I'm trying to say?" She asks, turning the conversation back. "I mean, we did get a bit of money from when my parents died, but that went to our education, Molly saw to that."

"Look, Gwen, I'm on the brink of promotion. There's a pay increase with that." Sirius replies, "And if Regulus doesn't have any sons, I hate to say it, but we'll probably get everything in the will."

"What?" Gwen asks incredulously.

"She might try to give it to my cousin Narcissa, but it has been Black tradition. And she does have grandsons, and despite her hatred of me, she might actually go through with tradition." Sirius says, with a snarl. "She'll want something in return, I know it."

"Australia doesn't sound so bad, you know."

A knock at the door interrupts Gwen and Sirius' musings. Sirius goes to open the door. "Oh, Liam! Come in." Gideon and Finneas take their father's temporary distraction to their advantage and each grab one of his legs as the sandy haired man steps through the door.

"I've got photographs." Liam says, looking at Sirius who is now in the middle of a very intense play-fight with his sons. "Er, you're busy."

"Gwen-is-in the dining room!" Sirius strains to say just as Gideon jumps on his back.

Gwen nods approvingly at her organisation, and lazily points her wand at the vouchers which arrange themselves neatly into a box. "Oh, Liam! Lovely, I was just about to owl you about those pictures actually."

"Well, that's why I'm here." He smiles. "I brought all of them. They turned out wonderfully."

"Merlin, I'm tiny here. I feel like a hippogriff. i could probably eat one too." Gwen mutters, as she looks at each photograph. She suddenly remembers that he deserted Gideon at the pub, and rather than accost him, she asked, very slyly, "So, anything interesting happening with you, Liam? You know, updates on your life?"

"This and that, you know. Just" he pauses, "being, I guess."

Gwen resists the temptation to purse her lips, and continues ever so casually, "And Fulha-Audrey, she's all right then?" She stops at a particularly good picture of Gideon and Finneas, looking out at the bay, the wind whipping at their hair, both wearing expressions of extreme wonderment.

"Audrey? Well, busy I think."

"We haven't seen her lately, have we?" She says as she takes that photograph aside.

Liam shifts his stance and replies awkwardly, "She's back in Burma right now, actually. She just owled me." He is startled by the sound of a yelling Sirius and shrieking twins. Gwen, however, is unfazed and doesn't even notice that the play fighting has made its way to the open end of the dining room.

"Right, and I assume that's where you'll be after Gemma's born?" Gwen asks, trying to gauge his response. She notes that he's been acting very odd, and sort of dodgy, and decides to investigate further.

"She did invite me for a spell, but…" Liam trails off and shrugs. "There _is_ that thing in, erm, Africa."

"Well," Gwen answers, "if you go, I'd like it if you didn't go straight away. I'd love for you to photograph Gemma for her birth announcement."

Liam smiles at this and replies, "I'd love to, but, I thought Cass has that handled?"

Gwen waves her hand dismissively, "She's best with Muggle photography, you're best with the normal kind, and I'd like the best of both, if I can have it."

"Well, if you put it that way, I can't deny someone who just flattered me." Liam nods.

"Good, excellent. I'll owl you when I've decided a date." Gwen summons her planner and a quill. "Oh, maybe, why don't you ask Cass, actually. I've told her to come up with some sort of angle or something to take the pictures, I mean, I assumed you'd let me, but Cass is using some of them to start Gemma's photo album."

"You realise this baby isn't born yet, right?" Liam says with amusement.

"Yes, but- look, it's the last, oh, three weeks or so till I have absolutely no control over my life, let me relish in that a bit, yeah?" Gwen asks. "I mean, if you could just _indulge_ me by chatting it over with Cass, then I can feel somewhat productive. I mean, I don't want it to be a huge imposition, but, it would be lovely."

"I'll do what I can, but I'm not making any promises." Liam grins.

"Oh shut up, Liam." Gwen laughs. "You and I know full well that you'll talk to her because you're just that nice." Liam's cheeky grin reassures her that he'll talk to Cassandra.

"Well," Liam sighs, "if you want me to start thinking up things, I'll leave you these proofs, and you can just owl them back to me, all right?"

Gwen tries to hug him normally but can barely wrap her arms around him. "Oh, bother. Thank you, Liam. Really, these are all excellent."

-----

15 May 1983

"She's a ginger!" Sirius exclaims as the Healer gives Sirius their new daughter. Gwen had to deliver at a local wizarding hospital, as all the excitement started at near three in the morning. The Healer is busy with her staff doing cleaning and healing spells, as well as using salves and potions. They bow themselves out to the oblivious parents.

"What?" Gwen asks with amusement. "That's… isn't that sort of impossible?"

"Who cares?" Sirius asks, "Look at her, my beautiful ginger Gemma. Little ginger Gem."

"You are going to spoil her rotten." Gwen says, less accusatory and more amused at Sirius. "Then again, I'm one to talk."

"And she looks just like her mother." Sirius says smiling warmly. "Which means I'm not letting you date till you're thirty. I mean, your mum, phwoar. Blokes would have to be crazy to think you're not gorgeous-"

"It's a little early to be telling her she can't date. She can't even hold up her head on her own, Sirius." Gwen laughs. "Now… if you _please_ hand her over to me, she's got to nurse. And you should get Finn and Gid, you know, our other children?"

"Oh right. Leaving them with Gideon is never a good idea." Sirius replies. As he walks out of Gwen's delivery room, he hears them down the hall, something that confuses him because he had left them back at their home, Gideon more than happy to take care of sleeping nephews.

Sirius is surprised to see not only Gideon, but Fabian as well. "Molly's on her way, might be bringing Ron and Ginny. Sandra's stayed home as Evey caught a little cough, don't want it getting spread."

"Oi, so what is it?" Gideon interrupts, looking up from keeping his nephews in a headlock.

"It's a girl, you idiot. We've all known for age-" Fabian quips.

Gideon shakes his head dismissively, "I know that, is it a ginger?"

Sirius laughs. "Yeah, she's a ginger."

"Excellent!" Gideon grins, he lets go of Finneas who runs immediately to his father. Little Gideon following him.

"All right boys," Sirius starts, kneeling so that he is eye level with his sons. "There are a few rules-" He suppresses a laugh when he sees Gideon and Fabian pout, "-rules that we need to follow when we go see your mum and the new baby all right?"

"Rules?" The elder Gideon asks. "What? Sirius, do you realise-"

"Shut it Gid, you know they'll do it anyway." Fabian mutters under his breath.

Sirius rolls his eyes and continues his speech, "We have to be very gentle, all right? And use our quiet voices. And don't poke the baby. And we'll also need to be nice and gentle to mum, she's very tired. Now what were you trying to say, Gid?" He asks as he stands again.

"You're just depriving them of what's been tradition in our family for, well, a while." Gideon says. "Now I don't know about our great-grandmother-"

"Rightly so, she died before we were born. Way before." Fabian adds.

"-But," He glares at Fabian, "Our gran Claire had two brothers, Flavius and Geoffrey. They were a right fun time apparently, spiked the punch at Gran's wedding and got the all of grandad's side drunker than drunk. And then there's Uncle Gareth and Uncle Fercos, bless them, they always took the mickey out of mum."

"And of course, yours truly, no need to explain." Fabian says gesturing, "And then Fred, George and Ginny, and now your lovely children. So you see-"

"I follow the history lesson, thanks." Sirius replies.

"Also, rules is a bad word." Gideon adds. "But go on, we shouldn't keep you."

"If they misbehave, I'm pinning it on you lot." Sirius says pointing at his brothers-in-law.

"Now, Sirius, just remember, _I_ never said explicitly… or implicitly, that they were to misbehave. I mean, I'm a father as well." Fabian says looking smugly at Gideon.

"Thank you, thank you for hanging me out to get flayed, brother." Is what Sirius hears as he takes his sons to meet their baby sister.

Gwen, as she looks at her daughter, and at her sons who have just entered the room, can already see the little similarities between all of her children. What connected her twins to her daughter is, as Sirius says so often, Gwen's trademark smirk.

"Prongs is going to owe me ten galleons." Sirius says with amusement, after letting his sons onto the bed.

"What?" Gwen asks, looking up for a moment. "Why?"

"We had a bet about whether or not she was going to be ginger." Sirius grins proudly. "_I_ went for the ginger, because you know I always cheer for the underdog, James said it couldn't be done, especially seeing as Addison is most definitely not a ginger."

"Addison." Gwen says. "What did she say that was from? It was her... grandmother's maiden name?"

"Something like that, yeah." Sirius says. "Though we should make any comments. We recycle names in the House of Black more than we go to toilet."

"That was pleasant." She says lamely, "Boys, say hello to your baby sister. Gid, Finn, this is Gemma."

"Hi Baby." Gideon says enthusiastically, waving at the infant. "_Hi_ Baby." He says again, and becomes annoyed with her not reacting aside from squirming slightly.

Finneas takes over, "Baby. Baby…. wake up Baby!" Gwen winces as she sees Gemma bracing to cry. "No! No! Shh!" Finneas exclaims after Gemma begins crying full force.

---

"So, I think we should do this outside, what do you think, Liam?" Gwen asks, gently handing little Gemma to Cassandra.

"Ah, I think Cass has this idea about your garden." Liam replies and shrugs. "She's gorgeous, Gemma, and a ginger."

"Well thank you for calling her a ginger, Gideon saw her and was slightly disappointed and said 'She's more of a red ochre' but then Fabian called him a right git." Gwen says, not taking note of Liam's cheeky grin. "Are we going to be outside then, Cass?"

"Oh, sure." Cassandra answers. "Might want this one back though."

As Cassandra surveys the back garden later, Sirius comes outside along with his boys, both of them hop onto their toy broomsticks. "Oi, Liam!" Sirius says brightly, having just taken a nap. "So, Gemma's here, still on for Africa, then? After you get to the photographs to us of course."

"Ah, well, erm, that might be delayed, there's still some things I've got to do here on the home front, you know." Liam's eyes do a quick double take to Cass.

"So, how are we doing this then?" Sirius asks with a raised brow. "These photos."

Liam gestures graciously to Cassandra. "Witches first."


	28. Fun and Games

Well it sure has been a while since the last update! I hope you all enjoy reading this, thanks again to betas: undercrisis and fuegodealmas for putting up with me, it's tough.

JKR owns all except for...god i should make a link to the characters I've created. But the ones I've created those are mine, and if you don't know which ones those are... well...

* * *

Fun and Games

22 May 1983

"What the bloody hell is this?" Regulus demands after Apparating into his brother's sitting room. He waves the pink colored parchment wildly. "D'you think this is funny?"

"Whatever do you mean? And could you keep your voice down? All of this anger is not good for Gemma." Sirius replies, looking casually at the baby lying on a blanket on the sofa.

"You know full well." He answers. "But let me refresh your memory, 'Birth announcement: Gemma Marseille Black born 15 May 1983. Parents: Sirius and Gwendolyn Black.' This. You _sent one to mother_."

"Yes, as much as I loathe her, it gives me a great sense of irony to show her how much better off I am without her pulling the puppet strings." Sirius says, as he gently rubs Gemma's little belly. "She gets so fussy if she's gassy."

Regulus furrows his brow and continues, "Mother didn't know that you two were having another baby, you know."

"What, you didn't tell her?" Sirius asks innocently, knowing full well that Regulus would not have breathed a word.

"Merlin, no!" Regulus replies and frowns as if remembering the reason why he kept quiet about Gemma. "I'm only twenty-two."

"So? It's your duty as a pureblood to produce more purebloods." Sirius says mimicking their mother. "Hell, Reg, look at me, I'm producing more purebloods, 'blood traitors' but they're pure nonetheless… and who expected that, eh?"

"Ergh, don't remind me." Regulus winces.

"Remind you to be fruitful and multiply? Live long and prosper?" Sirius counters, making an odd gesture with his hand.

"You're officially a nutter." Regulus mutters and shakes his head.

"What?" Sirius shrugs, "Sometimes, Gemma and I like to watch reruns on the telly of this show called 'Star Trek' and they all wear these funny clothes, and there's this bloke with pointy ears and a monobrow and he says stupid shit like that all the time."

"Isn't he called Spock?" Regulus queries.

Sirius snorts. "So that's what you're doing when you're not 'fulfilling your pureblood duties'?"

Regulus rolls his eyes. "You know, just because Lucy and I remember to use the contraceptive spells-"

"Right." Sirius rolls his eyes. "And what about you being twenty-two? This is why you're not a Gryffindor. I had twin boys at twenty-one-"

"You really enjoy making my life miserable don't you?" Regulus groans. "First you marry a pureblood, well blood-traitor, but, still. Ergh._Then_, you have twin sons. Twins. Sons."

"Well them being twins wasn't exactly _my_ doing. Pleasant surprise that was." Sirius shrugs.

"-As if I didn't have an inferiority complex already."

"You know what this means, Regulus," Sirius says with a cocky grin, "mother is definitely going to watch you shag now."

Regulus pales significantly and stammers, "-Maybe if you and your wife would stop once in a while."

"We do, she's not here now, obviously, and besides, the Healer says six weeks minimum before 'le shagging' anyway." Sirius comments. "So hop to, little brother. Go find your wife and shag her senseless-" Sirius is interrupted by a red envelope that flutters into the room. "Is that-"

"Bugger. Get Gemma out of here, she doesn't need to be scarred." Regulus sighs as the envelope starts to steam out of the corners. He watches as Sirius scoops his infant daughter into his arms and hastily walks out of the house just as the letter explodes, and apparently starts where Walburga Black's last Howler left off.

"_IT IS YOUR DUTY AS A PUREBLOOD TO PRODUCE MORE PUREBLOODS!_" is the last thing Sirius hears as he decides to take Gemma on a long walk around their neighbourhood.

Later that night after Sirius tucks his boys into bed, he is confused by Gwen's furrowed brow. "All right there, Gwen? I never got to ask you how the zoo went. The boys gave me an earful."

"Oh! The zoo was lovely, actually. They both _loved_ the penguins." Gwen smiles with amusement.

"Then why the look?" He asks as he settles into bed next to her. "Tell me if it's me so that I can get ready to sleep downstairs-"

Gwen rolls her eyes. "It's not about you, if that surprises you, Sirius. I saw Liam and Cass today while I was passing through Diagon Alley. They looked surprised to see me."

"Oh yeah?" Sirius asks, keeping his voice neutral, "What were they up to?"

"They were just chatting, they get along so well, you know." She says as if it was an afterthought. "I think I may have interrupted a joke, when I went over with the boys to say 'hello.'"

With a guarded look Sirius replies, "And Cass was all smiles, I suppose?"

Gwen nods, and continues, "Liam seems a bit, I don't know how to describe it. "

"And you didn't find this at all peculiar?" Sirius asks, unconsciously putting his arm around her, and twirling his finger in a lock of her hair.

Gwen settles in and continues, "What? I… I didn't really think about it being peculiar, but now that you mention it, he _was_, Sirius." She says with realisation. "He was being dodgy, and Cass was too. Ah, the word I was looking for is carefree."

"I think I know Liam enough to say that he can be even-tempered, cheeky sometimes, but never carefree." Sirius replies.

"I know!" Gwen exclaims. "That's why it's so odd!"

Sirius cannot help himself now and says, "I wonder what got them in that mood. Something in the air perhaps?"

Gwen sits up again and looks at him. "You make it sound like they're in love or something." Sirius shrugs noncommittally and Gwen presses, "What do you mean-" and she shrugs as well.

"You know me, I don't like to make random assumptions." He says casually.

"Yeah, right, and I'm the Queen of England." She says with a pout. "You made that mad random assumption that I fancied you."

"Well that's different, I had a hefty dose of wishful thinking." Sirius grins.

"Right" Gwen laughs, "But… humour me, Sirius. Make that mad random assumption, even if it's something you don't normally do."

"All right," Sirius sighs, bracing himself for a rather long night of boring bedroom business, or as Gwen calls it 'talking about their friends and their feelings.' He looks at Gwen who seems to be waiting on bated breath, "I think Liam and Cassandra are involved."

If Gwen chose to be closer to the edge, she would have fallen off of the bed. "So… you think they're- hang on, define 'involved,' Sirius."

Sirius thinks about this for a while, and also decides that he's glad that this boring bedroom business only happens once in a great while. "You know, together. Not living together, though, who knows? Liam hasn't got a house."

Gwen makes a face, "I didn't need that imagery."

"And they were giving each other, oh if I were to write a book, I would title the chapter 'A Beginner's Guide to Meaningful Glances.'" Sirius continues.

"Just when did you see these meaningful glances between them?" Gwen asks, crossing her arms, and starting to pout.

"While you were busy fussing over Gemma during her picture session, while you were telling little Gid off for jumping off of his broom from six feet in the air, while you were telling Finn not to crash into the fence-"

"So I'm preoccupied-"

"-But they're so horribly obvious. I mean, it's embarrassing." Sirius says, "Like at the baby shower, I'm quite sure Liam used his 'wistful glance' on Cass then."

Gwen's eyes widen considerably and her jaw drops. "The baby shower? This has been going on since the _baby shower_? And you didn't enlighten me about this before...why?"

"You never asked, and we sort of had a daughter." Sirius shrugs.

Gwen shakes her head, and says "All this time, I thought she was making progress with Big Gid."

Sirius pulls Gwen close to him and says, "Guess they're just friends then, yeah?"

"Oh, that's another thing!" Gwen says emphatically, "I asked them what they were doing in Diagon Alley, and Liam said 'Just having a friendly lunch!' that tosser."

"That's one way of looking at it." Sirius smirks.

"Oh, those two are going to get it." And Sirius cannot see, but he knows she is narrowing her eyes and plotting. "My birthday is coming up, I think that would be a great time."

"To get all worked up on your birthday?" Sirius asks in mock confusion.

"No, to have my friends over for a little… chat." She replies smugly.

Sirius just remembered that Regulus was over that afternoon, even though he told Gwen about it over dinner. "So, could we make Regulus godfather? I think that would be horribly ironic… and funny."

"Sirius, do what you will to one-up your mum, but you will not use our child in your shenanigans and 'mum problems.'"

"Even if she's ridiculously adorable?" Sirius asks before continuing with, "No, don't answer that."

"I think Liam and Cassandra would make good godparents." Gwen says, smirking, "Since they're so _involved_ already."

"Isn't that a bit-presumptive?"

"Not at all. Liam's a good family friend, Cass is one of my best mates." Gwen answers airily. "Not assuming anything, I can start with that, and then, oh, gently ask them why they didn't tell me they were 'involved' as you say."

Sirius kisses her hair and laughs. "My sneaky little ginger wife, are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

----

26 May 1983

"Ten galleons, Prongs. I hope you pay up. This is going into Gemma's trust fund." Sirius says smugly as his friend Apparates in.

"Oh come _on_, Padfoot, we were stone drunk." James says rolling his eyes.

"You know the Marauder Code, rule four, section three: 'When betting, if in a state of questionable sobriety, said bet should be enforced.' And I am enforcing it." Sirius answers as he adjusts a rather large umbrella over him with his wand.

"What are you doing that for?" James asks as Gwen walks out into the back garden carrying Gemma.

"Gingers and sunlight, not a good combination." Sirius says. "So you'll be off to pick up the boys from Gideon, then?"

"Yes, if it were a perfect world, I'd be home in ten minutes, but knowing my brother-" Gwen rolls her eyes as she hands the little pink baby, with her tuft of copper coloured hair, to Sirius.

"You'll be home by dinner then." Sirius finishes. "All right, well, it's just me, Prongs and Gem. I think we can handle it."

Gwen gives James a quick hug and Apparates out. "Polka dots, Sirius?"

"They were the only beach umbrellas I could find." Sirius replies dismissively. "And besides, it's not like she minds. And she also would like to know where her ten Galleons are."

"Prongs!" Another voice calls from inside the house. Remus emerges into the back garden. "Didn't see any wreckage inside there so I assumed you must've been out doors."

"Moony, saw the calendar, you all right?" Sirius asks gravely. "I was really bothered that I couldn't go out."

"No, it was fine. Wormtail came 'round." Remus answers. "You two both busy with, you know, children."

"Want to hold her, Moony?" Sirius asks and the other shakes his head. "Ah.Still a bit under the weather, then?"

"Always sick you are." James laughs. "Anyway, Moony, you're our keeper of Marauder Code-"

"You made another drunken bet, Prongs?" Remus asks, raising his brow.

"Damn!" James exclaims. "Oh, all right, Padfoot. Here's Gemma's ten Galleons."

Sirius pockets the money with a smirk. "Excellent. If she were to talk, and I'm sure she would love to, she would say, 'Your generosity will never be forgotten, James Potter,' and then never write you on your birthday."

"You really don't want her to take after you, do you?" Remus jokes. "I mean, personality's the only way, she looks nothing like you, Padfoot."

"Looking like her mum isn't a punishment." Sirius replies, kissing Gemma's forehead. "Except she's got my eyes. Apparently Gwen's rubbish at giving her kids brown eyes."

"Well aren't you all just a genetic anomaly?" Remus grins and recites, "Anomaly, a noun meaning deviation from the-"

"Shut it." Peter's voice breaks off Remus' dictionary entry. "I promised myself not to do any learning when we finished school. And here you go, making me break my promise, Moony. Now where is she?"

"You think it would've been easier if we had the official Marauder offspring meeting together, this time around?" James asks, scratching his head, as he watches Peter make faces at an otherwise bored looking infant.

"She might take after you, mate. Gideon and Finneas thought that routine was great." Peter says, as he stands up straight again.

"How do you mean?"

"Bit of a snot, but she's got Gwen as her mum, if she could sort you out-" Sirius raises an eyebrow and gives Peter a look as though daring him to continue. "Pretty. Surprised she's a ginger, definitely, but she's pretty."

"Better answer, Wormtail. Anyway," Sirius says loudly, "Prongs, how're things over in Godric's Hollow? Gwen's thinking about moving us to a magical community, especially with this lot. We won't be able to explain whatever accidental magic they do. That and, ah, our neighbours have gotten their houses broken into. Not like any muggle could make it into our house, but-"

"Ah, well, we'll get your owl saying you need my expertise when you decide to move." James laughs. "Harry seems to like Addison, but we'll see about how he feels once she's interrupted more naps. My parents are over for the week, you should come 'round, bring all the family, they'd love to see Gemma, by the way. Mum'll kill me if I forgot to mention that."

"Right, right." Sirius nods, as he looks at Gemma, looking quite bothered by all the noise. "So, boys, what say you? Yea, nay?"

"Do we even have a choice?" Peter jokes. "Moony, tell us, things still _magical_ for you and Megan, then?"

Remus grins broadly. "We're going to Stonehenge next weekend. Where she'll probably talk at great length about the mystery that it is, when we all know it was just the work of some wizards who were just really rubbish at architecture."

"Too lazy to clean up their mess, too." James adds. "Stonehenge, does that lend itself to your legendary 'philosophical discussions' on life… and things?"

"Those were so boring." Sirius jokes.

"They lend themselves to things, all right." Remus says casually. "Good thing too, can't afford normal aphrodisiacs like oysters."

"They're disgusting any- _hang on just one minute_." Peter's eyes widen.

Sirius gently puts a hand over Gemma's ears, "There are children present, Moony, watch the language!"

James, however, grins with amusement and laughs, "Thought I'd never hear that. Ah, golden. I'll have to tell Lily."

"Good that you and Megan are getting along… swimmingly." Sirius grins. "Gwen'll be pleased. Does that call us even, then?"

"Even for what?" Remus asks.

"Oh you know, considering that she's sort of married to me because your bet made me behave." Sirius answers.

"That's debatable, don't you remember what you did at Harry's birthday party last year?" James asks.

"Wormtail dared me to run about the neighbourhood naked. It's not as if I haven't done it before." Sirius replies defiantly.

"Yes, but we were fifteen, you tit." James argues. "Gemma, I'm so sorry that your dad is touched in the head. That happens when you're inbred like he is. Consider yourself very lucky."

"No Christmas present for Prongs." Sirius says with a feigned haughtiness. "And extra nice ones for Moony and Wormtail because they weren't right gits."

-----

"Remus and Megan are all right, then?" Gwen says excitedly at that night's dinner. "Oh wonderful, they've been together a while, now, yeah?"

"Longest relationship in Moony's life." Sirius nods. "Aside from, you know, his parents."

"That's hardly the same relationship." Gwen laughs, though she immediately makes a look of warning to Gideon. "Seems like Gideon's was the dumping ground for nephews today. Charlie and Percy were there as well. Poor Charlie, all he wanted to do was play some Quidditch."

"Quidditch, you say?" Sirius grins. "I haven't gone flying in ages."

"Well you know if we move to a wizarding community we won't have to care about the neighbours seeing you three in the air." Gwen says slowly. "I mean there's a relatively large one on the Gower peninsula, I mean, Merlin is said to come from there and everything. I've got a few roots there as well, and since you're married to me the Welsh shouldn't be so… ah, judgmental of you, considering you had the sense to marry a Welsh girl."

Sirius is about to answer when a very regal looking eagle owl swoops into the dining room. "Regulus? Writing me? He must be in some deep- erm, trouble." He says eyeing his sons to see whether or not they caught his near slip up. He rips open the letter. "Merlin."

"What?" Gwen asks. "What is it?"

----

28 May 1983

Sirius squirms as they stand in the entryway to what most in his family would call Regulus' 'modest home'. Regulus' taste in decorating is far too similar to the stuffy and pretentious decor at Grimmauld Place. He looks over at his sons who are giving their mother the most pleading eyes to undo their buttoned up collars, both scratching and generally uncomfortable. He smiles a little at this.

"Gid, Finn, you're just going to have to sit and wear the fancy clothes. Look, even dad is wearing fancy clothes. He was harder to dress than the two of you, you know." Gwen says, nudging Sirius. "I'm just glad Gemma got a nap in today. I'm going to have to ask, erm, someone, if they knew how you were as a baby."

"A right nightmare." Sirius grins proudly.

"Well that's where she gets it then." Gwen says. "All your fault that I haven't slept properly in ages."

"Ah, but in a good or bad way?" Sirius asks with a raised brow.

"Don't answer that. I really don't want to hear." Regulus replies. "Glad that you've made it. The boys all right?" In a move that piques Sirius' curiosity, he watches his brother kneel down and greet Gideon and Finneas.

"Gid, Finn, go on, say hi to Uncle Regulus." Gwen urges. "They're a bit uncomfortable, not used to dressing up posh."

"Like Sirius would let them in posh clothes." Regulus says, winking at his brother.

"Question is, Regulus, are _you_ all right?" Sirius asks with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, you know I'm fine. Just.. let's all go to dinner, shall we?" He says brightly.

Sirius stops when they reach the dining room. His jaw clenches so tightly, Gwen wonders briefly how he has not yet broken it. She nudges him gently. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to greet your mother properly like you were taught?" The condescending tone fills the room.

"Mother." Sirius says curtly, daring to defy her again by not saying any more. "Regulus, you're still such a conniving Slytherin. Thought you'd come around."

"It was the only way for you to come." Regulus insists as Sirius places Gideon next to him, Finneas sits across from his twin, next to Gwen.

"Is that… Gemma?" Walburga asks trying to hide her curiosity.

"Regulus, why are we here?" Sirius asks finally. Regulus looks at his brother and leaves the room.

"Typical." Sirius replies. Gideon pats his side, "Yeah, Gid?"

"Gran? Her?" Gideon asks pointing very indiscreetly at Walburga. Fabian echoes the same to his mother.

"Yeah." Sirius says gruffly. "That's… _Gran_." He puts extra emphasis, knowing it's informality, it's… common sound would annoy his mother. He sits back in his chair like he always did at dinners, till he was just being supported by the back two legs. "Ah, still as easy as it was when I was fifteen. Grand."

Regulus comes back in and rolls his eyes after seeing his brother reclining, with his hands behind his head. Gideon and Finneas try, with limited success for their age, to emulate their father. "Sorry, Lucy was a bit ill."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Gwen says looking at Lucy. "Hang on, it's nothing Gemma can catch, is it?"

"No, just-" She looks at Regulus.

"Sirius, Gwen, mother already knows this, but Lucy and I are having a baby. Due in February." Regulus finishes Lucy's sentence.

"A girl." Walburga adds, almost coldly.

Sirius' eyes widen and he looks at his brother. "So that's the real reason why we're here, then." He looks at Gwen and says, "Come on, we're going."

"Going?" Gwen asks incredulously.

"Sirius, we've got to work out mother's will." Regulus insists.

"Give it to him, I don't want any of it." Sirius snarls. "Give to Narcissa's boy. What's his name? Draco?"

"Sirius,_you_ may have balked at tradition, but as you are the only one of my sons who has children that will carry on the Black family name-"

Sirius is about to object when Gwen interrupts. "Sirius, let's… let's listen. It'll help us if we need that money… and, if we want to move to a different village."

Sirius tries to keep a disinterested look on his face as Walburga summons a scroll of parchment. "To Sirius Orion Black, my eldest son, I leave him ninety percent of my fortune, currently around 850,000 Galleons, his childhood home, and shield with the Black Family Coat of Arms and several other heirlooms that I won't read off."

"The house, I.. give it to Regulus." Sirius answers. "I don't want it. I'll never go back there."

"But it's been passed down by the generations." Regulus insists. "Eldest son gets it no matter what."

"Well so when it's finally mine, I'll give it to you, Reg." Sirius shrugs and sits back in his chair.

"To Regulus Arcturus Black, my loyal son, I leave 100,000 Galleons and 11,000 Sickles and all of the other family heirlooms." Walburga finishes. "That should be adequate, I think, considering Sirius had two sons _before_ his daughter."

"You say it like I had a choice." Regulus grumbles as several house elves come to serve dinner.

Gideon, who has never seen a house elf, looks at them curiously, while Finneas takes his mother's hand. "Odd creatures house-elves." Gwen says. "We don't get one with the… will, do we?"

"You don't want the one we've got." Sirius mutters darkly.

"He just doesn't like you because you were a git to him, Sirius." Regulus answers.

"Language, Regulus." Walburga warns.

Dinner proceeds with stiff cordiality between Walburga and Regulus. Sirius coldly dismisses everything either of them had to say, and before dessert has even had time to settle, Sirius stands and announces, for his family, that they are going to leave.

"I will be visiting you if you move to that wizarding village." Walburga says. "I'd like for my grandsons to know that I'm not a batty old hag, like you say I am."

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Try again , straight away, Reg. Even if it means we don't get that money." Gwen looks at Sirius as though he's mad. "I got as far away from our family as possible, and now look where I am, about to inherit everything."

-------

30 May 1983

"You know, for one baby, she's twice the trouble the twins were." Gwen sighs as Sirius carries a sleeping Gemma. Gwen has spent the last ten minutes trying to put her hair up into an appropriate ponytail to no avail. "Ergh, I miss being pregnant, my hair looked so lovely."

"You're lovely." Sirius reassures her. "And besides, it'll look less threatening to Liam and Cassandra if you look like a normal sleepless parent." He follows her downstairs to find Gideon and Fabian entertaining their nephews.

"Oi!_Off of the table Finneas Caspian_." Gwen says sternly. "And_you two_, you know-"

"She's in a right state." Fabian mutters to Sirius as Gwen decides to go off on her other brother, who was holding his namesake upside down by the ankle. "You two all right?"

"Yeah_we're_ fine, it's Gemma." Sirius replies. "She's a bit more of a handful than we expected. Colic. And it's apparently all my fault. But I think you'd know more about Gwen-"

"She was a boring baby. Didn't cry. Mum loved that." Fabian mutters.

After Gwen finishes berating her brother, she takes her son into her arms. "Oh, and Gid, could you watch the boys sometime next Tuesday? I've got an appointment, you know, baby things. Sirius is going on a mission, and I know the boys would just wreak havoc in the waiting room."

"Awfully rich of you, yelling at me and then asking a favour." Gideon grins. "But, in all honesty, I can't, Gwen. I want to, but I'll be a bit tied up that day."

Gwen purses her lips and looks at her dark haired son. "The odds of you behaving...nil."

"All right, I had to see it for m'self, a ginger _girl_?" The amused voice of Dorcas Meadowes fills the sitting room. "And why is it that you always look good, Gwen? Honestly."

"Dorcas, you just haven't seen me on a daily basis." Gwen grins, putting little Gideon down to hug her friend. "And _Benjy_, how are you? Met her parents, then? Her mum never liked me, said I was a 'bad influence.'"

"Unlucky for you, she must like me, she made me treacle tart." Benjy says smugly. "Now, where's this baby?"

"Ah with Sirius." Gwen says, and is surprised to see Cassandra in the doorway trying not to trip over Gid and Finn's shoes. "All right there, Cass?"

"Gwen!" Cassandra smiles. "Glad you liked the pictures for Gemma's birth announcement. You two were both gorgeous."

"Well that goes without saying." Gwen says smugly. "And you're a bit dolled up for, ah, Swansea."

"It's spring. Felt like it." Cassandra replies airily. "Now do I get to hold Gemma at all, or do you want me taking pictures again? Because I_did_ bring my camera."

"If you feel a picture, suppose you could." Gwen shrugs.

"I heard you were moving to some place on the Gower peninsula." Cassandra says casually, as she leafs through a photo album.

"You're moving down to Gower?" Gideon asks incredulously. "Why didn't you say anything? Who'd you hear that from, Cass? Liam say something? How did Liam know before me? Did you talk to Fabian without me, Gwen?"

"Is this a game of twenty questions?" Gwen asks stifling a laugh. "First of all, we've just been entertaining the idea. Secondly, I did ask Fabian, and he said, rightly so, to wait."

"I_am_ quite right, most of the time, aren't I, Sandra?" Fabian grins. Sandra rolls her eyes but laughs anyway. "And I _did_ tell Liam but only because he's got family there, so I thought it was relevant."

"Still doesn't explain how _she_ knows, and I didn't. I mean, I'm you're effing brother." Gideon says crossly. Fabian looks at him incredulously.

"All right, so I've taken nearly forty pictures of her, but I haven't even held her yet, today." Cassandra's voice is higher pitched but she makes her way towards Sirius, who is currently trying to hand Gemma over to Dorcas. Gemma, however, was having none of it.

"Ah, well, bad luck, Dorcas." Sirius says. "Benjy?"

"No thanks, dropped my cousin Andrew once. Then again he did bite me." Benjy says thoughtfully.

"Cass?" Sirius offers. He winks at Gwen and nods towards the door. "Now, you _have_ held this baby before, right?"

And as Cassandra makes her way over to Sirius to try and carry Gemma, Gwen turns to see Liam grinning. "Gwen! You liked the photos, I assume. My mum _loved_ them."

"She told me, she came 'round the other day to see Gemma." Gwen answers. "And what have you been up to?"

"This and that." Liam replies dismissively. "Where's the little ginger, anyway? Odd the little ginger isn't you anymore, isn't it?"

"She's more of a red ochre." Gideon interrupts their conversation. "And you, how come you didn't tell me that you heard she was moving."

"Not for certain." Gwen says rolling her eyes. She wonders, if Gideon continues to interrupt, how she'll ever manage to get to interrogate Liam and Cassandra. "And leave him alone, he's just arrived."

"Et tu, Gwen?" Gideon says dramatically.

"Anyway," Gwen says loudly, "Gemma's over there with Cass, but there's a bit of a queue. I think Dorcas is going to have another try at holding her. Then Fabian wants to show her to Evey and Ella. And Gid's already held her plenty of times."

"Well the exposure should probably help her from not being completely frightened of him." Liam replies. "And, don't worry about it, I'm just fine being able to see her, 'fraid I might break her."

Gwen looks over at Sirius, who raises his eyebrows once and ever so slightly nods his head to his right. Gwen furrows her brow before inhaling sharply, as an idea occurred to her. "Oh, Liam, hate to put you on the spot, but, ah, I haven't got a picture of Cass and Gemma yet. I mean, she's taken nearly fifty photos. And erm," She thinks hastily, "with Dorcas too, if she doesn't cry when she holds her."

"Yeah, definitely." Liam answers, distractedly. Gwen follows his gaze over to Cassandra who is looking absolutely petrified at the fact that she is holding an infant.

"Liam."

"Yeah?"

"You're going to need a camera to take those photographs." Gwen says.

"Oh." He remembers. "Right. Right. Erm, Cass brought hers, I think. She brought a green bag with her, right?"

"Er… dunno, didn't look. Said she brought it though." Gwen answers. "You two and Gideon been having more of those Lonely Hearts Club meetings, then?"

"Not really, no." Liam answers, finding Cass' camera bag. "Sort of went by the wayside."

"Yeah, like when you decided to abandon Gideon at pub?" Gwen asks.

Liam is about to respond when they both hear the unmistakable sound of retching and Cass lets out a squeaky noise. Gemma spit up all over the front of Cass' sundress, and Sirius, with some amusement, takes a less fussy Gemma back, patting her on the back. "Oh, Merlin." Liam says, looking at Gwen as Cassandra makes her way into the kitchen to try and clean up the mess with a few cleaning spells.

"Oh Merlin is right, Liam. Come with me." Gwen says, marching into the kitchen. With a simple flick of her wrist Gemma's spit-up vanishes.

"Thanks for that, Gwen. Should've come to you, you probably know about your fair share of cleaning spells. What with twin boys, and all." Cassandra laughs.

"Any chance that you'll be holding Gemma again, Cass?" Liam asks. "The mum here wants a picture of the two of you."

Sirius follows into the kitchen, heading to the icebox and taking out the cake Molly sent yesterday. He looks at Gwen, whose eyes have the telltale gleam, and tries to hide an answering gleam as he looks at Liam. "Oh, so still on about Africa, then? I mean, Gemma's here already, you've taken her picture and all."

Gwen gives her husband that mischievous smirk of hers that he loves so much. "Sirius, you should make sure Gideon's not holding our boys up by their ankles, again."

"Right." He grins, and smirking a bit to himself he mutters to Liam, "I'd gird your loins, if I were you." He sends the cake ahead of him with his wand then leaves the room, gently patting Gemma's back.

Liam looks over at Cassandra, who is trying to look for traces of baby spit-up. "Erm, Africa?"

"So, is there any special reason about why my husband knew about you before, oh, I don't know..._me?_" Gwen asks bluntly.

Cassandra stammers an answer, "Erm, Gwen, what on _earth_ are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me. If anyone passed Advanced Meaningful Glances, it was me and Sirius." Gwen says smugly. "He's been helping me along this little path of interrogation all afternoon."

Cassandra rounds on Liam, "You told _Sirius_?"

Liam replies with an immediate "What? _No! _Haven't even told Fabian!"

Gwen laughs triumphantly, "Caught you." Liam and Cassandra exchange sheepish glances. "That was too easy, Sirius is getting to be a bit of a bad influence."

"A bit." Cassandra mutters.

"This is where I wish I could have some champagne." Gwen replies. "A toast to myself and my skill. Hang on, Cass, didn't you swear off Welsh men? What happened to that?"

"Same thing that happened to you swearing off Sirius, I think." Cassandra replies evenly.

"Oh, that's good. I'll let you have that one." Gwen nods. "I stuck to it about three years, though, Cass, you caved early."

Liam looks at Gwen incredulously and says, "You swore of Sirius? That's something I would've never thought possible."

"Yeah, well I more than made up for it." She answers dismissively, before remembering that she hadn't yet given him a piece of her mind. "And_you_, all that talk of going to Africa. That wasn't true, was it?"

"Pretty smart for a Gryffindor." Liam says smugly.

"Shut it, Hufflepuff." Gwen replies. "So, were you two ever going to tell me in this century, or was I supposed to live in peace while you hie off to your own little world?"

Cassandra shifts in her spot and shrugs. "We, erm, haven't actually told anyone."

Gwen furrows her brow in confusion and runs a hand through her unruly ginger hair. "So, let me get this straight, those pub crawls, and you beating him royally at darts-"

"Unless you're looking for some dirty double entendre, which I _know_ you are," Cassandra interrupts, "I _have_ beat him royally at darts, and that's pretty much all there is to those things."

"They're all innocent, Gwen. At least, at the time." Liam says looking quite satisfied with himself.

Gwen looks disgustedly at Liam. "Oh, just to be sure, does Gideon know?"

"Didn't you hear what Cass said? We haven't told anyone, therefore, Gid would not know. Besides, if Gid knew, we pretty much told everyone else."

"Right." Gwen nods, as she mulls over the recent information. "So, are you going to be telling anyone else, or do Sirius and I get to blab on about this?"

"Well, I don't mind either way." Liam shrugs. "But you'll have to ask Miss Prissy English here."

"Precious, you have nicknames for each other." Gwen says with amusement.

"Wait, what happened to waiting to see where this goes?" Cassandra asks him, eyebrows raised as high as they can go.

Gwen inhales sharply and smiles forcedly. "Erm… is that Gemma crying?" She looks at Liam and says, "Try not to kill each other," before scampering off.

In all reality, Gemma is actually quite captured by her uncle Fabian, and Gwen's sons are taking turns chucking Chocolate Frogs into the air for Sirius and Gideon to explode. "What's got you in a huff, little sis? Gemma apparently thinks Fabian's funny looking, and the boys are all under control."

"Oh, I had to skip out on Liam and Cass' Lovers' Quarrel that's all." Gwen says, sitting next to Evelyn who was leafing through one of the photo albums with her mother on the other side. "Oi! You nearly dropped Finn!"

"What- do you mean to say- is that what they've been doing all along?" Gideon says in disbelief.

"I don't know. I mean, Liam says-shit." Gwen realises who she's talking to and stops.

"No swearing in front of the children." Fabian says mockingly.

"That's rich coming from you." Sirius laughs.

"But-Anti Valentine's Club." Gideon continues.

"They won't be anti-Valentine's next year, if things go well-"

"And she swore off Welsh men." Gideon grumbles.

"Evey, let's go out into the garden, why don't you get your cousins to go with you?" Sandra urges, shutting the photo album.

"Good idea." Sirius says. "Come on, boys. Mum and your uncles have got some ginger issues to work out."

"They're_not_ ginger issues." Gwen says exasperatedly.

"I think I'm going to have a word with Liam." Gideon says crossly. His arms are folded across his chest. Gwen stands up to take Gemma back from Fabian.

Fabian looks over at his brother and replies, "Gid, I don't think they kept it from you deliberately."

"Let him finish his word with Cass first. Tact, big brother. Tact." Gwen adds.

"They didn't tell me." Fabian says encouragingly. "Or Gwen, obviously."

"-And you, isolated here and thinking of nothing else but Thing, and your little...thingies. I was with them!"

"She did come 'round a few times." Gwen counters. "And it's a bit difficult to get around with twin boys, and being, oh… I don't know, pregnant?"

Meanwhile, Sirius and Sandra keep a close ear to the door, while Evelyn plays a game of tag with her cousins. "I don't know what's worse," Sirius starts, "The Lovers'Quarrel in the kitchen, or the siblings' in the sitting room."

"You should've seen this one coming." Sandra says, shifting as she holds a fussy Ella. "You know how they are with the new and different."

"Should've known this by now, right?" Sirius shrugs.

"I should change the name of our club to 'Gideon-drinks-himself-stupid' club, then? The only member being me?" Gideon pouts.

"Oh quit feeling sorry for yourself, big brother." Gwen replies. "And you know what I think about you and a certain titian haired Irish girl."


	29. Left To Their Own Devices

Gwen leafs through the Welsh Prophet, looking for any homes available in the Gower peninsula 

Sorry for the delay (anyone who is still reading, that is). I have been swarmed with school. Literally swarmed. Like a throng of bees.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Again, I don't own this, well except the original characters.

* * *

Left To Their Own Devices

Gwen leafs through the _Welsh Prophet_, looking for any homes available in the Gower peninsula. Gideon and Finneas are also at the table trying their hand at colouring with crayons. Sirius bounds into the sitting room, with his bag slung over his shoulder. "All right, then, I'm off to pick up Prongs, and then we'll be in Helsinki."

"Sounds exciting."

"It's Finland." Sirius shrugs. "Prongs and I tried learning Finnish- anyway. Boys, come on, Dad's leaving."

Gwen sighs as she watches her sons get up from colouring on the floor. Sirius takes Finneas into his lap first, kissing his forehead, and does the same to Gideon. "You boys take care of your mum and Gemma, right?"

They go back to their colouring, oblivious. Gwen walks over to Sirius. "I'll be back." He says, twining a copper coloured tendril in his fingers. "And the boys tend to behave better when it's just you, anyway."

"Yeah, because you're not there encouraging them and all." Gwen replies. He leans forward and kisses her. "Behave, all right?"

Sirius winks at her, kissing her forehead. "You asked politely."

The first few days go swimmingly and the boys behave for the two hours that Andromeda and Dora are left with them.

One afternoon, as she gets her boys ready for lunch, she finds that Molly has Apparated in with Charlie. "I thought that you could use the help, so I've brought Charlie along. And he's volunteered to stay a few days. Keep your boys distracted while Gemma's awake?" Molly suggests.

"Oh that's lovely, Charlie, thank you." Gwen beams at her nephew. "You'll get your own room, you know. That guest room we've got upstairs is a full size mattress as well."

"Excellent! I mean, I've had my own room all year, but huge bed? Grand." He grins. "And do I get anything for helping out?"

"Tut-tut Charlie!" Molly exclaims. "I told you that you should be doing this because she's your aunt, _and_ your godmother."

"Molly, no eleven year old in his right mind wants to be put upon to baby sit." Gwen rolls her eyes. "You'll get a very lovely gift, don't you worry, Charlie."

"I hope you talked to Sirius about getting this one presents." Molly sighs, nodding her head towards Charlie. "Sirius brought him those Muggle records, and he and Bill nearly tore the house down with how loud it played."

"Muuuuum." Charlie whines. Gwen pretends to be occupied with something on her dress so that Molly doesn't see her trying to contain her laughter.

"Fine, fine, I've packed you enough clothes, and you're to ask before you go on your broom, and I _know_ you'll be a big help and not a hindrance to your aunt Gwen." Molly says before kissing her son's forehead. "Now, owl me if you miss us."

"That's likely." Charlie rolls his eyes. "Only joking, Mum! Honestly!"

Molly leaves, and Charlie looks at his aunt Gwen expectantly. "So, what do I have to do?"

Charlie does his best and keeps the boys outdoors while Gemma's asleep, coming in only during lunch time and when Gideon and Finneas need their nap. One afternoon, as he sits in the living room, Gwen, cradling a momentarily quiet Gemma, says "Oi, Charlie, you're off duty today. Dora's out in the garden, she's spotted your broom."

"Better go make sure she doesn't snap it in half by accident." He says rolling his eyes.

"Fly low!" She calls as Andromeda enters the sitting room with Gideon and Finneas, both of whom have taken quite a liking to their father's cousin. Upon seeing Charlie, however, they run with him into the back garden. Gwen sighs, "He should get a hundred Galleons for all of his help."

"Isn't he going home tomorrow, Gwen?" Andromeda asks. Gwen nods. "Ah well, it'll only be five more days."

"Five more days of having to cope alone with a colicky baby and twin boys?" Gwen asks. "That is an eternity. But Charlie's been great company, and I think he enjoys having a big room to himself."

"You're his godmother, right?" Andromeda says, more as fact than a question.

"Right." Gwen grins. "So I can spoil him a bit if he likes. Molly says he can get away with murder, with me… Andromeda," Gwen pauses. "Thank you for coming 'round so often."

"It's not a problem." Andromeda says dismissively. "Besides, it lets me see that the Welsh aren't backwards after all, the longer I'm here."

---

"Helsinki. There's nothing like it." James comments, as he and Sirius walk down a main road in the city centre.

"D'you think they need all these letters? I swear when they speak, they only use four of them." Sirius adds. "Could not wrap my mind around this language."

"Well, I highly doubt that MacNair has the brain cells to learn another language, he barely speaks English." James snorts.

"Code, you toss pot." Sirius warns as they head back into the flat the Ministry assigned to them for their mission. "So they want him alive and able to speak."

"In the general sense." James shrugs. "Would be the good and proper thing to do, not killing him and all, even though he's-"

"Yeah." Sirius finishes. "I know, mate. Let's talk about something more cheerful, eh? Like how we ever wound up in fatherhood."

"Wound up in it?" James grins. "_I_ welcomed it, you sort of fell into it."

"Oi, she was married before I got her up the duff, thank you." Sirius grins, shaking the hair out of his eyes. "Maybe only by hours, but needless to say-"

James rolls his eyes. "Right, I'm surprised that you're not going mad. We've been here for like, three days, that must be the longest you've gone without any sort of shag from Gwen."

"Oh, no matter. I changed your hair so it'd be long and red and pretended you were Gwen and spooned with you the other night. Very comforting." Sirius deadpans. James looks horrified at Sirius. "And don't even think about calling me a pouf, because how could it be gay when I pretended you were a woman?"

"You're certifiably insane." James continues towards their flat, and doesn't look at him.

"And for the record, Gwen and I haven't shagged for nearly two months, thanks." Sirius adds.

"Well, yeah, because she was pregnant." James replies. "Pregnancies and Healer warnings, and missions aside, what is the longest you've had without a shag since you've been married?"

Sirius makes a face as he thinks quite seriously over this question. "Ah," he looks at James and shrugs, "Er, dunno, twelve hours?"

"Twelve hours?" James asks incredulously.

"Yeah mate, once in the morning, and then several times at night. Why d'you think I'm always so chipper in the mornings?" Sirius grins. "Bless her."

"You two do have other things in common, right?" James asks, bluntly. "You know, aside from your mutual love of shagging."

"She seems to think I'm unendingly charming." Sirius grins. "Which I am. And, she's the only one smart and cheeky enough to keep me occupied. Oh, and we're both ridiculously good looking, and we both know it."

"Alright-"

"-and she just makes me ridiculously happy. Not just because of the shagging, though let's be honest, it is a definite one hundred percent bonus that she likes it." Sirius finishes. "Head Girl and all, if you catch what I'm saying."

"I do, Lily was one." James laughs. "Ah the Head Girl jokes-"

"Shame I never took advantage of those when Gwen was at school." Sirius says wistfully. "Seems a bit pervy though, but yeah, definitely lives up to that name-hang on, You're _Head_ Boy. Not a poofter are you?"

"Shut up, Sirius." James rolls his eyes. "Feeling left out that your wife and your best mate were-"

"Rule enforcing ninnies?" Sirius grins.

"I'll tell Gwen you called her a ninny." James warns.

Sirius rolls his eyes. "I quiver in fear… actually I should. Don't tell her that. She'll embargo the sex from me again, and then I'll get all...productive. And, we won't be shagging, and she'll be all pretty and cheeky and not let me-"

"-I get the picture." James laughs as they get to their flat. "Just curious, because it seems like shagging's all you two ever do."

"At the risk of sounding _sensitive_," Sirius says, lowering his voice as they enter the doorway, "my day is made when I see her with Gid and Finn, you know?"

"Yeah." James replies, as he vainly tries to flatten his hair. "Do you and Gwen ever argue?"

"Bicker, maybe. And most of the time we're egging each other on." Sirius replies, almost wistfully.

"Lily and I argue sometimes. Nothing like when we got married, though." James says thoughtfully. "She gets so funny when she's angry, and when I tell her that-"

"-Bad move, mate." Sirius laughs.

"Yeah, but you've seen her get angry, she gets funny." James grins.

"Frightening, maybe." Sirius corrects. "Things are all right in Chez Potter, though? Won't have to take my godson and raise him as my own?"

"You've got enough of your own children, Padfoot." James snorts. "Yeah, we're all right. I mean, we did just have a baby. Just hope Harry isn't poking and prodding her while Lily tries to get some rest."

"Apparently, the Wonder Twins think Gid and Finn should be allowed to do that." Sirius rolls his eyes. "Bollocks, I say."

"You two going to have any more kids, then?" James asks. "I reckon Lily and I are done. We've got one of each, you know."

"That rule doesn't apply to us-"

"Padfoot, for the last time, it wasn't _your_ doing that you have twins." James rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, mate, I'm still one child up on you." Sirius laughs. "Gwen is_allowing_ for four. Though, we'll have to see how that turns out after this mission."

--

"Little sister!" Gideon Prewett calls.

"Oh good lord." Gwen tone of feigned dismay echoes through the sitting room.

"Just stopping by to check in, and apologise for not being able to help the littlest Prewett." He says.

"Gid… I don't know quite how to say this," Gwen starts, "but, I haven't been a Prewett for the last, oh… almost three years?"

"Once a Prewett, always a Prewett." He replies dismissively. "And why don't you just accept my apology?"

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Apology accepted, big Gid. What were you doing yesterday that you couldn't come?"

"Oh, this and that." Gideon replies nonchalantly. "Really. Where are those twins of yours? Have they gone native?"

"Napping, finally." Gwen sighs with exasperation. "They would only going to eat red food today. It was like their new favourite word. They even started calling Gemma 'red'- do you know how many foods you can feed a child with that are red?"

"Raw steak?"

"I am so glad you know you shouldn't procreate." Gwen snaps. She slaps a hand to her forehead. "Sorry, just edgy lately. Gemma stays up almost half the night crying, and I have to give the twins a sleeping draught so they stay asleep."

"Drugging the children, you should be ashamed." Gideon replies.

"Molly does it." Gwen laughs and Gideon joins her. The laughter subsides. "Gid, why _are _you here? There are only two occasions that you visit, either Molly or Fabian sent you, or you want to scare Sirius out of his wits, and seeing as Sirius isn't here-"

"Nobody sent me." Gideon replies. "Honestly! Fabian's all busy being too responsible and fatherly, Molly's got twenty seven children, and there's no one here looking out for you."

"Gid, that was really sensitive!" Gwen exclaims. "You know, I think one of our great uncles had dementia-"

"-I am not...dementiaed? Demented?" Gideon furrows his brow. "Look, I was just, erm, I felt like it. Now is there anything I can do to help?"

"I still don't trust this change in character-"

"-When you were five, I told you there was a banshee living in the back garden and that liked to eat red-haired girls. You wouldn't go outside ever again, and Dad cut down all the hedges to show you that there _wasn't one_. And _then_ we told you they could turn invisible, and _then_ Dad told us Fabian and I couldn't go outside." Gideon replies irritably. "Happy?"

"Well, just wanted to know if you were still my dolt of an older brother." Gwen replies, crossing her arms. "Appears you are, even if you have a bit of a guilty conscience act going on."

"Just doing it out of the kindness of my heart."

"You're no Hufflepuff." Gwen snorts. "But if you're looking to do some work, you could help by starting the ridiculous laundry pile I've got. I mean, I won't be surprised if it's _alive_."

"And what'll you be doing?" Gideon asks.

"Cooking dinner. I'm thinking one of mum's recipes?" Gwen suggests.

"Deal."

As Gwen sits at the dinner table with Gemma in her arms as her brother entertains her boys, for the first time, she can truly relax. It really was lovely having him over not for a party or any other major event, just dropping by like he did when she was at Hogwarts. Just to catch up.

"So Fabian told me that to be a proper brother, as he feels he's been neglecting of his duties, he decided to share some of his earthly wisdom with me." Gideon says to Gwen after she put Gemma to bed.

"All right…" Gwen looks at him skeptically.

"First off, how are you holding up without Sirius being here?" Gideon asks, sounding very coached and rehearsed.

"It was all right at first, but the boys are usually read a story while I nurse Gemma, and they've gotten terribly cranky having to wait, but I can't do both, you know." Gwen answers. "And you, Gid, how're you? Now that all my 'Thingy's' as you call them are all tucked in, how are you big brother?"

"Excellent." Gideon replies. "New batch of Auror trainees came in last week."

"Oh right, I forget you enjoy scaring people." Gwen replies and rolls her eyes.

Gideon chuckles. "Don't know how that's possible considering-"

"-Yeah." Gwen shakes her head and they both laugh. "Anything else aside from scaring the United Kingdom's future against Dark Magic?"

"Oh, right, managed to talk Molly out of pestering Fabian to marry Sandra." Gideon answers nonchalantly.

"Really?" Gwen asks excitedly. "That's great! What did she say?"

"She said that you're really gullible." Gideon deadpans. "Are you mad? 'Course she wants them to get married."

Gwen throws a small pillow at her brother. "Can't believe I fell for that!"

"I can." Gideon grins smugly. "Deny it all you want, but you love when Molly is wrong. Anyway, question number two that Fabian wanted me to ask you after sufficient banter-"

"-Merlin-"

"-was when you're going to be moving down to Gower."

"Still have to talk to Sirius about it. He doesn't mind living here, but, once the kids are older and doing magic, that'll be hard to explain to the neighbors."

"Teach them your crap Welsh?" Gideon laughs. "Believe last time you spoke to me, all your verbs were ridiculously placed."

"Shut up." Gwen sighs, blinking blearily. "I can understand it just fine, and I just get better the drunker I am."

"But you can't drink, because you're nursing."

"Go away." Gwen laughs.

---

Gwen surreptitiously puts a few Muggle repelling charms in the back garden whilst Harry zooms around on his broom, followed eagerly by her twins on theirs. "You'd think the Ministry could have waited to give them a long range mission. I mean, like, when the children were at Hogwarts, perhaps?" Lily asks with slight irritation.

"Just three more days, and they'll be home." Gwen sighs. "Which means it'll get a bit rowdier, in my case. He's no help in keeping order."

"Yeah, well, at least he doesn't irritate you to no end with Quidditch stats and then get annoyed at you because you're not interested." Lily says with feigned annoyance. "I mean, _really_, I don't want to know how many saves Leahy made for Puddlemere United last season."

"Seven hundred and twenty." Gwen replies off handedly. "Gid and Fabian's little sister, remember? They had to influence me somehow, right? And Quidditch isn't bad, I mean, it's not like James takes up space on the entire bed, and then forces you into the smallest sliver by the edge."

"No he doesn't." Lily laughs. "Sirius the bed hog then?"

"Kicker too, I made him sleep on the floor once, but he felt bad for kicking me in his sleep." Gwen shrugs.

"Oh!" Lily exclaims. "I know you're not her biggest fan, but Marlene just owled me the other day, she's Addison's godmother you know, and poor girl, her fiance ended their engagement."

"That's awful! Weren't they already living together?" Gwen asks, completely scandalised. "Like, for a year?"

"Yeah. I just hope she doesn't think I asked her to be Addison's godmother out of pity."

"You two were best mates at Hogwarts," Gwen insists, "you'll be fine. As for me, I've chosen Liam and Cassandra as this one's godparents. Sirius thinks I'm being presumptuous, but if you've seen the two together, oh well, I was livid because apparently everyone saw it coming but me."

"You'd be forgiven for that, " Lily says, "I understand, I mean, I didn't even see that Marlene was having any problems. I was so busy, and preoccupied."

"Boys tend to do that." Gwen replies. "I've got three."

"No you- ah, yes, well in that case, I've two, we all know James is a giant baby." Lily laughs. "And did you _hear_ about Peter?"

"Just that he's taken his new title as resident Marauder bedhopper very seriously." Gwen laughs. "Why?"

"Well, according to James, Peter's got two girls from his office, different departments, a girl he met through James and Sirius at the Auror department, and another one from the Prophet." Lily replies. "Four days out of the weeks, er, night's I should say-"

"Whoa, from Peter Pettigrew?" Gwen laughs.

"I know, that's what I said!" Lily joins in the laughter. "Ah, as long as he's happy, I suppose."

"But… didn't have two Greek girls, I thought he was seeing them." Gwen says, scratching her head in confusion. "Or was that ages ago?"

"They've moved, I think, but James did say that Peter still mentions them occasionally." Lily laughs.

"Who knew, Peter Pettigrew… the sly fox." Gwen laughs, eyes brimming with mirth. "Gideon Orion Black do not even _think_ about climbing that fence." She switches from her laughter to a stern voice. Switching back she says, "And apparently, Remus and his girlfriend have been, ah, doing the deed. Knew he'd cave eventually."

"What do you suppose they talk about?" Lily grins mischievously.

"Ancient Egyptian ruins-"

"-bet that revs Remus' engines, doesn't it?" Lily giggles.

"And I wonder about their trip to Stonehenge, Sirius told me Remus admitted it had a certain… shall we say… attraction?" Gwen laughs.

"Intellectual shag, that Remus." Lily says interestedly.

"Yet another reason why I'm glad I gave up on Remus." Gwen laughs.

"-You too?" Lily exclaims. "I never knew you fancied Remus! I did too, sixth year."

"Would've easily beat you for him." Gwen teases. "I mean, my brothers taught me some good fighting moves."

"You'd take on a prefect?" Lily asks.

"Hello, married to Sirius Black." Gwen replies. "Taking on prefects is a prerequisite."

"Nonsense, and besides, I would've been able to snag him easy, he was my potions partner. He was so rubbish at it." Lily muses.

"Oh, and like Remus and I didn't have our own special relationship together as my unofficial Arithmancy tutor." Gwen says smugly. "Not that I needed it though."

"Top marks in your year, though I think you kept that quiet from him for a while-"

"-Yes until the middle of fifth year when someone told him I was top in the- _you_, Lily?" Gwen gasps. "Did _you_ tell him?"

Lily shrugs, unable to contain a grin. "I might have let something slip during Potions."

"Feel like we should be doting on our husbands," Gwen laughs, "instead of musing on a school girl crush."

"Oh you dote enough on Sirius in the bedroom when he's here." Lily raises an eyebrow.

"Can't help it." Gwen replies smugly. "He's a walking shag. Tried that once, takes extreme abdominal strength to do it properly."

"Are you serious?"

"No, but I'm married to him." Gwen laughs. "And yes, I am quite serious. It was how we spent our last anniversary."

"Thought that's how you go about your daily life." Lily comments. "James and I wonder how you two walk straight."

Gwen's jaw drops open. "Lily!"

"Perfectly valid question." Lily answers. "You're always _all_ over each other, even in groups."

"Sorry." Gwen smirks. "We'll tone it down."

"It begs the question of why you're together." Lily adds. "I mean, not like a huge question, just a,erm, curious question."

"Well, I've got a question for you, Lily Potter." Gwen counters. "Has James improved significantly since that eventful night a long time ago?"

"Wouldn't have married him if he didn't." She replies airily.

Gwen's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Well that isn't the _main_ reason," Lily answers. "But it was a contributing factor. He also loves me, and when he's gone makes me feel all ridiculously horrid."

"Horrid, like how?" Gwen asks.

"He'll hate me for saying this, and always says he'll quit working… I worry about him." Lily answers, as she shifts the baby in her arms. "And he is such a big help with Harry, he's his best mate, you know?"

"Boys and their dads." Gwen sighs. "I know they miss him. I'm getting the feeling that my story telling is not as entertaining as his. They already pulled their first prank on me, the three of them. Right before Sirius left, stole all my clothes from the bathroom as I was showering. Thought it was more for Sirius' benefit though, the perv."

Lily laughs. "So _that's_ what you lot do, prank each other then?"

"Important to keep your wits about you." Gwen replies. "Sirius is happiest when he's plotting something or other. He sent his mum a muggle magazine for pensioners under Regulus' name, once, he was in a ridiculously chipper the rest of that week."

"I don't think I'd ever have the courage to do that, Gryffindor and all." Lily says after some thought. "Even when 'Tuney sent me that awful vase. Mind you, Harry did knock it over riding that toy broom you and Sirius gave him."

"Glad that the toy broom was good for something, then." Gwen smiles, and looks off into the garden, watching her boys play.

"Daydreaming?" Lily laughs.

"Sirius used to do this thing, before, when he was trying to impress me-"

"-And you thought he was scum of the earth, yeah?"

"Yeah," Gwen laughs, "I thought it was so annoying, but he'd always sit back in his chair looking smug, and I really wanted to snog him senseless because he looked so good, and then I remembered he was a right arse, and I think he could tell-"

"-He recognized your inner struggle?" Lily laughs. "Epic battle between head and heart? Decision between lying to yourself, or giving in to how fanciable you thought he was?"

"God it was horrible, much easier to leave dramatically." Gwen smiles. "Did you know, the other day, I took this lot to the park down the street, and this old lady, thought she was being kind, asked me how I coped with nannying for three children!"

"I get that all the time! I take Harry to this playground in a nearby muggle neighborhood, you know, to have him play with some other children, and the old hags there ask me how old my little brother is." Lily huffs. "James thinks it's funny. I'm hardly amused."

"Sirius will probably think the same thing then." Gwen rolls her eyes.

Lily winces when she hears the thud and then a cry. "Let's be honest," she starts as the two get up to investigate what happened, "we miss them horribly."


	30. Marauder Free For All

A/N: Long delay AGAIN I know. But SCHOOL. MCAT. LIFE. ERGH

it might be longer in between this and the next one, as it is barely writ. Sigh.

I hope you all enjoy! You know what's mine and what's JKR's. :P

Marauder Free For All

"Mate, we've got to have another one of those free-for-all parties with the other Marauders since we're done with this mission." Sirius says as he points his wand at his suitcase. "Have Moony bring over his muggle-"

"-And have you frighten her so she doesn't come back?" James asks.

"She knows me! She's Mrs. Next Door's daughter." Sirius grins. "_No_, I haven't bothered to learn our neighbour's names, Gwen usually covers for me in that area."

"Where'll we have this free-for-all then, eh?"

"Dunno, we had it at your place last time." Sirius shrugs. "Definitely going to have it ours once I put it past the missus, shouldn't take too much convincing. Our anniversary is coming up after all, _and_ we should be getting the go ahead from the Healer."

"Your mind is addled, you know that right?" James chuckles. "As long as you warn me before you have your boys throw that spicy salsa you seem to enjoy."

"Yeah, still sorry about that getting in your eye, mate." Sirius pats his friend on the back. "What time should it be over there? Think they'll still be sleeping?"

"Don't know about your boys, but Harry likes getting up early." James says with a smile. "Even though that doesn't exactly work well with our nightly activities."

"Well, good luck then, Prongs." Sirius nods. "You can probably drop by this afternoon if you like."

"Bit quiet." Sirius says to himself as he Apparates into his sitting room. "Books strewn about, but no toys, shame. Typical Gwen." He muses as he heads up the stairs. He pushes the door open to Gemma's room.

Looking into the crib he sees little Gemma trying ever so diligently to put her little foot in her mouth. "Hey there, Gemma. Hope you haven't forgotten me." He scoops her up into his arms, and Sirius sighs, her not crying means that she does remember him. "Shall we go see your brothers then, and mum? Course you've probably seen them all this time, and have they been bothering you?"

He furrows his brow, remembering that she can't talk back. The doors to Gideon and Finneas' room are ajar, and Sirius takes this as a sign that they've done their usual routine of getting up and switching to, as they called it, 'The Biggest Bed Ever.'

'And there it is.' Sirius muses as he sees Gwen in the middle of the bed, her sons on either side. This is what he looks forward to every time he comes back from a mission, seeing them, and now Gemma. He looks at the three of them, asleep, and for the life of him can't see how everyone seems to think his sons look like him.

In a moment like this Remus would say something like, "Never thought I'd say it, but your mind has been addled by love but he can't help but see Gwen when he looks at his boys. As for behaviour, well, he knows quite certainly that he's got a bit of an influence.

He sits down at the edge of the bed. "I'd lie down, but your mum will _kill_ me for getting my 'dirty clothes' on the bed. Then she'll make me wash them, clothes and the sheets." He freezes when he sees Gwen move. "Bugger it, Gemma. Let's join them, yeah?" He moves next to Finneas, who moves closer to Gwen as Sirius settles into the bed. Sirius relaxes, and lets Gemma lay on his chest.

"God you smell _awful_." Gwen mumbles as she stretches. Her hand feels Sirius' shirt and she blinks blearily, a look of confusion on her face. "Sirius?"

"The one and only." He grins. "And I've brought you a present." He hands her their ginger haired daughter. "I mean she was just eating her fingers and toes, all by her lonesome, while mum and her brothers have a lie-in."

"Oh, of course Red would be nice when Daddy is home, wouldn't you?" Gwen asks, sitting up to take Gemma.

Sirius leans over and kisses her, taking care not to tread on Finneas between them. "Missed this," he breathes as he pulls away for Gwen to catch her breath. He cups her face in his hand and kisses her again slowly, the corners of his lips upturned when he hears Gwen moan softly.

She pulls away, "Merlin, I'm glad that post natal check up is today." She takes a deep breath before lying back onto the bed, cradling Gemma, who looks as though she can't decide whether to be upset or content with playing with her mother's hair.

Gideon next to her woke with a start, "Mum! Oh…" He shakes himself and looks around, rubbing his eyes. "Hi Red. Oi! Da!"

"Hey there Gid!" Sirius laughs. "Obviously this one's conked out."

"Oh yeah, they spent the day at the Burrow yesterday." Gwen replies, making faces at Gemma. "They _looove_ their cousins Fred and George, don't they? And Uncle Gideon made a rare appearance."

"Rare appearance?" Sirius asks with confusion as Gideon crawls over Gwen. He gives Sirius a bear hug. "I missed you too, Gideon. And did I miss something in the last two weeks with Big Gid?"

"Big Gid's been busy lately. He's head of your area now, by the way, _and_ Fabian thinks he's seeing someone" Gwen replies. "Good too, seeing as I was worried about him."

Finneas woke up looking crossly at his parents, his hair sticking up on one side. "Shhh!" He hisses.

"Oh Finn, it's not Red this time, it's Daddy. Come on…" Gwen urges. "Come on you little monster, be nice."

"I don't want to!" He insists, putting his head back onto the pillow.

"Who is Red?" Sirius asks finally looking at Gwen. Her eyes dart down to Gemma.

"It's easier for them to say 'Red'." Gwen laughs. "I was trying to teach them colours, managed to teach them this one. It's apparently the only colour they needed to know."

"Excellent!" Sirius grins. "Red, eh? Did you come up with that Gid?" Gideon nods vehemently, a mischievous grin on his face.

"She is about to fuss if I don't feed her," Gwen says as she looks at Gemma who's brow is furrowed. "Now, you have an option, Sirius: take the boys downstairs and get breakfast ready, or… hang on you don't have an option."

"Figured." He grins as he picks Gideon up and carries him over his shoulder. "Come on Finneas." Finneas follows lazily, still looking quite sleepy. "Funny enough, I've got a story about Finland, did you know they're called Finns?" He asked his son as they exit the bedroom.

Gwen doesn't know whether it's because Sirius is back but Gemma proves to be relatively calm. She summons the baby sling and slips Gemma in, and she snuggles into Gwen's chest. When she goes downstairs she tries to hide her laughter behind her hand as she sees Sirius with jam in his hair, and the occasional bit of toast stuck to it. "Boys." She says warningly.

"Actually… this was my fault." Sirius replies as he wipes some jam off of his forehead.

"Well I'm not going to snog you now." Gwen laughs. "I don't want to get all, ick…"

"Yes but it's raspberry jam that I'm covered in." Sirius smirks. "Come on, I know you're itching to, Gwen. I know you."

"You do." Gwen replies. "But you didn't make me any tea. And you know that I need my morning tea. Or have you forgotten that in your two weeks in Helsinki?"

"Didn't forget." Sirius answers slyly, pouring tea into a cup. "See? I aim to please."

Gwen grins walking past Gideon, ruffling his hair and doing the same to Sirius as he takes his seat next to his boys again. She kisses Sirius' forehead. "You are going to get an epic snog."

Sirius looks pleased with himself and laughs. "Not in front of the boys, don't want them to get scarred and leave me with no legacy."

Later, Sirius marches down the stairs both boys on either side. "And Liam and Cass are all right taking care of this lot?"

"They'll be all right." Gwen replies as he lets them down and the two go running off into the sitting room. "Now, seeing as Gemma is learning how to entertain herself, I think we've got some time for that snog we owe each other?"

"All right." Sirius grins, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her close. "We've both brushed our teeth by this point, one can hope."

"I think in the time you were gone, I forgot a few days." Gwen replies, snickering. Sirius gives her a confused look, "What? Your children are a handful! I love them, I do, but I think they got a bit too much of your, erm, exuberance?"

"That's still really sick." Sirius laughs, running his hands through his hair. "Hope you showered."

"Oh shut up." Gwen rolls her eyes, "I've showered and brushed my teeth, thank you. Stocked up on cherry blossom lotion while you were gone." She continues with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "But we can keep that for another time-"

"Yeah, you get a bit carried away." Sirius grins smugly. "Now, my lovely ginger wife, I think, before a day of paperwork, I'm going to need a good snog."

"Suppose it is my duty as a wife." Gwen says rolling her eyes with feigned annoyance.

Her hair is still damp from her shower, and Sirius is slightly amused by this as he runs his hands through her hair. He presses his forehead to hers, "God, I missed you." He tries to say, but his words stop when Gwen's lips meet his. He pulls away, "Mint fresh."

"Shut up." She laughs, looking into his grey eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"No," He winks, kissing her cheek, "I'm Sirius."

Gwen loves the feeling of his hands in her hair, feeling a bit like when she was a school girl as he kisses her, getting just as annoyed when Gideon, though it is her son, and not her brother, this time, interrupts, urging his parents to come to the door. "Now, do I give him a time out?" Gwen jokes.

Sirius winks, "Nah." He kisses her forehead. "Now, I'm going to slave away over this report, you and Gemma have a good appointment, now let's go and say hi to those lovebirds."

"Oh you're home, then?" Liam grins at Sirius.

"I say the same for you, Africa permanently on hold, then?" Sirius laughs. "Watch out for this one, he bites."

"He does not." Gwen corrects. "I've got to run a few errands too, my appointment should be done by two, but Sirius insists on having a party." She looks at Sirius who's preoccupied himself with keeping Finneas upside down, and he winks at her.

"Right." Cassandra says, looking at Liam. "We'll have them back in one piece."

"That's not right, considering there are two of them." Gwen smirks. "Sirius should be home before me, but feel free to 'Alohomora' your way in, we should be home by five. Party's scheduled for six."

"Six?" Sirius asks. "Not enough time, is it?"

"All right." Liam says loudly, ignoring Gwen and Sirius' amused grins. "I really hope that he means that it isn't enough time to prepare for the party. You are like a little sister to me and I am feeling quite awkward-"

"Right right. Just don't give them too many sweets."

"Merlin, I'm so glad you showed up." Remus says to James later that afternoon. "Caught those two in a compromising position, Padfoot and Gwen, I mean, I thought they'd get that out of their system before guests arrived-"

"I told you there were drawbacks to being punctual, Remus-" Lily starts but is then interrupted by James.

"I always wondered why he enjoyed hosting parties." James laughs, patting his friend on the back. "But it isn't like none of us haven't seen Padfoot's bum anyway. And what is that, music?"

He follows Remus into the sitting room where Gwen is laughing hysterically along to Sirius' rendition of 'Ballroom Blitz'. "Ah come on, Gwen, not even a little tiny lap dance? I was pissed beyond belief last time, and so were you."

"Ah, a show by the host couple?" Lily suggests.

"Sirius!" Gwen teases as Sirius pulls her onto his lap, "Bit sore, even if I wanted to, I couldn't-"

"Didn't need to hear that." Remus says in a sing-song voice. "Hark, someone's at the door."

"Fy on you, Moony." James mutters as little Harry at his side tugs on his pant leg impatiently. "I was looking for a way out. Looking for Finn and Gid, Harry?"

"I'm looking for them too, they're probably the only two who can make those two behave." Lily says, looking at Addison who is wide eyed and searching for the source of the noise. She looks over at Gwen who, with her body against Sirius looks less like the mother of three and looks more like, as Petunia would say 'a woman of ill repute.' Sirius is wearing the grin he so often used on girls back at Hogwarts, though Lily thinks that Sirius behaving like a 'proper father' would never be attainable.

They both change immediately upon seeing their sons traipse into the living room, Gwen kneels and pulls both boys into a very tight hug, while Sirius ruffles Gideon's hair. Nearly two and a half years old, and already have a Sirius air about them, the way they carry themselves with confidence pulling away from their mother's hug as they head to the toy box in the corner of the sitting room. "Are they behaving yet?" Remus asks.

"Yeah. Oddly enough." Lily replies. "Just chuck their children at them and they go all domestic."

"I'd hope so." Peter comments after his Apparation into the front entryway. "Though a domesticated Sirius is a bit of an oxymoron."

Gwen rushes past the crowd of Marauders in the sitting room and towards the door. "Oi, you lot!" She calls to Liam and Cass as they walk down the path.

"Oh remembered us, have you?" Liam jokes. "Look, my mum's making dinner and she'll be upset if we're late."

"I hope the boys behaved."

"They were great. They're more like you, they'll act a bit sweet so that they'll get you wrapped around their little finger." Cass grins. "Good quality, you've done it to Sirius."

"I do what I can." Gwen smirks. "I'll warn you ahead of time though, next time your over, Sirius'll be back to normal and well rested, you're definitely going to be his new target of amusement, in a joking way, not pranking… though… well have a good dinner."

"Should I be worried?" Liam asks, looking at Cassandra.

"You should be worried what _I'll_ do to you if you don't behave right, Liam." Cassandra says, raising an eyebrow.

Gwen's face contorts into a look of disgust. "Oh Merlin, no. My best mate, and… ergh… Ergh!"

"Like I said, Gwen, turnabout's fair play." Cassandra grins. "Have fun with Sirius now that he's home."

"Okay that's really not fair, I did not need that image." Liam says as they walk further along the path.

Gwen shakes her head and returns back to the sitting room to see Sirius on the coffee table with his tie wrapped around his head singing very loudly with James on air guitar to some rock and roll song that was popular during their time at Hogwarts, the toddlers running amok around them. "Erm, she was crying, and Lily told me to pick her up, but she won't stop-" Remus stammers.

"Remus!" Lily laughs, as she pats Addison gently, "you've got to start getting used to carrying babies, you're a godfather now, if you've forgotten. Addison will be _so _scarred if you don't."

"Yes, but-" He falters, "I'll, er… I'll try."

"Well next time, you've got to cradle her, and tell her she'll be all right. That usually calms her down." Gwen says taking Gemma from him. "Now, I think your mates are going to need your supervision, Sirius is drinking from his personal stash."

"Long night ahead, then." Remus rolls his eyes.

"How can you stand the noise?" Lily groans and follows Gwen into the kitchen.

"What noise?" Gwen muses, her nose touching Gemma's. "I've got to get used to it with Gid and Finn, and I grew up with noise, Gideon and Fabian, you know."

"Gwen, I'd've gone mad."

"I probably am." Gwen replies, playing with Gemma, who's grabbed her finger with one tiny little fist. "I mean honestly, one would have to be a bit touched in the head to be married to Sirius Black."

Meanwhile, after a small tiff came about when Sirius spotted Remus trying to surreptitiously take Sirius' flask of rather potent liquor back into the kitchen, the Marauders sit calmly in the sitting room, or as calmly as possible.

"Sorry about elbowing you in the nose." James laughs. "Twice."

"Yeah, maybe it'll make it smaller than it normally is." Remus says, a bag of ice on his nose. "You lot get a bit stupid when you're tired, and even more stupid when you're drunk, not good when there are children around."

"Always using your head, Moony." Peter grins and pats him on the knee, which receives an appreciative nod from the sore-nosed Remus.

"Good thing too," Sirius says, springing off of the sofa and to the bookcase. "Any of you lot interested in listening to The Kinks? I've just found their music, excellent stuff."

"You'd love anything called 'The Kinks,' Padfoot." Peter chuckles. "Speaking of kinks, how goes it with you and your muggle, Moony?"

"How does that have anything to do with 'kinks,' Wormtail?" Sirius asks looking confusedly up from the records. "Oh are we talking, like, because Moony's so restrained, he's got to be repressing his urges only to let them loose in the bedroom or wherever he and Megan are?"

"Hit the niffler on the nose, Padfoot." Wormtail grins. "So, go on, Moony-"

"-We've broken up." Remus replies. "Just last week."

James, who was mid-drink, starts coughing, and Sirius springs to his aid, patting him on the back. "All right, mate?"

"Drink went down the wrong end." James says hoarsely. "Moony, why didn't you say anything?"

"You lot were away, and I didn't want to be a bother." Remus says dismissively.

"When are you going to get it through your ridiculously large head that we don't think you're a bother?" Sirius asks. "You could've told us straight away, I mean, we all knew how much you liked her, and now we all feel like right fools parading in front of you, don't we Prongs?"

"Yeah, let me just try and breathe." James coughs.

Peter rolls his eyes and looks at Remus, "What happened, Moony? Didn't you two just go to Stonehenge?"

Remus sighs, and sits forward, putting his head in his hands. "The usual happened. She asked about long term, and… she doesn't deserve me. I mean, I'm hardly employable, and there's-"

"-your furry little problem?" James offers. "Moony-"

"-James, just hang on." Remus says, putting a hand up to signal him to stop. "I mean, it's just as well, because it wasn't going to work out in the end anyway."

James looks at Sirius, who gives him a look that reads 'You start off, you're the tactful one.'

"What do you mean? How would you know that?" James asks after a long silence. "How would you know that it wasn't going to work out?"

"I'm not exactly a top of the line bloke." Remus says, raising an arm to show his worn robes. "And, if I can't support myself, then what about the girl? How am I supposed to- she deserves better."

Sirius interjects "Don't be stupid-"

"You're the ones being stupid." Remus replies. "I mean, I'm… you lot trust me because we've known each other forever, but, sometimes I think you all forget I'm still...dangerous. I'm a trifecta for rubbish luck," He starts with a wan smile, "no money to speak of, unemployable, and a danger to society."

"Remus," He is surprised to hear Peter speak up, "it's been… over five years at least. You haven't had any 'accidents' since then, right? And besides, that incident with Snivellus was hardly an accident."

James, glaring at Sirius, adds "Yeah, Sirius was being a right git."

"True, but who knows it won't happen again? I can't take that chance. And especially not with Megan, who didn't know what she was getting into, and not anyone else." Remus looks over at the three boys playing quietly in the corner, "Think of it, what are they going to think when they find out that I'm a werewolf?" He gestures to the three boys.

Sirius takes over and says quite proudly, "Seeing as Gid and Finn are my children, they're clearly brilliant and, obviously, they'll realise, just like we did, that just because one is a werewolf-"

"-It doesn't mean a thing because it's the man that matters." James finishes. Sirius nods at him in approval.

"And," Peter says with a grin, "I'm sure they'll think you're cool."

"Yes, well," Remus says with slight amusement mixed with exasperation, "being the progeny of the illustrious Padfoot leaves them slightly inclined to being mental."

"Look, we've kept your secret safe, Moony." James continues on the serious vein. "We'll cover for you, forever, if necessary-"

Remus sits back and thinks on this, and finally says "I don't want excuses and lies, though. Every month, a new reason."

"Moony, out there, somewhere, there is a girl for you. She'll fancy you, werewolf and all, and won't think your fascination with doilies is odd, and won't mind that your best mates are all nutters." James says, pointedly looking at Sirius.

"Yeah, you can say that, can't you?" Remus replies, "you and Sirius have found your 'better halves' already."

"It wasn't easy, though, if you've forgotten." Sirius adds. "Werewolf aside, the whole, courting and stuff, that whole bit is hard no matter how amazing one is."

"You are ridiculously annoying, sometimes, Padfoot." Peter replies before Remus can speak. "And besides, we're not going to get anywhere with this-"

"-What do you mean-" Sirius interrupts.

"-You two are too tired to think." Peter answers, and then points to Remus, "You're too distraught."

"I am not distraught."

"You are, you've got the look of impending exams." Peter says. "Doesn't he, Prongs?"

"Oi, yeah, mate, you do." James says with a bit of a laugh. "Oi, remember that one time, yeah? We put bulbadox powder on, ah, what was his name?"

"We put bulbadox powder in loads of people's trou-, Stebbins, I think." Sirius says, after James gives him a warning look. "He was a fun one to mess with. Poor bloke never saw it coming, and never learned either."

"It could've been because you lot always changed the delivery." Remus says quietly. "Ingenious that one time you got Gwen in on the prank, invisible skin barrier, you know, some of those spells should've been written down."

"Bless her, having to kiss his acrid face." Sirius says.

"All for your amusement." James then grins knowingly, "Wonder why she didn't get a worse detention?"

Roaring laughter eventually made its way back into the Marauders' conversation, and Sirius is in the middle of reenacting his favourite drunken moment when Lily enters the sitting room, whispering something to James and then walking back into the kitchen. "Well, the boss says we've got go, sorry to break up the Marauder Free For All that went tame after Moony took the drink away." James grins at a slightly less sullen looking Remus. "Smart move… and you know how I feel about smart moves."

"Clearly against them, or else we wouldn't be mates." Sirius laughs. "Now, if everyone's leaving all at once, why don't you stay here the night, Moony? I'll get the boys to bed we'll split the bottle of Firewhisky I've got aging nicely in our cellar."

"Drinking myself stupid isn't exactly my idea of a good time-" Remus starts.

"-Don't you remember how much this one used to whine whenever we drank? I mean, he whined more than I did, at least." Peter says with slight satisfaction.

"And the only way to shut him up," Sirius adds, "is to ply him with more until he nods off."

James rolls his eyes as he sets Harry on his lap putting shoes on the toddler. "Well, I know you're not willing to prescribe to the Sirius Black method, that and he'd make you sleep in the sitting room-"

"-We've got a spare bedroom." Sirius quips, crossing his arms.

"-Stay at our place at Godric's Hollow." James offers. "Lily wouldn't mind, I know that for certain."

"You lot have got kids that need attention." Peter reminds them with a knowing nod. "In case you've forgotten."

Remus nods his head in agreement, and though he is touched that his mates have offered, he says "I'll be imposing." This elicits a string of "No you won't" and "Bollocks" and the like from Sirius and James. "Honestly, I'm glad that you're trying to help, but I'll be all right-"

"Ah." Peter says suddenly. "Well, you know mate, I've been assigned a new post, right?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Right?" Sirius looks at Peter curiously. "Oh, the traveling one?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to need someone to look after my Japanese Peace Lily." Peter says sheepishly. "And my cat. I mean, I'll be gone for a week at a time at the most, and it'd be stupid to sell the place because it's in a spectacular location-"

"Oi you," Sirius says, chucking a balled up napkin at Remus, "you're good with plants and things."

"Hang on," James furrows his brow, looking confusedly at Peter, "I know I've heard this before, but, Peter, aren't you a bit… apprehensive about owning a cat?"

Peter feigns shock, "Cat! Where?" He rolls his eyes. "Prongs, come on, I'm not dumb enough to go home in my animagus form."

"Tsk tsk, Prongs." Sirius says wagging a finger at him. "Take care of Wormy's little cat, I'm sure she'll listen to all of your boundless knowledge on Siberian whatever it was you were researching that made me want to cry."

Remus merely chuckles at this and turns to Peter. "D'you really need someone to house sit? I," he lowers his voice, "I mean, I'm having a bit of an issue it's nothing to worry about, but it's that I can't really pay my lease-"

"Say no more." Peter says. "Mi casa es su casa. Learnt a bit of Spanish for the job." He explains to James and Sirius. "Really, hardly lived in, does _not_ smell of cat. Always chock full of food. Well suppose all you need are chocolates, but, come on Moony, what do you say?"


	31. The Day Doesn't End at Five: Interlude

My it has been a long time. I've gotten SO busy with life/school, etc. I actually wrote this ages ago as a sort of oneshot but never posted it here. I was inspired to write a newspaper style article featuring my favourite pair. If any of you are still out here reading, this is my treat for you :)

Spotlight on: Auror Sirius Black

The Day Doesn't End at Five O'Clock

by Kate Hume, 2 May 1988

I honestly thought that when I Flooed into the Black household that there was a miniature explosion. In the ten seconds that elapsed, I managed to fall hard on my face after trying to avoid either the family dog, or the youngest Black, Fabian. Meanwhile, in the middle of the living room, world renowned Auror Sirius Black is roughhousing with his two eldest children, twins, Finneas and Gideon. I thought I'd been forgot, until a ginger haired girl approached me, followed by a near identical older version. I wondered briefly how the genetics in this family worked.

"Miss Hume, I am so sorry." She says while scooping up the baby I mistook for the family dog (if they had one, I would have to ask how any of them slept). "Gwen, Gwen Black." She offers a hand and reminds me that I am still embarrassingly sprawled on the floor.

"I'd get up before Hurricane Sirius makes his way through with the boys." She warns.

How can she be so calm?

Okay, a bit of history first on Sirius and Gwen (nee Prewett). In typical fashion, the two were Hogwarts sweethearts, married, and now have four children. Finneas and Gideon, 7, indistinguishable to the casual visitor, Gemma, 5, the only other girl besides Gwen in this household, and remarkably just as red-haired as her mother, and finally, Fabian, nine months old and already adding chaos to an already entropic household.

"Did you just really like F and G names?" I ask, watching with ridiculous amazement as Gwen manages to entertain Fabian.

"The missus has a thing for symmetry." Sirius replies with a laugh. "And her brothers haven't got any sons-"

"Oi, don't knock out Fabian just yet, they want to be surprised with this last baby." Gwen cuts in. "And, I think it just happened that way."

A casserole dish is precariously perched at the tip of her wand and she is currently admonishing… Gideon? Or is it Finneas? to wash his hands. Either way, one of the twins needs to wash their hands.

"Overwhelmed yet?" Sirius laughs. "You look like you need a stiff drink, or a cup of tea, or both." He waves his wand lazily at the kitchen cabinets and plates send themselves into the direction of the dinner table. "All done, love." He calls. Apparently his job was to set the table.

The truth is, I do quite feel like a drink. Gideon and Finneas are apparently trying to impress their mother who replies to their one upmanship with a look that plainly says 'I am impressed, but go do as you're told.'

Gemma is in her father's lap, the advantage to being the only girl in the household is apparently the fact that she is doted on. "He spoils her." Gwen tells me later.

What surprises me most is that the entire family can get seated around the dinner table and that the children are actually really well behaved. "Not to be pompous-"

"But you are-"

"Yes, Gwen, thanks." He winks at her, "it's always this exciting when I come home because I am just that missed."

Gwen rolls her eyes but it's easy to see that she agrees. "And besides, he hates a quiet house. Always has to have something going on."

That's easy to see, during the dinner I managed to see three different displays of a hovering charm, accidentally performed by the twins, Sirius waved bubbles out of his wand to entertain Fabian, and there was of course the deck of Exploding Snap that the twins brought to dinner. But the entire family seemed to thrive in the constant stimulation, laughing and yelling. Oh the yelling, Gwen told me later my ears would be ringing for a week.

Anyway, then came the routine of settling everyone to bed so that I could get a proper interview. The twins and Gemma were capable, it was Fabian that still needed to be nursed, and so I managed to get some time with Sirius.

"Which job is harder?"

"Definitely being a father." Sirius says, leaning back in his chair. "Thing is, with the errant Dark Wizard, there's a set pattern, see? They've got a sort of format, you know. But with kids. Gotta make sure you do the best you can, make them good people. I mean, I've never been scared on a mission, never. But with these four, there are some times when I wonder if I'm doing a good job. And the catch is we won't know until they're out on their own, and still…"

So the presumably carefree Auror, with a female following that doesn't seem to faze his wife, is also sensitive. Sorry ladies, while he does wink carelessly at me, flirtatiousness is just personality trait of his. I can say that he and his wife are fortunately (or unfortunately for his fan-club members) perfectly content, which is an impressive feat for a couple that has been together for nearly ten years. I bring this up to both of them once Gwen is finally done putting Fabian to bed.

"Ten years? I've been lugging you around for ten years?" She jokes. "Best bad decision I've ever made, deciding to fancy this one."

It's heartwarming really, they share stories of Sirius being mocked in Welsh (their home is in the historically magical community of the Gower Peninsula), Gwen being mistaken for the family nanny by old witches in the park, and in a nutshell, the extensive and ever expanding family parties at Christmas.

"You two must be out cold by the time you get to bed." I say, naively. So naively.

They are like two teenagers when I say this, both trying to say straight faced, and at the same time trying to out do the other. "Oh, yes, when we eventually get to bed-"

"Makes sleeping easier." Gwen says suppressing a smirk, she maintains her composure longer than Sirius who has buried his face in his hands. "He doesn't know how to behave, never has, despite my efforts."

He looks up about to say something, but a warning look from Gwen stops him.

I am thankful for that warning look.

"But yeah, so as you can see, this is what I come home to. It isn't, as some gossip rags say, a swinging party full of drugs and loose women-"

"Why the tabloids are following the life of Aurors is beyond me-" Gwen adds.

"My life is just as routine as anyone else's. Well, except on days when my mates from school show. Then it's a swinging party, but friendly visits aside, it's the domesticated life for Sirius Black." Gwen is about to add something when a crying Fabian interrupts. Sirius insists on taking care of the youngest Black, mentioning how he hadn't had time with little Fabian at all.

"He's good, he's a good dad." Gwen says, almost musingly. "He says that, before, before we were dating or anything, he'd always imagined that the glamourous life of an Auror would be enough, and now he says he would've probably crumbled without a solid home base. I mean at school, he had his mates when the going got tough-"

Sirius comes back with a very awake and alert Fabian Black. "Didn't want to sleep. I think he might be running a bit of a fever, too." He looks at me apologetically. "Sorry we didn't get to do much interviewing, but you understand, right?"

"It's all right." I say, packing up my things and Apparate out.

I meet him the next morning, just as a quick follow up and to ask some clarifying questions about his children's ages, and ask in passing, how things were at home.

"Oh Fabian ended up getting really sick, just seconds after you left. Stomach flu. Was up till four." He says, downing a cup of coffee. "Should've told you ahead of time, my day doesn't end at five o'clock."

I'll take his word for it.


	32. One Wedding and A Funeral

**Well everyone, what do we have here? I've been a bit inspired lately and do miss all these characters very much. Non canon characters are obviously mine. **

* * *

June 1983

Gwen was a woman with a plan. Calendar on the dining room table, several scrolls of parchment and little Gemma strapped against her chest in the baby sling, Gwen looks like a military general plotting strategies on broad maps. A thought comes to her quickly and she scribbles it on the parchment just as Sirius comes into the dining room carrying a tray of sandwiches and drinks. "The boys are down for their nap, finally." Pouring himself a glass of lemonade, he looks over Gwen's shoulder "They had it in their head that if they beat me at wrestling, they wouldn't have to nap. But I managed to wrangle them onto their beds."

Gwen grins up at him, "They may not look like Prewetts but they sure act like them." She sits back and sighs, grabbing a sandwich with one hand while absentmindedly patting baby Gemma. "I've got about ten owls about houses in Gower that we can look at in two weeks. Then we have to get our muggle realtor here next week as well and I'm getting zero response from Liam, Cass or any of them except Gid as to whether or not the boys will have a sitter."

Sirius puts his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them. "Do you want me to... ask Regulus?"

Gwen takes his hand and guides him to sit in the chair next to her. "That was a nice offer but, Gideon is apparently free to do nothing next week and has volunteered to take the boys to: the zoo, the beach, and to a Quidditch pitch where they can ride their toy brooms."

Sirius laughs. "Well, just wanted to help. Speaking of, I have godfatherly duties coming up as Harry's birthday is next month and we're going to have to add to your list that we have to come up with an excellent present for him."

"Lists! Oh Sirius, could you do everything on this list for me. Magic or not, if you can get it done today, that would be _wonderful_ and we could sell this place faster." She grabs one of the several parchment scrolls and hands it to Sirius. "It's a lot, but small projects."

Sirius looks at the list which ranges from 'Permanent Indoor Temperature Regulation Charm' to 'Upstairs Bathroom faucets - leaky' and about twenty other odd jobs in between. He takes his wand out of his back pocket and kisses his infant daughter and then his wife, grinning as he says "Happy wife means happy life" and whistles up the stairs to get cracking on the list.

Later that evening, with all three children put to bed, their quiet time in the living room is interrupted by an uncharacteristically solemn James. Sirius immediately springs up to his feet "All right, James?"

James looks at Sirius and says, very softly "It's my parents, they're-" he pauses, "gone." Immediately, Sirius embraces James, neither man saying anything, though both had tears in their eyes.

Gwen, having never seen Sirius in this state, finds herself crying. She gets up to offer James her condolences as Sirius pulls out of the hug. "I'm sorry" she says as Sirius asks "When did you find out?"

James thanks Gwen and she moves back to Sirius, clutching his hand. "Just after lunch, I got an owl from St. Mungo's saying they've been admitted for what they thought was dragon pox. Turns out it was a rare strain of scrofungulus but they were too late." He runs his hands through his hair.

Gwen drops Sirius's hand and says "I'll... go make tea" and scurries off into the kitchen. Meanwhile Sirius and James continue to stand in the living room. Neither knows exactly what to say.

"D'you need me to help you with anything?" He asks James. "They were like my parents too, James."

James nods. "I'll...er... get the owls out to everyone about having a wake and then they'll be cremated" He rattles off the list rather mechanically of things he needs to do.

"No, mate, listen. Let me go through their things once Mungo's says we're clear to go back. Send Lily over and she can tell me what furniture to keep." He says in a quiet voice. "It's yours now right? The place in Godric's Hollow? I can help moving. Remus and Peter and I, let us do that for you and Lily."

James looks at his watch, sighing deeply. "I should go home and get started on that. Tell Gwen I won't be staying for tea." Before Disapparating, he hugs Sirius again. "Thank you, brother."

Sirius sighs and rubs the back of his neck, knowing that he won't be sleeping much for the next few days. He goes into the kitchen and sees Gwen bracing herself against the kitchen sink. The kettle whistling wildly. He turns it off and slowly walks over to Gwen, rubbing her back. It's as if she suddenly realised he was there with her and she immediately hugs him. "I'm so sorry, Sirius. I know how much they meant to you."

He places his hands on either side of her face and looks at her "Are you alright?" Brushing back a few strands of her hair, "Is it because of your par-"

Gwen pulls away from the hug and steps back, eyes not meeting Sirius and it looks as though she is doing a lot of thinking. "I'm going to owl Gideon now, tell him to come help me since you'll be busy helping James. Gemma will be up soon for a feeding." With a determined sigh, she offers Sirius a quick peck on the lips before going back into the dining room and her parchment and quills.

When Sirius wakes up the next morning, Gwen's side of the bed is cold. He can hear voices from downstairs, the noise of his boys muffling the conversation. Pulling on a t-shirt he heads downstairs, smelling coffee and almost burnt toast. "-you were 9, we were 16." Gideon's voice is oddly calming. Then Gwen's voice pops up "I know. I thought I was alright but some days I just wish they were here."

"We all do, Gwen, we all do." Patting his sister's back. He spots Sirius and immediately pulls him into a hug "Sirius, I'm sorry about the Potters. They were good people. Met them at your welcoming ceremony. Very good people."

Had this not been such a sobering occasion, Sirius would have asked 'What's happening, why is he doing this' as he can't remember when Gideon _seriously_ hugged him. Instead he says, "Thanks Gideon. They- were."

Gwen gives Sirius a weak smile as she tries to nurse Gemma from under a blanket. "Boys," she says to a bleary eyed Gideon and Finneas, "go give your dad a hug." They stay in their seats, staring sleepily into their oatmeal. "Sorry Sirius, Gideon woke them up early and they're too stubborn to go back to bed."

Sirius kisses both his boys foreheads. "It's alright boys." Gwen hands him a cup of coffee. "So, Gid, you'll be here all day?"

"All day. Was on a mission for three weeks, so I get the rest of the month off." Gideon answers, not even flinching when Gwen kisses Sirius on the lips. "Perfect really because I think these two were starting to forget me."

Gwen gives a small laugh. "Gid, how could anyone ever forget you." Gemma appears to have finished nursing and Gwen tidies herself up. "I'll be upstairs getting her changed."

Sirius sips his coffee, waiting until Gwen is out of earshot. "Gid, can I ask you something?" Gideon nods. "Is Gwen alright? I tried to bring up your parents last night and she just shot me down."

Gideon breathes into his coffee cup, downs the rest and looks at Sirius. "I think, for the most part, she's come to terms with Mum and Da." He runs his hands through his hair "But, I think with the Potters gone, rest in peace, it brought up some old feelings. I mean, she was nine when they died. She feels some kind of irrational guilt for not being there since she was with Uncle Gareth at a Quidditch match. As if they'd let her go to the house before it got decontaminated anyway. That I think she's gotten past.

"And I suppose she feels a little guilty about how she acted having to live with Molly. We couldn't very well live with our uncles." Gideon says, now idly rolling his fried potatoes with his fork. "We were all a nightmare to Molly, really. Molly was supposed to be enjoying her new family, Bill was just a baby then, three or four days old. And all of a sudden we appear. Fabian and I were going to be seventh years so our stay was temporary."

"But she loves her nephews." Sirius adds. "So it ended up fine in the end."

"Oh no doubt." Gideon replies. "You know, I reckon if Mum and Da were still alive, you wouldn't be here right now, or at least you wouldn't have these two." Now Gideon laughs fondly, "Actually I think our dad would've hung you by your you-know-what if you happened to get his beloved princess up the duff at 19 as you did."

"Oy, we're married." Sirius reminds him. "He can't have been that bad, Caspian?"

Gideon chortles. "You know, Molly and Arthur eloped right? Arthur got to meet the man and Arthur's as harmless as a flobberworm, Arthur asked for Molly's hand and dear old dad said no. Mind he was doing it to see how Arthur would react." He looks at little Finneas who is about to fall head first asleep into his bowl of half eaten oatmeal and moves the bowl, catching the two year old's head in his hands, gently letting it down on the table.

"How did Arthur react?" Sirius asks curiously.

"Quite respectable, it was Molly that surprised us. One morning at breakfast, we get an owl that says 'Meet the new Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley!' with them somewhere on the coast of France. Mum gave Da' such a talking to. 'Course things were all fine when they found out Bill was coming." Now Gideon is more solemn "Got to meet him too, and a few days later..."

Gwen comes back down the stairs, out of her pajamas with a freshly changed Gemma. "Oh, Finn. Here, Sirius. I'll take this little man back upstairs." Gwen brushes Finneas's dark hair back and carries him up out of sight.

Gideon reaches into his pocket and digs a picture out of his wallet. "Here, there's dear old mum and dad with us kids, last picture together when Bill was born. Gwen's about nine here, and me and Fabian are sixteen." Sirius looks at the picture and grins. Molly and Gwen both have their arms around their father, kissing either side of him while Gideon and Fabian are both carrying their mum in their arms.

Caspian Prewett, according to this photograph, looked like a very warm and loving father. Looking at the man sitting down, Sirius reckons Caspian would've been his height, but he was stocky, a sturdy man who he wouldn't, in his right mind, want to mess with. Ginevra, was a small witch, no taller than Gwen or Molly. "Mum would've liked you, though. She's who we get our sense of humour from, and she was a bit worried Gwen would end up like Da, who well, he had a sense of humour too, but he had this whole _thing_ about giving his daughters an example of how a proper man is supposed to act."

"Explains why we took so long, she wanted me to become proper first, or close to it." Sirius laughs as does Gideon. "They turned out alright, Molly and Gwen."

Gwen comes back downstairs, her hair in a loose bun. "What are we looking at?" She asks, finally taking a seat in between her brother and his namesake, also equally sleepy.

"Just showing Sirius how adorable you were before you went all wrong." Gideon grins taking the picture back from Sirius and showing it to Gwen. To Sirius's surprise, Gwen laughs as she pulls little Gideon into her arms. "Oh I remember this picture!" Gideon and Fabian are now lifting their mother over their heads. "Mum was so happy that she was still light enough to be carried even after that huge dinner." Gwen starts to laugh.

"Gideon was just saying," Sirius says as Gemma tries to lift her head from his shoulder, "that your dad wouldn't have liked me very much, but your mum would've."

Gwen rolls her eyes, though she pays very close attention to the care Gideon takes in putting the photograph back into a proper sleeve in his wallet. "Nonsense, daddy would have _loved_ you." Gwen stops, "Well, he probably wouldn't have liked you in the beginning, but from what Molly, Fabian and Gid tell me, you had a lot in common. Ooh, he probably would've kept a very close eye on you."

Sirius, at this point, thinks its eerie how similar Gideon and Gwen look as they eye him with similar looks of intrigue. "Mum would've liked him though, because you would've spent the rest of your life as a Maggie Meanface."

Gwen looks at her brother quizzically "What the hell is that?"

Sirius takes Gideon's empty seat, enjoying the discussion between the two siblings. Casually glancing at the clock he suddenly realizes he has half an hour to get to work. "Gwen, we'll swap, I'll take Gideon back upstairs and you can have Gem. I've got to get into work, James has taken the week off but I don't want him to have to worry about filling out the report on our last mission." The swapping of children is swift and Sirius bounds up the stairs.

"Dad would've loved, Sirius, Gid." Gwen says after he's gone upstairs. "Sirius knows how to behave around adults."

"Arthur does too" Gideon laughs. "Dad actually said, after we all found out that Molly eloped, he was looking forward to you and whoever you decided to bring home as he didn't get enough time to terrify Arthur."

Gwen laughs, "What did he threaten him with?" She cradles Gemma in her arms, brushing the tuft of red hair back.

"You know, the usual. It isn't anything we haven't threatened Sirius with." Gideon grins. "And you Gemma, if you start dating anyone, I will rip their puny little arms off, yes, yes I will." Gemma seems to find this funny and a quick smile flits across her face, eyes wide as she tries to focus on the big, ginger haired man talking to her. "Ah, I reckon Dad would've dropped the act after a good amount of time. Molly is just a little more impetuous than you. But you would've waited and made Sirius wait until he could propose properly, I know you Gwen."

Gwen is quiet for a moment. "Gideon?"

"Yes, Gwen?"

"It's getting harder and harder for me to remember what they sounded like." She says softly. Gideon puts his arm around his sister, comforting her, just as Sirius comes down the stairs again. "Sirius!" She says, her voice a little shrill as she wipes her face. "Off to work?"

Sirius nods, rushing over to kiss Gemma, then Gwen. "Oi, Gid, you want one too?"

* * *

The wake at the Potters house happens several days later. In the home that is to become James and Lily's, as many generations have done previously. It is a quiet gathering of what remained of the elder Potters friends and James's closest friends.

Gwen and Lily were in the kitchen, cleaning up as the four men sit in the drawing room getting into the Firewhisky. "This is good, who brought it?" James asks.

"Gideon." Sirius answers.

"Better than that usual stuff we get." Peter adds.

Remus looks at James, "You're alright, Prongs?"

James looks up at Remus and at Sirius and Peter. "I think- you know, if I didn't have you lot as my best mates- I'll be alright. Thanks, Moony."

"Full moon, tomorrow." Remus offers, hopefully. "Same time same place."

James's face brightens considerably.

Gwen and Lily sit in the kitchen, massaging their feet. Lily pours a strong cup of coffee into her cup as well as Gwen's. "Thanks so much for staying and helping with everything."

Gwen nods, "It's the least I could do." She sips her cup, "I'll always remember my first holiday here. We were so stupid and young back then, I'm sure they knew everything that was happening in their house."

Lily lets out a small laugh, "Oh god, I try not to think about that holiday like that." The two women start to laugh. "We really were stupid. Were? Well, I suppose still are, but we've got kids now so I suppose we have to smarten up?"

"It's good they got to meet Addison, and they adored Harry." Gwen adds softly. "It's one thing I wish, that my parents could meet the boys, Gemma. Sirius." She smiles at this. Gwen puts her hand on Lily's, "How's Harry taking this? Does he know?"

"He knows his dad is a little less energetic than usual, but James still tries, bless him. He just thinks they've gone to take a long nap." This makes Lily smile, "He threw the Quaffle at James's head today, and instead of getting mad, he and James spent the entire rest of the morning trying to get Harry to do it again."

Eventually the week normalizes. Gwen is back to looking through the real estate ads at the back of their Prophet and Sirius is back to entertaining his sons after a long day at work. An unfamiliar owl arrives in the middle of the living room just as Gwen had set down Gemma on a blanket.

"What, the... hell?" Gwen asks herself just as Gideon Apparates into the room. Gwen scoops up Gemma. Fabian Apparates as well. "Are you reading this?"

"Have you read it?" Gideon asks.

"Ridiculous." Fabian grins. The living room gets much noisier as little Gideon and Finneas barrel through, putting their pudgy arms around their uncles's legs.

Sirius soon follows, "Am I missing something?" Gwen, now laughing, tosses Sirius the scroll. He lets out a bark-like laugh, "So that's why they weren't answering your owls!"

"I almost put out a missing person report on them!" Fabian says joining in.

Gideon picks up both nephews. "Boys, let me tell you, do not get loony friends. You'll end up like us." As he is saying this, the two boys were looking furtively at each other.

Fabian meanwhile is still relatively annoyed, though laughing as he says "Eloping, who gave them that idea? They'll be gone for the rest of the year on a photographic tour of Europe's old wizarding villages. Oh Merlin."

"Oh, JESUS." Gideon yells. As Gideon and Finneas had apparently been planning a double head-butt on their uncle. The younger two finding it extremely funny.

Sirius is about to take them from him, but Gwen heads him off, handing him Gemma. "Oh no you don't, Sirius." She takes each of her boys from Gideon, looking very small, while carrying two rather large toddlers with her. She walks away with both of them, but the three men can hear her full name both her children.

"That was quite good though." Gideon admits as Sirius examines his face. "Didn't hurt, just a bit of a shock, but I suppose this whole day has been a bit weird. Don't worry Sirius, they'll get more sophisticated."

"It _is _a good start." Fabian nods. "Gwen can try all she might, but with us as her brothers, and you as her husband, it'll be an uphill batt-OW." Gwen returns, swatting her brother's head. "Honestly you're not setting a good example, Gwen."

"I've sent the boys to bed, and no" she hits Fabian, "egging," then Gideon, "them on."

"You hit me twice!"

"-I already got head butted today."

"Duly noted." Sirius laughs. "But first before you send your brothers home, shall we think of an appropriate wedding gift for the, ah, new Mr. and Mrs. Liam and Cassandra Edwards?"

* * *

**So what do you think? Shall I write more?**


	33. A Little Reminiscing

**Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've currently just finished my first medical school exam so I may have a little time to dabble this week :)**

**Disclaimer: Of course, all non canon characters are mine, everything else belongs to the illustrious JKR.**

* * *

1 July 1983

"We're in the back garden!" Gideon calls. He has managed to put the twins inside a giant conjured clear bubble that hovers ever so slightly above the ground. The boys are having the time of their lives on the slippery surface of the inside of the bubble, factoring in the lack of solid flooring underfoot. Gideon makes the bubble more elastic and rubbery, both boys bouncing in synchrony all around the back garden. "Hello, Gwen. Find anything good?"

Sirius arrives at the back garden first, grinning at the sight of the boys thoroughly enjoying an amusing bit of magic. "Is it permeable?"

Gideon swishes his wand "It is now."

Sirius begins to casually splash the boys, the spray of water becoming more frequent as they run, still in the ball, toward him. "We've found a nice place in Rhossili, right along the water. Neighbors went to Hogwarts with Molly and Arthur-"

"I sense a 'but'," Gideon says, releasing the boys out of the bubble, free to run after Sirius.

"She's going to talk it-" Sirius says, running to the back of the garden, "over with Molly." Sirius is haphazardly waving the water charm, already soaked himself, when he manages to drench Gwen, much to the delight of the boys, and Gideon.

Gwen eyes them all, the twins stop laughing. Slowly, she draws her wand and with a quick flick, Sirius finds himself laughing uncontrollably, swatting away at invisible hands on his chest. "Gwen- can't- breathe." Another swish of the wand and Sirius is back to normal. Gwen attempts to levitate Gideon, but he deftly blocks her.

"Oh little sister, you're good, but I'm better." Gideon answers. Gwen sighs and points her wand lamely at her husband and sons then herself, now completely dry. Gideon watches smugly as she ushers the boys inside for a bit of dinner.

"Gideon, coming in?" Gwen asks, arms crossed, wand pointing limply to the ground.

"Yeah, I'll just clean up back- oh dammit." Gideon finds himself dancing the tarantella uncontrollably and continues to do so until he reaches the dinner table and Gwen releases the jinx. "Tarantallegra, that was cute."

"Would you have preferred the Bat-Bogey hex?" Gwen asks, grinning, setting out plates.

"I would've flung all said bogeys to your face." He responds. "Is this vindaloo?"

Sirius comes back, boys in tow. "Just for you, big Gid." Gideon and Finneas happily eat away at their respective samosas.

"Merlin," Gideon starts, as he pours rice onto his plate, "made the mistake of eating this on a dare, whilst on a date. Never doing that again, on a date anyway, I honestly feel terrible for what I did to that poor woman's-" He notices Gideon and Finneas are watching him. "Lady bits. Always wash your mouth after eating spicy food."

"What are lady bits?" Finneas asks. Sirius tries very hard to keep a straight face, Gwen takes a sip from her water glass and gives Gideon a 'You can handle this one' look.

"Lady bits. Lady bits. Lady bits." The younger Gideon says happily. "Big Gid burnt her lady bits."

"_Alright, boys_." Gwen says, trying her very hardest to keep a straight face. Little Gideon has now composed a song and Finneas is still asking Gideon what they are. "_Boys_. That's _enough_." Gideon and Finneas look at their mother. "Now finish up if you want a bit of ice cream."

She looks at Sirius who had managed to shove as much food as possible into his mouth, perhaps to get out of trying to talk to his sons, trying to laugh at his brother in law or a combination of both. "Oral hygiene is important." Gideon finally says, grinning himself. "That is the moral of that story gone wrong."

Gwen snorts into her food and Sirius chokes on his. "Oh, so we found a house. I'm 90% sure it's 'the house.' I'm taking Moll 'round on Saturday. There's _so_ much land, plenty of room for the boys to play on their brooms."

"Loads of sheep. But it's nice, lots of room, space for the kids. More kids, even." Sirius adds.

"Just _one_ more, Sirius. Four, it's a good solid number." Gwen answers.

"I know, but it couldn't hurt to try and slip that past you." Sirius grins. "You alright, Gideon?"

The elder Gideon is sweating profusely. "Very spicy, delicious, but my brain is literally on fire and my insides are stabbing me with flames."

"And yet you eat more." Gwen laughs watching as he shovels another spoonful of the hot dish into his mouth.

Later that evening, Gideon and Sirius are sitting in the living room, each enjoying a glass of Firewhisky. "So, any new women in your life whose bits you will not burn with vindaloo?"

Gideon chuckles into his glass. "Living vicariously, are you?" He suddenly becomes very serious, "Because if you are, I will have to kill you."

Sirius puts his hands up, "Oi no, mate, just being a friendly brother in law." There is a pause. "So are you going to be the 'resident bachelor' at all family functions from now on, is that it?"

"I rather like that, 'Gideon Prewett: Resident Bachelor.' Like a fine wine, I get better with age." He answers smugly. "And you Sirius, are you and Gwen going to hop-to and fulfill her ascribed quota of four?"

Sirius slumps into his chair. "We are officially going to wait. Enjoy the kids we've got now, and I don't know how Molly has survived for so long but I'd like to at least remember what sleeping-in felt like before another one."

"You are so dead boring," Gideon answers. "How is it that _you_ were a proper lady killer at Hogwarts?"

Gwen arrives, back from putting Gemma to bed, and unscrews the bottle of Firewhisky the two had been working on, pouring a little more into each cup. "He didn't really have to do much talking to get those twittering idiots into an empty classroom. But _oh_ how he tried ever so hard with me," She grins. "Like a sad little puppy."

"But now you're one of those twittering idiots?" Gideon asks just before a pillow is thrown in his direction.

* * *

9 July 1983

"Ah, James, should've been here an hour ago." Gwen says coming into the kitchen. "He's taking the boys to the zoo and then to the park while we were out. Bless him."

James is inspecting the family calendar. "Had your appointment today for miss Gemma?"

"Yes," Gwen answers, smiling. "She's absolutely healthy."

"This is Sirius's writing, why does it have fireworks around nine o'clock?" James asks.

Gwen does not meet James's eyes. "Oh, er, _you know_."

"Wait, there's numbers, yesterday was one, two days ago was- he was counting down, but from what?" He flips back several months. "To... was he seriously counting down to when you could shag again?"

Gwen actually hadn't noticed the countdown on the calendar, just the rather animated fireworks, and sidling up to James she inspected it herself. "Well... it sure looks that way." She sighs, feigning exasperation, "Oh, _Sirius_."

James chuckles. "I got majorly sidetracked. Sirius said you had some paper lanterns for the back garden? We want to use them for Harry's party. And he also has some paperwork that I need to finish filling out."

Gwen thinks for a moment, "Paperwork of his is in his office which is where Gemma's nursery is, at the moment. Paper lanterns on the other hand are out in the shed. I can go grab them-"

"Nonsense," James says. "You and Gemma stay right where you are." James returns with both. "Perfect. Tell Sirius I miss his scent and that there's a boys night scheduled for tomorrow. Not on your calendar as I've just decided it... this second."

Gwen grins, grabbing a quill and adding it to the calendar. "Done." She laughs.

"Thanks for this." James grins and he is about to Apparate when he stops. "Hey, Gwen, could I ask you something?"

"Sure." Gwen answers.

"What did you and Sirius get each other for your anniversary? Mine isn't for another couple months and I could use some fresh ideas. I think I've used all the good ones. Please, spare any details if it gets... racy." James adds hastily.

"This year? Sirius shooed away all the children. Gid took the boys, Dorcas got Gemma for an evening and Sirius quite capably made dinner. Mind it was pasta and that's almost impossible to muck up, but we had a nice evening indoors. I got him a very nice, er, book filled with not so wholesome photos of myself to keep himself occupied until fireworks at nine." Gwen answers very quickly. "Healer wouldn't-"

"Got it." James cuts her off. "I usually cook for Lily's birthday so that wouldn't be, what if, no she might kill me if I did what you did. Or, I can go- no, that's silly."

"Has she been talking about anything rather repeatedly lately?" Gwen asks.

"She's getting a bit stir crazy with Harry and Addison at the same time, all the time and not having a proper job. Loves it, but not having anyone to talk to over the age of four is getting to her. Always talks about how she misses working, shops and the fact that Godric's Hollow only has a pub." James rambles. "Suppose I could take the kids for a day, but anniversaries are meant to be spent together."

"We can take the kids." Gwen suggests. "I'm making the decision for Sirius, and we're godparents, anyway. And you know, we've got so many, what's another two?"

James laughs, "Well, that part's settled, then."

"Whatever you get her, James, I'm sure she'll be very happy." Gwen reassures him. This isn't quite the answer James is looking for. "Well, if it's suggestions you're after, maybe you should ask her how she'd feel opening her own shop? She mentioned something the other day in passing how she's always making a salve for Bathilda's knees, arthritis maybe? She could make some good money off of that at Godric's Hollow, older folk don't want to spend time brewing potions and from what I remember, Lily was quite good."

"Yeah," James says absentmindedly, "Yeah, that's actually a good start." He starts to grin. "Thanks so much, Gwen." He walks over to hug her, careful not to squash the baby. "See you Gemma" He kisses the little forehead. "And, er, Gwen, have a good nine o'clock." He laughs as he Disapparates out of the kitchen.

Sirius wakes up the next morning to find Gwen already out of bed. Sighing, he walks over to the dresser and pulls on a pair of boxers just as Gwen comes back into the room, cradling Gemma in one hand while balancing a breakfast tray on the tip of her wand. Her hair is askew and she seems to be wearing one of Sirius's old t-shirts.

"Little help, love?" Gwen asks Sirius who is about to take Gemma. She stifles a bit of a laugh, "The tray, Sirius, the tray."

"If you insist." He grins, taking the tray from her as she sets her wand on top of the dresser. Sirius sets the tray on the bedside table and turns back to Gwen. "Good morning."

"Morning." Gwen smiles, on the tips of her toes to meet Sirius for a kiss. "Thought I'd make sure the boys weren't about to barge in on us deshabille and then this one needed changing." Gwen eases onto the bed, still cradling Gemma.

Sirius joins her back on the bed, putting his arm around her. Gwen smells ever so faintly like him, and had Gemma not been in her arms, he definitely would have propositioned her for a little morning fun before the chaos that is their daily life awoke. He twirled a strand of her hair, sun-dappled as the sunshine spilled into their bedroom, and kissed her on the forehead. "Gwen, love, you're perfect." He says to her.

"Oh, _please, _I am far from it_._" Gwen replies, looking up at him, only to find his grey eyes looking at her earnestly. "Sirius?" He tucks her hair behind her ear and kisses her, deeply, almost as though it was the first time they kissed. Gwen pulls away first, "Let me put Gemma in the bassinet first, Sirius, honestly." He watches as Gwen places a very content Gemma into the bassinet in the corner of their bedroom, which was used more when Gemma was a newborn. Gwen comes back to the bed, straddling Sirius, "Now, where were we? Here, I think."

She leans in to kiss him again as Sirius decides to take control, gently getting Gwen onto her back. They spend quite a while just kissing, which Sirius quite enjoys as it sometimes reminds him of the early days of their relationship, post-challenge. Just as he is about to remove his boxers again, Gideon and Finneas open the door. Fortunately the bed is raised too high for them to climb on

"Christ." He hears Gwen mutter, which makes him laugh.

"Looking for these?" He whispers, holding a pair of her knickers amongst the rearranging. Gwen is frantically searching among the sheets.

"Oh, I love you." Gwen answers with relief, now sitting up. Sirius grins at her, pulling on an old oxford shirt from the floor. "Good morning boys!" Gwen leans forward, managing to get both Gideon and Finneas in her arms and onto the bed.

"Daddy shirt?" Gideon asks, pointing at Gwen's shirt.

Before Gwen can answer, Finneas answers "Share, Gid." Gideon gives a sort of understanding look and to their parents amusement they begin to babble at each other.

"Honestly, just like their uncles." Gwen muses as Gideon and Finneas walk around the bed, climbing over their parents.

Not wanting to leave Gemma out, Sirius springs out of bed to bring her back into the fold. "This morning didn't entirely go as I'd imagined it." He says, as Gemma smiles at him.

"And yet you want a gaggle of kids, Sirius?" Gwen sighs as she wrangles Gideon and Finneas from jumping off to reach for food on the breakfast tray. "More would just mean less time for _you-know-what_, and we barely have enough time as it is and if I have to spend another morning quite bothered in the next two years-"

"Duly noted, Gwen." Sirius laughs. "No baby brother or sister for you Gem, at least not for a while."

"Are you going into work today?" Gwen asks lazily handing over pieces of jammed up toast to Gideon and Finneas.

"Not at all." Sirius answers, grabbing his wand and lazily flicking his wand at one of the toys in Gemma's bassinet and it hovers over little Gemma's head. "Is it their nap time already?"

Gwen laughs, "Oh Sirius, sweetheart, it's not even nine. Gideon and Finneas will power through till lunch and then they will start fighting, Gideon may drop by for lunch, as he usually does, bless him. We really need to start getting him nicer presents. Then about one, the boys will stop fighting their naps. Gemma on the other hand is probably going to need feeding in half an hour, and then again around noon."

Sirius looks at her astonished. Unfazed, Gwen hands both Gideon and Finneas pieces of banana. "You do that, every day?"

"That's half the day, Sirius." Gwen laughs. "But after the boys get up from their nap, I've already got dinner done, one of the rooms is cleaned, and you get home. It's a little different from what my mum envisioned I'd be doing, but-"

Careful not to drop Gemma, Sirius puts his arm around Gwen. She rarely talks about her parents and when she does, it is a rare moment of vulnerability. "What did she want you to be?"

"Oh," Gwen says with a smile, "the youngest head of St. Mungo's. No pressure, you know. I mean, she also wanted me to be a mum, but you know, she wanted me to be like her. Me and Molly, really. And good lord, we're both not."

"Consider it your rebellion, Gwendolyn Black." Sirius murmurs, kissing her temple. "You know, the other day, James offered to take the children for the day. Got Lily a spa day. Next day at work, he looked so tired."

"What are you trying to say?" Gwen asks, reaching forward to grab Finneas by the shirt to prevent him from jumping head first off the bed.

"Quite honestly, even I'm not that mad. And I'm quite mad, as you know." Sirius laughs. "Hey boys, come on, don't give your mum a hard time."

Gwen takes Gemma from Sirius. "It's about that time this young lady gets fed." Sirius slides off the bed and picks one son up and hoists him over his shoulder while grabbing the other and carrying him by his leg. "Sirius!"

"What?" He stops at the doorway, gently lowering Finneas to the ground. Gideon on the other hand, is stuck.

"The boys usually nap for two hours, and Gemma is usually down for a nap then too. So... if you'd like to pick up from where we left off earlier..." Gwen says as she smoothes Gemma's light red hair.

Sirius spends the morning trying to do paperwork, but as the boys are delighted their father is home, he barely finishes one case. Sirius decides to introduce the boys to football. Gwen joins the boys in the back yard, Gemma in her arms. Now in a sundress with a wide brimmed hat on, Gwen stands and watches as Sirius lets the boys kick the ball around him.

The ball ends up at Gwen's feet and Sirius jogs up to grab it. "Gwen." He grins, kissing her. "Gemma all set for her exciting day of eating, sleeping and eating?"

"Oh of course." Gwen answers. "I am all ready as well as I'm not wearing any knickers. We can get straight to it, no nonsense."

Sirius laughs, kicking the ball to the far end of the yard for the boys to run after. "What if I like nonsense?" He asks putting his hand on Gwen's waist and pulling her as close as possible with Gemma in Gwen's arms. His hand wanders and his face breaks out into a grin. "Oh you weren't joking about the no knickers."

"I'm a woman of my word." Gwen matches his grin and kisses him. "Honestly, Sirius, have a little faith."

The morning melts into lunchtime and Sirius watches his boys capably feed themselves with little plastic spoons. Gemma has been the most agreeable and not fussy since her birth and it may be because Sirius is home, but the boys go to nap with just one provoked tackle fight.

Gwen sips some freshly brewed tea in the kitchen as Sirius comes back downstairs, looking disheveled, apparently victorious in the tackle fight. "Are you on some sort of special drug or are the Prewetts just that superior in dealing with twin boys?"

"Let's go with the latter." Gwen laughs handing Sirius a cup of tea. "My poor in-bred husband. So pretty, yet so simple."

"The downsides of being a London-based pureblood." Sirius replies dramatically. "Hang on, _hang on. _You are knicker-less." Before Gwen can answer, she finds herself carried onto the kitchen counter. Grinning at Sirius, she wraps her legs around his waist. "Well there's my ginger minx."

He kisses her, running his hands through her hair. Gwen's hands rest on the top of Sirius's hips. Before Sirius can properly hike up Gwen's skirt, a third voice enters the kitchen and says "Honestly, people eat in here. This is so unhygienic."

Sirius curses and turns around, attempting to shield Gwen as she adjusts her dress. "Hello, Gideon!" Gwen says, voice slightly higher than normal. "Don't mind knocking, you know, just Apparate on in any time."

"Just upholding years of tradition. Uncle Gareth said one of his goals was to interrupt mum and dad _in flagrante delicto _and said he succeeded when you were conceived." Gideon says casually helping himself to grapes.

"Gideon, that's..." Gwen starts, nudging a still angry and rather frustrated Sirius out of her way. "That's really _disturbing_. Also kind of unbelievable considering mum and dad were married for _forever_."

"They were good at not being found. Which, you know, you two could take a leaf from their book." Gideon says pointing his fork at the two of them. "I mean I don't want to think of mum and dad _in flagrante delicto_, but you have to give Uncle Gareth credit where credit is-"

"Oh my god." Sirius interrupts, "Gideon, I appreciate you as my brother-in-law, my once and future idol, but I would really just like to have some time with my wife."

Both Gideon and Gwen look at Sirius, one with amusement and the other with slight embarrassment. "Well... lunch was delicious. I do hope you used or use some sort of birth control spells. Not that I don't want more nieces or nephews, but I think the drought is bringing out the uglier side of your inbred husband's personality."

Gwen stifles a laugh as Gideon Disapparates. "That's _two_ in-breeding jokes, today." Sirius exclaims. "Was there a memo I missed?"

"Sirius?" Gwen asks, taking his hand.

Sirius looks at her, confused, "Yes?"

"Please just let's go upstairs and shag each other senseless." Gwen replies. Her eyes meet his and soon they race to the staircase.

Sirius hoisting Gwen over his shoulder he brings her into their bedroom. "We have two hours, Miss No-Knickers, I'm locking the door."

Sirius Black, new spring in his step, lifts up his godson, carrying him high into the air. "Have a fun time with Gid and Finn!" He says to him just as Lily emerges downstairs carrying Addison and an overnight suitcase.

"Do _try_ and keep the household in one piece." Lily says before she Disapparates with Harry in tow.

"Moony and Wormtail coming?" Sirius asks, stepping into the all-too familiar back garden at The Potters. James hands him a beer.

"Nah, Wormy's out on assignment and Remus says he's got a job interview tomorrow." James replies. "But I thought we could just have a very respectable drinking night, in which neither of us gets pissed or wakes up naked in a stranger's house the next morning."

"Oh but James, those were the _best_ of days." Sirius laughs. "Mr. Knighton still won't look me in the eye. Probably out of reverence to my perfection of the male form."

James rolls his eyes, though he chuckles. "Wasn't it a very cold night?"

"And still, above average." Sirius counters, grinning.

"Oh so how was your nine o'clock yesterday?" James asks, eyebrow raised as Sirius lazily levitates some of the rocks in the backyard.

Sirius looks over at James, quite smugly. "Ah yes, Gwen told me about that. Well if you must know-"

"-spare me the details-"

Sirius frowns, "I- fine, well, she may deny it to _you_ but she was looking forward to it as much as I was. I almost forgot how-"

"DETAILS. NONE OF THEM." James says loudly before taking a very long drink from his beer.

Sirius laughs his barklike laugh. "Oh Prongs, if it pleases you, the nine o'clock was very lovely and romantic."

"Wonderful." James answers. "Glad to see you won't be moping at work anymore-"

"-but I wish you'd asked me about noon till three today." Sirius snorts and narrowly misses getting a shoe chucked at his head.

The evening blends into the night and Sirius and James are easily into their fifth pint of beer. Each. Neither has really had time to drink because of work and life in general, and so, while this level of alcohol would have been fine whilst they were seventh years, both James and Sirius have progressed to the level of drunkenness in which one examines their life.

"D'you remember, Prongs, our 'exit interview' with McGonagall?" Sirius asks, looking up at the twinkling stars overhead. Both men are lying on the grass in the back garden mostly because they wanted to, but also partially because standing was starting to become a chore.

"Yeah," James grins. "She told me she never thought she'd see the day that Lily Evans would finally go out with me. Or that I'd get Head Boy... and not abuse it."

"Wasted opportunities, mate." Sirius laughs. "What else'd she tell you?"

"Told me to do something useful with myself. That I was too brilliant to languish in my pile of gold." James laughs. "Which, I really am. I mean, you may be slightly smarter, but I blame the inbreeding."

Sirius chokes as he tries to drink his last pint whilst lying down. "Was there seriously a memo today to remind me of my wonderful heritage?" James, however, is howling with laughter at the sight of Sirius, no longer displaying that effortless 'cool' but rather covered in dark beer and looking a bit green.

"Every day is a good day to remind you that you parents were literally kissing cousins." James snickers.

Sirius attempts to wrestle James, but his half-hearted lunge turns into a roll in the opposite direction away from him. "McGonagall," Sirius laughs, "She told me that she had a very serious, pun intended, conversation with Gwen to make sure she hadn't gone mental."

"Did she?" James asks incredulously.

"Yeah! And McGonagall told her the next year that one of the reasons she got Head Girl was because she was able to keep me out of trouble." Sirius chuckles.

James grins, "Well you don't take much convincing, where Gwen's concerned."

"And McGonagall reminded me of one of my deepest fears at the time: In the unlikely event that I were to cheat on her, McGonagall believed that I would not live to share my inbred, yet beautiful, face to the world courtesy of Gideon and Fabian, that is in case Gwen hadn't killed me yet."

"Didn't McGonagall go to your wedding?" James asks, picking at blades of grass with great fascination.

Sirius starts chuckling and answers, "Yes, because she wanted to see it with her own eyes. We even sent her our birth announcements. She sent Gid and Fab some toy beater bats and gave Gemma a quaffle. She seems to think that Gwen and I are going to be producing a Quidditch team."

"Well," James says matter-of-factly, "Molly _is_ her sister."


End file.
